A Kim Possible Adventure
by historyBuff2000
Summary: Kim And Shego Just Graduated From High School, What Happens At Their Graduation Party Will Set Them On An Adventure Of A Life Time. Had Some Posting problems-Hope They're Fixed.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Kim Possible Story

Author: historybuff2000 & Several Other Authors

Disclaimer: Don't Own 'Em. Never Have, Never Will

Discription: Kim And Shego Have Just Graduated From High School, What Happens At Their Graduation Party Will Set Them On An Adventure Of A Life Time.

A/N: This is an AU Story and the first story I've done in a long time so 'Please Be Kind' (And since this is a Multi-Fanfic, would someone be so kind as to write me as to where I should truely post this?). And because this story has elements of stories by other authors, I will not take full credit for it writing. If you see somethin of yours in it then 'SUPER KUDOS TO YOU" this is your story also.

* * *

(Chapter-1)

It was a hectic day in Middleton Colorado, Kimbery Ann Possible and Shego were about to graduate from High School. Shego had been living with the Possible since she was four years old when she developed her mutant powers, Kim's parents took Shego in when everybody in Upperton, Lowerton and Go City Colorado refused to take her. One reason is because Kim herself was a mutant, her powers were just like Shego's except her powers was red Plasma Energy.

Kim's mutant abilities gaver her red skin and jet black hair where Shego had green skin and jet black hair. Everyone called them the stop light girls, Shego for go and Kim for stop. But the two took it in stride, and everyone in Middleton loved 'em, and they were the best on the cheerleading squad. And now it's graduation day, Kim was ripping up her and Shego's room looking for her hairbrush, "Mom where's my hairbrush?" Anne Possible stopped at the door "How about looking on the dresser in front of you?"

Kim sighed, "Thanks mom." Anne walked up to the bathroom door and pounded on it, "Let's go Shego, graduation is in two hours." Shego hollered back, "Where's my shampoo?" Anne smiled, "On the shower head where you left it two days ago." Shego hollored back, "Thanks mom." Anne sighed and smiled, "A mother's work is never done." Even though Shego wasn't offically adopted by the Possibles she always called Anne and Jim Possible mom and dad.

Once down stairs Anne hollored for the tweebs, "Jim, Tim, lets go and get down here." Jim and Tim came bouncing down the stairs all dressed up, "We're ready." Anne smiled, "You two boys look good. Now assume the postion." Jim and Tim sighed and spoke at the same time, "Aw man." An hour and a half and two friskings later the Possibles were at the Middleton High School Football Field listening to the entro music, and four boaring speaches. Then the time came when Barken began passing out diplomas.

Barken sighed, "I have no idea how you did it but, Shego Possible." Shego smiled as she walked up and took her diploma, "Thanks Mr. Barken." Barken nodded, "And for your cohort in crime, Kimberly Ann Possible." Kim smiled and took her diploma, "Thanks again Mr. Barken." Barken smiled, "You're welcome, and stay out of trouble." Kim and Shego gave Barken a kiss. Barken rolled his eyes, "Alright, alright. Enough already. We have things to do."

* * *

Just outside Middleton Faith and Buffy were headed to a place once called Camp Wannaweep. Buffy looked at Faith who was reading the map, "Are you sure this is the way? I would hate to get lost and all those high school graduates end up as a late night snack." Faith looked at Buffy, "We'll get there, and yes this is the right way." A moment later they passed a sign that read Camp Wannaweep two miles. Faith smiled, "See I told ya this was the right way."

A half a mile away Faith and Buffy got out of their car and made their way toward the music and laughter. Hiding behind a large tree Faith reached in the bag they brought pulled out several steaks and a two altered XBox-360 wireless communication headsets and handed one to Buffy, "I'll make my way to the other side of the party." Buffy nodded, "Be careful." Faith gave Buffy a kiss, "I will." Faith got up and moved as quietly as she could. But before she could get into position several Vampires attacked causing the party goers to scream and scramble in every direction.

Faith got on her radio, "Move in Buffy." Before they could get into the action Vampire after Vampire went flying up into the air and got blasted by eather a green energy ball or a red energy ball. When the last Vampire was taken out Faith and Buffy stood there in awe. There standing infront of them were two girls one red and one green and wearing matching body suits, the only difference is one was green and black and the other was red and black.

Kim smiled, "Nobody ruins our graduation party." Just then everbody came back cheering the two. A moment later Faith wrote a note and slipped it to Shego and Kim. Faith looked at Buffy, "Lets head back to the motel." An hour later Kim and Shego walked up to Faith and Buffy's motel room. Shego knocked and Faith answered, "You must be Shego?" Shego nodded, "What's so immportant that you need to pull us away from our graduation party?"

Faith let the two in the room, "Just wanted to say that you two did a great job on those Vampires. Next time leave it to the professionals." Kim raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me, I want you to know this isn't the first time we had a run in with those blood suckers." Buffy looked at Kim, "You had other run ins with Vampires." Shego snorted, "Duh! Welcome to Middleton the center of all Vampire activity for the entire Tri-City Area which consists of Middleton, Lowerton and Upperton Colorado."

Faith nodded, "Yea well what you did was stupid, very stupid. You endangered all your friends." Shego leered at Faith, 'We didn't see you doing anything to stop 'em." Kim nodded, "From our view point all you were doing was just standing there watching us kick ass." Kim paused for a moment, "So don't tell us that we were endangering our friends." Faith looked at Buffy, "Call Go City and ask Team Go if they've had any strange activity lately?" Buffy nodded, "I'm on it."

Just then Shego bursted out laughing, "I wouldn't trust those idiots with babysitting my dog if I had one." Buffy looked at Shego, "You know Tem Go?" Shego nodded, "Yes I do, their my brothers. And I really don't care to talk to 'em" Faith smiled, "You should talk to 'em they're fairly nice guys." Shego shook her head, "I hadn't seen them since I was four years old, then three years ago I get to have a reunion with 'em, and that was the last time I ever wanted to see them."

Faith looked at Kim, "What's up with that?" Kim looked back at Faith, "Shego was born a mutant like me, her brothers got their abilities from getting hit by a meteor. When she met them three years ago they demanded she return home and take her place as a superhero on 'Team Go'. She turned them down because they turned their backs on her when she was four years old.." Shego looked at Faith, "Nobody in Go City, Upperton or Lowerton wanted anything to do with me."

Shego took a deep breath, "When Kim started to develope her abilities her parents seen how special she was and started to train her on how to controle them. Then they heard about me, they took me into their home and made me a member of their family. And they trained me along side Kim, I can never repay what they did for me. And ever since then I knew me and Kimmy were ment to be together. Which is why I love her with all my heart and soul." Shego took Kim into her arms and gave Kim a loving passionate kiss.

Shego stood back but not letting Kim out of her arms, "So don't go and tell me what to do, I'll use my abilities to protect Middleton and those I love, wrather you like it or not." Faith raised her hands, "I get what you're sayin' but you just can't go head strong into something you don't have any training for." Shego shook her head, "Lets get something straight, nobody tells us what we can and can not fight."

Faith raised her hands in defeat, "You wanna go and get yourselvs killed fine by me. Me and Buffy will be in town for a while, If you want some help in cleaning up the Vampires, you can reach us here." Shego let Kim go, "I'll give it some thought." Turning Shego looked at Kim, "Ready to get back to the party?" Kim nodded, "Oh yea, you still own me a dance." Once Kim and Shego left Buffy turned to Faith, "That was Team Go, they got reports from the police of ten unexplained deaths."

Buffy looked at what she wrote down, "And seven of them have puncture wounds to the kneck." Buffy took a drink, "It Looks like the Vampires are moving closer and closer to Sunnydale and the Hellmouth. if that opend up, we're in for a world of hurt." Faith nodded, "I just hope we can get these two on our side soon, they'll make some damn great allies if not friends."

* * *

Back at the graduation party Kim and Shego were being praised for saving everyone. All except Bonnie Rockwaller, Bonnie has been a constint pain in the sides of Kim and Shego. She couldn't stand the two because Kim was the Cheerleading Captain, and Shego was the Co-Captain. Bonnie felt because of her high society status she should have been the Cheerleading Captain.

Bonnie walked up, "Well if it isn't the street light girls, come ta do a bit of sucking up?" Shego crossed her arms, "Just because you didn't graduate doesn't mean you have to take it out on everyone else." Bonnie snorted, "You wish, you know damn well why I'm pissed, you two stole my cheerleading award. I've been working hard to get that." Kim rolled her eyes, "Are you still harping on that? Jesus Bonnie that was back in the tenth grade, get over it." Bonnie put her hands on her hips, "And the eleveth grade and the twelfth grade, you took it from me three years in a row." Bonnie turned and stormed off.

Several minutes later Kim and Shego were at the snack table getting something to eat and drink. Shego took a drink of her soda, , "I still can't believe she's still pissed at you for winning the cheerleading Award three times in a row." Kim smiled, "It would have been four times if it weren't for me spraining my ankel back in the ninth grade." Kim stopped talking when she saw movement in the woods to her left, "Heads up Shego, we got company."

A moment later four vampires ran out of the woods, but something was wrong these four had pure fear in their eyes. it was as if something was chasing them. A few moments later they seen what it was. There infront of them was a twelve foot, five hundred pound, with huge teeth, and razer sharp claws, killing machine called a Crinos Werewolf. A few seconds later the werewolf was on the four Vampires turning them to dust. When it was done it looked at Kim and Shego winked and left.

Shego raised a fingure, "Did that Crinos Werewolf just wink at us?" Kim nodded, "Yep." Shego shook her head, "This graduation night is getting weirder and weirder but the minute." Barken walked up, "Alright people, it time to head home or to where ever you were going. And good luck in the real world. I normally don't say this but, I'm damn proud of each and every one of you." Kim smiled and took Shego into her arms, "How does this sound? you and me go into Colorado Springs, get us a room at the hotel and have some really serious kinky sex till we fall asleep."

Shego smiled, "I like the way you think. Should we call mom and dad and let them know what we'll be doing?" Kim raised an eyebrow, "And have the tweebs look for us just to see if they can catch us? No Thanks." Shego smiled, "Ok."

* * *

Colorado Springs was the home of the United States Air Force Academy and the home of NORAD (North American Aerospace Defence Command) inside Cheyenne Mountain. What the public didn't know is that it was also home for the most guarded secret in the world and that was the Stargate.

Up in the briefing room sat the flag team of the Stargate program Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, Teal'c and Dr. Daniel Jackson. General Hammond sat back, "Listen up, we've been getting some strange reports of Vampires in the areas of Middleton, Lowerton, Upperton and now in Go City. Can someone tell me how something that is a myth be running around killing people?"

Sam looked at her folder, "From what I can see from this sir, the killings are random." Hammond looked at his folder and then at Sam, "How's that Major?" Sam got up and walked to a map, "If it were a serial killer there would be a pattern, but these are at randon." Sam pointed at the map, "The first killings happened here in Lowerton, the next set was here in Upperton. Then Middleton." O'Neill rolled his eyes, "We already know that Carter."

Sam shook her head, "Don't you see it sir?" O'Neill looked at Carter, "No." Daniel and Teal'c spoke at the same time, "It's a feeding pattern." Sam nodded, "That's right, their feeding. And if the pattern of their feed continues, their next stop will be Denver a vertual smorgasbord." Hammond nodded, "What we need to know is what caused them to show up when they kept us thinking they were a myth."

Sam sat in her chair, "If I may sir, I would like to go to Middleton and check things out, I have a niece there who might know something that could help us. plus my twin nephews have a birthday come up next week and I would like to be there." Hammond nodded, "Take Major Fraiser with you, she's been working to much and needs some time away from here." O'Neill smiled, "Who's this niece of yours." Sam smiled, "Her name is Kimberly Ann Possible and she's a mutant."

O'Neill rolled his eyes, "Oh here we go, What kind of abilities does she have?" Sam sat back, "She has the ability to produce red plasma energy. and because of her mutation she's turned red and has jet black hair. Her girlfriend has the exact same powers but her's is green, her mutation has turned her green and she also has jet black hair. They wear identical bodysuits, the only difference is Kim's bodysuit is red and black and Shego who is her girlfriend, her bodysuit is green and black."

O'Neill sat back and looked at Hammond, "Sir can we really trust the infromation a mutant gives?" Sam leaned foward, "Hey, I'll trust these girls with my life." Hammond nodded, "Then it's settled..." Before Hammond could finish O'Neill spoke, "Thank you for saying no." Hammond looked at O'Neill, "Colonel, if you cut me off again, I'll have you thrown into a security cell."

Hammond looked at Sam, "You call the shots on this one Major, I'll stand by your judgement." Sam nodded, "Thank you sir." Hammond nodded, "Lets' get to work people." O'Neill looked at Hammond, "I'm sorry I cut you off sir." Hammondd nodded, "If it happens again Colonel You will be writen up and it will go on your service record." O'Neill nodded, "Yes sir." O'Neill turned and left.

* * *

That after noon Shego and Kim were went shopping in downtown Colorado Springs. Shego smiled, "The tweebs birthday is next week, wanna get them something while we're here?" Kim smiled, "How about a rocket trip into deep space and into the nearest black hole?" Shego laughed, "We'll keep that on the list, what else do you want to get them?". Kim shrugged her shoulders, "What can we get two boys who's IQ together is Higher then the National Budget Deficit?" Shego bounced her head, "That's true, I remember getting them each a Rubic's Cube for their fifth birthday and they solved it in five seconds flat." Kim smiled, "I remember, we'll figure out something before then."

At the same moment Sam and Janet were talking and unknowingly were walking down the same sidewalk headed towards Kim and Shego. Sam smiled, "I need to get something for my nephews birthday." Janet smiled, "What have you got in mind?" Sam sighed and smiled, "Other then a trip into deep space and into a blackhole, nothing." Janet slapped Sam's arm, "Will you stop, those boys ain't that bad." Sam looked at Janet, "You haven't seen then in action." Janet smiled, "Come on we'll find 'em something."

A moment later Kim looked infront of her and squeeled with joy, "Aunt Sammy, Aunt Janet." Sam beamed from ear to ear taling her nieces in her arms, "Hey Kimmy-Cub, hey Shego. What brings you two to Colorado Springs?" Shego smiled, "Graduation weekend." Janet smiled, "Ah yes graduation, the time where a young man or woman steps across the line from childhood to adulthood." Sam smiled, "Plus going to a hotel or motel for some seriously kinky sex." Janet squeezed Sams butt and wiggled an eyebrow, "That to."

Shego nodded and smiled, "And a month later the girl will pay her boyfriend a visit letting him know she pregnant. Damn I'm glad I'm a lesbian." They all laughed. Kim looked around, "Where's Cassie?" Janet smiled, "She has gone to summer camp, that gives me and Sam two whole months of us time." Shego smiled, "Sweet deal, we get the weekend and then it's back to saving Middleton, Upperton, Lowerton and now Go City." Sam smiled, "Why do you need to save them?" Kim looked at Sam and Janet, "Vampires."

* * *

An hour later all four were sitting in a restaurant/bar called 'Greystokes' Sam smiled, "Welcome to 'Greystokes' we can talk here and have lunch and not be bothered." Shego looked around, "Where did you find this place? It's awsome." Sam smiled, "This is the best lesbian restaurant/bar around, here me and Janet can be open about our sexuality and not get in trouble even though we're in the Air Force." Janet smiled, "That's because most of the lesbians in the Air Force stationed at the base come here."

Shego smiled, "And they know that if they told about you then they'll be giving themselves up in the process." Sam nodded, "That's right." Janet smiled, "Not only that we own the place." Kim smiled, "Smart move." Janet nodded, "We like it." Sam nodded, "Now about those Vampires, the federal government is wanting the Air Force to secretly look into it, and find out if it's some kind of terrorest attack or something totaly different."

Shego snorted, "Trust me it's no terrorest attack. When it comes to the vampires, it gets an eight on my weird-shito-meter." Sam nodded, "What can you tell me about them?" Kim shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing much, just that they come into an area feed for a while and then move on." Kim took a drink of her soda, "But what gets the big ten on the metter is the Crinos Werewolf we seen last night at the graduation party." Shego nodded, "What made it weird is the Werewolf winked at us and left."

Janet raised an eyebrow, "What's a Crinos Werewolf?" Shego smiled and took a bite of popcorn, "A Crinos Werewolf is a twelve foot, five hundred pound, Huge sharp teeth, and razer shap claws killing machine. They are also known as Garous. From what we heard there are just a few left alive."

Janet nodded, "I remember, when I was going to medical school I heard stories about them, they have the ability to shift into four different forms- Dire Wolf, Modern Day Lupus or Tember Wolf, Cro-magnon, and the Crinos. And a Garou is a full blooded werewolf by birth. The fullmoon, and silver bullets does not effect it. However when they reach adult hood they must endure the rage once every five years. The rage is where they loose total controle over their abilities and want to kill anything and everything in sight." Shego raised an eyebrow, "Damn, I bet that can be a bitch."

The four sat at a table talking for a few hours when Sam looked at the time, "Damn, we need to get to Middleton soon." Kim nodded, "Aunt Sammy, I know it'll be against regulations, but last night me and Shego had a run in with two girl. We don't know where they're from. I was wondering if you could do a background check on 'em? Just to see who they are." Sam smiled, "I think I can wing it before we leave, what's their names?"

Kim pulled out a piece of paper, "Their names are Faith Lehane and Buffy Summers-Lehane." Sam nodded, "I'll have to head back to the base to run their names, but I shouldn't have any problems." Kim smiled, "Thanks Aunt Sammy, While you do that me and Shego need to do a bit of shopping. We have to find something that will challange the tweebs." Sam smiled, "If you find something let me know. I'll be back in a couple of hours." Sam got up and headed back to the SGC to run the names.

Janet smiled, "Now what do my two neices want to eat before I take you shopping?" Shego looked at the menu, "I'll have the Spaghetti with Itialan Sausage, the soup and salad bar, garlic toast and more tea." Kim smiled, "I'll have the same thing." Janet smiled, "Lets make that three orders." A few minutes their orders arrived, Janet picked up her fork, "Now lets eat and go shopping." Kim and Shego spoke at the same time, "Oh yea."

* * *

Back at the SGC Sam was running the names Kim had given her when General Hammond walked in, "Major Carter, I thought you were heading to Middleton to see your nieces and to celebrate your twin nephews birthday?" Sam smiled, "I ran into my nieces in downtown Colorado Springs, once I'm finished here I'll be meeting up with them and Janet and then all four if us will be going to Middleton together for the birthday." Hammond nodded, "Well good luck Major." Sam nodded, "Thank you sir." Sam looked at her screen, "Well now who do we have here?"

After a few minuted Sam printed out the infromation and headed back to 'Greystokes'. Once there she smiled as she sat down. Kim looked up from her plate, "What's up, find something?" Sam nodded, "I found something very intresting about the two girls. But right now I'm hungry and want something to eat before I go shopping for your brothers birthday." Sam orderd what the others had, when they were finished they left 'Greystokes' and headed back to downtown Colorado Springs to do a bit of birthday shopping.


	2. Chapter 2

(Chapter-2)

The next morning Shego, Kim, Sam and Janet were headed to Middleton in Sam and Janets new R.V.. Sam turned in the seat, "Most of the infromation I got about the two girl is all basic. But what caught my eye was the infromation about Faith. It seems she spent a few years in prison for some trumpt up murder charge that was later found to be false. As for Buffy she's fairly clean. A few years ago the two opened a school in Sunnydale Califorina for gifted girls."

Shego leaned foward in her seat, "Are you saying these two have opened a school for girls who are mutants?" Sam shook her head, "No, it seems this school trains girls who have a nack for sencing Vampires. They train them as Vampire Slayers." Kim nodded, "I think I know what you mean." Kim looked at Shego, "We've been having the same experence when all these Vampire attacks began, it's like we knew they were there." Shego nodded, "Which allowed us to ready ourselves when they attacked."

Sam nodded, "And these two girls have been training others to do just that." Kim looked at Shego, "I guess that's what they ment by leaving it to the prefessionals." Shego nodded, "But as I said, I'm not going to stop protecting my home and those I love." Sam smiled, "And I hope you don't stop." Kim looked at Sam, "I don't know if you would know what the word means, it's just something I heard. Do you know what a Goa'uld is or means?"

Sam stiffened, "Kim I need you to be as honest with me, where did you hear that word?" Kim shrugged her shoulders, "I heard one of the Vampires say it when they attacked the graduation party." Sam sat back and thought for a moment, "Kim, I need you to promise me that you'll never mention this word to another person." Kim nodded, "Sure no problem. but why?" Sam shook her head, "I can't say right now. But I will later."

Sam looked at Janet, "Head to the Academy, I need to call Hammond." Janet nodded, "What's wrong?" Sam shook her head, "We may have a Goa'uld incursion here on earth. Plus I'm going to have Daniel do a full background check on Sunnydale Califorina. These attacks seem to be headed to that location." Janet sighed, "I hope you're wrong on this one." Sam sighed and squeezed Janets hand , "So do I."

Back at the SGC Daniel was in his lab working on some translarions when a young Airman walked in, "Sorry to bother you Dr. But Major Carter is on the phone wanting to speak with you." Daniel smiled, "Thank you." Daniel picked up the phone, "Hey Sam what's up?" Sam took a deep breath, "First I need you to do a check on a place called Sunnydale Califorina, I need all the infromation you can give me. And second I want you to put the SGC on alert." Daniel got worried, "What's wrong?"

Sam shook her head, "I'm hoping I'm wrong, but we may have a Goa'uld incursion on earth." Daniel sighed, "We know it's not Seth, you killed him a few years ago, So it must be a Goa'uld that was hiding in the shadows waiting to make their move. I'll let Hammond, Jack and Teal'c know what you came up with. And I'll get back with you on that infromation about Sunnydale Califorina." Sam nodded, "Thanks Daniel."

* * *

Daniel hung up and ran to Hammond's office. Daniel ran into Hammond's office, "We have a problem sir, we need to get Jack and Teal'c up here now." Hammond nodded and picked up his phone, "This is Hammond, I need Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c in my office right now." A few minutes later Jack and Teal'c walked in. Jack looked at the General, "What's so important that I get pulled away from my chocolate pudding?" Daniel looked at Jack, "This is serious Jack, Sam called me a few minutes ago and wants the base put on alert for a possible Goa'uld incursion."

Jack raised his eyebrows, "And just where did she get her infromation?" Daniel looked at Hammond and then at Jack, "Her niece Kimberly, she was at a graduation party when they were attack by Vampires, before she killed one of them it mentioned Goa'uld." O'Neill smiled, "You do remember that her niece and her girlfriend are mutants." Hammond looked at O'Neill, "That's enough Colonel, it's perfectly clear that you don't like mutants."

Hammond looked at Daniel, "Anything else Dr.?" Daniel nodded, "Yes sir, Sam also wanted me to do a full background check on a place called Sunnydale Califorina." Hammond nodded, "Very well, as of now this base is in alert." O'Neill sighed, "For crying out loud General, taking the word of a mutant is like lighting a match in a room full of gas. You don't do it." Hammond stood looking at O'Neill, "Colonel O'Neill while you are on this base you will leave your bigitry and racism at the gate."

Hammond sat back in his chair, "Do I make myself clear?" O'Neill stood, "Yes Sir, permission to be excused Sir?" Hammond nodded, "Granted." Daniel watched as O'Neill leave and then looked at Hammond, "What's up with his hatred for mutants?" Hammond sighed, "A year before the Stargate program started, a friend of his was killed by a mutant who thought it was fun to use his powers against normal people. The mutant is now in stasis at a facility where he can't harm another person."

Teal'c looked at Hammond, "Does he know not all mutants are dangerous?" Hammond nodded, "He knows, but his hatred is so deep that I'm afraid that it will get him killed." Teal'c nodded, "Then we must find a way to change his mind." Hammond smiled, "Teal'c, if you can do that, then you'll pulled off one hell of a miracle." Teal's nodded, "Then I shall endeavor to do such a miracle."

* * *

A few hours later the four pulled up in front of the Possible's House, Sam turned and smiled at the two sleeping girls. Sam touched Shego, "Hey, we're here." Shego nodded and softly shook Kim who woke up, "We're home princess." Kim smiled and streched, "Mmmm, good. because I'm hungry for mom's meatloaf." Shego smiled, "That's right. this is the first Monday of the month." As the four walked up to the house the first people out to greet them were the tweebs. They both hollered at the same time, "Aunt Sammy, Aunt Janet."

Sam smiled, "Hey, there's our favorite nephews." Sam and Janet kissed and hugged the boys. Jim smiled, "What did ya bring us?" Janet smiled, "That's a secret, you'll have to wait till your birthday on Wendsday to see." The two spoke at the same time, "That's not fair." Sam smiled, "We know." Ann walked out next and hugged her sister, "Hey Sammy, I missed you." Sam smiled, "Hey sis, and I missed you two". Anne smiled and hugged Janet, "And how's my sister-in-law?" Janet smiled, "Doing good now that we're here."

Sam Lost a bit of her smile, "Where's James?" Anne sighed, "When he heard you were coming he went to the Space Center." Sam sighed, "He still doesn't approve of me and Janet being married does he?" Anne sighed, "No he doesn't. And I'm also sad to say our marrige isn't holding up anymore. It all came to a head last month when I caught him with his new lab assistent. The kids may not speak about it but they know." Sam shook her head, "Diviorce?" Anne nodded, "Fraid so."

Anne perked up, " But that's not going to ruin my time to be with my little sister and my sister-in-law." Sam smiled, "You still seeing that hot little number Lara Stoppable?" Anne blushed several shades of red, "Yep." Janet giggled, "Good, cause we got you something that will perk up the fun when you two have your little get togethers." Sam smiled, "Now what's for dinner?" Anne smiled, "Tonight my famous meatloaf, and tomorrow night ribs and chicken."

Sam and Janet smiled and spoke at the same time, "Sounds good." Anne smiled, "Later on I need to go to the store and get the stuff to make my dry rub for the ribs and pork, and the ingredients to make the sauce for the chicken." Sam smiled, "Can I help?" Anne smiled, "You bet, while I'm mixing the rub ingredients you can mix the sauce for the chicken." Sam smiled, "Awsome." Sam grinned, "Does this mean I get to know what the secret ingrediant is?" Ann looked at Sam, "Not a chance, when it comes time to add that you'll have to leave the kitchen." Sam snorted, "I still say it moonshine you add." Anne grinned, "I'm Not Sayin'"

* * *

Back at the SGC Daniel was reading the infromation he found about Sunnydale Califorina, and what he found was none to good, "Damn, I was afraid of this." Daniel picked up the phone, "General Hammond, I found the infromation Sam wanted and it's not good." Hammond nodded, "Be in my office in five minutes, I'll call Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c and have them here when you arrive." Daniel nodded, "I'm on my way."

After calling Hammond Daniel gathered the infromation he printed out and went to the Generals office. O'Neill looked up, "So Daniel, what infromation do you have for us." Daniel sat at the table, "Sam was right to have a check done on Sunnydale Califorinia. Several hundred years ago a branch of the Piute Indian Tribe began worshiping a being that arrived on their hunting lands in an object that was pointed like an arrow head." Daniell looked at his papers, "The main trible chief said that the object was taller the Great Sequias." Teal'c spoke up, "It sound like he is describing a Goa'uld Mother Ship." Daniel nodded, "I agree, the chief said a white man appeared out of nowhere in a flash of bright light, and when he looked at him his eyes glowed." O'Neill looked at the General, "Sounds like a Goa'uld to me." Daniel continued, "He said they were forced to work by mining the gold in the area."

O'Neill sighed, "Nothing new there." Dainel looked at his papers, "The chief also stated that a great earthquake accured and causing the ground to swallow the giant object. The only thing left of the object was the top, he then said that it was opened up and the man climbed out. That's when the tribe revolted, they buried him in the object and sealed the top with a solid gold cover."

Hammond leaned foward, "Did the infromation mention a name for the Goa'uld?" Daniel looked at his papers, "Yes they said he called himself Mot." Haammond looked at Teal'c, "Have you ever heard this name before Teal'c?" Teal'c shook his head, "I have not. Not all the names of the lesser Goa'uld are known." Hammond nodded, "Lets assume this Goa'uld found a way around the seal. Teal'c do the Goa'uld have the technology to to turn people into Vampires?" Teal'c shook his head, "They do not General."

Hammond nodded, "Then the Vampires are something new that nature has coughed up and we need to deal with it as soon as possible. And this Goa'uld Mot is using them to do his biding." Hammond looked at Daniel, "Does it say where this seal is located?" Daniel nodded and held up a picture, "Right under the Sunnydale High School." O'Neill smiled, "Swell, they see a few hundred thousand Air Force personel there and they'll know something is up."

Hammond nodded, "But not if we do it covertly, Daniel get that infromation off to Major Cater, also wire all the police departments around the country and see if they have had any deaths that resolted in two punture wonds to the neck." Daniel nodded, "Yes sir." Hammond nodded, "As for the covert plan you, Daniel, Jackson and Teal'c will be going undercover at Sunnydale High School to see if the seal is broken and to keep an eye on things."

O'Neill leaned foward, "You want us to pass ourselves off as teachers?" Hammond nodded, "That's correct Colonel, I'll have it arranged for Daniel to teach world history, Teal'c will become a football coach and you Colonel will teach..." O'Neill sat silent hoping they didn't have the one class he didn't want. Hammond looked at O'Neill, "...ROTC." O'Neill winced, "I was afriad of that." Hammond smiled, "As of now this base is on stand-by to move when you signal Colonel." O'Neill nodded, "Yes sir."

* * *

Back in Middleton Sam and Janet were having fun with the birthday celebration. The tweebs looked at their Aunt with big puppy dog eyes. Tim spoke first, "Come on Aunt Sammy, you said we had to wait for our birthday, well today is our birthday." Sam smiled, "I know it is, but you'll have to wait to get our presents when you open the others." The boys spoke together, "Awww, no fair." A moment later Anne stuck her head out of the kitchen, "Sam phone, and watch for Lara, she and Ron are coming over."

Sam wiggled her eyebrows causing Anne to blush, "I'll keep an eye out for that hot number." Sam answered the phone, "Hello?" Daniel smiled, "Hey Sam." Sam smiled, "Daniel, what's up?" Daniel nodded, "I got that infromation you wanted. it's being delievered by special courrier. You should get it sometime between tonight and tomorrow afternoon." Sam looked at the party and then nodded, "Thanks Daniel." Daniel raised an eyebrow, "You're welcome. What's going on there?"

Sam smiled, "It's a birthday party for the tweebs." Daniel looked at the reciver and then spoke up, "What are tweebs?" Sam laughed, "That's the nickname my niece Kim gave to her brothers. It short for twin dweebs." Daniel shook his head, "What ever, have fun and I'll talk to ya later." Sam smiled, "You take care to Daniel." Sam hung up the phone. As she did the door bell rang. When she opened the door Lara and her son Ron was standing there.

Sam smiled, "You must be Lara Stoppable and you must be Ron?" Ron nodded and smiled, "Yep that's us." Sam smiled, "Come on in, the party is just gettin' started." All of a sudden a little pink naked mole rat popped out of Rons cargo pocket and climbed to his should, "Yea party." Ron smiled, "Come on little buddy the games are about to start." They quickly went to the table to join the fun." Sam looked at Lara, "Anne's in the kitchen," Lara nodded and blushed a bit, "Thanks."

Sam smiled and seen why Anne was head over heal in love with the woman. Lara was wearing blue jeans that hugged her every curve, a t-shirt that was also form fittin. It looked like her nipples were straining to bust through the fabric, and she also wore a blue jean jack and black cowboy boots. Janet walked up and smiled, "She's already spoken for as are you." Sam smiled, "I was just checking out the goods, I wasn't goimg to touch." Janet kissed Sam, "Good."

* * *

A few minutes later there was another knock at the door Sam opened it and seen a well taned girl standing there crying. Sam lifted the girls chin, "Hi, can I help you?" Bonnie nodded, "I'm Bonnie Rockwaller, Is Kim and Shego home." Sam nodded, "Sure I'll get 'em for you." Sam turned and went to get Kim and Shego as Bonnie stepped into the house. Kim and Shego walked up and got worried. Shego took Bonnie to the couch, "What's wrong Bonnie?" Bonnie looked up, "Brick is dead."

Kim knelt infront of Bonnie, "What, how?" Bonnie shook her head, "The NYPD didn't say much, all they said is that she had two puncture wonds to his neck." Kim looked at Shego, "I'll get mom and then I'll tell Aunt Sammy." Shego held Bonnie as the girl cried, "Have mom bring some water." Kim nodded, "Ok."

* * *

A few moments later Anne was sitting with Bonnie as Kim and Shego was talking to Sam and Janet. Kim looked at Sam, "It looks like the Vampire problem is more wide spread then we thought." Sam nodded, "I'll need to call the base in the morning and let them know what we found." Janet nodded, "And see if there's any other cases like this in other places around the country, I don't think this was just a random act." Sam sighed, "Neather do I."

Sam looked at Kim and Shego, "Do you two still think Faith and Buffy are still at the motel?" Kim nodded, "They should be I saw their car there when I went to get the stuff for the party." Sam nodded, "I need you two to go and get them and bring them here in the morning. It's going to take a lot of convencing that you can keep a serect, but I'm going to get you in where we work at. In fact I'll make the call now." Sam turned and went to the den and made the call.

Sitting at the desk Sam called General Hammond, "Sorry to call at this hour sir." Hammond shook his head, "That's ok Major, I haven't went home yet." Sam nodded, "The reason I called is I need to bring in my niece Kim and her girlfriend Shego and two others. Now before you say that's impossible, I can assure you that Kim and Shego can keep a serect." Hammond nodded, "I have to agree with you Major, Bring 'em in for a full debriefing. I have a feeling we're going to need their help on this one."

Sam got up and returned to where Janet, Shego and Kim were standing, "You're cleared we need to get you two and Faith and Buffy to the Mountain as soon as possible." A moment later there was a knock at the door, when Sam answered the door there was an Air Force Seargent standing there with an envelope in his hand, "I have a special delievery for you Major." The Seargent handed her the envelope to her and left. Sam turned to the others, "This must be the infromation Daniel found."

Janet smiled, "Boy that got here fast." Sam nodded, "Daniel did say we could get it between now and tomorrow afternoon, and it's labeled Top Priority." Sam walked over and locked it in her briefcase, "But for now lets join the Party." Once back at the party they seen that Anne had Bonnie join the fun to help take her mind off Brick's death. Jim and Tim looked up and spoke at the same time, "Now can we open the presents?" Sam laughed, "Yes you can open them now." The two boys tore into the gifts.

There infront of the boy were two brand new computers. Jim spoke first, "Hey these are the Mark-7 Super Processer Laptop Computers." Tim nodded, "These weren't do to be released to the public till the end of next year. How did you get 'em?" Sam smiled, "It's good to have connections in the Air Force." Jim smiled at Tim, "Hicka-Bicka-Boo." Tim smiled back, "Hoo-Sha."

* * *

That evening after the party Bonnie thanked Anne and went home. Ron fell asleep on the couch in the den. Shego, Kim, Sam and Janet were drinking some tea and sitting in the living room. Sam looked back at the den, "What's with Ron? He seems more of a child then an eighteen year old." Kim sighed and looked in on her friend. "Two years ago Me, Ron and Shego were on a mission to stop Dr. Drakken from detonating a nuclear bomb over London."

Kim took a deep breath letting Shego continue about what happened, "As we got there Drakken was about to set the timer when he turned and threw some oil on the floor. This caused Ron to slip on it and slid into Drakken. Drakken hit the counter causing the self destruction of the airship he had. While trying to get out Ron slipped again slamming his head into a steel door."

Kim turned and picked up where Shego left off, "The injury was severe enough to cause brain damage. Ron now has the mentality of a ten year old. Everything he knew, everything he was from the age ten and up is gone. And mom said the damage was to the point that he'll never recover." Shego hugged Kim and spoke up, "He's an adult forever locked in the mind of a ten year of child."

A few minutes later Anne and Lara walked out of the kitchen. Anne looked at the others, "We'll see you guys in the morning." Everybody said good night and watched the two go up stairs. Kim smiled, "That's not a bad idea. "Kim looked at Shego, "Ready to go to bed?" Shego smiled and kissed Kim, "I'm ready to go to bed with you all the time." Kim looked at Sam and Janet, "See you two in the morning." Sam smiled, "Good night you two." Sam looked at Janet, "Are you ready my love."

Janet smiled and nodded, "Always." Sam got up as the two headed out to their R.V. Janet smiled, "Those four are gonna flip when they see what's inside the mountain." Sam smiled and nodded, "And we know they'll keep it a secret." As they got to the R.V. door Sam opened it , "You first." Janet smiled, "You want me to go first so you can look at my ass." Sam nodded, "That's one of your best features." Janet smiled, "Damn right." The two went to bed they knew they had a big day head of them in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

(Part-3)

The next morning everybody was in a rush. Sam and Janet got a call from Hammond telling them that the meeting was moved up. And they were to be picked up at the Middleton Space Center in two hours. Sam gave the infromation where to find Faith and Buffy and Hammond assured them that they'll be there for the flight to the mountain. An hour and half later at the space center all six were waiting for the helicopter.

Faith looked at Sam, "I really don't like being draged out of bed, butt naked and at seven in the morning by Air Force Security telling me I need to get up and get dressed because I need to go with them. Especially when I hadn't had my morning cup of coffee." Kim looked at Faith, "Will you relax, it'll be fun." A moment later James Possible walked up, "Kimmy, Shego. Why are you here?" Kim and Shego spoke at the same time, "Daddy!" James hugged his girls, "Why are you here."

Sam looked at James, "They can't say, it's a matter of National Security." James looked at Sam, "When it comes to you everything is a matter of National Security. And I don't like you getting Kimmy-Cub and Shego involved." Sam sighed, "I'm not forcing them to do anything James." James smiled, "You know Sam, I wonder what the Air Force will say if an unknown person sent some infromation about your sexual lifestyle."

Sam smiled, "About the same when they find out it was you who sent it and that they also see that you've been cheating on your wife with that sexy new lab assistent." Kim stepped in between the two, "That's enough." Kim looked at her father, "Why is it that you can't stand Sam and Janet being a couple, but have no problem with me and Shego being together?" A moment later an Air Force Helicopter landed. Sam spoke up, "Our ride's here, we need to go."

Kim looked at her father, "We need to talk when I get back." James nodded and hugged his girls, "You two be safe." Kim and Shego spoke at the same time, "We will." A few moments later all six were on the helicopter headed to Cheyenne Mountain. Kim looked at Sam, "How long will it take to get there?" Sam looked at her watch, "About twenty minutes." As they were taking off Kim looked out the window and waved to her father, but she could also see something wasn't right from the look on his face.

* * *

The flight took twenty five minutes because they had to divert because a small plane had to make an emergency landing. Once inside the Mountain and at a desk on Level-22 Sam looked at the four, "From here on everything you see and hear is considered Ultra Classified, you will speak of it to no one or you will be spending the next twenty-five years in prison. Now I need you four to sign these Non-Disclosure Forms before we proceed."

Once they signed the papers Sam gave them each a visitors badge. The Air Force Seargent handed each girl a pen, "Please sign the badges." Once they signed the badges Sam spoke up, "Follow me." They got on the elevator again and went to Level-26 where they were guided into a confrence room. When they entered the room they seen through the window the Stargate. Shego spoke up first, "What is that?" Sam smiled as she wraped an arm around Shego and Kim, "That is called a Stargate." Shego looked at Sam, "Are you telling me that thing is real?" Sam smiled and nodded, "Yep."

Kim smiled, "Of course, want to keep something a secret from the public. Tell 'em all about it, especially the missions you go on, they'll never believe it." Sam nodded, "And I go through at least one or two times a month." Shego smiled, "So my favorite show Wormhole Extreme, is based on the real thing." Sam nodded, "Every bit of it." Faith sat in a chair, "Now that we're here, would someone like to tell me what the hell is going on?"

A moment later Hammond walked in, "We'll get to that as soon as the other members of SG-1 arrive." Faith rolled her eyes, "While I wait, can I at least get a cup of coffee. Your goon squad dragged me from bed and didn't let me get any coffee." Hammond looked at an Airman, "Airman Gains, please bring these ladies some coffee and donuts." The Airman nodded, "Yes sir."

Several minutes later O'Neill, Daniel and Teal'c entered the room and sat at the table. O'Neill looked at Kim and Shego, "What's with the girls in the matching body suits?" Sam rolled her eyes, "These are my nieces sir, their the mutants I told you about." O'Neill looked at Hammond, "You allowed mutants into this facility without a proper background check?" O'Neill looked at Faith and Buffy, "Are these two mutants also?"

Hammond looked at O'Neill, "Yes I did, they are here on my orders. And you will show them the proper respect do them." O'Neill nodded, "Yes sir." Faith leaned towards O'Neill and spoke up, "And FYI, me and Buffy are not mutants, but we are very long lived." O'Neill raised an eyebrow, "What does that mean?" Faith stood up and walked to the Airman, "Airman Gains, I'll need your assistance, I'll need you to draw your weapon and shoot me."

The Airman looked at Hammond, "Sir?" Hammond nodded, "Do as she says." Gains pulled his sidearm, aimed it at Faith's chest and fired the full magazine into her. Faith fell back and laid on the floor for several minutes. When all of a sudden she sat up inhailing deeply, "Son-Of-A-Bitch, that really does hurt." She looked at O'Neill, "That's what I ment about being long lived, I'm immortal and so is Buffy. I also suspect that Shego, Kim, Sam, and Janet are immortal. They just haven't had their first death yet."

O'Neill sat back, "That's just great, mutants that are immortal." Shego looked at O'Neill, "Excuse the language but, 'What Is Your Fucking Problem?" O'Neill looked at Shego, "My problem is that there are mutants on this base, and the proper security meassures were not taken to ensure the safety of it's personel. And now we learn that they may be immortal." Hammond looked at O'Neill, "That will be enough Colonel, One more remark about them being mutants or immortal, I will have you put in a security cell to await a Court Martial for Insubordination."

Hammond leaned foward, "Do I make myself clear." O'Neill sighed, "Yes Sir." A moment later the alarms went off and Seargent Harriman's voice came on the p.a., "Unscheduled off world activation security to the gate room." A moment later everyone left the meeting room and entered the Controle Room. Hammond spoke up, "Any teams do back?" Harriman shook his head, "No sir not until Monday." Hammond nodded, "Close the Iris." Harriman typed in the command, "The Iris won't close sir."

A moment later the lights in the Gate Room and Contole Room went out. Shego and Kim looked at each other and the two left the Controle Room and entered the Gate Room and powered up their powers. A few seconds later a small creature with large blacks eye came through the Gate. Hammond called down to the security, "All personal hold you fire and stand down." Hammond and the others entered the Gate Room.

Hammond spoke first, "Welcome to earth Thor, we're honored by your presence." Thor nodded, "It is good to see you to General Hammond." Thor looked at Sam, Janet, Shego, Kim, Faith and Buffy, "And it is good to see that the prophecy has been fulfilled and the chosen six have come together." Sam raised and eyebrow, "What prophecy?" Thor nodded, "That is why I am here, I have come to tell you of the prophecy."

Thor began to explain the prophecy, "Thousands of years ago it was said that six special women will come together and save earth. It is also said that all six will be immortal and two will have special abilities." Janet looked at Thor, "How did you know it was us?" Thor nodded, "It mentioned their names, and they are Samantha Carter, Janet Fraiser-Carter, Faith Lehane, Buffy Summers-Lehane, Kimberly Anne Possible and Shego Possible." Kim raised an eyebrow, "Ok, this is weird."

Thor continued to explain the prophcey in detail, "So you six are charged in the task of saving this planet from this rogue Goa'uld and his army of Vampires. You will then go on and be earth's protectors." Thor turned and waved his hand activating the Gate, "And now I must go, my task is complete here." Hammond nodded, "Thank you for coming Thor, we hope to see you again." Thor nodded, "As I hope to see you again to." Thor walked up the ramp and stepped through the Gate.

* * *

Back in the meeting room Hammond looked at Sam and Janet, "I don't think I need to remind you two on military regulations reguarding same sex relations." Sam shook her head, "No sir. However if it means resigning from the service so I can remain with Janet, then you will have it in writing before the end of the day." Janet nodded, "Same here sir." Hammond rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Lets not do anything yet, I have a few strings I can pull."

Sam nodded, "Better make it fast sir, because I will be resigning at the end of the day if nothing happens." Janet looked at Sam, "So will I." Hammond nodded, "I'll make a few calls, in the mean time Dr. Jackson will fill you in on what he found out about Sunnydale Califorina." Hammond got up and left while Daniel filled the others in on what he found. Faith sat back in her chair, "So you think this mother ship is buried under Sunnydale?"

Daniel got up and walked to a large screen and pressed a button, "These satellite photos were taken last night, the scanning was readjusted for deep ground penatration. As you can see this shows the outlining of something very big under Sunnydale, which I believe is the Goa'uld mothership." Daniel pressed the button again, "This one here shows a tunnel leading from the ship out to the hills to the west." Shego spoke up, "So you think the Vampires is using this tunnel to get in and out of the ship?"

Daniel nodded, "And we think Mot the Goa'uld who came here in this ship is using it also." Kim sighed, "Not only do we have to deal with the Vampires, we have to deal with a Goa'uld with a Complexity Disorder and his..." Kim looked at Sam, "What were they called?" Teal'c spoke up first, "They are called Jaffa, and no we will not have to worry about that. His Jaffa are long dead." Kim nodded, "But couldn't he have recuited more?"

Teal'c shook his head, "Highly unlikely." Sam nodded, "I agree, but then again he could have placed the symbiotes that were implanted in the first Jaffa in stasis untill he needed them to implant into a new host." Daniel sighed, "Such as a Vampire, Kim Possible is right, this is getting realy weird." A moment later Hammond walked in and smiled, "I have good new for you two Majors, the President has signed a waiver stating that you are exempt from the Don't ask, Don't tell rule."

Hammond continued, "And that as of this day your marriage is here by leagle and reconnised by the Air Force. So you two don't have to resign." Everybody in the room congradulated the two women. Hammond raised a hand, "We can celebrate later, right now we have work to do." Daniel spoke up again, "We did a nation wide search and found that there are several death like the ones we are looking for."

Sam nodded, "Where were they?" Daniel looked at His papers, "There are seven in Go City, ten in Miami, twenty-five in New York, Seventeen in Las vegas and NCIS in D.C. said they have five of their own." Hammond nodded, "Very well, I want a special meeting of the heads and their staff set up in three day at the Air Force Academy. For now we need to get these four ladies their I.D.s and other papers so they can have full access to the SGC. And this..." Hammond looked at O'Niell, "...comes from the President himself. Dismissed people."

Shego smiled, "Does this mean we're in the Air Force?" Sam shook her head and smiled, "No sweetie all it means is that you now work for the Air Force and will be reciving a real paycheck." Janet smiled, "And from this point on you two will be living with me and Sam. Don't worry we have a room for you two to have." Kim smiled and hugged her Aunts, "Thanks Aunt Sammy, Thank you Aunt Janet." Janet smiled, "It our pleasure, plus Cassie will be happy to see her favorite cousins."

Sam looked at Faith and Buffy, "The Air Force will be setting you up with the standard settlement package so you two can get an apartment." Faith shrugged her shoulders, "Sounds good to me." Sam nodded, "Come tomorrow we'll need to do a full scan on Sunnydale to see if anything has changed. As for now me and Janet are taking you four to 'Greystokes' for dinner." Janet smiled, "And we won't take no for an answer." Faith raised an eyebrow, "What's 'Greystokes'?" Kim smiled and looked at Faith, "You'll see."


	4. Chapter 4

(Part-4)

That evening the six were enjoying dinner at 'Greystokese'. Faith smiled, "This is the first lesbian reasturant/bar I've been to without getting hit on." Buffy nodded, "Most of the places we been to were chocked with cigarette smokin', drug usin', tatooed diesel dykes that won't take no for an answer." Sam smiled, "When me and Janet bought this place it was just like that, we closed it down and did a full restructure."

Janet nodded, "Now a lesbian couple can come her and have an enjoyable evening. They can eat here in the dinning room or they can use one of the single rooms upstairs for a privet dinner." Faith smiled, "This is one place that get's put on the list." Buffy smiled, "Has a couple ever taken advantage of the privet room." Janet nodded, "Sure have, we don't bother them unless they're make a scene that is disturbing the others." Faith smiled and took a bit of her steak, "I love this place."

At the end of the evening, Faith and Buffy went to their motel where as Sam and Janet took Shego and Kim to the house. Janet smiled, "'We have arrived at Casa De Carter' where love knows no bounds." Kim smiled, "I said it once before and I'll say it again, it's a beautiful home." Janet smiled, "Thank you. we aims to please." Sam smiled, "Right this way ladies." They went up the stairs and stopped at a closet, Sam handed them some clean sheets and blankets, "I want to warn ya it does get cold around here in the winter."

Kim smiled, "Tell me some place in Colorado that doesen't." A moment later Janet opened a door to a nice sizeable room, "Here's your room, you can decorate it however you want. Bathroom's down the hall you won't need to worry about us needing it we have our own." Shego smiled, "Thanks Aunt janet." Kim walked up to Cassie's door and opened it and smiled, "This, this is a teenagers room."

Cassie's room looked like a trornado hit it and came back for seconds. She had clothes hanging on the closet doors on the bed posts and all over the floor. She had music CDs all over the floor and bed. And her walls had posters of music artists, actors and actresses on them. Kim also realized that she had few more female music artists, and actresses then there were male. Kim looked at Janet, "Is Cassie a lesbian?" Janet shook her head, "Nope Cassie's bi-sexual."

Sam smiled, "Cassie came to us last year and said 'Mom, Mother, I'm bi-sexual. I enjoy having sex with both boys and girls deal with it." Janet sighed and nodded, "And the only thing I could say is always make sure your male partner uses a condom." Sam pointed to the dresser, "That's why she has that." there on the dresser was a huge container full of condoms. Janet smiled, "We figure if she's going to be sexually active, might as well support her with protection."

Shego laughed, "When's Cassie do home?" Sam smiled, "Not till the end of the summer." Kim closed the door to Cassie's room, "I'm going to take a shower." Shego smiled, "I'll make the bed and when you're done I'll take a shower myself."

Kim looked at Shego, "The hell you say, you're joiningg me so we can have a little fun." Janet rolled her eyes, "You two can do what ever you want as long as you keep the noise level down to a minumum." Shego laughed, "We'll try." Shego and Kim put their bags in their room and then went to take a shower. Janet looked at Sam, "Were we ever that horny?" Sam smiled, "What do you mean were, we're always that horny." Janet kissed Sam, "That's true."

* * *

The next morning all six were back at the mountain, but when they arrived they seen someone there nobody liked and that was Senator Kinsey. As Shego and Kim walked in the meeting room Kinsey looked up, "Airmen take these two into custody." Kim and Shego quickly took a battle stance and fired up their powers. A moment later Hammond walked in, "As you were Airman." Kinsey shook his head, "How dare you countermaned my order, I have permission to place these two in custody as a threat to this base."

Kinsey smiled looking at Sam, "While you're at it Airmen place Major Carter and Major Fraiser under arrest for violating the military's rule reguarding same sex relations." Hammond shook his head, "I said stand down Airmen." Kinsey threw an envelope at Hammond, "Those papers state that as of now I am in command of this facility, you are relieved General." Just as Kinsey finished his sentance a bright light appeard in the room and when it disappeared Thor and the President was standing there.

Hammond smiled, "Glad you can make it Thor." Hammond stood at an attention as did all the Air Force personel in the room did. Hammond nodded, "Mr. President." President Hayes looked around, "Can somebody tell me what the hell is going on here? I was about to leave my office and now I find myself here." Hammond spoke up, "I believe I can do just that sir, Last night I was informed that Kinsey had recived orders to take command of the SGC."

Hammond leaned foward, "My source also said that he also had orders to take Miss. Shego and Miss Kim Possible into Custody as a threat to this base. And before you arrived he tried to have Major Carter and Major Fraiser-Carter arrested on grounds of violating the military's law oreguarding same sex relationships." Hays looked at Kinsey, and then at Hammond, "I never gave such orders, in fact I signed papers stating that the two Majors were exempt from the same sex rule."

Hayes looked at Kinsey, "As for Miss Shego and Miss Possible, I signed papers last night giving them EO-1 Clearence." Sam looked at Thor, "Why did you come Thor?" Thor nodded, "The treaty, which your President signed, clearly states that your government will recognize and give all rights to off-world marriages."

Kinsey smiled, "But Major Carter and Major Fraiser are not from off world they were born here on earth, and so were Miss Shego and Miss Possible." Kim smiled, "Don't forget Faith and Buffy." Hayes smiled, "I knew I forgot to mention them at the meeting." Kinsey snorted, "As I said they are from earth not from another planet." Thor looked at Kinsey, "That is where you are wrong Mr. Kinsey." Sam looked at Thor, "Ok, I'm lost."

Thor nodded, "I will explain, as I said before you six were fortold by prophcey that you will save the earth, and then become it's protectors. Therefore the four races The Asgard, The Furlings, The Nox and the Ancients donated genetic matrial to bring about your DNA. When it was complete the Ancients used their knowldge to travel into the future. When your mothers conceved you they were brought aboard the Ancient's ship where the DNA was added to that which was already there, and you were born."

Thor took a step foward, "If you do not recognize their bonding, it would mean the nullification of the Protected Planets Treaty. Earth would be completely vulnerable to Goa'uld attack with no help from any of her current allies, including the Asgard. All technology given to them by the Asgard, the Tok'ra, the Tollan – by all their allies – would be taken back. And that includes the Stargate."

Kinsey stiffened, Despite how intolerant and bigoted the man was personally he realized he couldn't put the entire planet in peril because of his own prejudices and persute of power. Kinsey sighed, "Someday General." Hammond looked at Kinsey, "Maybe so, But not today." Hayes smiled, "Now that this is settled, can someone return me to the White House?" A moment later Hayes was gone.

Shego looked at Thor, "Is our mutation a resolt of that DNA work?" Thor shook his head, "No, your mutation came from your biological father. The abilities we gave you were enhanced strength, speed, sight, hearing, smell and touch. We also gave you the ability to sence the Vampires allowing you to ready yourselves to fight them. We also made you immortal, because that fight will be and endless one."

Kim smiled, "Look at it this way, we didn't have anything better to do since we graduated from high school." They all laughed. Hammond looked at Thor, "Again I want to thank you for coming Thor." Thor nodded, "I shall be checking in from time to time to see how things are going." Hammond nodded, "We'll see you then." A moment later Thor disappeared in a flash of light." Hammond looked at the others, "Now lets get this meeting started."

Hammond looked up, "Ok people we need to get things rolling. I still want O'Neill, Jackson and Teal'c to go in undercover at Sunnydal High, as for Major Carter, she'll also go as a teacher. Majer Frasier-Carter will take up the position as the school's new on sight doctor. As for Shego and Kim they will return to the Academy with Faith and Buffy as instructors. I can't tell you all how important this mission is. We need to find this Goa'uld."

Hammond looked at his papers, "Untill school starts I want everybody to go over what they'll be doing." Sam spoke up, "Did you find out anything about those attacks in New York, Miami and Las Vegas?" Hammond shook his head, "Not yet, however I want everybody at the Air Force Academy tomorrow at ten a.m., for a meeting with the heads of the CSI teams and with the top team leader of NCIS. They'll also be bringing their forensics experts to the meeting."

* * *

Once the meeting was over everyone left Sam, Janet, Shego, Kim, Faith, and Buffy left for 'The Flight Line' for dinner. Kim sighed, "Who was that asshole Kinsey?" Sam shook her head, "Someone you want to stay away from." Buffy spoke up, "Wasn't he President Hayes' VP at one time?" Janet nodded, "That was until he was forced to resign." Sam spoke up, "I can assure you that you'll be seeing him again."

Shego smiled as she lit up her hand, "If he tries anything with me he's gonna get a huge Atomic Plasma Wedgie from me." Kim lit up her hand also, "He'll get one from me to." Sam smiled, "We seen enough of him for now, but he'll be back."

* * *

Kinsey sat in his privet plane headed back to Washington D.C. talking on a phone, "This is Kinsey, I want surveillance put on several people. Their names are Kimberly Ann Possible, Shego Possible, Faith Lehane, Buffy Summers-Lehane. And as always I want major Carter and that lesbian wife of hers Major/Doctor Janet Fraiser-Carter under surveillance also." Kinsey slams the phone down, "Nobody underminds my authority. Nobody."


	5. Chapter 5

(Chapter-5)

The next day Kim, Shego, Sam, Janet, Faith and Buffy were at the Air Force Academy sitting at confrence room table across from people from CSI New York, CSI Miami, CSI Las Vegas and NCIS along with the rest of SG-1. Sam stood at took the podium, "Thank you for coming. I must remind you that what is discussed here is classified Ultra Secret. I will be passing out Non-Disclosure forms and they must be signed before we proceed." A few minutes later everyone signed the papers.

Sam nodded, "I would like to welcome Jethro Gibbs, Donald Mallard and Abby Sciuto from NCIS." Ducky smiled, "You all can call me Ducky." Sam nodded, "Ok what ever you want." Sam continued, "I would like to also welcome Catherine Willows, Gilbert Grissom and Chief Medical Examiner Dr. Albert Robbins. CSI Las Vegas" Robbins smiled, "That'll be just Al." Sam nodded, "I also want to welcome Det. Mac Taylor, Medical Examiner Sid Hammerback CSI New York."

Sam looked at her papers, "And I want to welcome Lieutenant Horatio Caine, and Medical Examiner Dr. Tom Loman from CSI Miami. A Doctor Helen Micheals from the Go City Medical Examiners office was to join us but is unable to." Sam closed her file, "People we have problem on our hands, we each have several deaths that can't be explained. They have the same fetures two puncture wonds to the neck and they've been drained of all blood. Some of you can put a medical deduction to this, but what I'm going to tell you will throw that out the window."

Abby raised her hand, "Are you going to tell us that Vampires did this? if so that might count for the unknown mineral I found in the tissue samples I ran back at my lab." Sam nodded, "People we are dealing with Vampires." Caine rolled his eyes, "Vampires? we all know Vampires are a myth, a fairytale to scare people." Teal'c looked at Caine, "I have learned that most myths bear some truth to them."

Abby spoke up, "I don't know what killed them, but that mineral I found is weired. it's like nothing I ever seen before." Al spoke up, "I agree, I added a sample of it to some blood from a corps and the reaction was a nasty one. But when I added it to a sample of my blood the blood changed in a possitive way." Sam nodded, "This mineral you speak of is called Naquadah, and it's properties can be unpredictable."

Dr. Hammerback snorted, "Tell me about it, I put a small sample next to an x-ray machine and blew my lab all over New York City." Sam nodded, "That's because it was in its rawest form, had it been refined, it wouldn't have done that." Abby nodded, "That almost happened to me, so to study the mineral I had to take it to the basement bunker." Sam nodded, "I want you to remember one thing, never let Naquadah in its rawest or refined forms come in contact with Potassium."

Sam pressed a button on the podium, if you do this will happen." The video that played was a sceen in a small room with two robotic arms coming together when they did the screen went to snow. Sam stopped the video, "That was just one grain of Naquadah and Potassium coming to gether. When we entered the room there was nothing left, it left a radiation signature that was equel to that of a tatical nuke explosion."

Grissom sat back, "My god, if terrorest got ahold of that and added it to a nuclear warhead the explosive output would be tripled." Sam nodded, "That's true, but highly unlikely. Naquadah is not found naturally on earth. The amounts we found were small and came from meteors." Caine leaned foward, "How is it we're just finding out about this and the Air Force knows so much?" O'Neill turned, "I'm sorry Mr. Caine, that's classified infromation."

Cain looked at Shego, Kim, Faith and Buffy, "And I supposed these civilians know where it comes from?" Sam nodded, "These civilians have EO-1 Security Clearence sir. They have clearence to see everything they need to see pertaining to this subject." Caine shook his head, "Wonderful, mutants with the highest security clearence in the land." Abby smiled at Shego and Kim, "Did you know you two look like a traffic light?"

Shego smiled, "We were nicknamed the streetlight girls in high school." Abby giggled, "What's you mutat powers?" Kim brought up her right hand and fired it up, "I have red plasma energy, Shego's is green." Abby smiled, "That is so awsome." Sam smiled and looked at her watch, "I think we can take a break for lunch. why don't we head over to the dinning hall and get something to eat." A few moments later the group left the meeting room and went to lunch.

* * *

Back at the meeting Gibbs was rubbing his stomach, "Damn, that was good food. Better then some of the stuff I ate when I was in the Marines." Sam smiled, "The Air Force tries to make food edible." Abby smiled, "I wonder if they would let me test what that was in the pan that everyone avoided?" O'Neill smiled, "If you found that out, we would have to shoot ya for discovering what the 'Mystery Meat' is." Everyone in the room laughed except Caine, "I found it quit good." Dr. Loman looked at Caine, "You would."

Sam stood back at the Podium, "Ok people, over the next couple or weeks we're going to be running some tests that you'll find strange. The results of these tests will allow us to proceed with a mission that is coming up. Everything that you'll need will be at the Academy Hospital." Sam looked at Ducky, Loman and Hammerback, "Ducky, Loman and Hammerback will be registered as Civilian Doctors training Air Force Medical Personel three days a week."

Sam looked at Abby, "Abby will be training personel in Forensic Science twice a week. While Gibbs, Grissom, Willows and Caine will be training Air Force Police in Crime Sceen Investigation. You four will be pulled when you're needed." Caine sat back, "So what you're saying is we're going to be babysitting some snot nosed Air Force Cadet insted of finding out what really killed those people?"

Sam leaned foward, "Mr. Caine I would watch what you say. You're here as a guest of the Air Force." Caine nodded, "I understand that, but I feel I should be out in the field searching for something that would lead us to the real killers and not some Vampire myth." O'Neill looked at Caine, "You will be in the field, but only when it's needed." Caine sighed, "And what about those four?"

Shego looked at Cain, "I assure you sir, they we'll be going through some training of our own. However me and Kim will be doing a bit of teaching ourselves. it seems the Air Force want us to teach a few cheerleading moves to their cadets, they like how the moves enhance certin martail art moves." Faith spoke up next, "As for me and Buffy, we'll be doing some much needed training." Sam nodded, "So you see sir, everybody will be doing something."

Sam looked at her watch, "It's still a bit early, but lets break for the rest of the day. And since it's Friday we'll meet back here Monday morning so we can take you to your assignments." Janet looked at the four girls, "You guys want to go to 'Greystokes' for some fun?" Shego nodded, "Lead the way." Abby perked up, "Greystokes'?" Sam smiled, "You'll have to come with us and find that out for yourself." Catherine smiled, "Mind if I tag along?"

Janet smiled, "The more the marrier. But I need to warn ya, 'Greystokes' is not your everyday restaurant/bar. They do have great dinning, a excellent bar, a good dance area. And they just got in four new pool tables." Abby smiled, "Sound like a fun place, lead the way." Catherine nodded, "You first."

Several minutes later the eight pulled up to 'Greystokes' Janet smiled, "Looks like a good lunch crowd." Once inside they lead Abby and Catherine to a privet table. Catherine looked around, "This is a lesbian restaurant isn't it?" Sam nodded, "Yes it is, me and Janet own it." Abby smiled, "I like it." Catherine sat down, "As long as I don't get hit on I'm fine in having something to drink here." Janet smiled, "I told ya it wasn't a regular restaurant."

Cathrine sighed, "It's not that I have anything against gays and lesbians. I just don't feel comfortable around them." Sam nodded, "Well here at 'Greystokes' you won't have to worry about someone hitting on you. Unless you're in the bar and sitting in the section we set aside for that." Janet looked at Abby, "How about you Abby?" Abby smiled, "I'm bi-sexual, so I'm very comfortable here."

Sam smiled, "Lets get some drinks and something to snack on." Everybody agreed. Catherine looked around, "Where the restrooms?" Sam pointed towards the dance floor, "They'll be over there." Catherine got up, "Thanks." As she left Abby sighed, "I can hardly wait till the action starts, shoot even that black van that was following us would have been fun to avoid." Sam sighed, "That black van is watching Me, Janet, Shego and Kim. And I suspect they were also following Faith and Buffy." Abby smiled, "Is it like this all the time with you?"

Janet smiled, "When it comes to Senator Kinsey it is." Abby raised an eyebrow, "Why is that asshole following ya." Sam reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number, "It's a long story." After making her call Sam picked up her beer and took a drink, "That takes care of that." Sam looked at Janet, "Wanna dace sexy?" Janet took Sam's hand, "Thought you would never ask."

The next two to go were Faith and Buffy. Shego smiled, "How about it princess, wanna dance?" Kim smiled, "I'll dance with you anytime." Abby sighed, "I wish Ziva was here, we'd show them a few moves." Catherine sat her drink back in the table, "Is Ziva your girlfriend?" Abby smiled, "No, she a co-worker and good friend. I'm not in a relationship right now." Abby smiled, "I'm not hitting on ya or anything, but would you like to dance with me?'

Catherine thought about it for a minute, "Sure it'll give us something to do insted of sitting here while they have all the fun." Abby took Catherine's handed and lead her to the floor they shared a couple of slow dances to a Lionel Richie and Alabama song and then danced a few times to a few fast paced songs. When they were done they returned to the table. Abby smiled, "Thanks for the fun." Catherine nodded, "My pleasure." A moment later Abby and Catherine were shairing a long passionate kiss.

Catherine pulled back slowly, "I don't know why I did that, but I really enjoyed it." Abby smiled, "So did I." Catherine smiled, "You think we can do it again?" Abby nodded, "Anytime you want." Catherine leaned in and captured Abby's lips with her's." A moment later the others returned to the table. Sam spoke up, "All right you two, time to come up for air." Catherine and Abby pulled apart. Abby smiled, "Just having a little fun."

Janet smiled, "What ever, lets order dinner, we need to get ready for tomorrow night." Abby smiled, "What's tomorrow night?" Sam smiled, "We're going into town for some extra fun. And you two are invited." Catherine nodded, "I'll be ready." Abby nodded, "Same here." The eight women picked up the menus and ordered their dinners.

* * *

Outside 'Greystokes' a squad of SG personel moved up silently towards a black van, when they got there they pulled four men out and placed them in handcuffs. When they looked in the van they found enough electronic survaillince equipment to make the F.B.I. look like ametures. The seargent looked up, "Contact the SGC tell them we have a few visitors that want to answer a few questions."


	6. Chapter 6

(Chapter-6)

Over the next several weeks everybody got into the swing of things, well everybody except Caine. All he could do is complain and find fault with the way the cadets were working a crime scene. Gibbs sighed, "Will you lighten up Caine, they're just learning. You can't expect them to get it perfect the first time." Caine looked at Gibbs, "Then how are they expected to put a criminal away if they foul the crime scene?"

Grissom looked at Caine, "That's why we're here, so these cadets can learn how to examin a crime scene." Gibbs sighed and slapped Caine in the back of his head. Caine looked at Gibbs while holding the back of his head, "What the hell was that for?" Gibbs smiled, "It was an attention getter." Grissom smiled, "Wish I would have thought of that." Gibbs smiled, "I use it all the time." Gibbs went to a couple of cadets who needed his help.

* * *

Back at the Hospital lab Abby was working on a way to neutralize the Naquadah in the Vampires. Abby was listening to her music as Catherine walked up behine her and wrapped her arms around Abby. Abby smiled, "Hey." Catherine kissed Abby's neck, "Hey yourself, you up for going to lunch?" Abby leaned into Catherine, "With you, anytime." Abby reached over and shut her radio off and the two went to lunch.

* * *

A the dinning hall Abby and Catherine were just sitting down when Abby looked at Caine rubbing the back of his head. Abby giggled, "What happened Caine, did ya get Gibbed?" Caine looked at Abby, "If you mean getting slapped in the back of my head, yes. Four different times." Abby smiled, "Don't worry about it, he does that to Ziva, Tony and McGee all the time." Abby looked at Gibbs, "What did he do to be Gibbed?"

Gibbs looked up, "He broke Rule 23." Caine raised an eyebrow, "What the hell is Rule 23?" Every Cadet and Civilian worker in the dining hall spoke at the same time, "Never mess with a Marines coffee if you want to live." Caine shook his head and ate his lunch. Cathrine smiled, "What did he do that broke the Rule?" Gibbs sat his cup down, "A cadet found a piece of evidance and ran out of markers, he asked wht he should do? Caine picked up my coffee cup dumped it out and handed the cup to the cadet."

Abby shivered, "Even I know better then to mess with Gibbs' coffee." Gibbs smiled, "By the way Abby I have a surprise for ya, for doing such a great job in the lab I had these delivered." An Airman walked up and placed two extra large Caf-Pows in front of her." Abby smiled, "Awe Gibbs, you're so sweet. Thank you." Abby took a drink, "Oh yea, that gets the juices flowin'" Abby handed the cup to Cathrine, "Wanna try?"

Catherine took a drink and quickly spat it out, "Oh my god, that's like drinking pure caffine." Abby smiled, "Almost, and you can get it only in the D.C. area." Then it hit Abby, "Why didn't I try that?" She stood and walked over to Gibbs, "I need you to Gibb me." Gibbs smiled, "Why?" Abby closed her eyes, "Just do it please." Gibbs slapped Abby, "Now want to tell me why I just did that?" Abby looked at the floor, "I had the answer to neutralizing the Naguadah in front of me the whole time."

Gibbs reached into his pocket pulled out a cell phone and called Sam, "Hello Major Carter, I need for you to get over to the Hospital lab now, Abby may have found a way to nutralize the Naquadah in the Vampires." Sam spoke up, "We're on our way."

* * *

Several minutes later Sam was in the lab with the others. Sam nodded, "What did you find?" Abby smiled, "I may have found the answer we've been looking for. Watch." Abby took a sample of Naquadah and put it a dish, "This sample came from a Vampire before it got dusted, and this is a sample of pure caffine." Abby put the two together, what they saw was amazing. Abby smiled, "As you can see the caffine neutralizes the Naquadah." Sam smiled, "We have a new weapon to use against the Vampires."

Caine shrugged his shoulders, "I don't understand." Sam looked at Caine, "The Naquadah enhances the Vampires abilities ten fold, by neutralizing the Naquadah we can bring their abilities back their normal range." Caine shook his head, "I still say we're waisting our time on this and should be persuing other leads to what caused these peoples death."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Well Caine, you're going to get your wish. Starting tomorrow we'll be packing for Sunnydale Califorina. The heart of all the Vampire activity." Faith and Buffy looked at each other and spoke at the same time, "Yes." Ducky smiled, "I take it you two ladies are from Sunnydale?" Faith smiled and nodded, "Yep that's where our Slayer Academy is." Shego looked at Faith, "Do we get our own place while we're there?"

Faith niodded, "Yep, all the guys will be staying in the Visitors Apartment Building. We ladies get our own houses." Sam smiled, "Ok people we need to wrap things up here and then get our stuff ready to move to Sunnydale." As they were leaving the lab Caine watched the women start to leave, "I don't see why the get to stay in houses and we get the apartments." Just then as the guys left each of them did a Gibbs on Caine.

* * *

The next day everybody met at the Air Force Academy with their things. Sam walked up to the group, "In a few minutes we'll be boarding a C-130 that will take us to Edwards Air Force Base, from there we'll take two charters plane to the Sunnydale Airport." Abby raised her hand, "Why go all the way to Edwards to take two smaller planes back to Sunnydale when we could just land there in this one?" Shego spoke up, "So the public won't find out that the Air Force is conducting a Spec-Op in the town." Janet nodded, "That's correct, we need to keep this as low profile as possible."

Sam looked at a paper, "Dr.s Loman, Hammerback, Robbins, and Ducky will report to the University to take up positions as instructors of Pathology. Abby will report there as an instructor of Forensic Sciences. Gibbs, Grissom, Willows, Taylor, and Caine will report to the Sunnydale Police Department to begin working with their Crime Scene teams. Everybody else knows what to do." A moment later a Seargent walked up, "Your plane is ready ma'am."

Sam nodded and looked at the others, "The plane's ready people, gather your things and get aboard. The Air Force waits for no one." Ten minutes later they were all aboard and in the air headed to Sunnydale. Sam smiled at Faith, "How big is this Academy you have?" Faith smiled, "It's a good sized place, we have eight buildings set up for education, but we also have a good sized gym for training the girls to battle Vampires. Pluse we have twelve dorm buildings one set aside for visitors."

Faith sat up a bit, "We also have a nice dinning hall that serves really good food. And then there's the Admin-Building, where as you know all the buisness for the school takes place. And then there's the houses we'll be living in while there, these houses are the pride and joy of the school." Janet smiled, "We'll try to leave it as we found it." Buffy smiled, "Hey it's your house, so decorate it anyway you want." Shego nodded, "We'll make sure our decorations are done in a tasteful way."

* * *

A few seconds later a sergeant walked up, "I have a message for a Shego Possible and Kim Possible." Kim raised her hand, "Right here." The sergeant handed Kim the message and left. Kim opened the message and sighed. Shego looked at Kim, "Hey, what's wrong?" Kim handed the message to Shego, "Mom wanted us to know that the divorce is final." Shego read the message and took Kim in her arms and held her as she cried.

Sam looked at Shego, "What's wrong?" Shego sighed, "Mom wrote us to let us know that the divorce is final." Sam shook her head, "When we land, we'll call Anne and see if there's anything we can do." Shego nodded and just held onto Kim as she cried herself into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Four hours later the plane landed and just as Sam said they went and called Kim's mom. Kim took the receiver, "Mom, is everything ok? I got the message and Sam made sure we called once we landed." Anne sighed, "Everything's fine Kimmy-cub, this divorce was just waiting to happen when I caught your father with that new lab assistant." Kim sniffed, "Why would daddy do that to you?" Anne shook her head, "He said she has more to offer then I ever did in the past few years."

Anne took a deep breath, "He also wrote a letter explaining other reasons that caused him to leave. And I'm sad to say Kimmy he stated that you are one of them." Kim stiffened, "What did he say mom?" Anne sighed, "He said that reason is that you're a mutant, and wants nothing to do with a daughter who's a lesbian and a freak of nature." Kim was crying hard, "Why? Why is daddy doing this to us?" Kim dropped the phone and ran from the room with Shego hot on her trail.

Sam picked up the reciver, "Anne, it's me Sam. I take it the news isn't good." Anne shook her head, "Not by a long shot. But listen, I'm sending the boys to Florida to live with their Nana Possible, Ron will be going with them because they have the best school in the country that's able to help him. Once that's done, I'll be selling the house." Sam nodded, "I want you and Lara to come here to live with me and Janet, I think I can swing it to where you two can get a job here in Sunnydale."

Anne nodded, "I'll see you in a few weeks." Sam smiled, "Love you sis, see ya then." Sam hung the phone up and looked at Janet, "James and Anne are now divorced and she'll be coming to live with us." Janet nodded, "But what set Kim off like that?" Sam sat back, "It seems that James didn't approve of her and Shego's relationship, and said that Kim was one reason the marrige failed. He said that he wants nothing to do with a daughter that's a lesbian and a freak of nature."

Janet sighed, "He's going to the Proctology Department if he shows up around here." Sam smiled, "You can have what's left after I get through with him." Sam looked at the clock, "Time to get on the charter flights and head into Sunnydale." A few minutes later everybody was on the charter flights and headed to Sunnydale.

* * *

Two hours later the planes landed in Sunnydale, when they got off they were met by a Greyhound type bus, The girl standing nest to it smiled, "Welcome home Faith, welcome home Buffy." Faith smiled, "Thanks Rachael, we have some guest that'll be staying with us for some time, please make them fell welcome." Rachael smiled, "No problem."

Rachael smiled, "My name is Rachael Warner, and I want to welcome you all to Sunnydale, once you load up on the bus we'll head to the Academy." Abby smiled, "How long will it take us to get there?" Rachael smiled, "About fifteen minutes." Rachael looked at her watch and then at the setting sun, "Damn, we need to hurry, once the sun goes down the night life comes out." Rachael helped the others get their stuff loaded in the bus and then closed the door and then headed to the Academy.

Once at the Academy Rachael sighed, "That was close." Caine came flying out of the bus, "My god, who the hell tought you to drive?" Rachael looked at Caine, "My mother did. Listen if I hadn't gone as fast as I did we would have been caught out there in the Zone. The Zone is no place to be walking around at night when the sun goes down." Rachael got nose to nose with Caine, "Now I could take you back out there if you want, but your chances for survival would be slim to none." Rachael smiled, "And Slim caught the last Greyhound out of town." Faith smiled, "Hey Rachael show the guys where they'll be staying. I'll show Shego, Kim, Sam, Janet, Abby, and Catherine where they'll be living." Rachael nodded, "See ya at the dinning hall." Faith smiled, "Ok." Faith picked up her bags, "Ok ladies, right this way."

After getting settled in everybody met at the dinning hall for dinner. Faith, Buffy, Shego, Kim, Sam, Janet, Abby and Catherine sat at one table where the guys sat at another. Faith looked at Abby, "So do you two like the house?" Abby nodded, "Yep, I offered to stay in another bedroom, but Catherine said that would happen when hell freezes over." Shego smiled, "Sounds like someone head over heals for ya." Catherine smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Faith smiled, "Glad to hear it. Now I'll need everyone in the main confrence room tomorrow morning. I'll be going over with you on what to expect at your jobs." Faith took a drink of her tea, "Cause believe me Sunnydale is not your average Califorina town." Abby smiled, "No problem. Then after the meeting me and Catherine need to go shopping to decorate our house the way we want." Faith smiled, "I'll have a credit card for you to use, the school will be picking up the bill."

Shego smiled, "We'll be doing the same." Sam nodded, "Same here." Faith nodded and smiled, "No problem, after the meeting meet me in my office and I'll get ya set up." Kim smiled, "Just how much do you have?" Faith smiled, "You know who Bill Gates is." Shego smiled, "Who doesn't." Faith grinned, "If you took his net worth and added it to all those who are listed in the Forbes and and added the Nation Budget Deficit and multiply that by ten, now add the National Budget deficit of every other country in the world and mutiply that by ten you still wouldn't come close to what Me and Buffy has."

Shego sat back, "Damn, the most I had at once when I bought that cluncker Sixty-Four Ford Mustang I wanted to restore was two hundred dollars." Faith perked up, "Where is it now?" Shego sighed, "In a storage room back in Middleton." Faith smiled, "Then we're just gonna have to have it brought here so it can be restored like you want." Shego smiled, "Awsome." Faith nodded and looked at the clock, "Well people it's that time, we go to bed, it's been a long day and we have a long day ahead of us."

A few minutes later as the group was leaving Rachael walked in, "We have a problem." Faith nodded, "What up?" Racheal looked at her paper, "As of twenty hundred hours we lost all contact with our Alaskan Field Office." Faith looked at the paper, "Could it be the weather?" Rachael shook her head, "NOAA (National Oceanic And Atmospheric Administration) says the weather is clear and has been for the past three days."

Faith looked at Shego, "Hey Shego, wanna see how we do a lot of our work here?" Shego nodded, "Sure." A few minutes later they were standing in a room that would make the Pentagon and NORAD Tracking Centers look like second hand Radio Shack equipment. Shego smiled, "Nice set up." Faith nodded, "Glad you like it, Cause come Monday morning you're in charge of it." Shego beamed from ear to ear, "Awsome."

Faith looked at Rachael, "Send in a team from our Canadian Field Office in British Columbia to check it out. And let thim know I don't want them to take any chances. If they see something wrong, I want them to return to the field office and report their findings." Rachael nodded, "Right away." Shego looked at the main screen, "How many field offices do you have?" Faith crossed her arms, "I have over eight hundred field offices all over the world."

Faith sighed, "I just hope it's somethig as simple as a bad radio." Shego nodded, "Has there been any Vampire activity in Alaska?" Faith nodded, "Before we went to Middleton they reported seven deaths." Faith sighed, "Lets turn in for the night, we won't know anything until tomorrow morning." Shego nodded and left with Faith. Hoping the news in the morning was good.


	7. Chapter 7

(Chapter-7)

The next morning Faith, Buffy, Shego, Kim, Sam and Janet were in the Command Center waiting for news about the Alaskan Field Office. Shego looked at Faith, "Who do you have going in?" Faith crossed her arms, "I have twelve people from the British Columbia office it's lead by Julianna 'Jules' Callaghan, she on loan from the Ontario office. When she's not doing salyer work she a member of the Toronto Police Strategic Response Unit."

Shego nodded, "Cool, not only is she a Slayer, she's a cop in the process. What did she do before becoming a SRU officer?" Faith sat in a chair, "She was a member of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police. When she transfered to the Toronto SRU she was on a run when she was cornered by a Vampire. We got there just as she was kicking its ass. She showed some damn good moves. When she dusted it she quickly returned to what she was doing before the Vampire attacked her."

Faith took a drink of her coffee, "A week later we contacted her about what happened. She later joined us and came here where we trained her in Vampire Slaying. And now She's the head of the Ontario office, but right now she's at the British Columbia office giving some much needed training to the personel there." Shego looked at the screen, "They're about to reach the Field Office." Buffy looked at Faith, "Lets hope she's wearing them and their turned up." Faith nodded and whispered, "I agree." Faith reached down and picked up a headset, "This is Slayer Command, move with all do speed. But be careful." Jules called back, "Copy that." Faith sighed and whispered, "Thank god she has 'em on and they're turned up."

Jules pulled out her binoculars, "This is Alpha Leader, I'm going on Vox." Faith nodded, "Copy that Alph Leader, what do you see?" Jules looked towards the field office with her binoculars, "Nothing outside, but I do see some movement inside one of the offices on the south side of the building." Faith nodded, "Move in and asses the situation." Jules nodded, "Moving in." Jules looked at her girls Bravo team to the north, Charlie team to the east and Delta team to the west. Alpha team with me."

All the teams moved in with stealthly movement. Jules and her team reached the rear door, "This is Alpha Leader, I'm going in." It took her a few seconds to get the door open, but when she did she was horrorified to see what must have been a blood bath. Jules took a breath of cold air to keep from throwing up. The she spoke up, "Command this is Alpha Leader, what ever happened here, it was a blood bath." Faith nodded, "Copy that Alpha Leader, proceed with extreme caution."

Jules moved into the building she looked back at her team, "Weapons at the ready." Each member raised their weapon ready to shoot. The first room they came to was the locker room, "This is Alpha Leader, I got three bodies in the locker room, moving to the next room." A moment later another team called in, "This is Bravo Leader, we're in the main lobby, we have fifteen bodies here." Jules nodded, "Copy that Bravo Leader, proceed to the second floor with extreme caution." Bravo Leader nodded, "Copy that." Another team called in, "This is Charlie Leader, all clear." Jules spoke up, "Copy the Charlie Leader make your way to the front of the Field office and keep an eye open." Charlie Leader called back, "Copy Alpha Leader." Delta Team called next, "This is Delta Leader, all clear here." Jules spoke up, "Copy Delta Leader, join up with Charlie." Delta leader called back, "Copy Alpha Leader."

As Jules was about to enter the main cafeteria she heard a noise and raised her hand for her team to stop. Jules spoke up, "I got movement in the main cafeteria." Faith called back, "Be careful." As Jules slowly opened the door she seen several people in the room being tended to by the Field Office Medic,.

Jules sighed and entered the room, "We have survivers." Jules looked at the Medic, "Who are you and what the hell happened her?" The Medic looked at Jules, "I'm Sarah Miller, the Field Office Medic, as for what happened here is we were attacked by Vampires and some creatures that called themselves Unas." Jules nodded, "How many other survivers are there?" Miller sighed "These and five others on the second floor which I need help to bring them down here."

Jules nodded and spoke into her mic, "Bravo Leader, this is Alpha Leader. You'll be coming across five survivers, when you do bring them down here to the main cafeteria." Bravo Leader spoke up, "Copy that Alpha Leader. We found them and are moving them as we speak." Jules called Faith, "Command this is Alpha Leader, We have a total of twenty survivers." Faith nodded, "Any sign of Vampire bites?"

Jules shook her head, "Negetive, what ever did this seemed to enjoy ripping them apart." Faith called back, "Copy that, I have a Medical Team on their way there from Anchorage. A field office replacement team will be inbound with them. Their ETA is about one hour." Jules nodded, "Better send a couple of Ospreys along with thatreplacement team and Medical Team." Faith nodded, "They're on their way." Jules nodded, "I'll contact you when they get here. Alpha Leader out."

* * *

A few moments later Shego looked at Sam, "Want to fill us in on what an Unas is?" Sam sighed as she reached for a phone, "Something you don't want to go around pissing off." Sam called General Hammond, "General, we have a bigger problem, there seems to be Unas on earth." Hammond sighed, "Do you believe they were brought here by Mot?" Sam nodded, "That''s the only way they could have gotten here." Hammond nodded, "Very well Major, keep me informed."

Sam hung the phone up, "The Unas are known as the first ones, they were the first host to the Goa'uld. If there here on earth then Mot had to have brought them with him." Janet sighed, "And from the way it sounds they've been made hosts and Mot is the leader." Kim looked at Sam, "Can they be killed?"

Sam sat back, "Having a Goa'uld inside of them will make it very hard, but yes they can be killed." Rachael turned, "I just got off the line with Austraila, they'll be going off-line for ten minutes to replace their Transcevier, they had a dust storm move through yesterday and it shorted out the previous one." Faith nodded, "Tell them they have thirty minutes to replace it." Rachael nodded, "Right away."

Faith was about to talk when Jules called, "Slayer Command this is Alpha Leader. Wounded are now loaded and Field office replacements have arrived ETA to Anchorage one hour or less." Faith nodded, "Copy that Alpha Leader, once you get there I need ya to catch a flight to Sunnydale. I have some new friends that want to meet ya." Jules smiled, "I copy that command, I'll get my girls sent back to the British Columbia office and then I'll be on my way." Faith smiled, "See ya in a few hours. Command out."

Faith looked at Rachael, "Let me know when Austraila comes back on-line. I'll be in the dinning hall getting some breakfast." Faith looked at the others, "Lets eat while Sam tell us more on what an Unas is."

Several minutes later the group was in the dinning hall eating breakfast. Sam sat with her tray, "Where to begin, hell why not from the begining. The word 'Goa'uld' means 'Children of the Gods', they evolved on the planet we call P3X-888, where there are still populations of primitive Goa'uld."

Sam took a bite of her food and continued, "Their original hosts were the Unas, also native to the planet. The Goa'uld largely abandoned P3X-888 after deciphering the Stargate, spreading throughout the galaxy and conquering other races. Eventually, the Goa'uld began to die out, until in the eighth or ninth millennium BC. Ra discovered Earth and found ancient humans to be much more suitable hosts, due to the ease by which they can be repaired by Goa'uld technology."

Sam sat back, "But as I said the Unas meaning 'First Ones' are the original hosts used by the Goa'uld on their homeworld of P3X-888. The Unas is a race of large and primitive humanoids, they possess great physical strength and have been exploited for physical labor by both Goa'uld and humans." Shego sat her fork down, "Let me guess it gets worse when they're taken as hosts."

Sam nodded, "Their strength is enhanced even further when they are taken as Goa'uld hosts, and the symbiote is additionally able to heal even grievous injuries. Over the years the Unas found a way to keep from becoming hosts." Kim looked up from her plate, "How did they do that?" Sam nodded, "One of the most valuable possessions of an Unas is a necklace made of bone, which prevents Goa'uld symbiotes from burrowing into their necks."

Faith sat back, "I think we should develope something like that to help protect us from being made hosts." Buffy nodded and smiled, "I agree, but it has to be fashionable." Kim nodded, "Especially for a girl who is a mutant and red in color." They all laughed. Faith smiled, "Don't worry, Buffy will be right there to make sure that it'll be fashionable."

Kim sat her juice down, "What about the Goa'uld?" Sam thought for a moment, "The Goa'uld ruled Earth for thousands of years, in the personae of gods from Earth's classical religions. It's never been clarified however, whether the Goa'uld impersonate deities that already existed in human mythology or if they themselves were the origin of those deities. From the humans the Goa'uld engineered the Jaffa, to serve as soldiers and incubators for their young. They also transplanted humans from Earth throughout the galaxy via the Stargate network to serve as slaves and potential hosts. Ra's rule over Earth came to an end with a rebellion in the third millennium BC, they had forgotten about Earth until the twentieth century

Shego looked around, "Hey, has anybody seen Abby and Catherine this mornming." Faith nodded, "Abby spoke to me and said she and Catherine was staying home this morning. She wanted to fix Catherine breakfast and serve it to her in bed." Shego reached into her pocket and pulled some money out, "I have fifty that says they get married in six months." Everybody wanted a piece of that action. Kim smiled, "Here's my money. I say one year." Faith shook her head, "No way, three months top." Sam laughed, "Not a chance, five months max." Janet smiled, "Oh how fools are parted from their money. They'll be married with in the next two months." Faith picked up the money and counted it, "Some luck person is going to make three hundred." Faith then opened her briefcase and took out an envlope and sealed the money in it. Faith smiled, "This goes into the safe and who ever wins will get it."

A moment later Rachael walked in, "Good new, Austraila is back on-line." Faith took a drink of her coffee. "Thanks Rachael, and now I need you to take this over and put it in the school's safe." Rachael rolled her eyes, "I don't know if that safe is a safe for wild off the wall bets or important papers and other items." They all laughed as Rachael left. Faith looked at her watch, "Well people it's time to get the credit cards and go shopping." A moment later Abby and Catherine walked in.

Abby smiled, "I hope you weren't gonna leave without us?" Faith smiled, "We were about to go get you two after we got the credit cards." Abby smiled, "When do we leave?" Faith smiled, "We were just about to leave when you walked in. let's go shopping people."

* * *

In Washington D.C. Kinsey was in his office on the phone, "I don't want to hear it's impossible to hack their computer system. Any system can be hacked if the right person or persons are doing it. Now I want that system hacked and I want a copy of all their information. And once you have that I want a virus planted that will crash their system to the point where it'll take them years to replace the equipment." Kinsey slammed the phone down and sighed, "I'll get them when they least expect it."


	8. Chapter 8

(Chapter-8)

The next day Kinsey was sitting at his desk thinking of ways of bringing down SG-1 and the girls when his assistant Gina Walker walked in. Kinsey looked up, "What do you have?" Gina shook her head, "Nothing, as you know SG-1 has the backing of several alien races. As for Faith Lehane, Buffy Summers-Lehane, and the others their backgrounds are clean." Gina handed Kinsey the papers. Kinsey looked at the papers, "There has got to be..." Kinsey sat back, "What this with Lehane's financial background?"

Gina nodded, "Yes sir, I checked on that. And if you take all of the people named in Forbs and multiply that with the national buget deficit and then add the budget deficit every other country in the world and multiply that by ten you still won't come close to what they have." Kinsey shook his head, "Nobody can be that wealthy, I want a full background check on how they get their money." Gina sighed, "Already did, and I ran the check three time. It's clean."

Kinsey snorted, "Well see about that, I want the FBI to run an investigation on their financial background. There has got to be some shady deals in there somewhere." Gina nodded, "Yes sir." and turned and left. Kinsey sat back, "Lets see how well you run your Academy without any money once the FBI freezes your accounts so they can run their investigation."

* * *

Back in Sunnydale the girls were sitting in the dinning hall having fun. Abby spoke up, "Let me tell you the bed we got for our room is huge." Catherine smiled, "I want to make sure there's enough room when we have fun." They all laughed. Shego smiled, "Me and Kimmy made sure we got extra fire extinguishers and we're having a sprinkler system put in just in case we get carried away." Kim blushed, "Like the time back in Middleton, we got so carried away we lit the bed on fire."

Faith was about to talk when Rachael walked in with three men in suits, "Sorry Faith, these men are with the FBI." Faith smiled, "How can I help you gentlemen?" One man reached out with a paper in his hand, "This is a Federal Seizure Warrent, we're here for all financial records." Faith took the paper, "Sure, may I ask why?" The man nodded, "We received an anonomus tip that some of your business dealing are illegal."

Faith raised an eyebrow, "I assure you that all my buisness dealings are legal. Rachael please take these gentlemen over to the financial office and see to it they have full access to all records." Rachael nodded,"Yes ma'am." The first agent spoke up again, "I also must let you know that until this investigation is over all your finanical assests are frozen." Faith sat her coffee down, "Ok, I wanna know who the hell put you up to this, by law I have that right."

The agent shook his head, "As I said it was an anonmus call." Sam sat back, "I think I can help there, I'll call the base and have them run the call. Something like this had to have come into the FBI office in D.C." As Rachael was about to take the agents to the financial office Faith stopped her. Faith took Rachael to the side, "Once they're in the office, I'll need you to go down and crack Vault One, we'll need the emergency assests stored there untill this blows over." Rachael nodded, "Anything else?"

Faith nodded, "Keep an eye on these men, I know all the agents in the Sunnydale and L.A. FBI offices. I haven't seen these guys before." Rachael nodded, "Could they be from D.C.?" Faith nodded, "They could, but keep an eye on 'em anyway." Rachael nodded, "You got it." Rachael turned and left. Faith sat down, "I don't like this at all." Shego took a drink of her orange juice, "Why, what's up?" Faith sat back and rubbed her face, "They may find out the truth on how we became so wealthy."

Shego looked at Sam who was on her cell phone and then at Faith, "How did you become so wealthy?" Faith leaned forward, "Do you remember the meteor shower that accured fifteen years ago?" Kim nodded, "You bet, it was awsome." Shego snorted, "That was when my so called brothers got their abilities."

Faith nodded, "Some of those meteors made it through the atmosphere and impacted in the ground. Four years ago me and Buffy were taking a walk in the mountains when we came across one of those fragments. The energy signature was way off the scale." Faith took a drink of her coffee, "Now what do you know about time travel?" Just as she asked the question Sam spoke up, "I know it's something you don't want to play around with."

Faith nodded, "Because of the grandfather paradox." Kim raised an eyebrow, "The grandfather paradox?" Sam nodded, " The paradox is this: A man travelled back in time and killed his biological grandfather before the latter met the traveler's grandmother. As a result, one of the traveler's parents (and by extension the traveller himself) would never have been conceived. This would imply that he could not have travelled back in time after all, which means the grandfather would still be alive."

Sam took a drink of water, "And the traveller would have been conceived allowing him to travel back in time and kill his grandfather. Thus each possibility seems to imply its own negation, a type of logical paradox." Kim shook her head, "That can give a person a headache just thinking about it." Faith nodded, "Anyway, me and Buffy developed a time travelling device that allowed us to travel back in time."

Shego smiled, "And by doing so you knew where and when to make financial investments." Faith nodded, "That's right." Buffy sat back, "The device we developed is now in a secure vault here on the grounds, and as soon as the Feds leave we'll show it to ya." Abby smiled, "Here's a question, Just who did build the Pyramids." Faith looked at Sam and who nodded. Faith smiled, "Aliens built them." Abby giggled, "I know it, I always said the Pyramids were built by aliens, because they were to perfect."

A moment later Sam's cell phone rang. Sam picked it up, "That'll be General Hammond." Sam answered her phone, "General Hammond." Hammond nodded, "I got that infromation you wanted and you were right, that anonomus call came from Senator Kinsey's office. And the agents there are from D.C. on tempoary assignment. I made a few calls and the investigation has been called off." Sam smiled, "Thank you sir, I'll let Lehane know." Sam ended the call, "Good news, the investigation is called off. And we now know where the call came from."

Janet sat back, "Kinsey." Sam nodded, "It came in from Senator Kinsey's office this morning. The agents are from D.C. on tempoary assignment." Shego leaned foward, "It seems Mr. Kinsey is trying to find a way to bring an end to what Sam does at the SGC. And now he's going after Faith and Buffy." Catherine sat back, "I know who Kinsey is, But what does he have against you?" Sam took a drink of her water, "Kinsey is a power hungry person who'll stop at nothing to get what he wants."

Janet nodded, "He tried several times to gain controle of the Stargate program but failed each time." Shego smiled, "And he failed again." Sam looked at Shego, "Don't think he's gonna back down. He is one presistent man, and will do anything to get what he wants." Just then Warner walked in, "We have a problem, the agents have stopped with the financial investigation." Buffy looked up, "And that's a problem?" Rachael shook her head, "No ma'am, the problem is they want me to open the vault on level four."

Faith jumped up reaching to her lower back and pulling out a Glock, "We can't let them in there, they get in there and the secret is out." Buffy pulled her own glock, "The time device is in that vault, only two people have access to it. And they are me and Faith." Sam spoke up, "Let me try to get rid of them before you go in armed."

A few minutes later Faith, Buffy, Shego, Kim, Sam, Janet, Abby and Catherine entered level four. Faith looked at the Agents, "Can I help you gentlemen?" The lead agent nodded, "You can start by opening this vault door." Buffy smiled, "Do you have a warrent?" The agent sneered, "Lets not get all legal, I want that door opened now." Sam walked up and showed her I.D., "Major Samantha Carter U.S. Air Force." The lead agent nodded, "Special Agent Nate Winters FBI, why is the Air Force here?"

Sam put her I.D. away, "The question is why do you want in that vault?" Winters nodded, "It's part of an on going invetigation." Sam nodded, "And if I understand it right that investigation has been terminated. Which means all previous warrents are expired. Now unless you have another warrent that says other wise, I suggest that you leave the grounds now."

Winters sniffed at Sam, "I'll be back with the proper warrents." Faith smiled, "And we'll be here." Winters looked at the other two agents and nodded and left. Sam sighed, "I have a gut feeling they'll be back before the end of the day." Faith nodded, "Which means we'll need to move the Time Mirror." Shego looked at Faith, "Your time device is a mirror?" Faith nodded, "I'll show ya as soon as we know it's safe to open the vault."

After waiting several minutes for the agents to be off the grounds Faith and Buffy went to the door. Faith looked at the others, "You are about to see the secret to our fortune." A minute later the door was open and there in the middle of the empty vault was the Time Mirror. Buffy walked up to it and activated it, "This is how we gained our fortune." Kim walked you to the controle pannel, "Can you travel into the future with it?"

Faith nodded, "Yep, how do you think we got the equipment for the Command Center and the Field Offices?" Shego looked at Faith, "What about weapons?" Faith shook her head, "No, we never bring back weapons. Those must be developed naturally." Sam nodded, "A weapon from the future could off set the ballance of power in our time frame in favore of one country over the others.' Buffy nodded, "And we don't want a terrorist group to get ahold of it."

Faith sighed, "And now we'll need to move it so those agents won't find it here when they return." Sam smiled, "I just may have a solution to that problem." Janet smiled, "Asgard?" Sam nodded, "They're the only ones I would trust with moving it." Janet smiled, "Lets call the SGC and have Hammond contact them." Sam nodded and made the call. Catherine looked at Janet, "Who are the Asgard?" Janet smiled, "Just some friends that love pissing Kinsey off every chance they get."

Several minutes later Sam walked back into the vault, "I just got done with talking to Hammond, he said he'll make the call to the Asgard. Plus he wanted us to know that O'Neill, Daniel and Teal'c have been recalled to the SGC. They're needed for a mission." Janet looked at Sam, "Do you need to go?" Sam shook her head, "Hammond said it's more important for me to stay here. Also Gibbs and Ducky have been called back to NCIS, don't worry Abby you get to stay." Abby sighed, "Yes."

Faith nodded, "What about the others?" Sam put her phone away, "They'll be staying where they are." Janet smiled, "All we can do now is wait for the Asgard to answer Hammond request for their help." Kim folded her arms, "How long will that take?" Sam shrugged her shoulders, "Depends on where they are." Abby smiled, "I say lets head over to the dinning hall and have some lunch and wait till the Asgard to show up." Sam smiled, "That's all we can do." Faith smiled, "Besides they made southern fried chicken."

A few moments later they left the vault and headed to the Dinning hall. Kim looked at Catherine, "How long will it take for the Feds to get their warrent?" Catherine shook her head, "Depends on the judge and if they can convence him ot her that they have probable cause." Sam smiled, "Untill then lets have some fun and enjoy our lunch." They all agreed.

* * *

Back in D.C. Kinsey was on the phone with Winters, "Are you sure they're hiding something in the vault?" Winters nodded, "Yes sir." Kinsey sat back, "Something must be in there for them to get Major Carter to intervene. I'll pull a few strings here and get you that warrant before the day is out. I want to know what the hell they're hiding in that vault." Kinsey hung up his phone, "It better be something I can use to bring down the almighty SG-1, and that Slayer Academy."


	9. Chapter 9

(Chapter-9)

Back at the school everybody was in the vault area to meet Thor. They were all standing at the door when a bright light appeared, when it disappeared Thor and Hammond was standing there. Thor nodded, "I am pleased to see that you are well, how may the Asgard be of service?" Faith sighed, "Thank you for coming Thor, General Hammond. As you know Kinsey has been trying to find a way to take us out of action. The agents that were here wanted access to this vault."

Hammond nodded, "What's inside the vault?" Thor turned to Hammond, "The source to their great wealth." Faith nodded, "If Kinsey gets ahold of it then he'll have the power to take controle of the SGC, if not the world." Faith and Buffy opened the vault, "This General Hammond is our Time Mirror." Thor spoke up, "The Asgard will take possession of it until the Agents are gone, once they are gone we will return it to this vault."

Thor turned to Shego and Kim, "I sence that something special has happened between you two." Kim and Shego looked at each other. Shego looked at Thor, "What happened?" Thor has nodded, "Because of the special nature of your DNA and your mutant genes, you both are now pregnant. You each will have a child soon." Kim smiled, "I may have sucked at biology, but I do know it takes a man and a woman to make a baby."

Thor nodded, "Normally yes, but as I said do to the nature of your DNA and your mutant genes this has allowed your DNA to merg. You both are now with child." Shego looked at Kim, "I always wanted to have children." Kim had tears in her eyes, "I can't think of no one better then to have a baby with." Shego and Kim took each other in their arms cried for joy.

A minute later Rachael walked in and was shocked to see Thor, "Ok. who...never mind. The FBI agents are back, their at the gate and they have the warrant to search the vault." Hammond nodded, "Hold them off for another few seconds, while Thor and I get this out of here." Just as he said that the front gate called, "This is Lance, the federal agents have broken through the gate. They'll be there on one minute." Thor turned to the mirror, "Come we must hurry."

A moment later Thor, General hammond and the mirror were gone in a flash of light. The girls then closed the vault and left the area so when they return it would look like they were just arriving.

* * *

The Agents arrived at the main building and entered the elevator that would take them to the vault. Once there they ordered Rachael to open it. Rachael shook her head, "I don't have access to this vault, only Faith and Buffy does." The lead Agent Winters reached over and pulled Rachael's radio out and shoved it to her, "Call them now." Rachael snorted, "Don't be so pushy."

A few minutes later Faith, Buffy, Shego, Kim and the others arrived. Faith sighed, "I hope you have a warrant. if you don't." Winters handed Faith the warrant, "Open the damn vault." Faith looked at Winters, "Watch you language, I don't allow that kind of talk here at my school." Faith and Buffy entered their codes and opened the vault. Faith looked at Winters, "I don't see why you're so hard up on looking into an empty vault."

Winters cursed under his breath, "Where's the items that were in this vault?' Buffy smiled, "There was nothing in this vault, yet." Winters looked at Faith, "You eather tell me what you did with the items that was in this vault or I'll place you under arrest for interfearing with a federal investigation." A moment later Hammond spoke up, "No you won't Winters." Winter's looked up, "The Air Force has no jurisdiction." Hammond smiled, "That may be true, but I believe he does."

Withers stiffened when he seen the Director of the FBI, Director Robert Muller standing behind Hammond. Muller walked foward, "Agent Winters, as of now this investigation is terminated." Winters spoke up, "But sir I believe these women were hiding weapons of possible mass distruction in this vault." Muller shook his head, "I know all about how and why you got the warrant. You and the other agents will return to D.C. with me, there I'll determin what action to take against you for this fiasco."

Winters nodded, "Yes sir." Muller looked at Faith, "Mrs. Lehane, on behalf of the FBI and the Department of Justice I want to appoligize for Winters actions." Faith nodded, "Just don't be so harsh, and if possible don't fire him." Muller smiled, "There's no chance in that. I think a year at McMurdo in the Antartic will do him some good." Muller looked at Shego and Kim, "And congradulations on the news of your pregnancies."

A few minutes later Muller, Hammond and the Agents were gone. When that happened a beam of light appeared and Thor and the Mirror were in the center of the Vault. Thor nodded, "I have returned the mirror, always remember to use it wisely." A second later Thor was gone again in a beam of light. Shego smiled and looked at Sam, "Is he always like that?" Sam nodded and smiled, "Most of the time."

* * *

Back in D.C. Kinsey was talking to Winters, "I can't help you there, I got you the warrant. it was up to you to to serve it before they moved what ever was in the vault." Winters nodded, "Yes sir. By the way I head some interesting news about the two called Shego Possible and Kim Possible." Kinsey sat back, "I'm listening." Winters smiled, "They're pregnant with each others child." Kinsey leaned foward, "How's that possible?'

Winters smiled, "It seems that their DNA is somewhat special and with their mutant genes they were able to become pregnant." Kinsey smiled, "I'll have to keep an eye on those two. If what you say is true then getting ahold of the children after their born will be a huge step foward to defending this country and planet from our enemies. Thank you for the infromation." Kinsey called his assistent in, "I ...where's Gina?" The new assistent smiled, "Gina's in the hospital with an appendicitis."

Kinsey smiled, "And what's your name?" The young woman smiled, "I'm B'Elanna Torres, I'll be here untill Gina returns." Kinsey nodded and handed her his coffee cup, "Three surgars and cream please." Torres nodded, "Yes sir." As Torres left Kinsey sat back, "Who can I get to make sure those two are kept safe till the births of their children?"

* * *

Back at the Dinning hall the girls were sitting at their usual table. Faith smiled, "So how does it feel to know that you're pregnant." Shego smiled, "To tell ya the truth, weird. I always knew I wanted to have children, but to know that the life that I carry in me is made from our love is awsome." Buffy smiled, "Well in nine months you'll both be having a little girl." Janet leaned forward, "I don't think so." Kim looked at Janet, "Why is something wrong?"

Janet shook her head, "No, but do to your mutation and the special nature of your DNA, you'll be having your babies like in nine weeks." Faith raised her hand, "I also sucked at biology, but it takes nine months for a baby to ro develope and be born." Janet nodded, "I know, but Shego and Kim are different. As we know our DNA is different from that of a normal human. Because Shego and Kim are mutants they're reproductive systems are also different."

Janet sat back, "Thor explained to me where if me and Sam or Faith and Buff were to have children our gestation will be cut in half do to our unique DNA, but again because Shego and Kim are mutants their gestation times is sped up from nine months to nine weeks." Shego sat in awe, "I guess we have to get a nursery made up and fast." Shego looked at Kim who was just smiling, "What are you smiling about."

Kim looked at Shego, "Oh, just the look on mom's face when we tell her we're pregnant and that she's going to be a grandmother in nine weeks." Shego laughed, "She'll kill us and then want to know who the fathers are." Sam smiled, "You can't kill someone and then ask who the father of a baby is..." Sam raised a fingure, "Then again my sister is the one who could pull it off." Everybody laughed.

* * *

Back in D.C. Torres walked into Kinsey's office, "Sorry to bother you sir, but there's a woman on the phone. She says that she has some information on the girls at the Academy in Sunnydale Califorina that you might want?" Kinsey sat the papers he was reading down, "Put it through." Kinsey picked up his phone receiver, "This is Kinsey."

The voice spoke up, "Listen up, I will only say this once. As you already know Shego and Kim Possible are pregnant. What you didn't know is that do to the special nature of their DNA and them being mutants they will be giving birth not in nine months but in nine weeks. I'll keep you informed if anything changes." Kinsey was about to speak up when the phone went dead. Kinsey sat back, "This changes things a lot."

* * *

In the front office B'Elanna Torres was sitting at her desk with a Tri-corder and listening in on the conversation. When it ended she closed the Tri-corder and went into the supply room. Reaching under her suit jacket she tapped her Communicator, "Torres to Voyager." Janeway's voice spoke up, "Go ahead Torres." Torrres looked at the door, "Planes have changed."

Janeway sat up in her chair, "Explaine?" Torres nodded, "It seems that do to the special nature of Shego and Kim's DNA and them being mutants, they'll be having their babies not in nine months as expected but in nine weeks." Janeway nodded, "I was afraid of that. Very well, we'll revise the plan and let you know what we come up with. Remember under no circumstances is Kinsey to get his hand on those babies. And make sure you keep your contact with the people of this time to a minimum."

Torres nodded, "Understood, to make sure I'm as close to Kinsey as possible, I got an apartment in the Georgetown area. Please have my lovely wife Seven meet me there. I'm sending the address now." Janeway smiled, "She'll be there Voyager out." Torres grabbed a box of penciles and some legal pads and returned to her desk so she can keep an eye on Kinsey."


	10. Chapter 10

(Chapter-10)

Once Anne heard that her daughters were pregnant she went straight to Sunnydale. Anne looked at Shego, "How the hell did you two manage to get pregnant?" Shego smiled eating a pickel, "Like I said mom, it's because of the nature of our DNA and being mutants. You ain't mad are ya?"" Anne sighed and sat in a chair, "Well no, how the hell can I be made at the mother of my grandbaby."

Anne looke at Kim who was eating a sandwich that made everyone else eat somewhere else in the dining hall. Anne smiled, "Kimmy that is one disgusting looking sandwich." Kim smiled and took another bite, "I like it." Anne smiled, "I seen worse, so how's the morning sickness?" Shego rolled her eyes, "Bad, no sooner do I lose my cookies Kimmy's right behind me losing hers"

Anne smiled, "Well, in nine weeks I'm going to be a grandmother." Kim sat her sandwich down and took a drink of her soda, "How's Lara doing?" Anne sighed, "Doing good, it was hard for her to let Ron go, but she knew placing him in the school was for the best. She'll be here tomorrow morning." Shego smiled, "So you two decided to stop fighting fate and realize that you were meant to be a couple?" Anne smiled and nodded, "Yep."

* * *

A few hours later Faith, Buffy, Shego, Kim, Sam, and Janet were standing out front of the main building when a cab pulled up and Julianna 'Jules' Callaghan got out. Faith smiled, "Jules, glad you made." Jules smiled, "Same here no sooner did we get to Anchorage we got hit by a snow storm. Didn't last long, but once the plane was in the air, I was one happy girl." Faith smiled, "Well now that your here, come meet the newest team members."

Faith introduced Jules to the others, "This is Major Samantha Carter and her wife Major/Dr. Janet Fraiser-Carter." Sam shook Jules hand, "Just call me Sam." Jules nodded, "The names Julianna Callaghan, but you can call me Jules." Faith brought her to Shego and Kim, "This is Shego and Kim Possible, soon to be married because they're both pregnant with each others baby." Jules beamed from ear to ear, "That's so awsome, congratulations." Jules smiled, "I can see that your mutants, what's you powers?"

Kim smiled, "We produce plasma energy. Shego's green and mine's red." Kim smiled, "Has any one told you that you're a dead ringer for the actress Amy Jo Johnson?" Jules smiled and nodded, "We're cousins." Shego smiled, "Think you can get her autograph for us?" Jules gave a sly grin, "I'll see what I can do. But in the mean time I'm hungry. Where does a girl have to go to get something to eat?"

Faith motioned towards the dining hall, "Right this way. And while you're here you'll be staying with me and Buffy." Jules smiled, "Sounds good, hope you don't mind listening to music from the eighties when I shower or cook." Buffy smiled, "That's the music I like to listen to when I cook." Jules smiled as she opened the dining hall door, "A friend has been made." Jules looked at Faith, "Age before beauty. Your age, my beauty." Faith smiled, "Bite me." Jules shook her head, "No thanks."

* * *

Just outside the gates a young woman was pacing back and forth when she caught the attention of the guard on duty, "I'm Karen Fuller, can I help you?" The girl nodded, "I would like to speak with Shego or Kim Possible please?" Fuller nodded, "And your name?" The girl sighed, "Bonnie Rockwaller." Fuller picked up her radio, "This is the main gate we have someone here wanting to speak to Shego or Kim Possible."

* * *

Back at the main building Faith and the others were just showing Jules the layout of the Command Center when the Main gate called. Warner turned, "That's the main gate, Fuller has a girl there wanting to see Shego or Kim." Faith looked at the main screen, "Pan the camera around." Kim's eyes went wide, "Bonnie!" Faith looked at Kim, "You know her?" Kim nodded, "Sure do, we went to high school together." Kim looked at Warner, "Tell Fuller to let her in and have her brought up here to the main building."

* * *

A few minutes later Kim, Shego, Faith, Buffy and the others were standing outside when Bunnie was brought up. Kim walked up to her, "Bonnie what's wrong, why are you here?" Bonnie started to cry, "My secret is out and my parents want nothing to do with me."

Kim took Bonnie into her arms as she cried, "What secret Bonnie?" Bonnie pulled back, "You remember the attack at the graduation party?" Shego nodded, "Sure do, dusted a few Vampires there." Bonnie looked at Shego, "So did I." Kim raised an eyebrow, "How when they attacked you ran for the hills." Bonnie smiled, "Not exactlly." Bonnie took a few steps back and a moment later she shifted into a twelve foot, five hundred pound, large teeth with razer shapr claws Crinos. The ultimate killing machine.

Kim flew back, "Holy shit." Bonnie shifted back to her human form, "I was the Crinos you seen at the party." Faith smiled, "You're a Garou." Jules looked at Faith, "What's a Garou?" Faith walked up to Bonnie, "She a Werewolf by birth. She's immortal and the only thing that can kill her is another Garou." Jules looked at Bonnie, "What about silver bullets?" Bonnie shook her head, "Silver bullets don't effect a full blooded Werewolf, nether does a full moon. Those only effect half breeds Werewolves."

Janet shook her head, "Half breeds?" Bonnie nodded, "Those are people made into Werewolves by bite." Faith stiffeded, "And full blooded Garous have a hatered for them. Ok listen up if Oz ever shows his mug around here keep him away from Bonnie." Faith smiled, "Welcome to our Academy, you'll be staying with Kim and Shego for the time." Bonnie nodded, "I will need someplace to locked up in the next three days."

Faith nodded, "What happens in three days that require you to be locked up?" Bonnie sighed, "It's the day of rage, for twenty-four hours I'll loose all controle of my Garou abilities and want to kill anything and everything in sight. I will be in a state of total rage." Buffy looked at Bonnie, "How often does this happen?" Bonnie sighed, "Thankfully, it happens only once every five years."

Faith nodded, "We'll have a containment cell for you when you're ready. But for now you look like you can use a hot shower and something to eat. So just follow Shego and Kim and they'll take care of ya." Bonnie smiled, "Thank you." As Kim and Shego took Bonnie to their house Jules was watching them, "I have got to get to know that hot girl."

The next day Anne, Shego, and Kim went to the airport to get Lara. Anne stood at the gate with a dozen red roses and smiled as Lara appeared, "Hey beautiful." Lara took Anne in her arms, "Hey yourself, I missed you." Anne gave Lara a passionate kiss, "I missed you to." Shego smiled, "Ok you two, enough sucking face in public. Lets head back to the school." Anne smiled, "I like sucking face in public with Lara." Lara blushed, "Yea, there's nothing wrong with sucking face with the girl you love."

Back at the school's dinning hall Shego and Kim introduced Lara to everybody when the introductions were done Faith handed Anne a set of Keys that would open the door to Anne and Lara's own house, "Enjoy ladies." A few minutes later Jules sat in a chair, "Cute couple." Kim smiled as she took a drink of her soda, "We think so."

Jules took a bite of her food and sighed as she watched Bonnie get a tray, "I would love to get to know Bonnie, but I doubt she would be intrested." Kim smiled, "Trust me she would." Faith watched Bonnie stop and shake her head, "Is the new containment cell ready?" Buffy nodded, "Ready to go." just as she said that Bonnie crushed her tray and plate and then ramed her fist through two tables.

Bonnie knelt to the floor, "To soon, it's too soon." Faith jumped up, "Everybody grab her and hold her down, once we have her, we need to get her to the cell." A moment later everyone was on Bonnie like flies on sugar. Jules was worried, "Please don't hurt her." Faith smiled, "Don't worry there's no way that'll happen." A few minutes later they had Bonnie in her containment cell. They watched in awe as the girl ripped all her clothes off and shifted to the Crinos form.

When she shifted, Bonnie looked at the others with pure rage and charged at them. When she hit the bars she was flung back from the electrical shock she received. Bonnie roared and charged again but again was flung back. After several more attempts she realized she wasn't getting out of the cell. Faith folded her arms, "All we can do now is wait till she passes through the rage." Jules looked at Faith, "But she said to soon."

Faith nodded, "Last night I did some research and a Garou endures the rage every five years once they enter their adult life. It happens on their twenty-first birthday." Kim looked at Faith, "Bonnie was adopted, so what if they changed her date of birth?" Faith nodded, "That would explain why she said to soon if her birthday isn't until tomorrow." Kim looked at Bonnie, "Well Bonnie we know why the rage is a day early."

A few moments later Rachael entered the room, "We have Vampires on the grounds, North-East Sector." Kim looked at Faith, "I thought Vampires weren't allowed on the grounds?" Faith nodded, "They're not, the North-East Sector is part of the school but we set up a boundry that allows free passage. They were warned if they violated that boundry they would pay the price."

Jules looked at Faith, "If you don't mind I would like to stay here, I want to be here when she changes back." Faith nodded, "Sure, we can handle this." Jules nodded, "Thanks." As the others left Jules looked at Bonnie, "Don't worry, I'm here for you." Bonnie sat there just looking at Jules, wondering how she could get out of this cell and kill her and everybody else. At that moment Bonnie charged the cell bars with full rage and was flung back knocking her out cold.

* * *

In the Command Center Faith was passing out weapons, "Here are the best weapons we found that work best against the Vampires. Faith passed out several SuperSoakers and steaks. Faith looked at the others, "We found a mixture of holy water, garlic extract and silver iodine works like a charm. And the steaks have been soaked in the same solution." Kim raised an eyebrow, "I thought silver never worked on Vampires, just Werewolves?"

Faith smiled, "You watch to many movies. Vampires are highly allergic to silver, silver burns them like sunlight and holy water." Sam looked at the Vampires that are attacking, "Because they've been used as hosts they can walk in the sunlight for extended periods of time before it begins to effect them." Faith looked at Kim and Shego, "You two get just a SuperSoaker do to your plasma power." Shego smiled, "No problem."

* * *

A few minutes later the group was facing off with the Vampires. Buffy dusted one as she spoke, "It looks like thew sun is beginning to take effect, some of them already have burns on them." Shego blasted one into dust with a plasma charge, "They're starting to weaken because of it." Sam smiled as she plunged her steak into a Vampire, "Suits me fine." Sam turned and sprayed a vampire in the face with her SuperSoaker burning a hole in it's head before it turned to dust."

Janet smiled as a Vampire got right up on her she stuck the nosel of her SuperSoaker in it's mouth, "Say Ahhh." The Vampire was about to pull back when ahe pulled the trigger turning it into dust. Just as she did that she plunged her steak into another vampire turning it into dust also, "God, I love this job." Faith was steaking vampires from left to right, "Damn this is to easy." A moment later all the Vampires were dead. Faith looked at the others, "We need to talk."

* * *

A few minutes later back in the Command Center Faith was puting the weaponds away when she spoke up, "That was to easy." Buffy nodded, "I agree, it like they were attacking but not fighting. I fought my fair share of Vampires, and when they put up a fight they put up a fight." Sam placed her SuperSoaker in the locker, "So you think they might be sizing ya up?" Faith nodded, "That's my guess."

Sam nodded, "That's an old battle move, send in some troops to find your weakness and once you found it you attack." Faith soghed, "So we can expect more attacks like these to come?' Sam nodded, "Yes, but I doubt they'll attack again today." Faith nodded, "Well then I say lets head home and take a shower and then meet at the dinning hall." Shego smiled, "Won't get no arguments from me." Kim looked at Faith, "Should we look in on Jules and Bonnie?" Faith shook her head, "They should be fine."

* * *

For the next twenty-four hours Jules sat in the Cell room watching Bonnie go through her day of rage. Jules was beginning to wonder if it would end, she was on the verge of shutting off the power to the bars so Bonnie wouldn't be electricuted again. She reached up but stopped when she noticed Bonnie became calm. Jules walked in front of the cell, "Bonnie?" Bonnie looked up, the Crinos had the look of pure exhaustion in her eyes. Right then Jules knew it was over.

Jules reached up and shut the power off and entered the cell. Bonnie just sat there breathing heavy. Jules walked up to Bonnie as the Garou collapsed into her arms. Jules lowered herself and Bonnie to the floor as Bonnie shifted back to her human form. Jules cradled Bonnie and just held her as the she fell asleep. Jules smiled, "I have ya sweetie, you go right ahead and sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." Jules kissed Bonnie on the forhead and just held her.

* * *

A few hours later Faith, Buffy, Shego, Kim, Sam and Janet entered the room. Jules looked up and placed a fingure to her mouth, "She's asleep." Bonnie spoke up, "No I'm not, not anymore that is." Jules smiled, "Hey beautiful." Bonnie looked into Jules eyes, "You stayed with me the whole time?" Jules nodded, "Yep, I had nothing better to do." Faith smiled, "I have a question Bonnie, Is this your first rage?" Bonnie sat up, "Yes, why did it happen a day early?"

Kim spoke up, "It seems that when you were adopted the date of your birth was changed, so happy birthday twice." Bonnie grabbed the blanket on the bed and wrapped it around herself, "My parents said I was born on December Fourteenth." Shego nodded, "When you were really born on the Thirteenth." Jules smiled, "At least you don't have to go through that again for another five years." Bonnie nodded, "I'm hungry, and could someone get me something to wear please?" Jules smiled, "Coming right up."

Bonnie smiled, "Thanks again." Jules nodded, "My pleasure." Bonnie leaned in and gave Jules a passionate kiss. Faith smiled, "Ok, I think Jules and Bonnie will require a place of their own. And I have the perfect place." Faith reached into her pocket and pulled out a set of keys and tossed them to Jules, "These go to your own house. Now lets go eat."

* * *

At the Sunnydale Police Department Caine was chewing out a probie, "How long was it before you noticed you were standing in a pool of blood that might contain evidence, how long was it?" The probie looked at Caine, "It was an honest mistake sir, even the best of investigators could have made it." Caine sighed, "Not when you're investigating a murder. When you enter a building you always watch your step."

Caine sat in a chair, "You contaminated what could be evidance in the investigation of a murder and that's unforgivable. pack you stuff you're done in Crime Scene Investigation." The probie looked at Caine, "You don't have that authority." Caine looked at him, "Then I'll find someone who does, so untill then get the hell out of my face." A moment later Grissom walks in and looks at the probie, "Go and take the rest of the day off."

Grissom looks at Caine, "What the hell is your problem?" Caine looks up, "He contaminated a crime scene." Grissom sighed, "It was a mock crime scene, not the real thing. it's designed to train them so they will know what to do." Before Caine could speak, "Attention! It is now one hour before sunset. All thouse who live beyond the Zone must leave now." Caine snorted, "The school is on the other side of the zone." Grissom nodded, "Come on we need to get through the Zone before sundown."

Caine waved Grissom off, "You people are so scared." Caine stood and put his sunglasses on, "I think I'll walk to show you that there's nothing to be afraid of." Grissom looked at Caine, "You must be out of your mind, you seen what was in there." Caine nodded, "And I'm going to show you all that there's nothing to be afraid of." Caine walked out of the police station and started to walk to the Academy. Taylor walked up, "You ready? Where's Caine?"

Grissom sighed, "Doing something very stupid that could get him killed." Taylor looked down the street towards the Zone, "He ain't planning to walk the zone is he?" Grissom nodded, "Time to call in some help." Grissom pulled out his phone and called Faith, "Hey Faith, we have a major problem, Caine decided to walk back to the Academy. He's going into the Zone on foot." Faith spoke up as she looked at a clock, "You still have time to get here, I want you to leave there now."

Grissom nodded, "What about Caine?" Faith was about to leave the dinning hall, "You let me worry about him, you have fourty-five minutes to get here. So I suggest you leave now." Grissom nodded, "We're on our way." Grissom looked at Taylor, "Faith wants us back at the school now." Taylor nodded, "Lets go."

* * *

Faith looked at the others and walked to the wall and activated the p.a. system, "Attention all slayer, we got a major situation, Caine has decided to walk the Zone, I want all slayers to assemble in the main compound yard in five minutes." Shego looked up at Faith, "Is that ass trying to get himself killed, "Faith grabbed her jacket, "I don't know, but if I get my hands on him I'll kill him myself."


	11. Chapter 11

(Chapter-11)

An hour later everyone was at the Zone. Faith looked at the group, "Listen up, we're going in in teams of six, we need to get in and out as fast as possible. If you find Caine and he's ok, knock his ass out and get him out of the Zone and back to the school." Faith looked at her watch, "Lets move it." A few moments later everybody broke off into their teams and entered the Zone.

Kim looked at Faith, "Do you think we'll find him alive?" Faith shook her head, "If we do, it'll be by some miracle." They continued to search every where in the Zone when Team-Three called Faith, "Team-Three to Slayer-One we found him, he's alive but..." Faith keyed her radio, "But what?" The girl spoke again, "They have him tied to a couple of railroad tracks." Faith sighed, "Their about to gut him." Faith keyed her radio, "How many are around him?"

The girl called back, ""I count at least fifty Vampires and ten of those Unas creatures." Faith looked at Sam, "Do Unas do such things?" Sam shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, Daniel is the one who knows more about them." Sam sighed, "But I'll guess with a Goa'uld implanted in them, they'll do just about anything." Just as Sam said that they heard a blood curdling scream. The leader of Team-Three leader called Faith, "This is Team-Three, They just ripped his left arm off."

Faith cursed, "Damn, I'm on my way." The leader of Team-Three spoke up again, "Better make it quick, these Vampires are having a little fun lapping up his..." Before she could finish he screamed again, "They just ripped his other arm off." Faith radioed the others, "All teams move to the old high school now." As the teams arrived an Unas walked up to Caine with a Ashrak's knife.

Sam seen the knife, "That's an Ashrak's knife." Faith looked at Sam, "What's that?" Sam looked at Faith, "An Ashrak's knife is a weapon used by an Ashrak. They're Goa'uld hunters and assassins sent by the System Lords to eliminate those who oppose them. Ashraks are highly-trained and extremely capable at what they do, and usually possess the most advanced technologies including the Hara'kesh for carrying out their mission."

Faith sighed and keyed her radio, but before she could speak the knife wielding Unas smiled, "Lets see what you Tau'ri look like inside." The Unas cut Caine's shirt off and made a cut from his chest to his stomach. Caine screamed. The Unas smiled, "Noting of intrest there." The Unas looked at the Vampires, "Now my Vampire brethern come and feast." A moment later the Vampires were all over what was left of Caine trying to get as much blood from him as possible.

Faith keyed her radio, "All teams attack now." Sam radioed the teams, "Try and keep one Unas alive for questioning." All eight teams flew into the group of Vampires and Unas making quick work of the Vampires. The Unas was a different story it took almost an hour to bring down nine of 'em but they were finally killed. And just as Sam wanted one was captured for questioning. Sam smiled, "I know of a few people that want to have a word with you."

A few minutes later they put Caines body into a bodybag and carried it out of the zone and back to the school. The Unas was escorted to the containment cell that was used for Bonnie. Sam looked at it, "We'll keep you here until we can get you back to the SGC. Where a few people are going to love having a talk with you." Sam looked at the others, "I'll join you in a few minutes, I need to call the SGC."

Several minutes later in the Command Center Sam turned and looked at the others, "I just talked with Hammond, he's sending SG-2 and SG-3 to retrieve the Unas. I'll know it's them when they give the word Tok'ra, but that won't really be the word. The word I'll be expecting is the name Jolinar." Shego raised an eyebrow, "Why give you one word over the phone and then give the teams coming to retrieve the Unas another word?"

Faith smiled, "All though the SGC is a high security facility, they know Kinsey has their phones tapped. That's one of the oldest plays in the book." Sam nodded, "SG-2 and SG-3 will arrive first and the rest of SG-1 will be right behind them." Kim smiled, "I thought you said only SG-2 and SG-3 will be coming?" Sam smiled, "With something this important SG-1 will be here." Faith smiled, "All we can do now is wait, so lets go home and take a shower and get some sleep. We'll meet back here in the morning."

In Washington Kinsey was on the phone, "I want two teams there in the morning to take that Unas into custody, and I want them in full SG uniform." Kinsey hung up the phone, "This keeps getting better by the minute." A moment later B'Elanna walked in, "I'll be leaving for the evening sir, is there anything you need before I go?" Kinsey smiled, "No, No. You've done enough for today, have a good evening." B'Elanna nodded and closed the door, "What an asshole, and I thought Paris was bad."

The next morning the girls meet in the dinning hall they all smiled as Jules and Bonnie walked in. Shego smiled, "You ain't letting her out of your sight are you?" Jules grinned, "Nope." Bonnie smiled, "And I ain't letting her out of mine." Bonnie gave Jules a kiss, "I never thought I could love someone like I do her." Kim smiled, "At least she's better then Brick." Bonnie smiled and kissed Jules again, "Way better."

Faith took a drink of her coffee, "Who's Brick?" Shego smiled as she took a drink of her orange juice, "Brick was a ship that sailed into port and left a few days after graduation." Faith leaned forward, "So he was a fling?' Kim shook her head, "No Brick was a she, Brick's real name was Rebecca Flag. What she seen in her at the time stumped us all. Brick was one of those you could classify as a Diesel Dyke. She was someone nobody liked, she had this thing about shoving her sexuality in a person's face and didn't care if the person said about it."

Faith looked at the clock, "Time to finish up breakfast and get to the Command Center, the SG teams will be here soon to take the Unas back to the SGC." An hour later they were sitting in the Command Center when Rachael turned, "We have movement in the South-East sector." Sam looked up, "When did it start?" Rachael looked at the time on the computer, "About ten minutes ago, I detected a BlackHawk flying in the area and a few moments later I detected the movement."

Faith looked at Sam, "What do you think?" Sam smiled, "That'll be SG-1, whick means Kinsey is making his move. Lets go outside and meet Kinsey's men." A few minutes later two black SUVs and a black van pulled up infront of the main building. A young man got out of the first SUV, "Major Carter, General Hammond sent us to retrieve the Unas." Sam nodded, "What's the Code word?" The man nodded, "The word is Tok'ra."

Sam nodded and took a step back and pulling out a Glock as did the other girls, "You can tell Kinsey to kiss my ass, he's not getting the Unas." A second later seven more armed men appeared fron the SUVs and Van. The man smiled, "Major Carter, we can do this the easy way..." A few seconds later two BlackHawk helicopters appeared and landed in the main court yard, from the BlackHawks eight men appeared. Sam smiled, "I believe my back-up has arrived."

A few seconds later the older man of the two teams spoke up, "Major Carter, compliments of General Hammond." Just as Ferretti spoke O'Neill, Daniel and Teal'c appeared. O'Neil shouted, "Put your weapons down." The men knew who they were and knew when O'Neill spoke you listened. O'Neill smiled, "I want you to get back in this vehicles and get the hell out of here. And tell Kinsey he looses again."

A few minutes later after Kinsey's men left. Ferretti looked at Sam, "The Code word is Jolinar." Sam smiled, "Now you can have the Unas." O'Neill looked at Ferretti, "Get the Containment box ready, we'll bring up the Unas." Ferretti nodded, "Yes sir." A few minutes later Sam and the others were standing infront of the cell holding the Unas. O'Neill looked at the Unas and then at Carter, "You said that there were nine others that you killed?"

Sam nodded, "Yes sir." O'Neill sighed, "Just how many of them are there?" The Unas smiled, "The entire ship is crewed by Unas." O'Neill rolled his eyes, "That's just great a ship full of Unas with snakes in their head. What could be more worse?" The Unas stood, "We have sent a signal to the others. They will be arriving soon." O'Neill pulled out a Zat and looks at the Unas, "Will you shut-up?' O'Neill fires the Zat stuning the Unas and knocking it out cold.

The next day Kinsey had just entered his office when his phone rang. He picked up the reciever, "Kinsey." the person was the leader who tried to get the Unas, "This is Collins sir." Kinsey sat in his chair, "Did you get the Unas?" Collins shook his head, "No sir, SG-2 And SG-3 arrived moments later and then SG-1 appeared." Kinsey cursed, "Damn them to hell. I want you to keep an eye on the two mutants for now."

Collins nodded, "Anything else sir?" Kinsey sat back, "Just make sure nothing happens to them. We can't risk them loosing those babies." Collins nodded, "Yes sir." Kinsey hung up the phone, "Damn, so close." A moment later B'Elanna entered Kinsey's office with his coffee, "Your morning coffee sir." Kinsey looked up, "Thank you." B'Elanna nodded, "I'll be leaving after tomorrow, Gina Walker will be back." Kinsey nodded and sat his coffee down, "Let me express my thanks for a job well done."

B'Elanna nodded, "You're welcome." B'Elanna turned and left Kinsey's office. Kinsey looked at a paper and picked up the phone and made a call, "This is Kinsey, who do we have on the inside of SGC that can get me a copy of the interrogation of the Unas?" the unknown voice spoke up, "Jenson sir." Kinsey nodded, "Have word sent to Jenson that I want a copy of everything concerning the interrogation of the Unas." the voice spoke up, "Yes sir." Kinsey hung the phone up and looked at some other papers.

Four weeks has gone by since the death of Caine and the capture of the Unas. No attacks have happened since. Faith looked up from her breakfast at Shego and Kim and smiled, "Is it me or has Shego turned greener and Kim go from red to green." Kim looked up and lost her it, "Oh god." She jumped up and covered her mouth and ran to the restroom. Bonnie and Jules sat down with their breakfast. Shego caught a full wiff of their eggs and jumped, "Oh God." Just like Kim she covered her mouth and ran to the restroom.

Anne and Lara walked up with their trays. Anne watched Kim fly to the restroom a moment later Shego was hot on her heels, "Morning sickness is the one thing  
about being pregnant I'll never miss." Faith smiled, "Hey Lara, how's Ron doin'?" Lara sighed, "He's doin' good. But they told me he's wearing diapers  
twenty-four seven now." Anne nodded, "That's common with the type of injury he recieved. And because of the injury he'll be in diapers for the rest of his life."

Buffy looked at Faith, "Doesn't the PTBs owe us a few favors?" Faith nodded, "Yea, what are you getting at?" Buffy smiled, "Come with me and I'll explaine." Faith and Buffy got up and left. A few minutes later Kim and Shego walked out of the restroom. Shego sat down and took a drink of her juice, "Where did Faith and Buffy go?" Anne shrugged her shoulders, "They said something about calling in a few favores from the PTBs and got up and left." Lara sat her coffee down, "Who are the PTBs?"

Shego looked at Kim and then at Lara, "The PTBs are also known as 'The Powers That Be', they are a group of very powerfull beings. Faith and Buffy has done some heavy duty work for them, and it looks like they're about to call in a few favores owed them." A few hours later Faith and Buffy walked back in the dinning room smiling from ear to ear. Shego smiled, "I take it from those smiles the news is good?" Faith nodded, "Yep, the PTBs didn't like what I wanted."

Buffy smiled, "Faith told the PTBs that if they didn't honor this favor, they would loose our services." Faith nodded, "Which is why Anne and Lara will need these." Faith handed Anne three tickets, two round trips and one oneway, "You'll need to go and get Ron and bring him back here. Once you've done that the PTBs can go to work." Lara looked up, "What are they going to do to Ron?"

Faith leaned foward, "The only way Ron will get to live a normal life is if he were made a baby again. This is the only way Ron can be fully healed. The PTBs will change him back to a baby. While they are doing that they are going to heal his brain damage. When they are done you and Anne will have a baby boy to raise." Lara stood and walked to Faith and hugged her, "Thank you for giving me my son back." Faith hugged her back, "Your welcome."

Faith pulled back, "Now go pack a bag, your flight leaves in two hours." Anne and Lara left the dinning hall to get ready for the flight. Kim looked at Faith, "You made them the happiest I ever seen them." Faith smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "That's what friends do for friends." Two hours later Anne and Lara were on their way to Florida to bring Ron back so he can begin his new life.


	12. Chapter 12

(Chapter-12)

Three days later Anne and Lara returned from Florida with Ron When they entered the Dinning hall they seen the girls sitting at their usual table. Anne smiled, "We're home." Kim looked up, "Mom!" Kim jumped up and hugged her mother. She smiled looking at Lara, "Hey Lara." The two hugged each other. Kim looked around, "Where's Ron?" Lara smiled, "He's right behind us, he said he wanted to be a big boy and carry the bags in by himself."

A moment later Ron walked in with three bags and Rufus in his shoulder. Kim smiled, "Hey Ron." Ron looked up, "My name is Ronny, and this is my best friend Rufus." Kim nodded, "Do you remember me?" Ron nodded, "You're that girl Kimmy, who lives next door." Kim smiled, "That's me. Do you remember this girl?" Shego got up, "Hi Ronny." Ron nodded, "She's Shego, your girlfriend." Ron looked at Lara, "Mommy can I have some ice cream now?"

Lara nodded, "Just as soon as we change your diaper, lets go to the restroom." Ron took his mothers hand, "Ok mommy." Lara took Ron by the hand and took him to get his diaper changed. Faith sighed, "Now that their here, I need to call the PTBs and let them know it's time to get ready." Buffy nodded, "I'll go and get the room ready." A few moments later Faith and Buffy had left.

A few minutes later Lara and Ron came out of the restroom and went to get some ice cream. When they got back to the table Lara smiled, "Where's Faith and Buffy?" Shego smiled, "They went to get things ready." Lara sat back, "It's that time?" Kim nodded, "The sooner it happens the sooner you and mom will have Ron to raise." Lara nodded, "Well at least I'm going to let him finish his ice cream first." A few hours later Faith and Buffy returned to the dinning hall.

Faith smiled at seeing Ron and some of the girls play with Rufus. Faith looked at Lara, "You ready?" Lara nodded, "Lets do this." Lara looked at Ron, "Ronny, it time to go sweetie." Ron smiled, "Ok mommy." Ron looked at the girls that were playing with him and Rufus, "Thank you for playing?" A few minutes later they went to the infirmery where the PTBs were waiting. The head of the group waved his hand causing Ron to fall asleep where he stood.

The man looked at Lara and Anne, "Let us begin." Ron was lifted up and placed on an examining table. The man looked at Lara, "You will stand at his head." Then he turned to Anne, "And you at his feet." The man turned to the other PTBs, "Let it begin." A moment later the entire room was filled with bright colorful lights. Shego looked at Faith, "How long will this take?"

Faith crossed her arms, "A few hours at best, all we can do is wait." And wait they did, they waited for five hours. When they were done the PTBs left without saying a word. Anne guided Lara out who was carrying an infant Ron. Anne smiled, "They healed the damage to his brain and reverted him back to a one week old newborn baby. And they set it up where me and Lara can breastfeed him." Kim smiled as she took Shego's arm, "So everything's fine?"

Anne smiled, "Everything's better, the reason they need me there also is so they can use my DNA as the second parent, so if Ron get's a blood test. it'll show me and Lara as the biological parents." Kim smiled with tears in her eyes and falling down her cheek, "So Ron's now my baby brother?" Anne nodded and smiled with love, "Come say hi to your brother." Kim walked up and took Ron in her arms, "Hey little man, I'm your big sister Kimmy and this is you other big sister Shego."

After a few minutes Kim handed him back to Lara, "And when the time comes, you'll have two aunts to play with." Kim and Shego leaned in and kissed Rons tiny forehead and spoke at the same time, "Get some sleep little man." Faith smiled, "All those who are able to attend, there will be a baby shower in three hours in the dinning hall." Anne and Lara smiled, "We'll be there." Buffy smiled and kissed Rons forehead, "And we request the guest of honor to be there."

A couple of hours later at the baby shower everybody was laughing and having fun. Kim stood, "I know this shower is for my baby brother Ron, but me and Shego thought this through and we have a special present for Bonnie." Kim handed Bonnie a small badge, "We hereby offically make you Bonnie Rockwaller the offical babysitter and protector, and with it all the challenges that come with the job." Everybody laughed and applaused Bonnie. Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "Does this mean I have to change diapers?"

Jules took Bonnie in her arms, "Yep." Bonnie looked at Kim and Shego, "This is your way of getting payback at me for all the trouble I caused ya in high school isn't it?" Kim and Shego looked at each other and then at Bonnie and spoke at the same time, "Yes." Bonnie got up and hugged the two, "Thanks for choosing me for the job, I won't let you down." As the party continued Rachael slowly walked up to Faith, and wispered in her ear, "We have a Stage-One Alert." Faith looked up and just nodded.

Faith looked at the others, "I'll be back, something came in at the Command Center." Faith got up and went to the Command Center. What she didn't know is that Buffy, Shego, Kim, Sam, Janet, Jules and Bonnie followed. Faith looked at Rachael, "What the situation?" Rachael looked up, "We just lost contact with our field offices in Vietnam, Cambodia, most of Africa except Sudan, Egypt, Libia, and Morocco." Shego looked at the map, "How's that possible?"

Rachael looked up again, "We just lost contact with most of the Middle East with the exception of Saudi Arabia, Iraq, Jordan, Syria, Lebanon, and Israel." Faith sighed, "Lets give Vietnam, Cambodia and the others in the South East Asian region a chance to contact us, it is the monsoon season. Rachael looked at Faith, "But it's only Vietnam and Cambodia that are out of contact." Faith nodded, "Place all the other field offices on a Level-One Alert, I don't want to take any chances."

Shego looked at Faith, "What's a Level-One Alert?" Faith looked at Shego, "All personel are to be armed. Anyone entering the field office grounds without authorization will get one warning, if they don't leave then they shoot to kill." Faith walked to the weapons locker and opened it, "And all guns are to be loaded with Armor piercing round. And all Soakers are fully charged and steaks are also made ready." Janet gave the sign of the cross, "Sweet Mary Mother of God." Sam sighed, "You think it's an all out attack?"

Faith nodded, "Yes I do." Sam looked at Janet and then back at Faith, "I'll let Hammond know." Faith nodded, "Ok people time to get your weapons of choice." An hour later every Slayer at the School was armed and ready to fight. Sam walked up to the others, "Hammond said if we need any help just call. He has ten BlackHawks on stand-by" Faith nodded and then looked at Abby and Catherine and handed them some side arms, "Take these, they're for self defence."

Faith sat on the fountain in the main court yard, "Now all we can do is wait for them to make their move." Kim sighed, "Lets hope it isn't any time soon, I want to have my baby first, plus I just got a baby brother and I want to get to know him before anything happens." Shego hugged Kim, "You will Princess, you will."

That evening in the Command Center everyone was trying to figure out what caused an all out attack when Rachael turned, "Their coming back on-line." Faith looked at the main screen, "I thought they were under attack?" Rachael shook her head, "It seems they weren't. They all report the same proplem, their transceivers were shut down." What about South East Asia?" Rachael smiled, "Just as you said, their's were down do to the monsoon."

Faith nodded, "Have every field office run a level one diagnostic, I got a feeling our field offices have been hacked. But I want everyone to remain on top alert. I'm not taking any chances." Rachael nodded, "Yes ma'am." Shego looked at Faith, "I thought your computer equipment is from the future?" Faith nodded, "It is, but not all the field offices have been upgraded yet." Buffy sighed, "It's going to take another year to get them all upgraded."

Kim sighed, "The sooner the better." Kim turned and was smiling. Faith smiled, "Why are you smiling?" Kim started to laugh, "Mom and Lara are going out for dinner tonight, and Bonnie's babysitting." Everyone bursted out laughing. Faith nodded, "Have your mom and Lara take the South Gate, that'll make sure they avoid the Zone." Kim nodded, "You got it."

Shego looked at Faith, "Answer me this, why is there a seal under the new High school when the old one and the Vampire activity is in the Zone?"

Faith crossed her arms, "A few years ago we did battle with a Vampire called the Master. the entrance to his domain was under the old high school. And right under that was a seal that lead to the Hellmouth. After we defeated the Master we were able to seal the Hellmouth permanently. Nearly destoryed Sunnydale." Kim nodded, "I remember that, they chalked it up as a rare localizes earthquake." Faith nodded, "And the Zone is what's left of the old Sunnydale. Safe to travel during the day on the marked route, but not at night."

Sam leaned on the rail, "And the seal under the new high school is the entrance to the Goa'uld mother ship." Buffy sighed, "Now here's the sixty-four thousand dollar question, once we defeat the Goa'uld Unas and the Vampires, how are we going to move the ship without the people knowing?"

Janet smiled, "She's got ya there Sam, as we all know a Goa'uld Mother Ship is as Big as the Pyramids in Egypt." Sam looked at Janet with a scruffed look, "I'll figure something out." Kim smiled, "While you're doing that Aunt Sammy, we're going to see the torture of Bonnie Rockwaller." With in a flash everyone ran out of the Command Center to the dinning room to watch the torture begin.

Lara handed Ron over to Bonnie, "He has two bottles of breastmilk in the bag, and plenty of diapers and wipes also." Bonnie smiled, "Will you two go and enjoy your evening. How bad can a newborn baby be?" Lara looked at Anne, "Maybe we should take him." Bonnie smiled, "Go, I'll be fine, I'll have Jules with me." Lara nodded and then leaned in and gave a sleeping Ron a kiss, "You be good for Aunt Bonnie, I love you little man." Anne took Lara's hand and the two left for a romantic evening.

An hour later they were all sitting in the dinning hall have something to eat when Bonnie sniffed, "What is that..." She looked down at Ron, "Damn dude, what the hell went off in your diaper?" She picked Ron and the diaper bag up and her and Jules went to the reasroom to change him.

Once in there, Jules lowered the diaper deck and let Bonnie go to work. Bonnie undid his footed sleeper and lifted it up past his waist. She then undid his onsie and went to work on his diaper. When she undid the tabs and pulled the front part down she started to hack. Bonnie took a step back, "Good god what the hell did this kid eat?" Bonnie would do a bit of work and back off to catch a breath. Bonnie looked at Jules who was rolling on the floor laughing.

Bonnie frowned, "It's not funny, this kid can be labled as a bio-hazard or made into a bio-weapon." As for Ron he just laid there like any newborn baby would wondering what's taking so long. Once Bonnie was done she tossed the changing mat and dirty wipes and diaper in the diaper pail. She then got Ron dressed and her and Jules took the baby back out and rejoined the others. Kim smiled, "So how the first changing go?" They looked at Jules who was grinning from ear to ear.

Shego smiled, "I take it that she wanted to loose her cookies while changing Ron?" Jules nodded quickly, "You should have seen it it was funny. She even said that Ron should be labled as a bio-hazard or made into a bio-weapon." Kim smiled and picked Ron up, "Well he doesn't have to worry about that, nobody's gonna make my baby brother do anything he doesn't want. No they ain't." Kim gave Rin a kiss on his forhead and laid him back in his carrier where he fell fast asleep.

Several hours later Anne and Lara returned from their evening. When they walked into their house they seen Jules and Bonnie snuggled on the couch watching t.v.. Anne smiled, "So how was he?" Bonnie smiled, "He was a perfect gentleman. He drank both bottles, the last one was about an hour ago and we just changed him about the same time." Jules reached down to put her shoes and socks on, "Bonnie had trouble changing his diaper for the first time but she quickly got the hang of it and was doing it like a pro."

Bonnie sat next to Jules and put her shoes and socks on, "Once we got back here Rufus took over as head of security." Lara smiled, "That's Rufus alright." Lara sat in a chair, "So good to be home." Bonnie smiled, "When ever you need to have an evening let me know." Lara nodded and reached into her purse and pulled out an envelope, "This is for tonight." Bonnie smiled, "Thank you." Anne smiled, "And be asured, we'll be calling on ya again." Jules smiled, "Well be ready."

Watching the two head to their house Anne smiled, "Which one do you think called Ron, A bio-hazard or a bio-weapon?" Lara wraped her arms around Anne, "Knowing Bonnie she probabely called him a bio-hazard and then said he should be a bio-weapon." Anne bobbed her head up and down, "Yep that sounds like Bonnie." A moment later they heard Ron cry.

The two backed away from the door and closed it. Lara looked up, "Who's turn is it to feed him?" Anne smiled, "It's my turn to feed him." The two entered the nursery, Lara went to get Ron from his crib as Anne took her shirt and bra off. Ann the reached over and got a nursing pad and placed it under her breasts. Lara then brought Ron over and handed him to Anne who then brought him to her right breast where her naturaly latched on and began feeding.

Lara sat next to Anne and watched her feed their son, "You're a pro." Anne smiled, "I should be, I do have three others I breastfeed when they were babies. And you're not so bad yourself. when it comes to breastfeeding." Lara smiled, "I'll take that as a complement." After several minutes on the right breast Anne moved Ron to her left. Anne smiled, "I'm just happy to know that our bodies are producing the nurishment our son need to grow into a fine young man."

Lara nodded, "I wouldn't have it any other way." Several minutes later Anne lifted Ron to her shoulder and burped him. When she was done Lara took Ron changed him and put him back to bed where he was fell fast asleep. Lara went to the breast pump and espress her milk and put it in the refrigerater for a later use. They then took a shower together and after the shower made love well into the night before falling asleep in each others arms.

The next morning Everybody met in the dinning hall for a quick breakfast and a briefing. Anne and Lara walked in with Ron asleep in his carrier. Kim looked up and seen them smiling, "I know what they did last night, those smiles give it away." Shego grinned, "Like the smiles we had when we came in this morning?" Abby smiled, "Like the smiles we all had when we came in here this morning."

Faith smiled and blushed, "Enough of what we did last night, we need to get down to business. Yesterday Rachael sent word that I wanted all Field Offices to run a Level-One Diagnostic on their systems. And this morning we found that there was a program in the tranceivers that acted as a back door into their system. That's why we lost contact, who ever hacked their systems used that program."

Kim nodded, "Is there any way to remove the program or add a program that will block it's access?" Faith nodded, "I have a program that will block the program from being used as an access point. But that's just a temporary fix until we get those systems upgraded." Buffy sighed, "And that'll mean a trip through the mirror." Shego smiled, "I though you liked going through the mirror?"

Sam looked at Faith, "Is the trip painful?' Faith shook her head and woped her mouth off, "Nope, just cold as hell." Sam put two and two together and realized that going through the mirror was like going through the Stargate, "Of course, when you go through the mirror it's almost like going through the Stargate you're demolecularized and when you reach the other side you're remolecularized." Faith nodded, "And cold." Sam smiled, "I think I can help you there, a little trip through the Stargate will help you adjust where you don't notice it."

Several hours later everyone was now standing in the gate room, "Welcome to the Gate Room, from here everything you know about quantum physics is about to go right out the door." A moment later Sgt. Harriman voice spoke up on the p.a. "Chevron seven locked." Just as he said that the Stargate activated. Faith back away for a moment, "Wow."

Sam smiled, "Ok people, all you have to do is step through." Shego looked at Kim, "This is going to be fun." A few minutes later everyone was through the Gate and on another planet. Sam smiled, "This is the Alpha Site, from here we'll return to the SGC in about an hour, we need to let your bodies adjust to the cold feeling. Once that happens you won't even notice it when you go back through." The group moved around a bit getting used to the feeling.

An hout later they were ready. The Sgt looked at Sam and nodded, "We're ready ma'am." Sam nodded, "Dial it up." A few minutes later earth was dialed up, IDC recieved ma'am." Sam smiled, "Lets go back." When they stepped through the Gate the arrived back at the SGC, but what they didn't expect to see was Kinsey and several dozen armed men waiting for them. Kinsey smiled, "Place them un..."Before he could finish the group was gone in a flash of light. Kinsey turned looking at Hammon, "Where the hell did they?"

A moment later the group was aboard Thor's ship the 'Beliskner'. Thor looked up "Welcome aboard the Beliskner." Sam looked at Thor, "What just happened?" Thor nodded, "Kinsey arrived a few minutes before you returned, he was there to place you all in custody. I beleave he wanted to run tests on you to find out why you have special DNA. This could not be premited." Shego shook her head, "That man should be dumped on a planet that has no Stargate and left there."

Thor looked at Shego, "Colonel O'Neill gave that same idea, I tell you as I tell him. We are keeping that option open." Thor turned to his control panel, "I will now return you to your school." Thor moved what looked like a black stone and a moment later they were all standing on the Command Center ot the school. Rachael looked on in awe, "I ain't even going to ask." Sam smiled, "Don't it'll take to long to explaine." Rachael smiled, "I bet."

Back at the SGC Kinsey looked up at Hammond just as the group disappeard, "Where the hell they go?" Kinsey turned and left the Gate Room and entered the Controle Room, "You better answer me General or I'll have you thrown out of the service." Hammond stood up to Kimsey, "You do that and as you were told before Senator, our off world alies will take everything they shared with us and leave us defenceless. And the Asgard will make sure that they take the Stargate with them so we can't use it anymore."

Kinsey sneered, "You haven't heard the end of this." Kinsey looked at his men and they left the facility. Hammond looked at Harriman, "Contact Major Carter using the secure line and let her know that she can expect a visit from Kinsey's men soon. Harriman nodded, "Yes sir." Hammond sighed, "That man needs to be dumped on a planet that has no Stargate and left there."


	13. Chapter 13

(Chapter-13)

Shego and Kim have been pregnant now for eight weeks, and everybody has been joking about them looking like a green and red ballon. But that didn't keep them from going through the training Faith wanted them to have before going through the mirror. Faith looked at all her friends that will be going through the mirror, "I can't ask for a better group to go through the Mirror with." She looked at Shego, "But I'm still a bit leery about letting you two go."

Shego took a bite of her pickle, "There's no force in this universe that'll keep me and Kimmy from making this trip." Anne smiled, "Give it up Faith, you won't win." Lara who was sitting next to Anne while nursing Ron smiled, "I learned that when they were still in high school." Bonnie took a drink of her soda, "When they have their mind set on something there's no way of changing it." Faith raised her hands in defeat, "Ok, you win. You can go, but I want you two to take extra precaution."

Kim nodded, "We promise, besides mom has us set for an appointment to check on the babies when we get back." Anne nodded quickly, "And that's one appointment they're gonna keep, or they'll be visiting the proctology department at the Hospital." Lara smiled as she shifted Ron from her left breast to her right, "That's so they can get her feet out of their asses."

Kim sighed, "Not only that, me and Shego promised to be here this weekend for the anniversery." Buffy looked up, "What anniversery is that?" Lara now had tears in her eyes, "This weekend is the anniversery of David's death. He was killed in a plane crash five years ago." Kim nodded, "His crash was ruled as sabotage, Drakken rigged the plane to loose power in mid-flight. Because he was in France when he was arrested, the French government wouldn't allow extradition if he faced the death penalty."

Abby sat back in her chair, "I remember that, there were over three hundred people on that flight." Kim nodded, "When he found out Rons father was on the flight, he went to work on fixing the plane to crash. He's now spending the rest of his life in a Maximum Security Federal Prison." Sam looked at Kim, "Has anyone tried to break him out?" Kim shook her head, "No, all the major crime syndicates turned on him because of the deaths of all those innocent people he caused just to get revenge on one person."

Faith sighed, "Well I promise that they will be here for the anniversery." With tears in her eyes Lara smiled, "Thank you." Faith looked at her watch, "Ok people it's time. Just remember one thing, nothing is to be brought back that shouldn't be here." A few minutes later the group was standing infront of the mirror. Faith was standing at the time controles, "I'm setting the time for Augest 25th, 2491. That'll put us in the twenty-fith century."

They all watched in awe as Clouds of sworling colors appeared and then a sceen of an apartment. Buffy smiled, "Awsome, our apartment is still there." Sam smiled, "You guys have an apartment in the twenty-fifth century?" Faith nodded, "Yep and we have it arranged to have it cleaned every two days." Faith looked at her watch, "It's time." A few moments later the group stepped through the mirror.

An hour later the group was standing in a building that had everything a computer geek could ever want. The store owner named Jenny Keller smiled, "Well if it is'n my two favorite costumers. What can I get for you today?" Faith smiled, "Hey Jenny." Faith went on telling Jenny what she wanted. Jenny smiled, "Damn girl what are you building a Starship of your own?" Buffy smiled, "Don't giver any ideas." Faith gave a fake pout, "You're no fun." Buffy sighed, "Oh alright, you can make it a project for later." Faith squeeled with joy and kissed Buffy, "Thank you, thank you, thank you." Buffy rolled her eyes , kissed Faith and smiled, "You're welcome."

Jenny smiled, "You want these delivered to the usual place?" Faith nodded, "As soon as possible." Jenny smiled, "Ok. Damn with this sale I may close shop early." Sam walked up to Faith as Jenny went into the back, "Is buying all this stuff legal?" Faith nodded, "Everything in this store is cleared for public use by Starfleet Command." Shego raised a fingure, "Wait a minute, Are you saying that everything about Star Trek on television is real?"

Faith looked at Shego, "Who do you think gave Gene Roddenberry the idea for his Star Trek shows?" Shego smiled, "You lucky chick." Faith smiled as Jenny walked out, "Ok here's your recipt and shipping forms. Just give them to the person making the delievery." Faith smiled, "Thanks Jenny, I'll be back again if I need anything." Jenny leaned on the counter, "I hope so, you're my best costumer." Faith laughed, "See ya soon Jenny."

Faith looked at her watch, "Ok, we have five hours before the delievery is made, I'm gonna take you guys to a place that me and Buffy found that has the best food in the universe. But one thing, stay away from the Klingon food a lot of it is served live." Kim smiled, "What's the place called? I'm hungry." Buffy smiled, "It's called The Milky Way."

Back in their own time Anne and Lara wanted to go shopping for the Anniversery. Anne looked at Bonnie, "He Bonnie, me and Lara want to get a few things for the anniversery dinner. Would you mind looking after Ron for a couple of hours?" Bonnie smiled, "I would love to look after this little man. So you two go and do what you need to do and me and Aunt Jules will have fun babysitting."

Lara smiled, "Thanks so much. There's several bottles of breastmilk in the refrigerator and there's plenty of diapers, wipes, cream and powder in the nursery." Bonnie smiled, "Has he had his evening bath yet." Lara shook her head, "No but your welcome to give it to him if you want." Bonnie smiled and rubber her nose to Rons, "When you get home, he'll smell like a clean baby." Lara smiled, "Well see you in a few hours."

A few minutes later after Anne and Lara left Jules sat next to Bonnie, "I have a question, and it won't make me upset if you said no." Bonnie looked at Jules, "Yes." Not hearing what Bonnie said Jules continued, "We only known each other for a few weeks. But I found myself at the point where I need you in my life." Bonnie looked at Jules and smiled, "Yes." Again Jules didn't hear her as she continued talking, "You have become so important to me I don't want to loose you."

Bonnie smiled at Ron, "Aunt Jules is talking so much she didn't hear me say yes." Jules continued, "I know it's a bit soon, But I was..."Bonnie placed her fingure over Jules mouth to get her to stop talking, "Julianna Callaghan." Jules looked shocked, "Why did you use my full name?" Bonnie kissed her, "To get you to shut up long enough for you to hear me say..." Jules jumped up, "Oh god you're going to say no." Bonnie stood and smiled, "Will you shut up, I was trying to say yes."

Jules stood there, "Yes, as in yes you'll marry me?" Bonnie kissed Jules again, "Yes I'll marry you, you big knuckle head." Jules took Bonnie in her arms, "I love you Bonnie Rockwaller." Bonnie smiled, "And I love you, now how about we give this handsome little man a bath." Jules looked a bit worried, "You mean all three of us in the bathtub together?" Bonnie nodded and smiled, "Oh come on you wimp, having a bath with your wife to be and a baby isn't gonna hurt." Jules smiled, "Ok, lets take a bath."

As they got ready for the bath Bonnie picked up Ron who then threw up all over her. Bonnie just stood ther in all her naked glory with Jules behind her also naked but laughing her ass off. Bonnie sighed, "This isn't fair, but at least we're getting a bath. Come on little man. You to Jules." Jules got in the tub first and took Ron, once Jules had Ron Bonnie climbed in the tub next. Bonnie sighed, "Ahhhhh, water feel's just right."

Bonnie reached over and took Ron from Jules, once she had him Ron threw up on Bonnie a second time. Bonnie shook her head, "This isn't fair, way can't you throw up all over Aunt Jules?" Ron just looked at her smiling. Bonnie smiled, "Ok little man lets get you washed."

Back in the future the girls had fun eating when Faith looked at her watch, "Ok people we need to get going the delevery person will be at the location in an hour and a half." Faith looked around, "Where's Sam?" Janet smiled, "Restroom." A few minutes later Sam returned, "Sorry about that, all that Romulan Ale went straight through me." Once they left the resturant they arrived at the delievery location with about twenty minutes to spare.

But that wasn't what made Faith worried, she noticed that Sam was acting strange. She couldn't put her fingure on it but she knew something was up. Faith shook her head as she did they heard the delievery vessel arrive it landed outside the old werehouse. A young man walked up, "I have a delievery for a Faith Lehane." Faith smiled, "That'll be me." Faith handed the PADD to the young man. And an hour later they had everything unloaded and sitting on rollers.

As they were moving the last of the items into the werehouse Faith realized why Sam was acting so strange. She walked up to Sam, "Hand it over." Sam jumped a bit, "Excuse me, hand what over?" Faith held her hand out, "Hand over the Phaser." Sam sighed and reached into her boot and pulled out the Phaser, "Here, I wasn't going to give it to the military if that's what you're worried about." Faith nodded, "I wasn't worried about that. It's just that you can't bring weapons back from the future."

Sam sighed, "Why not? I was gonna use it to protect the school." Faith sighed, "I understand that, but if this got lost and someone realizes it's real the results can be catastrophic." Faith made an adjustment and caused the Phaser to overload and disappear in a flash of energy. Faith looked at Sam, "I sorry it has to be that way." Sam pulled out from her coat a Klingon bat'leth, mek'leth, d'k tank, 'oy'naQ and a So'leth. "Does this mean I have to leave these behind?" Faith smiled, "Those you can keep."

Faith raised an eyebrow, "Damn girl, where did you get this?" Sam smiled It was the last one the shop keeper had." Everybody looked at it. Janet spoke up first, "What is it?" Faith carfully picked it up, "It's a So'leth, or Cloaked Blade, it's a favored weapon among Klingon Assassins. You need to be very carfull with it or you'll acidently cut your own fingure off." Sam placed it back in its sheth. Faith smiled, "Ok people time to go home."

Back at the school Anne and Lara had returned with the supplies for the Anniversery. Lara walked in and smiled, "So how was everything?" Bonnie smiled, "Although he threw up on Aunt Bonnie twice, we had a nice bath. And now we smells like a clean baby who's about to have something to eat, and then get ready for bed." Lara smiled, "So how'd it go for you two?" Jules walked up behind Bonnie and wrapped her arms around her waist, "Everything went great, Bonnie even said yes to marrying me."

Anne squeeled with joy, "Congratulations, when's the wedding?" Bonnie smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "We're planning it on a day neather one of us will forget, and that's Valentine's Day." Anne hugged the two girls, "I'm so proud of you, but I won't let the wedding happen if I don't get to give the bride away." Jules smiled, "We wouldn't have it any other way." Lara smiled, "Good, now that we're home I'll take this little guy to the nursery and feed him and get him ready for bed."

Once Bonnie and Jules were gone Anne went to the nursery, there sitting in the rocker was Lara feeding Ron. Anne smiled, "As you said to me and now I say to you. You're a natural at breastfeeding our son." Lara smiled, "And I also get filled with joy knowing our son is getting the nutrition he needs to grow up to be a strong man." Anne nodded, "Which he gets from both of us." Lara shifted Ron from her left breast to her right, "And like you I wouldn't have it any other way."

An hour later all the supplies were transported through the mirror into another werehouse which had a special surprise. Kim looked at it, "Is that what I think it is?" Faith smiled, "Yep, that a Starfleet Long Range Runabout." Shego smiled, "I have got to have a ride, what's it's maximum speed?" Faith smiled, "Warp nine." Shego smiled, "You are one lucky chick." Faith looked at her watch, "Ok people, lets head over to the dinning hall and get some coffee. The up-grades can start tomorrow."

Sam folded her arms, "How is it that we were transported into this werehouse and not back at the school where the Time Mirror is?" Faith smiled, "We only need the mirror for the initial time jump." Faith held up her arm showing Sam what looked like a GDO , "This is used for the return jump, all I have to do is input the return time frame and the coordinates of this werehouse."

Later that evening B'Elanna and Seven arrived at their new apartment in Sunnydale. B'Elanna smiled, "Lets get the bed set up, I'm tired." Seven gave one of her rare smiled, "B'Elanna Torres, is it the truth that you are not sleepy but in fact horny and wish to make love to me?' B'Elanna took Seven in her arms, "I am tired, but I can use a little romp in the bed first." Seven raised her eyebrow, "Then I suggest the we set up the bed first and then have a romp in the bed."

B'Elanna smiled and Kissed Seven, "I like how dirty you think." Seven kissed B'Elanna back, "Being married to you has caused it." B'Elanna smiled, "Good." A few minutes later they had the bed set up and were making love well into the night before falling fast asleep in each others arms.


	14. Chapter 14

(Chapter-14)

Three days after returning from the future Kim and Shego decided to spend the day in town. Faith smiled, "Since you two are going to be in town I want to make sure we can keep track of you. This is something Bartelli in our skunkworks developed, it's a mircoscopic radioactive partical. No harm will come to you or the babies, the partical will have a half life of three days." Faith gave the injection to each girl, "You're all set."

Shego smiled, "You ain't taking any chances when it comes to me and Kimmy are you?" Faith smiled, "Nope." Faith then handed them a cellphone, " And I expect a check-in call evey hour on the hour." Kimmy smiled, "No problem." Faith grinned, "No get out of here and have some fun." Shego smiled, "Anything you need us to bring back?" Faith shook her head, "Nope." Shego and Kim left to spend the day in town.

Just outside the South Gate a black van was watching Shego and Kim leave the school. A man picked up a mic and pressed the key, "This is Sgt Talbert subjects Shego and Kim Possible have left the school ground. What are my instructions?" Kinsey called back, "This is Kinsey, when you have the chance get them." Talbert keyed his mic again, "Understood." As they were pulling away to follow Shego and Kim. B'Elanna and Seven were pulling up slowly behind them.

Seven looked at B'Elanna, "I believe that black van is following Shego and Kim Possible." B'Elanna nodded, "And we'll be following them." As the black van began to follow Shego and Kim Talbert looked behind him, "We got company, take out the car but don't hurt the occupants." A young man nodded, "Yes Seargent." The young nam picked up an M-79 grenade launcher and opened the back doors and aimed it at Seven and B'Elanna's car.

B'Elanna slamed on the breaks, "Get Out Now!" Just as they got out the car exploded from a grenade hiting where B'Elanna was sitting. the young man turned, "They're ok, and the car is totaled." As the van peeled away B'Elanna slowly got up, "What the hell was that." A second later Faith ran up to B'Elanna, "That was a M-79 grenade blowing up your car. Now who the hell are you, and why are you getting your car blown up outside my school?"

A moment later Faith seen a tall blond walk up to B'Elanna to help her up. Faith smiled, "I know who you two are." Seven looked at Faith, "That is highly unlikely since we just now met." Faith shook her head, "She's B'Elanna Torres Chief Enginer of the Starship Voyager and you're Seven Of Nine Tertiary Adjunct Of Unimatrix Zero-One AKA: Annika Hansen." B'Elanna looked up, "Seven, how do they know this?"

Faith smiled, "Come on it to the school and let our doctor look at ya. And then I'll explain how I know all this." Seven nodded, "Very well." Seven looked down, "Come Be'nal we must get you looked at you took a nasty blow to your head and may have done damage that we do not know about." B'Elanna smiled, "You're the boss." Seven gave a rare smile, "That is correct."

In the infirmery Janet was working on B'Elanna when she went to take some vitles. Janet backed away, "Who or what the hell are you?" Faith smiled, "People this is Chief Engineer B'Elanna Torres of the Starship Voyager, and this tall blond beauty is her wife Seven Of Nine Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero-One AKA: Annika Hansen, former Borg Drone." B'Elanna waved her hand, "Pleased to meet ya. Damn my head hurts."

Buffy walked up, "And their coming into contact with us was never to happen." Seven nodded, "That is correct, we were to remain in the shadows." A moment later three figures appeared behind Seven and B'Elanna. Seven turned, "Captan Janeway, why have you come?" Janeway looked at Seven, "We detected the car you were in exploding." A man walked up, "I'm the ships Doctor, may I assist?" Janet nodded, "Go for it, I wouldn't know where to start."

Faith smiled, "That's because B'Elanna is only half human, she also half Klingon." Sam perked up, "We need to talk." Faith looked at the third person and raised her hand in the Vulcan salute, "Peace and Long life to you Tuvok son of Vulcan. Student of the teachings of Surak." Tuvok returned the salute, "I am honored Faith Lehane daughter of earth, daughter of Eve." Sam smiled, "You know each other?" Janeway nodded, "We met a few times."

Back on the streets Shego and Kim were conered by the van. Sgt. Talbert smiled, "Well, well, well. It looks like we got something done that the others couldn't do."Shego looked up and smiled, "Did they tell you I could do this?" Shego raise her hand which was green with plasma energy. Talbert nodded, "Yep." Just then he brought up a gun and pulled the trigger firing two darts at Shego and Kim.. Talbert smiled, "Sweet dreams."

Back at the school Janeway explained why they were there, "We detected a change in the time line when it came to Shego and Kim's children." Sam stiffened, "What happened?" Janeway nodded, "I still remember because I was in a time warp. Kinsey was able to get his hand on them and was able to get the babies when they were born. We couldn't allow this to happen. In the other timeline their children has a great impact on earth that brings all the nations together. Their children brings peace to the whole planet. Do you know where they went?" Faith shrugged her shoulders, "They went to town for the day, I can call them and have them return." B'Elanna shook her head, "It's to late."

Seven continued, "The van we were following was following them. They destoryed our car to keep us from stopping them from doing anything to them." Faith pulled out her cell phone and called Shego, "Come on Chica answer the phone." When she didn't get an answer she turned and tried the regular phone. Getting nothing she looked at Janeway, "Kinsey has 'em"

Janeway looked at Tuvok, "Return to Voyager and run a Level-One Scan for their bio-signs." Tuvik shook his head, "That would be difficult, since they are other mutants, and with their type of powers. They could cause the sensors to lock onto the wrong people." Faith shook her head, "Before they left we injected them with a microscopic Radioactive partical with a half life of three days." Tuvok nodded, "If you have a sample of this partical I will know what to look for."

Faith nodded and walked over to a table and picked up a small bottle, "Here, this is the partical." Tuvok took the bottle, "I'll let you know what I find." Tuvok tapped his communicator, "Tuvok to Voyager, one to beam up." A moment later Tuvok was gone. Janeway looked at Faith, "Don't worry, Tuvok will find them."

At a secret location in California Kinsey smiled as he walked into the room where Shego and Kim was being held, "Ah, good you're awake. I thought you might sleep through the rest of your pregnancy. Wouldn't want that to happen would we?" Shego looked at Kinsey, "Where the hell are we, and what the hell do you want?" Kinsey smiled, "I thought that was obvious, I want your children. Their DNA will allow then to use certin devices we have."

Kim snorted, "In other words you want to use them as weapons, and if possible to make money." Kinsey leaned forward, "You have no idea how much danger this planet is in. Your children just may be the link we've been looking for to save it." Shego smiled, "You know when they find us, you're gonna be in deep shit."

Kinsey sneered, "That will be highly unlikely since they have no idea where you are." Kim smiled, "Oh, I wouldn't say that. I have a feeling that our friends at the school and the SGC are looking for us as we speek." Kinsey smiled and nodded, "That may be, but they wouldn't know where to look." Shego and Kim looked at each other and smiled and then looked at Kinsey and spoke at the same time, "Oh yes they do."

At the SGC Hammond was on the phone with Faith, "Yes I know that place well, I was stationed there when I was a captain, it's an abandoned missle base." Faith smiled, "Thanks General." Hammond smiled, "Good luck, and when you get Kinsey let me know I'll talk to the Asgard about dropping him on a planet without a Stargate." Hammond smiled as he hung up the phone, "I wish I could see his face when they get those girls."

Back at the abandoned base Kinsey smiled as they brought in food for Shego and Kim, "I bet you two are hungry, so I had them fix up some lunch for you." Shego and Kim smiled as they felt a tingle in their bodies. Shego smiled, "That won't be necessary." the girls lifted their right hands and waved as they disappeared. Kinsey yelled, "No, not this time. Damn them. A moment later Kinsey felt a tingle in his body and the next thing he noticed was the rooms had changed.

The room he was in changed from a gray concret room to a three sided wall with a large open door in front of him. sitting at a desk was a young black man. Kinsey looked at the man, "Where am I?" As he stepped foward he was pushed back by an invisiable forcefield, "I am a U.S. Senator and demand to be released." Just then Janeway, Shego, Kim, Faith, Buffy, Sam, Janet and Tuvok walked in. Janeway looked at Kinsey, "You're in no position to demand anything Senator."

Kinsey looked at Janeway, "Who are you and where am I?" A moment later Seven and B'Elanna walked in. B'Elanna smiled, "You're on the Starship Voyager, and who this is, is someone you very much don't want to piss off." Janeway smiled, "I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Starship Voyager." Kinsey looked at Janeway, "What right do you have to hold me here?" Janeway crossed her arms, "Oh, you're free to go at anytime. But on one condition." Kinsey sneered, "And what would that be?"

Janeway smiled, "You retire from politics and disappear into the shadows. You agree to that I'll have you returned to the planet, if not I'll just contact the Asgard BattleCruiser in orbit with us and hand you over to them." Janeway nodded to the young Lieutenant, "Activate the view screen." A moment later The Asgard ship 'Beliskner' commanded by Thor appeared.

Janeway smiled, "Now you can agree to my terms, or you can go with them." Kinsey stiffened, "Alright, I'll resign. But if this planet is destoryed, it'll be because of you people." Janeway looked at the Lieutenant, "Drop the Forcefield and transport Mr. Kinsey back to earth, and contact the 'Beliskner' and thank them for their assistance." The Lieutenant nodded, "Yes ma'am."

A few hours later back at the school everyone was saying their goodbyes to the crew of Voyager. Janeway smiled, "Don't be such a stranger, you need to visit me often." Faith hugged Kathryn, "I will and I'll bring my friends also." Janeway smiled, "You better." Faith looked at Tuvok and gave the Vulcan salute, "A safe jurney to you Mr. Tuvok." Tuvok returned the salute, "Untill we meet again, Live Long And Prosper Faith Lehane." A few minutes later the crew was gone and headed back to the future.

Once the crew Voyager left Faith turned and smiled, "Who's up for some fresh apple pie?" Shego and Kim spoke at the sime time, "Add some ice cream and we'll say yes." Everybody laughed and went to get some pie and drinks. As they sat down Shego looked at Faith, "You gonna visit them when you get a chance?" Faith was about to answer when they heard the strangest noise everybody looked around trying to find it. When all of a sudden a blue Police Call Box appeared in the middle of the dinning hall.

A moment later a young man wearing a trench coat and tennis shoes stepped out with a young girl behind him. The man smiled, "I hope I didn't break anything. Did I miss the births?" Faith sat back and groaned, "Oh God not now."


	15. Chapter 15

(Chapter-15)

The man who stepped out of the phone box had a cheerful nature about him but also had a sense of longing for something in his eyes. The man smiled, "Am I too late for the births?" Shego looked at Faith, "Do you know this guy?" Faith rubbed her face, "Me and Buffy had a few run ins with him." Faith stood up but before she could say anything the man smiled, "Apple pie a la' mode, haven't had that in a long time." He sat down and began eating the pie and ice cream.

Faith turned her head to the man, "What are you doing here?" The man looked up, "Eating apple pie and ice cream." Faith turned, "I doubt you came here just for that." The man smiled, "You're right, I also came to witness the births of the two greatest peace makers in the universe." Shego looked at Faith, "Who is this guy?" Faith sighed, "People, I want you to meet the Doctor." Kim looked at him, "What's your name?" The man looked at Kim and smiled, "Just the Doctor."

The young girl took a step forward and spoke in a rich British accent, "I'm Rose Tyler, I'm traveling with the doctor." Faith nodded and smiled, "Welcome to our school Rose, please join us for some pie and ice cream." Rose smiled and nodded, "Thank you." Kim looked at the Police Box and then at the doctor, "What is that?" The doctor wiped his mouth, "That is the TARDIS it stands for Time And Relative Demension(s) In Space."

Kim raised an eyebrow, "So you're saying it's a space ship and time machine?" The doctor nodded, "That's right." Shego shook her head, "It's hard to believe that all my favorite t.v. shows are real." Faith smiled, "As they say, if you want to keep something a secret tell them all about it, they'll never believe it's real."

Shego smiled, "That's true, I would have never thought the Stargate was real untill I seen it myself." The doctor sat back, "I meet the race who invented the the Stargate, most wonderful people once you get past their stuck-up attitude." Sam smiled, "I meet a couple who were ascended." The doctor jumped up, "Oh don't even go there, I had to teach them how to do that. What did they say they figured out the way to ascend?"

Sam nodded, "They said after years of research they found the way to ascend to a higher plane of existence." The doctor shook his head, "That just goes to show, teach them something and they take the credit for it." The doctor sat back down, "Did you find Atlantis?" Sam nodded, "Yep, it's sitting off the coast of San Francisco right now. We have to find some ZPMs to power it to get it back to the Pegasus Galaxy." The doctor nodded, "I can help ya there." Sam perked up, "You know where some ZPMs are?"

The Doctor shook his head, "No, but I can make them for you." Sam looked at Janet, "You know how to make the ZPM?" The doctor took a bit of the pie and nodded, "It's quit easy to do." Sam rubbed her hands through her short hair, "I need to call Hammond and let him know what we have." The doctor looked at Sam, "Wait, isn't General Hank Landry in charge of the SGC?" Sam shook her head, "No, General Landry is in D.C. working at the Pentagon." The Doctor stood, "Damn something has gone wrong with the timeline."

The doctor got up and entered the TARDIS with everybody right on his heels. When they entered Shego was nearly floored, "Holy cow, how the hell is it possible to have something bigger inside then outside?" The doctor looked up, "I'll explaine later, right now I have to find out what went wrong with the timeline." Janet looked at the doctor, "What do you mean?" The Doctor looked up, "General Hammond shouldn't be at the SGC, Landry should. General Hammond should be off world negotiating a treaty."

The doctor pulled a few levers and turned a few dials, "There's the break, but it doesn't say what caused it." Shego looked at the doctor, "So there's a possible chance me and Kimmy shouldn't be together?" The doctor looked up, "What? oh no. you two are always ment to be together, just as Faith and Buffy, Sam and Janet. And Jules and Bonnie, who should be getting married on Valentines Day." Jules looked at the Doctor, "You rat, we wanted to tell them the news." The doctor smiled, "Sorry."

Sam looked at the doctor, "Is there any way to fix the timeline?" The doctor shook his head. "No to much has happened to go back and fix it. We have to play it out now." A few moments later they all left the TARDIS and returned to the table. Just as they did Rachael came running in, "The SGC just called they say they're under attack by strange robotic machines. They sent a picture of what they look like." Rachael handed the picture to Faith. Faith looked at it, "What the hell is it?"

The Doctor looked up, "Can I see it?" Faith passed the photo to the doctor, when he seen it he stiffened up. Faith leaned forward and Rose placed her hand on his shoulder, "What is it doctor?" He handed the picture to Rose. Rose stiffened, "Daleks, how did Daleks get on earth and inside your SGC?" Sam stiffened, "The Stargate." Sam looked at the doctor, "Do these Daleks have the ability to get infromation from someone."

The doctor nodded, "They have a probe that enters the brain. Everything that person knows they will know. Once they have the infromation they'll kill that person." Sam sighed, "That's how they got on earth and into the SGC. They came in contact with an SG team and got their GDO and came through." Sam looked at the Doctor, "Is there anyway to destory them?" The doctor stood, "Yes, but it'll be very hard. And your weapons won't work"

Janet looked at Sam and smiled, "If reagular weapons won't work how about staff weapons and Zat guns." Sam smiled and kissed Janet, "Now I know why I love you." Sam looked at the doctor, "Can you use the TARDIS to get inside the SGC and set down on specific coordinates?" The doctor nodded and smiled, "I can set that baby down on a grain of sand." Sam nodded, "I have a plan that will destory the Daleks and save the SGC." The doctor smiled, "Speak to us."

A few minutes later everybody was in the TARDIS. The doctor looked up, "Here we go."He flipped a few switches and turned a few dials and pulled a handle. He looked up, "We're here." A moment later Sam opened the door and sure enough they were outside the weapons room of the SGC. Sam turned her head, "I hear gunfire, lets get the staff weapons and Zats." A few minutes later everyone was armed.

Sam looked up, "Remember the Zat stuns on the first shot, kills on the second and the third will disintegrate the target." A moment later the group left the room and headed towards the fighting when they turned the first corner they seen a Dalek, Sam raised her staff weapon just as it turned. When it seen her it spoke, "Exterminate!" Sam fired blasting the Dalek into hundreds of pieces. Just as she did that another came up from behind it, "Exterminate!"

As it fired it's own weapon Shego quickly raised her hand and fired a plasma charge at it melting it into a puddle of metal. Shego smiled, "Cool, my and Kimmy's plasma powers will work on destorying them." A moment later another Dalek turned the corner, "Exterminate!" Janet raised the Zat and fired when the Zat charge hit it it began to spin, when she fired a seconed time it just stopped. When she fired the third time the Dalek disappeared.

The doctor smiled, "Lets get rid of them." For the next three hours the group made their way through the entire base taking out the Daleks. As they were making their way through the base they were also looking for Hammond and the rest of SG-1. Once they got to Hammond's office and the briefing room the found several people held up in the rooms. Sam looked at O'Neill and tossed him, Teal'c and Daniel a Staff weapon, "It'll kill 'em sir."

O'Neill looked up as Sam was leaving and shouted, "It's About Time." After five hours the SGC was secure and the GDO locked out, all new GDO codes were sent to the remaining teams that were off world. In the meeting room Hammond was listening to Sam as she explained how the Daleks got the GDO code as he watched the doctor looking out at the Stargate. He looked at Sam, "So thes Daleks got the code from one of the members of SG-6 through a mind probe?"

Sam nodded, "Yes sir, and I suggest that P3Y-1218 be removed from the Dialing Computer so nobody can return to that planet." Hammond nodded and picked up the phone and pressed a button on it, "This is Hammond, as of this moment P3Y-1218 is to be remover from the Dialing Computer and labled as a hostile planet." Hammond hung the phone up, "Now care to let me know who this man is?" The doctor turned and smiled, "I'm the doctor."

Hammond looked at the Doctor, "What's your name." The doctor smiled as he sat down, "Just the Doctor." Hammond nodded, "I like to thank you for helping save this base and the lives of those here." The doctor smiled, "It was nothing." Hammond nodded, "Now care to tell us what these Daleks are." The doctor stood and looked out at the Stargate and explained what the Daleks were, "I have been fighting them ever since the begining of the last great time war."

The doctor perked up, "But that's all in the past, I came to see the birth of the greatest peace makers in the universe." Faith shook her head, "it's been good seeing you again General, but we need to get back to the school." Hammond nodded, "It's my pleasure." A few minutes later the group was walking down the hall to The TARDIS where a couple of M.P.s were guarding it. Once inside the doctor made a few adjustments and they were back at the school.

Back at the school everybody was turning in for the evening. Shego and Kim were laying in their bed watching t.v.. Shego sighed, "I hope we don't see anymore of those Daleks anytime soon." Kim nodded, "I agree." Just as she said that Kim winced a bit. Shego looked at Kim, "You ok?" Kim nodded, "Yea, just tired." Shego Kissed Kim's forehead, "Lets get to sleep, we need it after the day we had." A few moments later the two were fast asleep."

The next morning everyone was at the dinning hall eating breakfast. Faith smiled, "Did you see how that Dalek melted when..." She looked at Shego and Kim who had the exact same look on their faces, "You two ok?" Shego and Kim spoke at the same time, "My water just broke." Faith got up, "Ok, time to take you two to the infirmery." A few minutes later they had the two in the infirmery's delievery room. Both Shego and Kim were screaming at each other through their labor pains.

Kim looked at Shego, "IF YOU EVER PUT YOUR HANDS ON ME AGAIN I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" Shego looked at Kim, "YEA WELL DON'T WORRY, I WOULDN'T WANT TO EVER TOUCH YOU AGAIN. TOUCHING YOU GOT ME INT THIS SITUATION!" A moment later a beam of light appeared and Thor was standing there, "I hope I am not to late." Shego and Kim screamed at the others, "SHUT-UP AND GET OUT!" Thor raised a hand, "I see they are in full labor."

The doctor nodded, "And surprisingly well to, but I just can't seem to figure out why women threaten their spouses or lovers like that." Thor nodded, "That is a mystery that will never be solved." Kim screamed, "MOMMY!" Anne took Kims hand, "I'm here sweetie." Then Shego screamed. Anne took her hand "I'm here for you." A moment later Janet and her team entered the room, "All those who aren't in labor get out, we have two babies waiting to be born."

And for the next five hours everone was in the waiting room. Anne walked out happy and with tears in her eyes. Faith smiled, "How are they?" Anne smiled, "Both mothers are doing just fine as are the babies. Kim's baby lookes just like Shego and Shego's baby looks just like Kimmy. However, one of the nurse's is gonna have a nasty scar on her left shoulder where Kim's baby burnt her with a plasma charge." Faith raised an eyebrow, "Their powers are already active?"

Anne shook her head, "No, we believe it was a residual effect from the birth. They won't develope their abilities untill they reach puberty." A few hours later everyone was in the room with the happy mothers who were breastfeeding their babies. Thor walked up, "These are for you and the babies, they are meditation crystals. the lights and sound have a calming effect and they will help the young ones sleep."

Thor looked at everyone else, "I also have a medition crystal for each of you. I have left them in a case by the door there. Now I must go." Before anybody could say anything Thor was gone. The doctor walked up, "And I have a gift for each of them also." He reached into his pocket and pulled out two sonic screwdrivers, "These are for them. No need to teach them how to use them. When they get of age they will know."

The Doctor smiled, "Well now that's done, I'm hungry. Anyone want to join me at the dinning hall for something to eat?" Everybody nodded. Faith smiled and hugged her two friends, "We'll be back later to check-up on ya. So you two take it easy, and congratulations." Kim smiled, "Thank you." A few moments later Shego and Kim were left with Anne and Lara while they feed their babies.

Two days earlier Kinsey was at his home outside D.C. he hung his phone up and walked to where his books were, "What the hell is a Garou?" For the next several hours he searched through his books to find out what a Garou is. When he found nothing in his books he turned to the internet. Kinsey sat back, "All it say is that Garou's are mythical creatures that are werewolves by birth and can shift into four different creatures." He leaned foward, "If they have a Garou then my mother is the Pope of the Holy Roman Cathlic Church.

Kinsey picked up his phone again and made a call, "This is Kinsey, have all units ready for this evening. We're goning into that school and take those children from them. They should be born by the time we get there." Talbert nodded, "Will you be coming sir?" Kinsey nodded, "You damn right I am, I want to make sure you people don't screw up again. Be here to pick me up in ten minutes." Kinsey hung up the phone and went to change his clothes.

Back at the school a young girl named Terry Dowling slowly left Shego's office in the Command Center, once she was out she turned and was greated by Faith, Buffy, Sam, Janet and the doctor. Faith walked up to the girl, "Why were you in Shego's office?" Terry looked at Faith and sneered, "I ain't saying a thing." The doctor smiled as he pulled out his sonic-screwdriver, "Now that's where you're wrong."

Faith smiled, "Why don't you come with us to the infirmery where we can have a nice little talk." A few hours later Faith, Buffy, Sam, Janet and the Doctor walked out of the room they were using at the infirmery. Faith smiled, "I never seen anyone breakdown like that when she thought you were going to do some mad sience thing on her." The doctor smiled, "Anyone will believe anything if you know what to say."

Faith smiled, "Now we need to get ready for Kinsey's arrival, and Bonnie will have fun with her part." An hour later Faith looked at the others, "Everybody know what to do?" Everybody nodded, "Faith smiled, "Ok Bonnie, time to go to work." Bonnie smiled, "Yes." A monent later Bonnie shifted into a modern day timberwolf and ran out the door towards the South-East area. Faith looked at Rachael, "I need you to kill the alarms and security devices and reactivate them when I tell you to."

Rachael nodded, "Yes ma'am." Faith nodded, "Ok people let have some fun." The wait wasn't long, no more the thirty minutes later Kinsey and his people arrived. Faith keyed her mic, "Ok people show time. Rachael cut the poewer to the alarms and security devices." Rachael called back, "Power cut." Faith smiled, "Now the fun starts."

Just as Kinsey was told the power was cut to the area. He turned to his people, "I don't care if you have to kill people who get in your way, I want those children, and I want them unharmed." A few moments later they were up and over the wall headed towards the privet residences. Over in the taller weeds Bonnie was in her wolf form watching them as they walked past her. In her own way Bonnie smiled as she waited for the signal to make her move.


	16. Chapter 16

(Chapter-16)

As Kinsey and his men moved towards the privet residences Talbet looked to his right, "This is Talbert, I have movement to my right." "Kinsey called back, "It may be nothing, but keep an eye on it." Talbert spoke again, "I don't like the way this feels, I see it's eyes and they keep changing colors." Kinsey called back, "It's might be a racoon, ignore it." Just as Kinsey said that the security lights came on. Talbert spoke, "It's a trap." Kinsey yelled, "Get to the houses and get the children now."

Talbert looked to his right and seen the Timberwolf sitting there looking at him and smiling. Talbert shaking with fear keyed his mic, "There is a Timberwolf sitting here looking at me and smiling." Kinsey called back, "Kill it and get to the houses, Tha's an order." Kinsey waited for a response that he won't get. Talbert was laying on the ground with a Timberwolf sitting on his chest smiling as Faith and a couple of the schools girls ran up to place him in cuffs.

Bonnie hopped off and changed back to a human, "Their going after the children." Faith nodded, "Get over ther and stop them." Bonnie nodded and shifted back to her Timberwolf form and ran with great speed to the houses. Once there she seen that Kinsey and his men hadn't made it to Shego and Kim's house. She changed back to human and entered the house, "Shego, Kim. Take the babies to the basement now, Kinsey and him men will be here in a few minutes."

A few moments later Shego and Kim were in the basemant when Kinsey burst through the door. There sitting in the hall that lead to the nursery was a Timberwolf. Kinsey seen it, "Find the children, and kill that wolf." Just as he said that Bonnie sfifted from Timberwolf to Crinos and howled. One of Kinsey's men spoke up, "It's a Werewolf sir use the silver bullets." Kinsey pulled a 9mm out and unloaded the full magazine into Bonnie.

Bonnie looked down and then looked up and smiled. Kinsey looked at the man, "I thought you said the silver bullets would work?" Bonnie spoke in a snarling way, "They do, on those filthy half breeds. But not on a Garou." Bonnie attacked taking down four men at once. As she was taking out the men Kinsey started to make his way to the basement door. Bonnie turned, "NO!" Bonnie grabbed Kinsey and threw him threw the front door where he landed at Faith's feet. Faith knelt down and grinned, "I see you got to meet Bonnie."

Kinsey looked up, "That thing has a name?" Jules walked up and looked down at Kinsey. "That thing just happens to be my girlfried and future wife asshole." Bonnie walked out and sat next to Jules and began scratching behind her right ear. Jules smiled and slapped Bonnie's paw, "Stop that, or I'll give you another flea bath." Bonnie smiled and snuggled her huge head into Jule's. Jules smiled, "That won't work, I catch you scratching again, you'll be getting a flea bath."

Bonnie shifted back to human and gave a fake pout, "Ok." Bonnie kissed Jule's and smiled, "But I love you." Jule's kissed Bonnie back, "You better, or you'll be sleeping on the couch." Kinsey looked at Faith, "So what are you going to do to me?" Faith helped Kinsey off the ground, "Well after a full medical check up, you're free to go. But remember this, if you ever try to get those children again. I'll let Bonnie do what the Daleks wanted to do to the humans of this planet."

Kinsey looked down and back up, "And what would that be?" In her best impersonation voice Faith spoke like a Dalek, "Exterminate!" Faith cleared her throat, "Do I make myself clear?" Kinsey nodded, "No problem, I found something far more intresting to go for. And that's the Goa'uld Mothership under this city." Faith looked at a couple of her girls, "Take Kinsey and his men to the infirmery for a full check up when that's done see to it they are escourted to their vehicles."

Jules smiled, "So you expect to see him again?" Faith nodded, "Count on it." A few moments later Shego and Kim walked out of their house. Shego smiled, "Ok, who's going to pay for the door?" Faith smiled, "That'll be repaired tomorrow, but for now you two need to pack a bag for the little ones and head over to your mother's house." Faith sighed, "God I love my job, I need a soda. I have an idea, lets all go to the dinning hall and get something to drink." She didn't get no arguments from that idea.

Back at the Dinning Hall everyone was sitting and having drinks. The doctor smiled, "I haven't seen the Crinos form of a Garou for some time." Bonnie looked at the Doctor, "You met other Garous?" The Doctor nodded, "Yes I have, and they are such a noble race. They have this thing about protecting the human race." Bonnie smiled, "Can you find more so I can meet them?"

The doctor gave a sigh, "I wouldn't know where to look, except for a few here and there most of the Garou race had been wiped out." Bonnie now had tears falling down her face, "How?" The Doctor sat back, "War, misunderstanding the usual stuff." Bonnie started to cry, "I would have liked to have met another Garou, and learn more about my race." The doctor smiled, "No need to worry, I have all the infromation you'll ever need."

The next morning Everybody was in the dinning hall Lara, Shego, and Kim were nursing their babies at the Nursing table while Anne made sure they had something to drink. As everyone talked Abby spoke up, "I have good news and bad news. The bad news is I'm being recalled to D.C., it seems they can't do their work without me. However the good news is this is me and Catherine's offical home where we'll live when not in Vegas or D.C. And now for the biggest news of all, Catherine and I decided to get married."

Everybody was excited. Faith smiled, "When are ya going to have the wedding?' Catherine smiled, "In a few days, before Abby has to go back to D.C., and I have to return to Vegas." Faith reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone and made a call, "Hey Rachael, I need that envelope you put in the vault. bye." Faith hung up the phone, "Now we'll see who wins." A few minutes later Rachael walked in smiling, "What the hell am I a bookie?"

Faith took the envelope, "Awww, come on Rachael. You know you love taking bets like this." Rachael smiled and bobbed her head up and down, "Got me there. So who won?" Faith looked at the paper, "And the winner is...Oh you have got to be kidding me?" Faith turned and handed the envelope to Rachael, "Here you lucky as winch." Rachael smilled and squeeled, "I win, I win, I win." Sam raised an eyebrow, "When did she make a bet?"

Buffy smiled, "When ever there's a bet here at the school she automaticly get's a piece of the action." Sam sighed, "You lucky ass Bi..." Faith spoke up, "Don't even say it." Sam slapped her hand over her mouth, "Sorry. I ment to say, you lucky ass winch."

Back In D.C. Kinsey sat in his study talking on the phone, "I know we'll have to deal with the school, I believe they can be handled. But more importantly is that Goa'uld Mother Ship under Sunnydale. If we can gain control of that we may have a fighting chance against the Lucian Alliance. Now what I want is someone to find out exactly where the ship is buired and how to board it." A man named Collins spoke up, "What about the Vampires and Unas?"

Kinsey sat back in his chair, "We'll let Faith Lehane and her people handle them for us. As I see it, it's the best way to keep them occupied while we get the ship." Collins spoke, "And if they get in the way?" Kinsey shrugged his shoulders, "Kill 'em." Collins spoke up, "I would like to bring in some people who are specialists in fighting Vampires." Kinsey leaned foward, "I don't care who you bring in, just get me that ship." Collins spoke again, "Yes sir."

Back at the school, Faith was sipping on a cup of coffee when Rachael walked in, "Excuse me ma'am, But there are three women at the main gate that say they know you and would like to enter the grounds." Faith raised an eyebrow, "What's their names?" Rachael looked at the paper in her hand, "Their names are Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthews." Faith squeeled, "Yes, yes, yes. have them brought to the dinning hall." Rachael nodded, "Yes ma'am."

As Rachael left Faith sighed, "I wish they would quit calling me ma'am." The doctor smiled, "They're just showing respect for you authority." A few minutes later the three girls were brought to the dinning hall. When they entered Faith and Buffy squeeled with happiness and hugged their friends. Faith smiled, "When you get in town?" Paige smiled, "We got here about an hour ago, but had to take the long way around the Zone do to the sun going down."

Faith looked at everyone in the room, "People I want you to meet three good friends of mine and Buffy's. This is Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, and this is their sister Paige Matthews." Piper looked at the Doctor and back at Faith, "Is that who I think it is?" Faith nodded, "Yep, that's the doctor." Piper smiled and walked over to the doctor and punched him square in the jaw, "That's for smashing my grandmother's priceless vase when you landed that TARDIS in our house."

The Doctor rubbed his jaw, "I did say I was sorry." He got up and walked to the TARDIS and returned, "This is for you." Piper opened the box and inside it was another vase just like the one her grandmother had. The doctor smiled, "There were only two made, the one your grandmother had. And this one which I owned. And is now yours." Piper closed her eyes and sighed, "Thank you."

Shego smiled, "How did you meet?" Faith sat in her chair, "Me and Buffy were tracking this really nast Vampire in San Francisco when we got cornered in an ally. Before the Vampire could attack the Charmed Ones stepped in until we could dust him. Ever since then we've been good friends." Piper nodded, "And we come here to offer our services as teachers of Witchcraft."

Faith nodded, "Offer accepted, but for now we need to get you girls into a house." Piper smiled, "Cool, oh just to let you know Leo and the boys will be here tomorrow." Faith nodded, "I'll have him sent to the house when he gets here." A few minutes later they were all sitting at the table catching up on what's happened since they seen each other in San Francisco.


	17. Chapter 17

(Chapter-17)

The next day Leo, Wyatt, and Chris arrived and was sent to the house that Piper, Paige and Phoebe were given. While Leo was at the house Faith took the girls to the school building they would be working in. Faith looked at Piper, "Here it is, this is your classroom." Piper looked around, "How many students will there be?" Faith leaned on a desk, "Right now you'll be starting out with thirty students each. Paige's classroom is right across the hall and Phoebe's is is right next to your's."

Paige looked around the classroom, "What about supplies?" Faith smiled, "I got special permission from Professor Dumbledore at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for you to have full access to Diagon Ally." Piper nodded, "I heard of that place, my grandmother told me about it when I was little. It's still hard to believe that they're real and not just made up for a story." Faith smiled, "That's the best way to keep something secret."

Faith smiled, "Now that you seen your classroom Piper lets show Paige and Phoebe theirs." After showing them the classrooms they were all standing outside a small door that said supplies. Faith smiled, "Now this door isn't what it looks like." Faith pulled a key from her pocket she then put in the lock, turned it and opened the door. There infront of them was a busy street that looked like a street in London. Faith smiled, "This is Diagon Ally, here you'll bring your students to get all their supplies."

Faith closed the door, "I suggest that all your students get a wand, it'll help them focus their magic." Faith handed Piper, Paige, and Phoebe their own key to the door, "Here's your key to the door. Now lets head back to the dinning hall and met the others there. We have a bit to talk about on how to handle the situation around here." A few moments later the four headed out of the building and went back to the dinning hall.

Back at the Command Center Rachael was watching her computer when every single Field office in South America went off-line. Rachael leaned foward, "What the hell?" She did some quick typing, "Damn, this ain't good." She quickly put all the other field offices in the world on a Level-One Alert. Rachael then ran to the weapons locker and grabbed her side-arm and then ran to the dinning hall.

Back at the dinning hall Faith, Piper, Phiebe, and Paige just walked in as Shego, Kim, and Lara were finishing buttoning up their shirts from nursing their babies. Piper smiled, "That's what I like about Faith, she allows mothers to nurse their children in public without the mother feeling embarrassed doing it." Faith nodded, "Why should they feel embarrassed for doing something so natural as breastfeeding. Don't you still give Wyatt and Chris breastmilk?" Piper nodded, "I still do, but I espress it now."

Piper smiled, "The boys are just a bit to big to get it from the main source. And they get it at night before they go to bed." Rose looked up, "I thought a woman stopped producing breastmilk after a certin time?" Paige nodded, "Normal women do, but witches will continue to lactate all their lives after having a child." Faith nodded, "And do to our special DNA and with Kim and Shego being mutants. We'll also continue to lactate all our lives after we have children."

Just then Rachael ran into the dinning hall and looked at the group, "We have a Level-One Alert." Shego and Kim handed their babies to Anne and Lara. Shego looked at Anne, "Time to go to work." Anne nodded, "Just be careful." Shego and Kim smiled and spoke at the same time, "Hey, we're immortal." Anne raised an eyebrow, "You know what I mean." Shego swallowed, "Yes ma'am."

A few minutes later everyone was at the Command Center. Shego looked at the main screen, "What's the situation?" Rachael sat at her computer, "Five minutes ago every single Field office in the South American Region went off-line." The doctor placed his hands on his hips, "Could it be the heat? it is hot this time of year there."

Faith shook her head, "No, our systems are designed to operate in that enviroment." Shego walked to a computer and typed a command, "Rachael have a squadron from the Cuban Field office do a fly-by on the field offices." Rachael nodded, "Yes ma'am." Rachael switched to the Cuban office, "Cuban Center this is Command, we need you to send a squadron to South America and do a fly-by on the field offices. As of ten-thirty this morning we lost all contact with the field offices."

A young girl's voice with a rich spanish accent came on the speaker, "This is Andria de la Vega, we read you Command. Squadron in route." Faith sighed, "Now we wait, and thanks to Stark Enterprises our aircraft won't take that long to get to their targets." Sam smiled, "You have dealings with Stark Enterprises?" Faith nodded, "Just a few here and there." Sam nodded, "How long will it take for these planes to get there?"

Faith crossed her arms, "Unlike Alaska, where it took Jules half a day to get there it'll take these planes about thirty minutes to reach the South American Region. Hopefully by the end of the year all field offices will have at least four squadrons of these planes." As they waited Rose looked at the Doctor, "What's happening doctor." The doctor smiled, "History."

Thirty-five minutes later the lead plane called in, "This is Los Banos-One, I am over the field office site now. I...My god there's nothing left of the field office except a huge creator." Faith keyed her mic, "Copy that Los Banos-One continue to the next field office site." The pilot called back, "Copy that command, continuing to next site."

As the squadron reached field office they reported the same thing where the field office once stood was now a huge creator. Faith sighed, "Thanks for the fly-by Los Banos-One you are go to return to base." The pilot called back, "Copy that Command, Los Banos-One returning to base" Just as he said that the pilot came back on the speakers screaming, "COMMAND, WE'RE UNDER ATTACK BY..." All they heard now was static.

Faith looked at Warner, "Bring the Satellite into position, I want to see who's attacking them. A few moments later they had a full view of a short lived air battle." Sam walked up, "Those are Goa'uld Death Gliders." Sam looked at Rachael, "Get me Stargate Command." Rachael nodded, "Yes ma'am." Just as she was about to make the call she turned, "No need to ma'am their calling you." Sam nodded, "Put it on the main screen." Hammond turned, "Major Carter, we just witnessed a short airbattle in South America."

Sam nodded, "Yes sir, it seems Mot's decided to let us know he has some firepower." Hammond nodded, "I know, two minutes before that battle, the Battlecruisers Prometheus, Odyssey, Apollo, Daedalus, Sun Tzu, and the Phoenix were attacked. No damage accured during the attack." Sam nodded, "I suggest you keep the ships at a ready state of alert, they may have been testing for weaknesses." Hammond nodded, "I agree which is why I am turning full Command of the fleet to the Command Center at the school there."

Sam nodded and sighed, "The IOA (International Oversite Advisory) won't like that." Hammond smiled, "These orders come from President Hayes himself." Sam smiled, "Copy that sir." Hammond nodded, "I'm also sending you a piece of equipment that'll allow you to tie all ships together to your systems, it's a little gift from the Asgard. it'll be arriving in a couple of hours by special courier, the code word he'll give is 'The Nox' and you know how to respond to the word." Sam nodded, "Yes sir."

Hammond nodded, "Good luck Major." Sam nodded, "Thank you sir." Sam cut the connection. Sam stood straight, "This is getting crazy." The doctor spoke up, "It'll get even crazier." Shego looked at the doctor, "Is there anything you can tell us that might help?" The doctor shook his head, "What's happening now must be played out. The events that are happening are a major focal point in history. They are set and can't be changed." Faith nodded, "Just like when I go through the mirror." The doctor nodded, "You get what is safe to bring back and leave everything else there." Sam nodded, "I understand now what she ment about the phaser I tried to bring back. The Klingon weapons were fine to have because they're made even now."

A few hours later an Air Force helicopter landed and delievered the Asgard Linking Device. Sam smiled, "This device will allow us to link all the ships together when linked they can be brought into position and made into one single super weapon. I just pray that it dosen't come to that. This weapon has the power to destory half of the state of Califorina with one shot." Kim wistled, "And I thought my and Shego's powers were strong."

Warner turned and looked at Faith, "I'm detecting those Death Gliders moving to a position several miles off the coast. And the energy reading where they are is off the scale." Faith nodded, "Put it on the screen." Sam smiled, "That's how they get the Gliders off the ship, they have an under water tunnel that raises and allowes the Gliders to take-off or land. And when they get done they just retract it back into the ocean." Rachael turned, "We have company in the South-East area."

Faith looked at the screen as it changed, "What do we have?" Rachael did some fast typing, "We have several dozen Vampires lead by at least five Unas." Kim shrugged her shoulders, "Nice of them to wait till dark to attack. Shall we have fun?" Faith smiled and looked at Shego, "I love how your girlfriend thinks." Shego grinned from ear to ear, "And she's all mine." Buffy smiled, "Why don't we watch Bonnie have some fun this time? Hey Bonnie want to go have some fun as the Crinos?" Bonnie was nodding quickly, "Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes." Jules kissed Bonnie, "Don't need to ask my girl twice." Faith looked at Abby and Catherine, "I want you two to stay here, you're getting married tomorrow come hell or high water." Abby wrapped her arms around Catherine's waist, "We'll be here."

Faith smiled, "Now everybody to the weapons Locker." Once there Faith went over the plan, "Just remember this is Bonnie's show, we're there for back-up or if they get through." Faith looked at Bonnie, "Ok Bonnie, time to shift." Bonnie smiled and a moment later she shifted into a Twelve foot tall, five hundred pound, large teeth and razer sharp claws killing machine. Faith amiled, "I never get tired of seeing that. Ok Bonnie go play with the naughty Vampires and Unas."


	18. Chapter 18

(Chapter-18)

Bonnie Was in full swing, it didn't take her long to take down the first six Vampires. With one swing of her huge right paw the claws cut through them like a hot knife in butter. The Unas were shocked at the sight, Faith could tell they didn't expect going up against such a creature with more strength and speed then they did. Faith stood there smiling, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a couple of mints. She smiled at Jules, "That girlfriend of yours has got some moves."

Jules smiled and nodded, "She's also great in bed." Buffy walked up, "Heads up three Vampires got through." Jules, Faith and Buffy pulled out their steaks and got ready when all of a sudden the three Vampires lost their heads and were dusted. Faith looked around, "Who the hell did that?" Jules smiled, "That was Bonnie, it seems she has the ability to throw her claws like Xena's Chakram." Faith smilled, "Cool." After a few minutes all the Vampires were gone leaving only the Unas.

Bonnie got to the last one and grabbed it by the throat bringing it up face to face, "Tell your master this town is under my protection, and he is not welcomed here." Bonnie threw the Unas towards the wall and watched it run to where ever it came from. Bonnie shifted back to human and looked at her friends, "Now that was fun." Jules smiled, "That's my girl." Faith smiled, "Now lets get going, we have a wedding to do tomorrow."

The next day was somewhat crazy, they had to put together a wedding, find a preacher that would marry Abby and Catherine and get the two sent off to Vegas and D.C. all before the end of the day. However with the resources Faith has she was able to pull it off. And now they were standing in the Dinning hall. The Preacher looked up, "And who give this girl away?" Anne stood, "I do." The preacher nodded, "Then let us begin. The two brides wish to exchange their own vowes."

For the next twenty minutes Abby and Catherine exchanged their vowes. When they were done the preacher looked at Faith who handed his the rings. He handed one to Catherine, "Repeat after me, With this ring I thee wed." Catherine smiled and slipped the ring on Abby's finger, "With this ring, I thee wed." He handed the next ring to Abby, "Repeat after me, With this ring, I thee wed." Abby smiled and slipped the ring on Catherine's fingure, "With this ring, I thee wed." The preacher raised his hands, "Let no one undo what god has brought together. It is now my honor to present to you first time, Mrs. and Mrs. Willows." The room bursted with cheers. A few moments later the reception started. Faith stood up on a chair, "Our friends don't have much time before they have to leave, so there for as our gift here at the school to you. We give you the house you were staying in."

Abby hugged Faith as she stepped down, "Thank you Faith." Faith hugged her friend back, "You're welcome." Faith smiled, "As I said you'll always have a home." They had a few hours of fun before Faith spoke up, "Ok people, it's time for the newly married couple to head out. But we want you two to know that we expect you back here for Thanksgiving and Christmas." Catherine smiled, "We'll be here." A few minutes later Abby and Catherine were gone.

A moment later Rachael walked in, "Sorry to bother you ma'am, but there is a group of people at the main gate wanting to have a meeting with you." Faith took a drink of her soda, "Did they say who they were?" Rachael shook her head, "No ma'am, but they did have the oddest marking on their necks." Faith raised an eyebrow, "What kind of marking?" Rachael thought, "It's a round circle with two swords in the shape of a V." Faith looked at the doctor, "Have you heard of this mark before?"

The Doctor shook his head, "No I haven't, this is new to me." Fait looked at Rachael, "Let them enter and take them to the main confrence room. But I want them under heavy security untill further notice." Rachael nodded, "Right away ma'am." Faith turned and seen Jules sitting there like she was trying to remember something. Faith touched her arm which startled her, "Easy girl, you looked like you had something on your mind."

Jules shook her head, "It maybe nothing, but I believe I seen that mark before." Faith took a drink, "Do you know where?" Jules shook her head, "I know it was when I was a little girl visiting my cousin Amy in Massachusetts. And I also know that I seen it when Aunt Christine took us to the Museum." Faith nodded, "If you remember anything else let us know." Faith stood, "I have some guest to see to."

Several minutes later Jules was sitting in the dinning hall with Bonnie. Bonnie wrapped her arms around Jules from behind, "Penny for your thoughts?" Jules sighed and leaned back into Bonnie's arms, "I just can't get it out of my head on what that mark means." As Jules went to pick-up her glass it hit her all at once, "No, damn their the Van Helsings." Jules jumped up and ran from the dinning hall to the confrence room.

At the confrence room Faith and the other's were just sitting down. Faith nodded, "Welcome to our school, how can we help you." The young girl leaned foward, "You can first start by stopping all activities against the Vampires. You've done good so far, but now it's time to leave the work to the professionals."

Faith raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me, where do you get off on coming to my school and telling me what to do?" Just as she said that Jules bursted in with several fully armed security guards. Jules looked at the guards "Lock and Load girls, if they move you are authorized to shoot to kill." Faith stood and looked at Jules with a grin, "What's up girl." Jules looked at Faith, "I want you to meet the Van Helsings."

Faith sat back down as Jules continued, "This is Mia, Thomas, Diana, Francis, Puala and Richard Van Helsing. The Great, Great, Great Grandchildren of Abraham Van Helsing." Faith smiled, "I heard of you, you concider yourselves the for most experts on Vampire and Demon Slaying." Mia nodded, "That's correct, and now it time for you to step down and leave the slaying to the professionals, you're nothing but two-bit amatures, who are lucky at best."

Jules looked at the guards, "You can lower your weapons, but stand at the ready." Jules looked at Faith, "The reason I have security here is that the Van Helsings have a nack for taking out their compatition. They don't like others slaying Vampires and Demons." Faith smiled and looked at Mia, "Well FYI girl, we don't have Demons in Sunnydale anymore, just Vampires." Paula pulled out a picture and passed it to Faith, "Then what do you call this?"

Faith looked at the picture, "Someone in a wild looking Halloween costume?" Richard leaned foward, "Don't play games with us, this is a demon. And we suspect you have killed a few of them." Diana smiled, "Before coming here we noticed that several Vampires crossing this area behind your school." Buffy nodded, "That's our South-East Section, it sits just inside the Zone. Vampires can cross that area freely, just as long as they don't cross the wall, they do and they get dusted." Faith leaned foward, "The area we call 'The Zone' is what's left of the old Sunnydale after most of it was destoryed in the sealing of the Hellmouth. We noticed that Vampires had survived, so we created the Zone. They have free reign in the Zone they rule there, no human is allowed in the Zone after dark. if a human is caught in there at night we try and resuce them most of the time we're successful. But there is that slim margin where we don't arrive in time."

Mia nodded, "And that won't happen if you just destory them all." Faith sat back, "You may go in guns a blazin' and not care if innocent people are hurt or killed in the process. But here we do things differently, we like to plan things out to insure everyone returns alive." Bonnie sat there listening to everything they said, without them seeing her she reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of sunglasses and put them on. Jules looked at her and smiled while shanking her head and wispered, "No."

The meeting was starting to get out of hand and Bonnie decied to speak up, "Can I have a word please?" Everybody looked at Bonnie, "I was just wondering if the Van Helsings know what a Garou is?" Mia raised an eyebrow, "There's no such thing as a Garou." Bonnie looked at Mia, "Oh, I beg to differ, Garous are very much real." Mia sighed, "Ya got me there, the reason I said that is because they're a myth."

Bonnie took her sunglass off so they could see her eyes changing colors, "Does this look like a myth?" Thomas smiled, "Where did you get the contacts?" Bonnie smiled, "These aren't contacts." A moment later she shifted to her timberwolf form and sat on the table, a moment later she shifted to the Dire Wolf form. Seeing the reaction she wanted, Bonnie shifted to the Cro-Magnon form. Smiling at the nurviousness of the Van Helsings Bonnie shifted to Crinos and howled at them. They jumped up and backed away.

Mia looked at the Crinos with pure fear, "What the hell is that filthy thing?" Jules shouted, "HEY, THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT." Francis looked at Jules, "You mated with that...that thing." Jules smiled, "If you're asking if I took her to bed and had some of the most kinkiest and freakiest sex ever? My answer would be...'you damn right." Mia motioned her brothers and sisters to the door, "Just remember what we said, drop the slaying."

Mia looked at Bonnie who had shifted back to being a human and at Jules, "As for you two note this, you are both on borrowed time. Her for being what she is and you for mating with her." Bonnie quickly shifted to Timberwolf and started to growl and bear her teeth. Diana brought her fingures to her eyes doing the move saying that she's going to get them. When she did Bonnie shifted to Crinos and growled and snapped at them as they quickly left the room.

Once they were gone Jules looked at the smiling security guards, "Will you see that they leave the ground?" One guard nodded, "Yes ma'am." Jules turned to Bonnie who was sitting on the table in her Crinos form using her back leg to stractch behind her ear. Jules folded her arms, "What did I tell you about that straching?" Bonnie looked at Jules and smiled in a way only a Crinos could. Jules grabbed her by the ear, "Lets go Flea bath time, and when that's done you'll be wearing a flea collar."

Jules smiled, "Even as a human your Garou phsyology makes you get fleas. But I'm gonna be nice and let you pick out your own flea collar. Now off the table and to the house missy." Bonnie turned to the others who raised their hands. Faith grinned, "You brought this all on yourself." The doctor smiled, "I really like hanging around here, there's never a boaring moment. But sadly I must bid you all farwell, it's time for me and Rose to be moving on."

Faith walked up to the Doctor and gave him a hug, "Don't be such a stranger, you're always welcome here." The Doctor nodded, "I'll try." Faith looked at Rose, "As for you, make sure he stays out of trouble." Rose smiled and hugged Faith back, "I'll try, but trouble seems to find him where ever we go." Everybody said their good-byes even Bonnie and Jules who held off the bath for a few moments. They watched as Rose and the Doctor entered the TARDIS and and were gone in a few moments time.

A few hours later after the Doctor and Rose left the group was sitting at the table when Oz walked in, "Hey, Hey, Hey, how's my favorite slayers doin'?" Faith nearly choked on some tea, "Shit, what the hell are you doing here?" Oz smiled as he gave Faith and Buffy a group style hug, "Just thought I would swing by an visit my favorite Slayers." As he gave them the hug Bonnie sniffed and senced he ws a Werewolf. Bonnie looked up as he reached over to her, "The name's Oz."

Bonnie took his hand and stiffened, "I'm Bonnie, You're a Werewolf aren't you?" Oz nodded, "Yes, why?' Bonnie's eyes started to change colors, "I can sence it in you." Bonnie smiled, "I'm a Garou." Oz stood straight, "You're a...a Garou?" Bonnie was about to say she sniffed sencing something on him a sweet perfume. Bonnie looked out the window and seen his van in the parking lot. Bonnie looked at Oz, "You filthy half breed son of a bitch." Bonnie jumped up and ran to the Van.

Just as Bonnie jumped up Jules hollered, "BONNIE WHAT'S WRONG?" The group got up and followed Jules to where Bonnie was standing at the Van. Bonnie sniffed and reached up and ripped off the door. There tied up in the van was a naked girl who was trying to scream and get loose. Bonnie got in and let her loose, "It's ok, I'm here to help, what's your name?" The frightened girl sat up, "Hermione...Hermione Granger."

Bonnie took her jacket off and wrapped it around the girl, "What happened?" Hermione rubbed her wrists, "I was on my way to Faith Lehane's Academy when that man offered me a ride, I refused. But he shifted into a Werewolf and dragged me into this van, stripped me naked and tied me up. He said I was going to be his play toy." Bonnie nodded, "Don't be frightened at what you're about to see." Bonnie turned to Jules who took the girl in her arms. Bonnie then looked at Oz and leaped on him while shifting into the Crinos.

Bonnie held him down and brought her muzle to his face and growled, "Get in you van and leave and never come back. If I ever see you again I sware by all that's holy I will kill you where you stand." Faith snorted, "Not if I get to him first with a gun loaded with silver bullets." Bonnie lifted Oz off the ground and threw him in the Van. Oz threw the girls bags out climbed into the drivers seat and pealed away. Bonnie shifted back, "He won't bother you again."

Hermione smiled, "Is that a flea collar your wearing?" Bonnie blushed, "My Garou phsyology make me a magnet for fleas. Just ask my girlfriend there, she gave me a flea bath a couple of hours ago." Bonnie got serious, "I need you to answer me, did her scratch, bite, or rape you in any way?" Hermione shook her head, "No he said that he wanted to save me for a special evening." Faith nodded, "Lets get you to the infirmery and get you checked out, then we'll get you settled in your room."

At an old werehouse Mia Van Helsing called Talbert on her laptop, "Hey this is Mia Van Helsing, you never said that we would be dealing with a Garou." Talbert spoke up, "If it get's in your way kill the damn thing." Mia looked at the screen, "Hello, it's almost impossible to kill a Garou. Their are only two ways to kill one and that is with another Garou and the second is so secret that nobody knows what it is anymore. It's gone, finito, gone with the wind sorta thing." Talbert sighed, "Can't you find another Garou."

Mia sighed, "Nobody knows who can be a Garou, even if they did a Garou will never raise arms against another." Talber leaned foward, "I don't care what it takes, get rid of the Vampires and get rid of that Garou at the school." A moment later Talbert cut the connection. Mia looked at her brothers and sisters, "You heard him lets start sreaching our data base and see what we can find. In the mean time we'll continue our work against the Vampires in this town."

Francis nodded, "What about those Demons?' Mia leaned forward on the table, "Lets do some research on them two, I never seen anything like them." Paula nodded, "Me and Francis will research those demons while you and the others research the Garou." Mia nodded, "Lets get busy." A moment later they heard a voice, "That won't be neccessary." Mia pulled out a gun, "Who's there?" A moment later Oz walked up, "Someone who's willing to help get rid of that Garou." Mia smiled, "Please have a seat." Oz sat and smiled.


	19. Chapter 19

(Chapter-19)

Mia sat there looking at the young man, "What's your name?" The young man smiled, "The name's Daniel Ozbourne, but you can call me Oz." Mia sat back, "Ok Oz, how can you help us?" Oz Nodded, "I'm here to help you get rid of that Garou. Your records may show that there are only two ways to kill one and that's with another Garou, which they would also tell you another Garou won't kill another Garou. The second way is a lost secret. But what they may not say is that there is another way, a third way."

Mia leaned foward, "How's that possible? our research is the best ever done." Oz smiled, "Some things are best kept secret, but I'll tell you if you get back the girl I had." Mia nodded, "We're listening." Oz smiled, "Mind if I smoke?" Mia shook her head, "Of course, I smoke myself." Oz lit a cigarette, "The third and final way to kill a Garou is with a Lycan." Mia lit a cigarette, "Are you saying a Werewolf by bite can kill a Garou?" Oz nodded, "If it had the advantage."

Mia sat back again in her chair, "And just were do you think we can get a Lycan to..." Mia looked at Oz and pulled out a hidden 9mm, "Son-Of-A-Bitch, you're the Lycan." Oz smiled taking a drag off his cigarette, "Correct." Mia pointed her gun at OZ, "Do you realize I have pure silver bullets in this gun, and what they will do to you?" Oz sighed blowing the smoke out, "Knowing you had the gun, no I didn't. Knowing what silver bullets can do to me, yes I know what they can do."

OZ took another drag off the cigarette and blew the smoke out, "But you won't use it, because the infromation and abilities I have can be very usefull in taking down that Garou." Mia nodded, "You're very perceptive Mr. Ozbourne." Mia sat back down and placed the gun on the desk infront of her, "You're right, we can use you. if you do this for us, not only will we give you the girl we'll also let you live." Oz dropped the cigarette butt on the floor and crushed it out with his foot, "So we have a deal?"

Mia nodded, "Yes we do." Mia took out a cell phone and handed it to Oz, "Take this, it's so we can contact you." Mia sat back, "Now what do you know of the human girl who mated with that filthy beast?"Oz shook his head, "Nothing, Just like the Garou, I never seen her before in my life." Mia nodded, "We'll need to run her through the system." Oz leaned foward, "However she is a dead ringer for the actress Amy Jo Johnson."

Mia looked at the picture, "Yes she does look like her, but I can't place it where I see her before?" Paula looked up from her computer, "Could she have been on tv?" Mia smiled, "That's where I seen her before, Diana bring up the news broadcast from Toronto, If I'm correct she'll be in several of them." Diana did some typing and found what she wanted. Mia smiled, "I was right. Her name is Julianna Callaghan she's with the Toronto Police Department's SRU. She's credited for saving several lives during a nasty stand off."

Diana continued, "It says during a terroriest stand off she was the front negotiator. She was able to get the hostages released before they detonated the bomb they had. it destoryed the building they were in and it caused a permenate fourty percent hearing lose in her right ear and a twenty percent loss in her left. She now atached to the SRU's Training Devision. She's been awarded the two highest awards in the Toronto Police Department.

Mia nodded, "Those awards are The Canadian Cross of Valor and Medal of Bravery. And she the only living recipient of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police Medal Of Honor She recieved it when she was with the RCMP. She recieved it when she took three bullets ment for the President of the United States." Diana sat back, "What we have here is a bonafied police hero, sad we have to take her out for mating with the beast."

Oz walked over to the Van Helsings, "The way I see it is if you want the Garou and the girl I want. You need to take her and use her as bait." Mia looked at Oz, "I like how you think Mr. Ozbourne." Oz nodded, "Thank you and please call me Oz."Mia nodded, "Wery well Oz, you can go for now, but we'll be calling if we need you." Oz nodded, "I'll be waiting." Oz turned and left. Richard looked at Mia, "We ain't going to let that thing live are we?"

Mia smiled, "Once we have this Julianna Callaghan, we can use her to get the Garou and the other girl. Once Oz has killed the Garou we kill him, Miss Callaghan for mating with the Garou. As for this girl Oz wanted we'll have to kill her to, we cant risk her running around as possible werewolf." Richard smiled, "Just asking."

Back at the school Jules and Bonnie were at their house unpacking Jules things that had arrived Bonnie smiled as she looked at the medals, "You really are my hero." Jules wrapped her arms around Bonnie's waist, "I was just doing my job." Bonnie looked at Jules, You're the only living recipient of the RCMP Medal of Honor for saving the President of the United States life." Bonnie smiled, "Where did you get shot any way?"

Jules blushed, "When I seen the gunman I turned and covered the President with my body, that's when I heard three shots. The Secret Service shoved me and the president into the limo and peeled away. They asked if the President was ok and he nodded. When they got to me I looked at them and said 'getting shot is a royal pain in the ass.' I got shot in the ass." Bonnie smiled, "I bet you fell 'BEHIND' in your work?" Jules rolled her eyes, "Please no butt jokes."

Bonnie kissed Jules again, "I don't care what you say, you're a bonafied hero to me." Bonnie kissed her again, "Now if you like, I can slowly take you out of these clothes and show you what I can do to my bonafied hero." Jules smiled and kissed Bonnie, "Only if you let me slowly take your clothes off and show you what a bonafied hero can do to you." Bonnie wiggled her eyebrows, "Lets have a little fun." The two went to there room and slowly took each others clothes off and made love for several hours before falling asleep in each others arms.

The next morning everybody met at the dining hall, everyone had the same smile on their faces telling each other what happened that night. Faith smiled, "I can see we all had a wonderful evening. Now that we're all here and have our food, I want you all to meet Hermione Granger, She's here on loan from England, and Professor Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and she's good at what she does. She'll be teaching Witchcraft along with Page, Piper and Phoebe."

Piper nodded, "I heard about your school from my grandmother, she said it's one of the best in the world." Hermione nodded and swallowed her food, "I really enjoyed going there. it was however almost destoryed during the war with the evil wizard Lord Voldemort and his followers." Piper nodded, "I heard about that war from a few people that were there, they say a lot of good friends died in it." Hermione nodded, taking a drink of her juice, "Yes they did."

Shego looked at Hermione, "Who won that war?" Hermione wipped her mouth off and sat back, "With a lot of work all the Witches and Wizards lead by my good friend Harry Potter did." Paige shook her head, "Never heard of him." Hermione smiled, "I not surprised, a lot that goes on in England doesn't get mentioned here in the states." Hermione took another drink of her juice, "However, if you want to know who Harry is you can learn about him in J. K. Rawlings books." Kim smiled, "Did Harry Potter survive the war?" Hermione nodded, "Yes he did and he's now teaching at Hogwarts as Ron Weasley, and my beloved friend Cho Chang." Sam smiled, "I read her Harry Potter series and I enjoyed them, but I have one question. And that is, is J. K. Rawlings a Witch?" Hermione smiled, "Yep, that's how she knew what to write about."

Everybody was having a good time eating breakfast and getting to know Hermione when Rachael walked in with a small red envelope, "The strangest thing just happened, an owl just landed outside the dinning hall holding this. It's addressed to Miss. Hermione Granger." Hermione perked up, "I'm getting mail already." Rachael handed it to Hermione and went to get her a cup of coffee and return to work. Hermione looked at the envelope, "Oh shit, it a howler"

Hermione jumped up and ran outside just as it went off. The others heard loud screaming for a couple of minutes. Hermione walked back in sat down and smiled, "That was close." Faith smiled, "What the hell was that?" Hermione smiled, "That was a Howler Message from my mother." Buffy grinned, "I take it she's none to happy about you being here." Hermione shook her head, "Nope, she thinks I should stay home marry a Wizard and have lots and lots of babies."

Hermione took a drink of her juice, "I tried to explane to her that I'm not sexually attracted to men, and that I prefer the loving company of another girl. She justs goes on saying it just a phase I'm going through. I looked at her and said it's not and left for the states to take the job here." Faith smiled, "Well you don't have to worry about hiding your sexuallity here, Except for a few, all the girls here are just like you all lesbian."

Hermione smiled, "That's another reason I wanted to come here." Hermione looked up and watched Rachael leave, "I have one question, who was that hot babe that just left?" Faith smiled, "That was rachael Warner, she's in charge of the Command Center when no one else is there." Hermione smiled, "Ya think you can set me up with her?" Faith smiled, "I'll se what I can do."

During breakfast Hermione kept noticing what all the girls were wearing, "Since I been here I noticed that the girls here wear their own clothes and not a uniform." Faith smiled, "We're not your average privet school, we let the girls wear what ever they want as long as it with-in good tast." Faith took a drink of coffee, "If they want to wear blue jeans, or a skirt. That's fine with me. But I'm about to apply a new rule. All girls wearing a skirt must wear underwear."

Buffy nodded, "I brought up the subject and Faith agreed, cause some of them like to bend over and give ya a good view of their goods. And we agree that a lot of them are to damn young to be doing that." Faith nodded, "They're gonna hate the rule, but it's either comply or they have to wear jeans or slacks." Hermione nodded, "We had a girl back at Hogwarts that did that. She refused to stop so Dumbledore placed a spell on her underclothes which forced her to wear them."

Faith smiled, "Do you remember the spell he used?" Hermione nodded, "It's an easy spell to use." Faith smiled, "Keep it in mind, we maybe needing it to teach them a lesson about wearing underwear." Hermione smiled, "No problem." Faith smiled, "Cool, lets finish breakfast and we'll show you the classroom you'll be using, and then you'll recive your key to the supply door that opens up to Diagon Ally." Hermione smiled, "Awsome."


	20. Chapter 20

(Chapter-20)

Back at the werehouse after several hours of research Richard Van Helsing turned to his sister Mia, "I looked in everything we have and found nothing on these new Demons." Mia looked up, "They just couldn't appear out of nowhere, we have got to have something on 'em." Richard shook his head, "Nothing, it's as if these things never came from this planet." Mia stood, "Oh that's even better, Demons from another planet." Diana looked up, "You're not serious thinking these things are aliens?"

Thomas nodded, "I agree with Diana. Couldn't they be some kind of government experement to create a super soldier gone wrong." Mia shook her head, "No, the government is to cautious about their experments, what we have here are honost to god aliens." Francis sat back, "If that's the truth, then why isn't the military all over this place looking for 'em." Mia smiled, "Because my dear brother they don't want the public to know. if they did that would confirm what these conspiracy people have said all along."

Back at the school Faith and the others were laughing at some of the younger girls. The girls had a spell put on them forcing them to wear underwear when they wore a skirt. Faith smiled, "I love it, remind me to call Dumbledore and thank him for coming up with that spell. Now lets get over to the confrence room for the morning meeting." Sam stopped in her tracks, "We're not having it at the dinning hall?" Faith shook her head, "Not this time, we need a place more privet to talk."

Sam nodded, "I'll meet ya there, I was having a couple of breakfast sandwiches made. I'll just bring them to the meeting." Faith smiled, "We'll wait for ya here." Sam smiled and ran to the dinning hall to pick up her breakfast and ran back to rejoin the others, "Ok I'm ready." Buffy smiled, "I thought you said only sandwiches?" Sam smiled, "Gots to have my orange juice in the morning."

Several minutes later they were in the confrence room. Faith stood and pulled a map down of the school. Faith turned and stood at the podium, "As you know the North-East section of the school is part of the Zone, however the Vampires have been crossing the boundry we set up and been seen in the South-Eastern Section where we've been battling them and the Unas. This is going to stop."

Buffy nodded, "For those who didn't know since the North-East Section is part of the Zone we gave the Vampires free reign of the area as long as they did not cross the boundry wall, which sits five hundred yards from the Zone boundry." Shego looked at the map, "So you created a Nutral Zone between you and the Vampires Zone." Faith nodded, "Correct, ever since the Unas showed up they decided to brave the wall and cross it." Sam sat her juice down, "They could be doing that because of the Goa'uld in them."

Faith nodded, "I thought of that, but counted that out. We seen how a Vampire acts when it has a Goa'uld in it, these don't." Faith then turned and pulled another map down, this map was a close up of the North-Eastern Section, "In a few day's we'll be closing off the North-Eastern Section, we will be retaking controle of the Section. Close it off and they loose access to the South-Eastern Section." Bonnie folded her arms, "Why are they in the South-Eastern Section anyway? Except for attacking us."

Faith looked at Bonnie, "That's a good question, I never thought there might be something they would want." Faith pressed a button on the Poduim, "Rachael could you come to the confrence room please?" Rachael spoke back, "On my way."A few minutes later Rachael walked in, when she did she seen Hermione sitting on the otherside of the table. Rachael smiled and waved. Hermione blushed and smiled waving back. Faith seen this and smiled, "You two can flirt later."

Rachael and Hermione turned all different shades of red. Faith smiled, "I need you to run a scan on the South-Eastern Section of the school." Rachael nodded, "What am I looking for?" Faith shrugged her shoulders, "Anything that the Vampires and Unas might want., and would stage attacks from that area to keep us away." Rachael nodded, "I'll get right on it." Rachael turned looked at Hermione and blushed as she left.

Hermione sighed, "Damn she looks good in them blue jeans." Janet smiled, "Why don't you ask her out on a date?" Hermione looked at Janet, "I don't want her to think I puishing her into something she dosen't want." Janet smiled, "Have you ever dated another girl before?" Hermione nodded, "Just Cho back at Hogwarts." Janet smiled, "Then you should have no trouble with Rachael."

Faith looked at the map, "Starting tomorrow night their free reign stops. There for, I want three patrols along the boarder until we can get a new wall built. So until we get the wall built that's still the Zone." Faith was about to speak again when Rachael called, "Sorry to bother you so soon ma'am, but could you come down to the Command Center." A few minutes later the group arrived in the center. Shego spoke up, "What's the sitch?"

Rachael smiled, "It's these readings, the moment I brought the satellite into position it went crazy. I never seen readings like these before." Sam looked at the screen, "Are they energy readings?" Rachael shook her head, "No ma'am." Sam walked up a bit, "Let me see what you have." A moment later Sam smiled, "Ladies we have a huge cache of Naquadah sitting right under the South-Eastern Section of the school grounds." Hermione looked at Sam "What's Naquadah, and what's a Goa'uld and Unas?"

Sam sighed, "That's something I'm not allowed to tell you unless you have the security clearence, but by the way things are going, that shouldn't be any problem." Sam looked at Warner, "Hey Rachael, I need you to contact Hammond for me at the SGC." Warner smiled, "Right away ma'am." Sam nodded and then looked at Hermione, "We'll see what he says."

It didn't take much to get Hammond to agree to the clearence, he said he seen enough in the time he's been in charge of the SGC all she had to do was send him the name or names of those she want to have clearence for. So Sam not only got Hermione the clearence she got Piper, Phoebe, and Paige clearence. A few hours later the four were filled in on what Naquadah is and what an Unas and Goa'uld is. They even got the full story on the Stargate.

Back in the confrence room Faith looked at Sam, "So how do you think we can get the Naquadah?" Sam nodded, "I'm goning to make a call to Hammmond and get the crews out here that have the equipment to mine it. Now since Naquadah isn't found naturally here on earth it had to have been put there either by the Unas that work for Mot. Or the Native Americans that over threw him when the rebeled from being his slaves."

Piper sighed, "These Goa'uld sound like assholes." Sam smiled, "Most of them were before they met the Tau'ri. AKA earthlings. But there is the Tok'ra . meaning 'Against Ra' are a benevolent offshoot of the Goa'uld who oppose them philosophically and militarily." Paige shook her head, "Do the Tok'ra take hosts?"

Sam nodded, "Yes they do, but they only blend or join willing hosts, with whom they share the body equally and enjoy a truly symbiotic relationship. The Tok'ra became valuable allies of Earth and played a critical role in the defeat of most of the System Lords." Phoebe smiled, "How long did it take to defeat most of the System Lords?" Sam smiled, "It took several years, but we did it with the help of turning them against each other."

Piper nodded, "So who's left in the System Lords?" Sam sat back, 'There's Mot, but he's nothing compaired to Ba'al. He basicly sat back and let the others destory themselve while he reaped the rewards." Piper snorted, "Not only is he hungry for power, but also likes to line his pockets in the process." Sam nodded, "That's Ba'al for ya. But he hasn't bothered us for a few weeks. However he has a nack to show up when we least expect him."

Faith stood at the podium, "Any questions about what we'll be doing tomorrow night." When nobody answered faith continued, "Good, last one to the dinning hall has to pull the night shift tonight." Everybody started to scramble out of the room and make a run for the dinning hall. When they got there Hermione lost. Faith smiled, "It lookes like you're gonna get that chance to be with Rachael Warner."

Hermione stood there blushing. Shego smiled, "I think she has the hots for Rachael." Kim shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing new at this school." Hermione sighed and sat down, "What if she isn't into girls?' Faith laughed, "Trust me Hermione she into girls." Rachael ran into the dinning hall, "We have a problem, We just lost contact with all South African Field Offices." Faith sighed, "Here we go girls."

In the Command Center Rachael took her seat, "As of Three A.M. Greenwich Mean Time we lost all contact with nine of our South African Field Offices. The Apollo radioed that Several dozen Death Gliders were picked up on their radar." Faith nodded, "Have the satellite moved into postion and lets get a look at the damage."

Rachael nodded, "Yes ma'am." Hermione moved and was standing next to Warner. Warner looked up and smiled and reached over and cleaned the chair next to her off, "Have a seat. My name's Rachael Warner, what's yours?" Hermione blushed and smiled as she sat in the chair, "It's Hermione Granger." Rachael smiled, "Wanna have dinner with me tonight?" Hermione nodded, "I'd love to." Rachael turned, "Satellite coming into postion." A moment later they had clear view of the destruction and of the Death Gliders.

Sam crossed her arms, "Those are Goa'uld Death Gliders." Bonnie looked at Sam, "Is there any way to take them out?" Sam nodded, "Yes there is, Warner get me Hammond." Rachael nodded, "Yes ma'am." A moment later Hammond was on the main screen. Sam looked up, "General I need several squadrons of X-302s placed on stand-by at Edwards." Hammond nodded, "I understand Major, the Apollo contacted me a few minutes ago about the attack in South Africa. They'll be there and ready to go on your command. Hammond out."

Sam turned to Faith, "Now all we have to do is wait for them to return to base and attack." Jules leaned on the rail, "Isn't the Death Gliders going to make it back to ther base before the X-302s get here?" Sam shook her head, "No the X-302s are much faster then the Death Gliders, the X-302s will be here way before the Death Gliders make it across the pacific." Bonnie looked at the screen, "Where are the X-302s coming from?" Sam smiled, "From the fleet."

Sam looked at the screen, "The X-302s will be here an hour before the Death Gliders. When the Death gliders are ten minutes out the X-302s will launch from Edwards and be on point in less then three minutes. Once the Death Gliders arrive then you'll see what the X-302s can do." Warner looked at Sam, "The X-302s will arrive at Edwards in two hours. Death Gliders to their base entrance three hours."

Sam nodded, "Let us know when they arrive, we'll be in the dinning hall." Hermione was about to get up when Rachael looked at her, "Wanna stay here with me?" Hermione blushed, "Sure." Hermione sat back in her chair and moved closer to Rachael. Faith sighed and smiled, "It's good to see Rachael with someone again." Shego looked at the girl, "What happened?"

Faith sighed, "Two years ago a young girl wondered into the Zone just after dark, Rachael and her girlfriend at the time went in after her. The girl was saved but at the price. The other girl that went in with Rachael was her girlfriend Gina Kennedy. Rachael loved Gina, she worshiped the ground Gina walked on. The two were to get married the next day but when Gina died it nearly killed Rachael."

Sam sighed, "Lets make sure that doesn't happen again." Shego agreed, "If you don't mind Faith, I want to have Rachael permemantelly asigned to the Command Center." Faith smiled, "She's yours, and Hermione is permenatelly asigned as a teacher to our school of Witchcraft." Shego smiled, "That should give them a chance at a good life together." Sam smiled, "Now lets head to the dinning hall."


	21. Chapter 21

(Chapter-21)

Two hours later the group was back in the Command Center watching the main screen. Faith looked down and smiled as she seen Rachael and Hermione together. Rachael looked up, "The X-302s have just launched from Edwards, ETA to Death Gliders Landing Zone Three minutes." Sam nodded, "Now you'll see exactly what the X-302s can do." Three minutes later the X-302s were on scene waiting.

Seven minutes later Rachael turned, "Death Glider approching Frm the West." Sam nodded, "Signal the X-302s they have permissing to fire." Rachael turned to her computer, "X-302s this is the Command Center, you are go to open fire." A female voice called back, "This is Alpha-One, copy that Command. Attention all wings, open fire. I repeat, Open Fire."

As the X-302s opened fired the Death Gliders did the same, however the X-302s had an advantage. They had Asgard sheilding. Though it didn't completelly protect them. The Death Gliders were taking more casulties then expected, but so were the X-302s. In the first twenty minutes of the fight the X-302s lost ten of their planes, but the Goa'uld lost one hundred Death Gliders. Sam smiled, "For every one of ours that get destoryed, we destory ten of theirs."

Shego looked at Sam, "Is that good?" Sam smiled, "You better believe it." Sam watched the screen, "In every major war the U.S. has fought in we had a ten to one ratio. For very one of ours that got shot down we would get ten of their. That changed during the Vietnam conflict, it dropped to a one to one ratio. With the start up of the top gun school that returned to a ten to one ratio."

A moment later Alpha-One Called back, "This is Alpha-One, there's a large landing pad rising from the ocean." Sam got on the radio, "This is Major Carter at the Command Center. Destory it. I repeat Destory it." The pilot called back, "Understood Major. I am now targeting the landing pad." Several minutes later the Pilot Alpha-One called back, "Landing pad destoryed and moping up the rest of the Death Gliders. Correction, all Death Gliders are now destoryed."

Sam smiled, "Copy that Alpha-One. You have a go for Edwards." A second later O'Neill's voice spoke up, "Does that mean me, Daniel, and Teal'c can come visit?" Sam smiled, "Colonel, You better come visit." O'Neill called back, "Well be there by this evening." Sam smiled, "Use your X-302s, you'll be here in thirty minutes." O'Neill smiled, "We're on our way."

Faith smiled, "Rachael, you've done such a great job you have the next three days off." Rachael turned, "But what about my work?" Faith smiled, "That's an order. Besides you got a girl there to get to know." Rachael blushed, "Yes ma'am." And Buffy tossed a card to Rachael, "You have privet dinning room number four tonight. Let the ladies in the kitchen know what you want for your privet dinner." Rachael looked at Hermione, "What do you say we leave here and get ready for this evening?"

A few hours later Rachael met Hermione at the dinning hall, "Before we go eat I need to make a short trip." Hermione nodded, "Sure, want me to come with you?" Rachael nodded, "I would like that." A few minutes later the two were in a small cemetary standing infront of a head stone that had the name Gina Kennedy and a picture of the girl on it. Rachael knelt down and placed a dozen roses on it, "Hey you ditsy blonde, I wanted to tell you that I found someone new to love, and that I'll be moving on with my life."

Rachael looked at Hermione and held her hand out, "This is Hermione, the new girl in my life. I know you would approve, that's why I brought her here so you could meet her. You'll always be my first love and friend. I also brought you some roses from the garden we planted, I knew you would love to have some here."

Rachael wiped her eyes, "I'll be going now Hermione and I have a dinner date tonight. I love you and I'll try and come and visit as often as I can." Rachael leaned in and placed a kiss on the head stone, "Sleep well my love." Rachael stood and smiled at Hermione, "Ready for that dinner?" Hermione nodded, "When ever you are." Rachael held her hand out and the two returned to the dinning hall to have their privet dinner.

The next morning the group was sitting in the confrence room having a meeting. Faith smiled, "Before we start I want Rachael and Hermione to come up her please." Rachael and Hermione went to the Podium. Faith smiled, "Rachael, from this point on you'll be permentatelly assigned to the Command Center under Shego and Kim's Command. Hermione, you'll be permenatelly assigned to the Witchcraft Building as a teacher under Piper's Command, you will also be her second in command."

Rachael smiled, "What's with the change?" Faith smiled, "We want to see that you and Hermione have a chance to build a life together. And by assigning you to these positions, we're trying to lower the chance of something happening." Rachael hugged Faith, "Thank you." Faith hugged Rachael back, "You're welcome, now get out of here. You two still have a couple of days off before returning to work." Rachael took Hermione's hand and the two left the room. Faith smiled, "Now down to business."

Faith turned and pulled down the map of the North-East Section, "With the closing of the North-Eastern Section we made it easier for the removal crews from the SGC to do their work over in the South-Eastern Section. They estimate they'll be there for at least four weeks removing the Naquadah." Faith turned over a paper, "I've also recived word that the Vampires are none to happy that we sealed off the part of the Zone that is also our property, so expect some retaliation." Shego looked at Sam, "Anything on Mot?"

Sam nodded, "He sent a message to the SGC stating that he will get his revenge for the distruction of the gliders." Janet smiled, "Why is it that all the Goa'ulds say that?" Sam grinned, "It's the usual SOP (Standard Operating Procedure) they all go by." Janet shook her head, "They need to get a new line."

Faith smiled, "It's all yours Sam." Sam nodded, "Latest intel shows the area around the Goa'uld mother ship is heating up, it shows here and here that the Vampires and Unas are building a couple of more tunnels. They haven't reached the surface yet so we cant take any action on 'em. However the SGC has estimated the location of the tunnel they're using now and that is here in this area." Faith looked at the location, "That's at the old Sunnydale High School, right in the heart of the Zone."

Sam nodded, "Come tomorrow morning , Me and who ever wants to volenteer, will go into the Zone and place a marker in the old school. Our planes will use this marker as its target. We're going to seal up that tunnel for a while." Bonnie smiled, "That'll piss 'em off." Jules nodded, "And it'll piss 'em off more knowing that you were there in the Zone during the day time and weren't able to get to ya." Sam nodded, "That's right."

Faith stood again, "Ok people lets have some fun. But before we go I have a surprise for Jules." Jules looked up, "Me what for?" Faith shrugged her shoulders, "Because you're my friend. And now for the surprise. You and I, along with Buffy and Bonnie will be taking a trip through the Time Mirror and we're going into the future so we can get your hearing repaired." Jules just stood there with tears forming in her eyes, "I haven't heard normally for almost five years. A lot of sounds I hear are just muffeled."

Faith smiled, "And that's why we're going to get your hearing repaired. So you better pack an over night bag and meet us back here in two hours." Bonnie took Jules hands in her's, "Come on lets get ready for the trip." Buffy smiled as she kissed Faith, "You're a big softy." Faith nodded, "I just couldn't let her suffer anymore hearing lose when I can help her get it repaired." Buffy looked at Faith, "What do you mean more hearing lose?"

Faith sighed, "She didn't want anyone to know expecially Bonnie. The explosion from the terroriest bomb did more damage then expected. If the damage isn't repaired soon, Jules will be totally deaf in her right ear by the end of the year and six months later she'll be totally deaf in her left. So in about seven months she'll be completely deaf. And I'm not going to let that happen." Buffy kissed Faith again, "You go girl."

Two hours later Faith, Buffy, Shego, Kim Bonnie, and Jules were standing infront of the time mirror. Faith smiled, "Well Jules, with-in a few hours you'll have your hearing repaired and be able to hear the sounds you've been missing for the past five years." Jules smiled, "I can hardly wait." Faith looked at Shego, "Activate the mirror." Shego activated the mirror, "Good luck." A few minutes later Faith, Buffy, Bonnie and Jules were gone.

Back at the werehouse Diana was looking at her computer when she turned to Mia, "I'm picking up some strange readings from the school." Mia got up and went to Diana's position, "What kind?" Diana shook her head, "I don't know, I never seen anything like it." Mia looked at the screen, "Run a scan and see what the data base says."

A few minutes later Diana sat back, "The scan says the energy is made of Chroniton Energy." Mia looked at the screen, "If they're using Chroniton Energy then that mean they have the ability to time travel." Thomas shook his head, "That's impossible, time travel is only a theory." Mia stood, "It looks like they proved that theory to be true." Mia looked at the screen again, "Keep an eye on it and let me know of any changes."

Deep inside the Goa'uld Mother Ship Mot sat in his chair when a Unas walked up, "My Lord we have detected a heavy concentration of Chroniton Energy coming from the Slayers school." Mot nodded, "It seems our slayer friends have the ability to time travel. Continue to monitor the reading and inform me of any changes." The Unas bowed, "Yes my Lord." Mot smiled, "Time travel can be most useful to me, with it I can go back in time and become Supreme System Lord."


	22. Chapter 22

(Chapter-22)

In the twenty-fifth century Bonnie was pacing back and fourth or just looking out the window. Faith walked up behind her and placed her hands on Bonnie's shoulders, "Hey, she in the best hands ever, Dr. Katherine Pulaski knows what she's doin'. Starfleet Medical called her in because of how tricky the surgery is, and they wanted it done right." Bonnie nodded and turned and looked at Faith with tears in her eyes, "I'm scared I might loose her." Faith took Bonnie and Held her, "That's not going to happen."

Back in the twenty-first century everyone was in the dinning hall sitting at the table waiting. Shego looked at the spot where Jules always sat, "It just doesn't feel right with Jules not being here." Kim hugged Shego, "She'll be back and she'll have her hearing repaired." Shego nodded and smiled, "She always talked about taking Bonnie up to Canada just to listen to the wildlife." Kim looked at the clock, "Faith did say we would know by dinner time. And it's only three on the afternoon."

Back in the future Dr. Katherine Pulaski walked out smiling. Bonnie jumped up, "How is she?" Dr. Pulaski smiled, "She's doing just fine, she in recovery right now. She'll be out in a few minutes, and then you can take her home. And see to it she get's some rest."

Just as Dr. Pulaski said that Jules came walking out of the recovery room, "Can we go home now?" Bonnie held onto Jules as if her life depended on it, "How's your hearing?" Jules smiled, "It's back to normal, but the good doctor wants me to get some rest." Bonnie smiled, "And that's what you're going to do, even if I have to go Crinos on ya." Jules smiled and kissed Bonnie, "You're the boss." Bonnie wiggled her eyebrows and kissed Jules back, "You damn right I am." Faith smiled, "Ok you two, lets go home."

Twenty minutes later after tapping in the time frame and coordinates, Faith, Buffy, Jules were back at the school in the dinning room getting something to eat. But Faith felt a bit odd, like something was wrong. The four sat down to eat when Shego walked in and sat with the others, "I just got off the phone and let me tell ya Donald was none to pleased about you four going through the mirror." Faith looked up, "Who's Donald?" Shego smiled, "If it were only that easy, Donald is your asshole husband."

Faith dropped her fork, "My what?" Shego rolled her eyes, "Donald is your asshole husband, and he's on his way here to let you know how he feels about you using his Time Mirror. We have the infirmery on stand-by when he gets done with you." Faith stiffened, "Are you saying he hits me?" Shego took a drink of water, "Hit is an understatement. The last time he beat the shit out of you, it took you a month to get out of the hospital. And that was for not having his bath water hot enough."

Faith leaned forward, "Look Shego, I don't know where you got your infromation, but I'm not married to a man, I'm married to another female. I've been married to Buffy for almost ten years." Shego looked at Buffy, "And he better not catch you here or..." Shego looked closer, "Oh My God! You're not our Faith and Buffy. Where did you come from?" Faith rubbed her face, "It seems we come from another universe. We were in the future getting Jule's hearing fixed when I tapped in the time frame and coordinates to go home."

Buffy spoke up, "What's the condition of the sun?" Shego shrugged her shoulders, "There's some major flare ups but nothing to worry about." Faith smiled, "I think I know how we got here, and how we're getting back." Faith took a drink of her soda, "But first there's something I need to do." Just as she said that a man stormed into the dinning room, "I warned you about using my Time Mirror." He looked at Buffy, "I'll deal with you next bitch."

Before Faith could make a move Donald had moved onto Faith grabbing a handfull of hair, yanked her up and threw her against the wall. Buffy jumped up but was kicked in the stomach dropping her to the ground. Faith smiled, "Bad move asshole, Hey Bonnie time to play." Before anyone knew what was happening Bonnie was out of her chair and in full Crinos form holding Donald to the ground. The others in the dinning hall were at awe at what they were seeing.

Faith helped Buffy up and then walked over to Donald, "How does it feel to be on the recieving end?" Just as she said that the other Faith walked into the Dinning hall and was shocked to see her husband being held down by a huge creature. Donald looked at his Faith and then at the other, "Who the Hell are you people?" Faith smiled, "Just some time travelers who made a wrong turn because of a sun flare."

Faith had Bonnie let him go, when she was off of him Faith grabbed Donald and Slamed him against the wall. Faith then doubled up her right fist and punched Donald square in the face breaking his nose, "That's for hurting my wife you piece of shit. Now you will pack all your clothes and leave this school. This Faith will file for a divorce which you will give. You'll also leave the Time Mirror in her hands. You will request nothing in return for the divorce."

Faith looked at her counter part, "But I believe this Faith will be nice enough to leave you a little money to make a fresh start in a new state, preferably one on the other side of the country. Cause if I ever hear of you coming back here or causing any kind of trouble for her and this school. I'll return with Bonnie there and let her have you for a snack. Do I make myself clear." Donald just nodded. Faith smiled, "Good, I'm glad. Now get the hell out of here." As Donald turned to leave Faith stopped him and handed him a towl that was on the table, "And clean yourself up will ya? you're bleeding all over the place."

A few hours later Faith, Buffy, Jules, and Bonnie were about to step into the mirror again. Faith looked at her counterpart and her Buffy, "You two look good together." A few moments later the four stepped through the mirror and were now back in their own universe and time. Faith smiled, "That was intresting." Sam smiled, "What was intresting?" Buffy smiled, "Well tell you all about it at the dinning hall."

Back at the dinning hall Sam smiled, "It's a good thing you left, you could have experenced a cascade breakdown at the sub-atomic level." Shego looked up, "Uh, what does that mean?" Faith nodded, "It means we could have died there because the same matter can not occupy the same time and space. If I were to go back into time and meet myself and touched her, we both would cease to exist." Sam smiled, "We're just glad you're home safely."

Kim smiled, "The whole time Faith was gone Shego was walking around like she lost her best friend." Shego slapped Kim arm, "Hey, it's no fun around here whith her gone." Just then they heard Rachael scream, "SHEGOOOOOOO!" A moment later they seen Hermione push Rachael in her chair. Rachael screamed again, "SHEGOOOOOO!" Shego smiled, "Gotta run."

Faith looked up, "Freeze, what did you do to her?" Shego smiled, "I glued her ass to her seat. I really gotta go." Shego turned and was out the side door before Rachael and Hermione walked in. A moment later the two enetered the dinning hall and then looked at Kim, "Where is she, where that crazy girlfriend of yours?" Kim shrougged her shoulders, "Haven't seen her since she left."

Rachael smiled, "Tell her paybacks are a bitch." Rachael looked up at Hermione and smiled, "Ok babe, lets head back to the apartment so we can cut these blue jeans off." Faith laughed, "Shego sure is going to get, those were Rachael's favorite blue jeans." Kim laughed, "By the way that'll be the last time we see them for a few hours." Faith nodded quickly, "I have no problem with it."

Once Rachael and Hermione were gone Shego slipped back into the dinning hall. Faith looked at Shego and smiled, "She's gonna get you for ruining her favorite blue jeans." Shego smiled, "Doesn't she have others she likes." Faith nodded, "Yea, but those showed her figure off just right and she didn't have to wear underwear with 'em." Shego tucked her head down, "My bad." Buffy snickered, "You say that now, but as she said, Pay backs are a bitch."

At their apartment Hermione was just finishing up with cutting Rachael out of her blue jeans. Rachael sighed with a smile as she stood up naked from the waist down, "And those were my favorite." Hermione smiled, "I know but it was all done in fun." Rachael grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it off and then reach behind her back and undid the claps to her bra and took it off. Once that was done she bent down and took her shoes and socks off. When she was totaly naked she walked up to Hermione.

Rachael smiled, "Do you know that your wearing to much clothes?" Hermione placed her hand on Rachaels naked hips, "Maybe, what do you think you should do about it?" Rachael kissed Hermione, "I think I should take every piece of clothing you're wearing off." Hermione kissed Rachael, "Sounds fun." Rachael took Hermiones clothes off of her and smiled as she looked at Hermione's beautiful naked body.

Rachael then pulled Hermione over to the bed and pulled her down on top of herself and wrapped her legs around the girl she now loves, "Lets make love?" Hermione leaned in and kissed Rachael, "You don't have to as me twice." The two moved up onto the bed and made love for several hours before falling asleep in each others arms.

That evening Rachael and Hermione just finished taking a shower and gotten dressed. When they were done they packed a small snack and headed over to the Command Center. When they entered Rachael looked at a girl named Tracy Williams, "Anything new happen?" Tracy shook her head, "Nope it's all quiet." rachael smiled, "Ok, you can head back to your room now,. We have the night shift tonight."

Once Tracy was gone, Hermione took Rachael into her arms and slipped her hands down the back of Rachael's new blue jeans and kissed her, "We have the whole room to ourselves." Rachael nodded as she slipped her hands down Hermione's blue jeans, "Yep, but that won't last long if we get some action." Hermione sighed, "Sad but true." Just then an alarm went off. Hermione looked at the screen, "Where's that coming from?" A moment later Rachael looked in shock on what she just found, "Right outside."

The two called the others before they ran outside. Just as they got there Sam shook her head, "This isn't good, thoses ships are Al'kesh." Right above them were twelve Al'kesh bombers waiting and ready to attack.


	23. Chapter 23

(Chapter-23)

Sam looked at Rachael, "I need you to get on the horn to Hammond and..." Before she could finish the lead Al'kesh's ring system activated depositing a man in front of her. Sam smiled, "Dad." Jacob Carter smiled and hugged his daughter, "Hello Sam." Janet smiled and walked up, "Hello Jacob." Jacob smiled, "Damn it, I keep telling you to call me dad, you did marry my daughter after all." Janet smiled and hugged Jacob, "Ok dad."

Sam looked at her father, "What brings you to earth with a fleet of Al'kesh Bombers?" Jacob smiled, "Can't a guy see his daughter?" Sam gave a sly grin, "In a bomber?" Jacob smiled, "You got me there. We're delievering them to the SGC, and since you were in the flight path I decided to pay you a visit. So how are things here?" Sam sighed, "Better then expected, it seems Mot has been out of action for so long his decisions are costly to him."

Jacob nodded, "That's another reason I stopped by, I did some research on Mot, it seems Mot wasn't allowed to join the ranks of the System Lords because he lacked what it took to rule. So the System lords banished him. The Tok'ra tried to keep an eye on him but lost him hundreds of years ago." Sam nodded, "Well we found him and his army of Unas. I don't know if you were told or not, but he's implanting Goa'uld into Vampires."

Jacob sighed, "That's serious, the Tok'ra counsel will need to be informed. But for now I'm here to see my girls. How about something to eat? And no Sam you can't cook." Janet smiled, "Now dad, she's been practicing and is becoming a rather good cook." Jacob nodded, "Alright, let me tell the others to head over to the SGC and I'll join them later."

A few minutes later the Al'kesh bombers except for the one Jacob was in left for the SCG. Sam looked at her father, "Have you seen David yet?' Jacob sighed, "I tried. He refuses to accept my calls, nor does her answer my letters. He still blames me for your mother's death." Sam sighed, "I keep telling him it was all an accident." Jacob nodded, "And it's driving Selmak up the wall knowing my son, your brother won't talk to me."

Sam nodded, "I'll see what I can do, I'll even use the baseball bat you gave me if needed." Jacob smiled, "That just might work." Janet smiled, "The way she talks with a baseball bat it's sure to get David to open up to ya." Jacob smiles, "Just talking will make David do what she wants." Sam slapps her falther's arm, "Hey, I'm not that bad."

Sam took her father's arm, "Before I cook you dinner, we need to make a stop at the dinning hall." Jacob raised an eyebrow, "What's there?" Sam smiled, "Just some people that weren't present when you arrived." A few moments later the three walked into the dinning hall with Faith and the others were already there once they seen there was no danger. Once inside Anne, Shego and Kim looked up from nursing the babies. Anne smiled, "Dad!" Shego and Kim grinned, "Grandpa!"

Jacob was shocked to see that Anne, Shego and Kim breastfeeding babies, "How...What?" Ann smiled, "Dad, this is your grandson Ronald." Lara walked up to Anne and wraped her arm around hers. Anne smiled, "And this lovely beauty is Lara, my wife." Shego and Kim got up and smiled, "And these are your great granddaughters Kasey and Sheki." Jacob smiled with tears in his eyes, "I'm so proud of you three, But how?"

Sam smiled, "It's a long story dad, and I'll tell you everything over dinner." Jacob looked at Shego and Kim, "What did you two do, trade off breastfeeding each others baby?" Kim shook her head, "Nope, Kasey's mine and Sheki is Shego's baby." Anne smiled, "Have you had a chance to see David?" Jacob sighed, "He still won't see me, and as I told Sam. It's driving Selmak up the wall." Anne nodded, "Time for Sam to go to work on your son, aka our brother."

Faith walked up, "Hi, welcome to the Sunnydale Academy. you must be Jacob the host to Selmak the Tok'ra." Jacob nodded, "I've been to some schools but this is different." Faith smiled, "Well we like to be different." Jacob nodded, "One thing that stands out is this small area where Anne, Shego and Kim are breastfeeding." Faith smiled, "We welcome it here, we want the mother to feel good about herself and not ashamed for doing something that's natural like breastfeeding her baby."

Buffy smiled, "Here a woman can bring her child and remove her shirt and bra sit in a comfortable Lazy Boy chair or on a couch and feed her baby. We also have plenty of nursing supplies on hand if they need it." Shego and Kim had just finished puting their bras and shirts on when the alarm went off. Faith looked up, "Damn we have company." Faith ran to the intercom, "Rachael this is Faith, where are they." Rachael called back, "North-Eastern Section."

Faith smiled, "Well Mr. Carter, you're about to see first hand at what we do here at the Sunnydale Academy." Faith pulled a set of keys out and opened a door that was recently put in next to the intercom. She handed Jacob a small versoin of the SuperSoaker, "This is for protection only, let us girls handle the Vampires."

Several minutes later they were all at the section watching several hundred Vampires and Unas come over the wall. Faith sighed, "This is more then we ever handled before." Jacob pulled out a Tok'ra Communication Device and in Selmak's voice spoke, "This is Selmak, bring the Al'kesh around and take out some of these Vampires and Unas that are coming over the wall. There are to many to handle." A minute later Jacobs Al'kesh appeared and opened fired. When the Unas seen the ship, they turned tail and ran away.

The Vampires however continued their assult Jacob watched the fighting and looked at Faith, "Vampires always this presistant?" Faith nodded, "Sometimes worse." Jacob looked at Faith to talk to her when he seen the Vampire run towards them, "Watch out." Jacob pulled up his water gun and blasted the Vampire's head off turning it to dust." A moment later the Van Helsings showed up with Mia welling into a bullhorn, "ATTENTION EVERYBODY, YOU WILL STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING AND LEAVE THE VAMPIRE SLAYING TO US."

Faith turned and seen the Van Helsings, "Not Now Mia, we're kinda busy here." Mia snorted, "Not any more the professionals are here. Just back away and let us do our job." Faith kept watching the fight and then smiled and looked at Bonnie, "Ok Bonnie, time to play with the dirty and Nasty Vampires." Bonnie smiled, "Oh boy play time." A moment later Boniie shifted to Chrinos and ran into the fight." Jacob took a few steps back, "What is that." Faith smiled, "That's Bonnie, and she's a Garou."

Jacob was in awe at the speed and strength of Bonnie, "She really likes dusting Vampires doesn't she?." Faith nodded, "That girl is good at her job." Mia walked up and turned Faith to face her, "I said back your people off. I will not be held responsable if your girls get hurt." Faith looked at Mia, "You're more then welcome to join in on the fight. There's plenty to go around. But if any of my girls get hurt because of your tatics, I will throw you into the Zone after sun down."

Mia got nose to nose with Faith, "You wouldn't dare." Faith grinned, "Don't force my hand on this Mia, it's not worth it." Mia nodded, "Just keep your girls away from us." Faith nodded, "That won't be a problem." Jacob watched as Mia and Faith joined in on the flight. After a few more hours the battle was over. Faith walked up to Jacob. and sat on the ground. Jacob nodded, "What's the count?" Faith smiled, "Vampires and Unas nothing left but dust."

Jacob grinned, "What about your girls?" Faith smiled, "They returned to the Command Center ten minutes ago, we're just doing some clean up work." As Mia was about to leave Faith smiled, "Bye Mia." Mia flipped Faith off and left.


	24. Chapter 24

(Chapter-24)

Back at the werehouse Mia was cusing up a storm, "I don't give a damn, I want those bitches sidelined. I want a plan that will take them out of action." Robert sighed, "We can't get near that school without being detected. Their security systems makes those at Area-51 look like something used for a second hand bank." Diana smiled, "I have a plan that will get them out of the way for a few hours giving us a chance to get the Garou's mate and bring it to us."

Mia looked at her sister, "How can you do that without tipping them off that it's a trap?" Diana smiled, "Why little ol' me is gonna be going into the Zone and be rescued." Mia smiled, "And when they go in to get you we can grab the girl named Jules. Once we have her we can get to the Garou and the other girl named Hermione." Mia looked at Francis, "Call that Lycan Oz and have him stand ready, once we have all four in one place we'll elimenate them all."

That evening back at the school, everyone was in the dinning hall, Faith smiled, "So you chose to be joined with Selmak so you can be healed of the cancer you had?" Jacob nodded, "That and I was choosen to be the earth's ambassador." Just then Rachael ran in, "We have an emergency, a young girl wondered into the Zone by accident." Faith nodded, "I'll want Buffy, Shego, Kim and Jules to come with me."

Bonnie looked up, "Can I go?" Faith shook her head, "Not this run, I want you here just in case it's a set up by the Vampires to try and pull you away." Bonnie nodded and walked up to Jules and took her in her arms, "You be careful." Jules kissed Bonnie, "I will." Bonnie looked at Faith, "You will make sure she returns safe won't you?" Faith smiled, "You damn right I will."

Several minutes later the five entered the Zone. Since they never really got a good look at Diana they wouldn't know she was one of the Van Helsing's. Diana seen them in the distance and yelled, "Help Me!" Faith looked around, "Where are you?" Diana smiled, "I'm by an old library." Faith nodded, "I know where you're at, stay there." Faith looked at her watch, "Damn ten minutes before sundown, lets haul ass people." A few moments later they found Diana hiding behind a burnt out car.

Faith smiled, "There you are, how did you get lost?" Diana shivered, "I was taking a dare that I can get through the Zone before sundown, I made a wrong turn and got lost." Buffy looked at the girl with questionable eyes. Buffy wondered how the hell could she get lost when the route through the Zone is well marked. Faith seen it as youthful stupidy, "Ok lets go we need to be out of here in five minutes." Faith looked at Buffy, "Which entrance are we closer to?"

An hour later Faith, Buffy, Shego and Kim were back at the school and walked into the dinning hall. Bonnie looked at Faith, "Where's Jules?" Faith looked at Bonnie, "She isn't here?" Bonnie shook her head, "No, why?" Faith turned looking at the gate, "When we finished rescuing the girl we stopped at Burger King to get something to eat. When we left there we heard a scream. It was only two young lovers playing in a swimming pool. When we turned Jules was gone, so we thought she went on ahead of us."

Buffy closed her eyes, "What a setup." Faith looked at Buffy, "What do you mean?" Buffy sighed, "I only got a very short glance of her, but the girl we rescued needed no rescuing." Shego crossed her arms, "Who was she?" Buffy placed her hands on her hips, "I do believe it was Diana Van Helsing, I should have seen it." Faith raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Just then Racheal called on the intercom. Faith answered it, "What's up Racheal?" Racheal spoke back, "You need to get to the Command Center, Mia's on the line." Once in the Command Center, Shego looked at Rachael, "On Screen." A moment later Mia was on the screen, "Hello Faith, I want you to know we have the girl Jules." Bonnie stiffened, "You better not hurt her." Faith placed her hands on Bonnie's shoulders, "Easy there girl." Faith looked at the screen, "What do you want Mia?"

Mia nodded, "Straight to the point, I like that. There's a few things I want, One-I want that Garou, Two-I want the new girl Hermione Granger. Someone will be very happy to get her back. And Three I want you to cease all slaying activity in this town. We'll do all the work from her on out." Faith crossed her arms, "And if I say no?" Mia sat back, and pressed a button that showed Jules in a room that was heating up.

Mia reappeared, ""She dies, and then I'll lob a couple of special weapons I have at your school turning it into rubble. It's your choice." Mia looked at her watch, "I'll call back in ten minutes for your answer." Mia cut the connection. Bonnie looked at Faith, "Please, don't let Jules die, I can't live without her." Faith smiled, "Don't worry, we're going to get your Jules back. And you're going to help do it."

Hermione turned, "What did she mean by someone will be happy to get me back?' Just then everyone spoke at the same time, "Oz!" Hermione raised an eyebrow, "I don't think so." Bonnie stiffened, "His Lycan ass is mine." Faith smiled, "He's yours and Hermione's going to help you get him." Rachael spoke up, "You better not let her get hurt." Faith smiled, "I promise." Rachael nodded, "It's her again." Faith nodded, "On screen."

Faith looked at Mia, "You said ten minutes." Mia smiled, "I lied, now what's your answer." Faith sighed, "Agreed." Mia smiled, "I knew you would see it my way. Meet me for the exchange at this address in one hour." Mia cut the connection. Faith shook her head, "We'll meet you there, but your not going to like what you find." Faith looked at the others, "Everybody knows what do do?"

Faith smiled, "Good, now Kim I need you to go to this werehouse, it's where they're holding Jules. Kim looked at the address, "Isn't this the old steel foundry?" Faith nodded, "Yea why?" Kim smiled, "When me and Shego first got here we went there to release some energy. I know right where she's being held." Faith smiled, "Lets move people."

An hour later the group was at the appointed address. There they saw Mia and her brothers with a girl in a hood and hands behind her back. Bonnie sniffed, "That's not Jules." Faith smiled, "I know." Mia hollered, "Send them over and we'll release her." Faith nodded, "Showtime." Bonnie walked with Hermione towards Mia and her brothers. As she got closer her eyes started to change colors. Bonnie smiled and looked at Hermione, "Get ready."

As the two got to the halfway point Mia released the hooded girl. When the hood was remove anyone in their right mind could see that they did a piss poor ass job of making Diana look like Jules. Jules nodded to Bonnie who just smiled. "Now! A moment later Hermione pulled out her wand just as Bonnie went Crinos. Hermione pointed her wand at Mia, "Wingardium Leviosa!" Bonnie was on the others like fleas are to a dog. Just then Oz being in Lycan form charged out of nowhere and slamed into Bonnie.

To make sure the ones Bonnie had on the ground didn't go anywhere Hermione cast another spell, "Immobulis." For Bonnie and Oz, it was now a fight to the death that nobody could stop.

At the steel foundry Shego, and Kim slipped in with out being noticed. Francis and Paula were sitting at their computers when Shego and Kim droped right infront of them. Shego smiled, "Hi, remember us?" Paula went flying backwords into the van behind her where as Francis landed in a sludge pool. Kim turned to the oven where Jules was being held, when she seen the temperature had reached one hundred and twenty degrees she raised her hands and blasted the door open.

Kim walked in and lifted the unconcious girl up and carried her out into the cool air. Kim laid Jules on the ground, "Jules, Jules. Come on girl wake up. Come on Jules, Bonnie needs you." Kim looked up at Shego, "She's not waking up, get some water." Shego ran back to the desk and grabbed a bottle of water and gave it to Kim. Kim slowly poured some on Jules's face.

Kim sat the bottle down, "Jules, wake up. Bonnie need you." Kim shook her head, "Julianna Callaghan, wake up right now. Wake up." Kim picked up the water and poured some more water on Jules's face. Jules head turned, "Where's Bonnie, I want Bonnie." Kim and Shego smiled. Shego knelt down, "We'll take you to your Bonnie." Shego walked over to the other two Van Helsings and tied them up and threw them in the van. Kim carried Jules and gentely placed her in the van also. Shego and Kim got in and headed out.

At the excange site Bonnie was in full crinos form locked in a fight to the death with Oz who was in Lycan form. When the fight started Oz had gotten the upper hand, but Bonnie was a little smarter then he was and turned the tables. Bonnie brought up a huge paw and slamed it into Oz's face knocking him sideways to the left, She then extended her claws and brought them down across his chest causing him to howl in pain. Bonnie then grabbed him by the throat and threw him across the compound.

With a giant leap Bonnie landed on top of his chest. Oz seen this and braced himself for such a move. He then use his hind legs and shoved Bonnie off. But she was right back on him slaming her huge paws into his face and chest. Several minutes later Shego and Kim arrived with Jules. Without looking Jules looked at Shego, "Why is Bonnie in Crinos form?" Shego looked at Jules, "She's fighting Oz." Jules nodded, "And it'll be a fight to the death."

A few moments later Shego, Kim and Jules was standing with Faith and the others. Jules looked at Faith, "How's the fight going?" Faith crossed her arms, "It's about over, Bonnie's winning." Just as she said that Bonnie grabbed Oz again by the neck and slamed him into the ground. Bonnie walked up to Oz grabbed his head in her arms and gave it a twist until she heard s sickning snapping sound. When she heard that Oz went limp.

Bonnie stood there howling over Oz's dead body. She looked down and saw him revert to back into a human. She turned again and howled. Jules walked slowly up to Bonnie and gentely touched her huge right paw. Bonnie looked down with her left paw raised ready to strike when she seen it was Jules. Jules raised her hands and touched Bonnies face. This caused Bonnie to calm down and revert back to being a human, "Jules?" Jules took Bonnie into her aems, "Yes it's me."

Bonnie looked down at OZ, "I killed him." Jules looked into Bonnies eyes, "You killed him because he tried to kill you." Faith smiled, "Ok people lets head back to the school and contact the police..." Faith looked around, "Where's the Van Helsings?" Kim looked at the Van, "There's a note." Faith opened it and read it, "Don't think this is over. It's just beginning. it looks like the Van Helsings are here to stay gang." Buffy smiled, "Lets head home."

At the dinning hall Faith smiled, "Janet wants Jules to chill out for a couple of days, she said she's lucky to be alive." Jacob nodded, "It was very intresting to see what you girls do here. But I'm due at the SGC for a very important meeting." Sam amiled, "Will we see you again?" Jacob nodded, "Count on it Slemak want's me to patch things up with your brother." Sam nodded, and hugged him, "Come back soon." Jacob hugged her back, "I will." Jacob then hugged Anne, Lara, Kim and Shego. He then leaned in and gave a small kiss to his great granddaughters and a small kiss his to his grandson.

After Jacob left the others sat at the table having something to drink. Faith sighed, "We had a long day my friends, it's time to get some sleep." Nobody argued with her on that subject. Faith stood, "See ya all in the morning just to see what kind of trouble we can get into," They all laughed and went to their homes to get some sleep.

Back in Washington D.C. Kinsey sat back in his chair and talking to Talbert on the phone, "Just start the operations, I want that school surrounded by morning. If we can't keep people out. then maybe we can keep them in." Kinsey hung up the phone and got up and joind his wife at a dinner they were hosting in their home.


	25. Chapter 25

(Chapter-25)

That same evening at the school's Command Center Rachael and Hermione were monitoring radio traffic when they started listening to some strange talk. Rachael was listening to the traffic when a word caught her attention. Rachael looked at Hermione, "Call Faith and the others, we got trouble coming." Hermione nodded, "What kind?" Rachael smiled, "The kind that says Kinsey has a hand in it."

Faith and Buffy were asleep when their phone rang. Faith stired and reached for the receiver, "What?' Hermione spoke up, "Faith we need you to get to the Command Center, we're picking up some radio traffic that doesn't sound good." Faith streached, "I'm on my way." Faith shook Buffy, "Hey, we need to get over to the Command Center, Rachael has something." Buffy sat up, "I'll get the coffee made." Faith kissed Buffy, "Thanks babe."

At Kim and Shego's house, Kim and Shego were having fun under their blankets when the phone rang. Shego came out from under the blankets and grabbed the receiver, "I know this isn't my extremely horny girlfriend, so you better make it good or you'll get a whole new version of the Atomic Plasma Wedgie." Hermione smiled, "Sorry to bother ya Shego, but you need to get her to the Command Center now. We got some radio traffic that doesn't sound good." Shego sighed, "We'll be there."

Kim smiled as Shego hung up the phone, "I heard, I'll start the coffee." Shego sat up, "Why is it when we really get going on making love the phone rings?" Kim smiled, "It a conspiracy." Shego raised an eyebrow, "I'd believe it." Kim smiled, "Go get a shower and I'll have your coffee ready when you come out." Shego leaned over to Kim and kissed her, "Ok."

After they had their showers and coffee, Kim and Shego got the girls in their car seats and headed over to their mothers house. Once there Anne smiled, "We would love to look after these two beautiful princesses." Shego smiled, "Thanks mom, they should have enough breastmilk to last till this evening." Anne smiled, "If not me and Lara have a ready supply if needed." Kim kissed her mother, "You guys are the best."

An hour later everyone was in the Command Center. Shego sighed, "What the sitch?" Rachael looked up, "Two hours ago me and Hermione were monitoring the radio when we over heard a transmission. Now that wouldn't have caused us to bother you guys when you're at home. But what made us call you is this." Rachael replayed the transmission, "Here's what cought our attention." Man: Just keep an eye on that Al'kesh Bomber in their back yard, that son-of-a-bitch can cause a world of hurt."

Faith leaned foward listening, Man-2: "Any 302s or Gliders?" Man-1: "Negetive, right now our orders are to keep anybody and everybody in the compound." Shego shook her head, she was about to speak when the main gate called, "This is, Kelly Black at the main gate, we have company. I'm moving inside the gates at this time." Shego snapped her fingers towards the main screen. What they saw was enough military equipment to start the next several world wars.

Kim looked at the main screen and wistled, "It looks like Kinsey want's to keep us here." Sam looked at Rachael, "Contact the SGC and let Hammond..." Rachael shook her head, "No can do ma'am. Communications to the outside have been cut. All landlines have been cut at the box and all cell signals have been jamed." Sam sighed, "What about contacting the fleet?" Rachael shook her head, "No ma'am they're being blocked also."

Sam grabbed the railing, "Damn, he thought of everything." Janet smiled, "What about taking the Al'kesh and making contact that way?' Sam smiled, "Janet, I love the way you think." Sam stood up, "I'll be back in an hour or so." Faith nodded, "Be careful." Sam nodded, "Always."

Outside the school in a makeshift Command Tent Talbert looked at several tank commanders, "I want every tank to surround that school, but under no cercumstances are you to enter the Zone." One of the commanders spoke up, "What's in this Zone." Talbert looked at the man, "This Zone is where all the Vampires are." Another commander smiled, "Ain't Vampires a myth?" Talbert raised a hand, "Lets not go there, just stay out of the area and that an order."

A third commander spoke up, "What about this Bonnie Rockwaller, who the hell is she?" Talbert looked at the commander, "You wanna know who she is? Try this: delve down into the deepest bowels of your soul. Try to imagine the ultimate fucking nightmare. That won't come close to that bitch when she gets pissed. Now you have your orders, dismissed." Talbert reached over and grabbed the field phone and made a call.

Thirty minutes later a young Seargent walked in, "We need to talk." Talbert nodded, "Spit it soldier." The sergeant nodded, "A certin person has neglected to give us some background infromation on two people that's in the school." Talbert took the papers. The sergeant continued, "Intel informs me that the two main people we'll be going up against, will be like going against an assult force."

Talbert nodded, "Just before you gave me this I just got off the phone. My guy in D.C. tells me that we are not dealing with students here, we're dealing with Professors. Any time the military has an operation that can't fail, they call these bitches in to train the troops, OK? they're the kind of girls that would drink a gallon of gasoline so they could piss in your campfire!, get me so far. You could drop these two bitches off at the Arctic Circle wearing thong panties, and without their toothbrushs, and tomorrow afternoon they're going to show up at your pool side with a million dollar smile and fist full of pesos. These bitches are professionals, so I want you to do everything you can to keep them in that school. Cause if they get out, there won't be enough of left of you to send home to your mommy. You got me?" The sergeant nodded, "Yes sir." Talbert handed the sergeant an order, "Have the communication sergeant hook me up to the school, I want to have a talk with them." The sergeant nodded, "Yes sir."

A moment later a young privet ran in the tent, "The Al'kesh is taking off sir." Talbert sighed, "Just keep an eye on where it's going." The privet nodded, "Do you want us to try and shoot it down if we get a chance?" Talbert looked at the privet, "We do not have the weapons to bring down an Al'kesh. Just do as you're told for now." The privet nodded, "Yes sir." Talbert sighed as the privet left, "Little E-1 prick. Now where were we."

An hour and a half later Sam returned in the Al'kesh. She walked into the Command Center, "I got through to Hammond, he's going to see what he can do on his end. But for now we're on our own." Janet looked at Sam, "What about the rest of SG-1?" Sam shook her head, "They're off world." Sam grabbed a bottle of water from the cooler in the Command Center, "They were on their way here when they were recalled for a mission." Faith smiled, "I think we can handle ourselves for the time." Buffy smiled and looked at Faith, "What are you thinking?" Faith smiled, "London two years ago." Buffy smiled, "You're wrong, but I like how you think." Shego smiled, "What happened in London two years ago?"

Buffy smiled, "The Queen of England had called us to take care of some Vampires, it was a small group nothing big. Any way we set up this trap for them, when they walked into their lair they got several firehoses turned on 'em. The hoses were connected to a tank filled with, holly water, silver iodine and garlic extract."

Buffy sat a computer, "There we just used firehoses, here we placed firefighting water monitors along the walls at set points for maximum efficiency incase of fire." Buffy did some typing and turned to Faith, "You're all set." Faith nodded, and typed in a command code, "This is gonna be fun to watch, set the timer it activate the monitors. I want as many as possible in range." Buffy nodded, "Timer is set for ten mimutes." Buffy smiled, "Now we wait."


	26. Chapter 26

(Chapter-26)

After several minutes of waiting Faith smiled and pressed the enter key on the computer, "Show Time!"

All of a sudden large jets of ice cold wated were blasting Kinsey's men all over the place. One man was hit just right causing him to be launched into a tree across the road from where he was standing. In the Command Center everybody was laughing their heads off. But they had to tone the water pressure down when it hit a humvee and flipping it on it's top causing it to cave in on itself. Faith sighed a breath of relief when she seen no on was in the vehicle.

This went on for another twenty minutes before Kinsey's people decided to pull back one block. Talbert was soaking wet and shivering when he looked at the school, "What the hell else are they going to use?" Talbert looked at the sergeant standing next to him, "Pass the word to the others, hold your position. And then get changed into dry clothes." The Sergeant nodded, "Yes sir." Talbert shook his head as the sergeant left, "That's the first time I ever been forced to pull back by water."

Shego was laughing, "That was awsome." Faith smiled, "I don't like to use deadly force on normal humans if I don't have to." A young girl sitting at a computer that was set up as a radar station turned, "We have inbound, ETA two minutes." Shego walked over to her, "What's your name?" The girl smiled, "Selena Gomez." Shego smiled, "Just like the girl on tv?" Selena smiled, "I wish, one minute." Shego nodded, "What type of aircraft?"

Selena typed a command a moment later the aircraft type appeared. Selena sighed, "We have thirty UH-60 BlackHawks inbound. They'll be arriving now...now...now..." A moment later the entire building shook as the BlackHawks passed over head." Selena wistled, "Hello, my scans show that these helicopters aren't carrying men, it shows they're loaded with explosives." Shego looked at Gomez, "How much do you estimate they have?" Gomez looked at Shego, "Does blowing up Manhattan Island mean anything?"

Faith leaned foward, "Their going after the Goa'uld Mothership." Shego nodded, "I don't think Kinsey's forces are here to take us into custory, I think they're here to keep us occupied." Hermioney looked at Shego, "Do you think he may try and take us into custody after he gets the Goa'uld Mothership?' Shego shrugged her shoulders, "It's possible." Faith inhailed and stood, "Lets just do the standard surveillance for now, but anything happens we'll take it up a notch." Faith looked at the time, "Since it's morning I say we head over to the dinning hall and get some breakfast."

A few minutes later the group was in the dining hall eating breakfast. Bonnie sat her glass down, "Now that we're surround, how do we get out and to stop Kinsey and his people from getting to the Goa'uld Mothership?" Sam smiled, "I think I might have an answer to that, I'll be back." Sam got up and left. Shego smiled, "I wish she would be more forth coming with her ideas." Kim smiled, "Like the idea she had when you were seventeen and tried to get you to wear a dress for the Junior prom?"

Shego sat back, "Lets not even go there, I may have worn the cheerleading outfit and the maternity cloathes and I may wear my body suit, bras and athlitic bras. But that's as far as you'll ever get me to wearing womens clothes." Faith smiled, "Do tell, do tell." Kim smiled, "Shego is the type of girl that can't stand wearing womens cloathes, she likes being a girl. But doesn't like the cloathes.." Buffy smiled, "That sounds like Faith."

Shego took a drink of her coffee, "I may wear certin jewlery, bras, athletic bras and my body suit. But that's it. I just don't like womens cloathes. I just feel more comfortable in mens cloathes." Faith smiled, "I feel the same way, yes I'm a girl and I like being a girl. But like you, I don't like the clothes." a few moments later Sam walked back in, "I just talked to my dad an..." Before she could finish her father Jacob was standing next to the table. Sam smiled, "That was fast."

Jacob smiled, "I was still in orbit and about to leave when you called, now what can I do for you?" Sam sighed, "We're surrounded and can't leave. We need the Tok'ras help with tunneling crystals." A second later Jacob closed his eyes and opened them again. This time Selmak spoke, "Yes we see this, and the Tok'ra will help in any way it can." Sam nodded, "Thank you Selmak, we need tunneling crystals to build tunnels so we can get out and try and keep Kinsey from getting the Goa'uld mother ship."

Selmak nodded, "Done." A moment later Selmak contacted the ship in orbit and had it send down the five cases of tunneling crystals. Selmak nodded, "Here are the crystals. And now we must go, we have a treaty to negotiate with some people on a planet that is rich in Naqahdah. We want to get there before the Lucian Alliance does." Sam shook her head, "They still causing trouble?" Jacob's eyes closed and he was back, "Sadly yes."

Sam smiled, "Just be careful." Jacob smiled, "I will." A few moments later Jacob was gone. Sam smiled as she opened one of the cases, "This is how we're going to get past Kinsey's men, and they won't even know we did it." Faith picked up one of the crystals, "What do the do?" Sam smiled, "They grow tunnels, as the tunnels form they also produce oxygen to breath." Faith smiled, "I know the perfect spot to come out at."

A few minutes later the group was back in the Command Center. Faith pulled out a map, "This is a map of the old Sunnyday City Limits. As you can see here the Zone is what's left of the old Sunnydale. But here in this area are three abandoned houses." Shego looked at the map, "Why weren't they added to the Zone?" Faith smiled, "The owners wouldn't sell, they said the houses had to many memories." Kim smiled, "You guys own them." Faith nodded, "Yep."

Sam looked at the map, "How far is it from the school to the houses?" Buffy shrugged her shoulders, "Four miles why?" Faith looked up, "She needs to know so she can use the right crystal." Sam nodded, "The tunnel will be under all three houses, but we'll only need just one for the exit." Buffy looked at the houses, "You can use any of the houses but this one." Sam looked at Buffy, "Why is it compramised?"

Faith shook her head, "Buffy still can't talk about it, but I'll let you know. Back before most of the first Sunnydale was destoryed I lived in this house Buffy, her mother and sister Dawn lived in that one. the middle house was used as storage for weapons and stuff like that." Faith took a drink of water, "The day before the destruction Me and Buffy were out taking care of a couple of Demons when her mother and sister were attacked by a Demon her mother was forced to watch as a Demon continued raping Dawn over and over again."

Faith continued, "What we didn't know is that if this Demon impregnates a human, the offspring will be born minutes later. Anne was forced to watch Dawn give birth to it offspring several time. When it was done it looked at Anne and reached out and killed her." Shego shook her head, "What happened to Dawn?" Faith took a drink, "Dawn survived the attack, the Demon smiled at her and took the six offspring Dawn was forced to produce for it."

Sam had tears falling down her cheeks, "Where's Dawn now?"Faith sighed, "She's in the future, at a very good institution. We visited her about a month before meeting you. Dawn just sits there and looks out the window as if she longing for something. And we believe it's her mother." Janet wiped her eyes, "How old was she at the time?" Faith looked at Buffy watching a computer screen, "She was only fourteen."

Kim looked up, "Were you able to find the Demon that did that to them?" Faith shook her head, "We search the whole day and most of the evening but it and it's offspring were gone. We had to call off the search so we could seal off the Hellmouth." Sam sighed, "Lets get these tunnels built." Faith nodded, "Where do you want to start?" Sam grabbed another map, but this map was of the school and looked it over, "Lets start here in the basement, plus it'll be next to the Command Center."

Faith looked at the room Sam was going to use, "There's nothing in that room but boxes." Sam nodded, "Exactly, when the boxes are in place they'll cover up the tunnels entrence." Buffy looked at the map, "What if they find the tunnel?" Sam smiled, "No problem, we'll use a red crystal to collapes the tunnels." Faith smiled, "Then lets get started."


	27. Chapter 27

(Chapter-27)

That evening Faith, Buffy, and the others were in the basement store room ready to start making the tunnels. Sam pulled out a dark blue crystal, "This crystal will make a tunnel going straight down fifty yards. Once there I'll take this green crystal and begin the main shaft." Faith looked at the green crystal, "How long will it take to make the main shaft?" Sam nodded, "It'll take one green crystal five hours to make a shaft one mile long. All together, it'll take about twenty hours."

Buffy picked up a black crystal, "What's this one for?" Sam looked at the crystal, "Careful with that one. It's used to collaps the tunnels, unlike the red crystals that slowly collaps the tunnels the black crystals collaps them in an instant. We use that only in case of an emergency." Faith smiled, "We'll need another shaft incase of emergency." Sam nodded, "I planed on doing that." Faith smiled, "When do we start?" Sam took a large dark blue crystal, "How does now sound?" Sam took the crystal and slamed it into the floor. A few moments later a tunnel started to form.

Sam looked up, "It'll take at least thirty minutes for this tunnel to form. So lets head back to the Command Center and see what's up." A few minutes later the girls entered the Command Center Shego looked around, "Hey Rachael, where's your shadow Hermione?" Rachael was breathing hard, "She's around." Just as she said that she jumped. Kim raised an eyebrow and grinned when she seen Rachaels blue jeans down around her ankles. Kim covered her mouth when Rachael's breathing was becoming heavier.

Shego looked at Kim and smiled, "What?" Kim points to Rachael's feet. Shego looks and almosts bursted out laughing. Shego turned to Faith and pointed to the floor at Rachael's feet. Faith looked and bursted out laughing, "Lets go into the hall." Once there Sam smiled, "What's wrong." Faith smiled, "I know where Hermione is. And I think she'll be appearing in a few minutes." Janet rasied an eyebrow, "Where is she?" Shego leaned up against the wall, "She's under the desk between Rachael's legs."

Kim smiled, "Didn't you see her blue jeans down around her ankles?" Janet shook her head and smiled, "No, but I believe you." Faith smiled, "I'll give 'em a verble warning. But you have to admit, they do love each other to the point in getting caught." A few minutes later they were back in the Command Center. They seen Hermione sitting there next to Rachael and Rachael's blue jeans were pulled back up. Faith smiled, "What's happening on the outside girl?"

Rachael was adjusting the waist band of her jeans when she smiled, "Nothing, they're holding postion." Faith nodded, "Good." Faith smiled and leaned in, "I need to see you and Hermione in Shego's office please." Rachael blushed, "Ok." A few moments later Rachael. Hermione, Faith, and Shego were in the office. Rachael took Hermione's hand, "What up?" Faith smiled, "We kinda know what you two did a few minutes ago." Hermione sighed and started to tear up, 'You're not going to force us to split up are you?"

Shego's jaw dropped, "Hell no, we just want to let you know that you need to be more descreet where you have your bit of fun." Rachael blushed, "Sorry, I didn't think we would get caught so fast." Faith smiled, "And now those assholes out there know you're a screamer." Rachael smiled, "I'll have to work on that." Shego smiled, "Whatever. FYI if you two ever get the need for a quicky use my officer here, it's soundproof and you can close the blinds.." Shego reached over and picked up a small red sign that read 'Privet Meeting: Do Not Disturb' "Just don't forget to put this on the door first. Now lets get back out there and see what's happening with the tunnel."

Back in the basement Sam checked the newly formed tunnel, "The tunnel is good, time to start the main shaft." Sam took a green crystal and slamed it into the wall of the already formed tunnel. Sam turned, "We can start the next part of the main shaft in five hours." Faith sighed, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry." Sam nodded, "Same here." Shego smiled, "Then lets go get something to eat."

Shego sat back, "Lets give 'em a call." Jules sat her coffee cup down, "What do you have in mind?" Faith took a sip of her coffee, "I think it's time for them to see what the Zone is really like." Jules nodded, "Once they find out, they just may have second thoughts about their wanting to take over slaying the Vampires in our little corner of the world." Faith nodded, "They either work with us or we send them packin'." Buffy smiled, "I like where this is goin'. Should I put all the older girls on alert?"

Faith nodded, "We'll need 'em." Buffy nodded, "When do you want to call the Van Helsings?" Faith took a bit of her food, "After breakfast, I do my best threatening after breakfast." An hour later the group was in the Command Center. Shego looked at Rachael, "Hey Rachael, did you ever figure out a way to get past Kinsey's jamming devices?" Rachael rolled her eyes, "It's about time someone asked. I had that taken care of an hour ago." Jules looked at Rachael, "Damn ain't we gettin' bitchy."

Rachael looked at Jules, "Bite me." Bonnie looked at Rachael, "Ok girl spill it. What's wrong?" Rachael sat in her chair and sighed, "No nookie for seven days." Jules raised an eyebrow, "What did you do?" Rachael sighed, "Nothin', Hermione's just started going through that girl thing." Shego gave a fake pout, "Poor wittle girl, she get no nookie," Rachael grinned, "It ain't funny." Kim smiled, "There's always rosey plam and her five sisters." Sam looked at Rachael, "Didn't this morning do anything for ya?"

Rachael shook her head, "Not that much, it wasn't fun since I couldn't return the favor to Hermione." A second later an alarm went off. Rachael turned, "Mia's on-line." Faith nodded, "On screen." Faith smiled, "Hello Mia." Mia sneered, "What the hell do you want Faith?" Faith nodded with a smile, "We need to talk." Faith sat in a chair, "You say you're taking over the slayer work here in Sunnydale, what I want to know is, do you have any idea on what the Zone is really like?"

Mia snorted, "We been in there a couple of times, and killed a few Vampires." Faith stood, "That's not what I'm asking. What I'm asking is, have you really been in the Zone?" Mia rolled her eyes, "There's nothing to it." Faith smiled, "If you only killed a couple of Vampires. The you haven't really been looking." Mia sneered at Faith, "Oh like you really know your way around the Zone." Faith nodded, "Yes I do, I know every corner of it's ten mile area. The area you've been in is chicken shit."

Mia leaned foward, "So you feel that I should abandon the slayer work here in Sunnydale and run away like a dog with its tail tucked between its legs." Faith smiled, "Fine have it your way. Lets meet in two day and I'll give you the grand tour of the Zone." Mia nodded, "Alright where do you want to meet?" Faith raised her hand, "Not yet. I have something to do first. I'll contact you when I'm ready." Mia sighed, "Fine contact me when you want me."

Faith cut the connection, "Once the tunnels are done we'll be able to really let the Van Helsings know what they're up against." Sam looked at her watch, "The first section should be finished in a couple of hours." Faith sat back, "I bet I know how the Tok'ra feel when they make the tunnels."

The next day the group was in the newly formed main tunnel that was now under the three houses. Faith looked at the GPS map, "If we set the next crystal here the entrance will enter my old house." Sam nodded and slamed a dark Blue Crystal into the was of the main shaft and with in a few minutes the entrance into Faith's old house was formed. Shego smiled, "That did't take long." Sam smiled, "That's because I angled the main tunnel shaft upwards as we progressed."

Faith was the first to enter the house, "I haven't been here since the destruction of the old Sunnydale happened." Buffy nodded, "Well it's about to see a lot of traffic." Sam reached into her pocket and pulled out a cell phone and handed it to Faith, "Want to do the honors of calling the Van Helsings?" Faith shook her head, "I'll wait till we get back to the school." twenty minutes later they were all standing in the Command Center back at the school.

Faith smiled, "Ok Rachael call the Van Helsings." Rachael nodded, "Yes ma'am." A few minutes later Rachael looked up, "Mia's on-line." Faith looked at the screen, "I have an address where we can meet." Mia reached for a pen and some paper, "Shoot." Faith gave her the address of her old house, lets meet there two hours before sundown." Mia nodded, "We'll be there." Buffy cut the connection, "Get the girls ready to move through the tunnel."

Faith leaned foward, "I want everyone to go in a team of three. I don't want to chance anything while we're in the Zone." Faith looked at a paper she was holding and then put it in her pocket, "Open the main armory, I want everybody armed to the teeth." For the next several hours everyone was getting what was needed together so when they went into the Zone they would be prepaired.

At their new base of operation Mia looked at her brothers and sisters, "I want you all to take what ever you need with you into this Zone, I still think most of it is a bunch of bull. But lets go and put on a show for the two bit wanna-be Vampire killers." Francies looked at Mia, "Wouldn't this be a good time to try the new formula on that Garou?" Mia nodded, "Yes it would, just make sure it's mate or the others don't see you use it." Mia picked up her 9mm, "Let's get ready."

Just like Faith wanted the teams of Slayers were through the tunnel and into the Zone heavily armed. And just as they knew they would, the Van Helsings arrived at the house. Faith slowly walked up as Mia smiled, "Going in the Zone with some firepower?" Faith sniffed, "I normally don't like going into the Zone, but I think you need a reality check." Mia snorted, "Us, it's you who needs the check." Faith shook her head, "Lets get this over with."

A few minutes later both groups arrived at the Zone. Mia looked at Faith, "When do we enter?" Faith looked at her watch, "We go in thirty minutes before sundown, that'll be in one hour." Mia shrugged her shoulders, "Why not now?" Faith looked up from her weapons, "Because what I want you to see doesn't happen till after sundown." Mia smiled, "You're the guide." Faith looked back down at her weapons making sure they were in working order.

Mia and the other Van Helsings were pacing wanting to get in and get this so called tour over with. Mia looked at Faith, "Lets stop the bullshit and go." Faith looked at her watch, "You're right lets stop the bullshit and go." Faith looked at the others, "Activate battle armor." A moment later all of Faith's group were wearing battle armor that looked like it was out of the video game HALO. Mia smiled as they put their helmets on, "You look like you're about to fight world war three."

Faith lifted the face cover, "A little gift from a friend at Stark Enterprises, besides I don't take any chances in the area of the Zone we're going into." Faith lowered the shield and spoke into her mic, "All unites stand to the ready." A few moments later the two groups entered the Zone. As they entered the Zone Robert looked at Shego and Kim, "Why aren't you two wearing battle...never mind, your mutties." Shego looked at Robert, "Call me that again and I promise you that you won't sit for a month. I prefer mutant or gifted."

Once in the Zone the two groups headed for the heart of the place the old high school. Faith looked at Mia and lifted her face shield, "Sundown in five minutes, we need to find a place to hide. Then it's showtime." A couple of minutes later the two groups found a hiding place. Faith pointed to the old high school, "The lot of them will be coming from the school." Once the sun went down the two groups watched as the Vampires emerged from the school.

Mia covered her mouth and nose, "Oh my god, what in the hell is that smell?" Shego walked up next to Mia, "That is the smell of death." One Vampire lifted up a severed arm and drank the blood from it." Faith sighed, "That's from some poor sap that wondered into the Zone after sundown yesterday, we could have saved him but we were surrounded. We listened for any word of you guys saving him, but heard nothing." Mia shook her head, "We're not in the business of saving lives, we kill Vampires and Demons."

Faith smiled, "You want Demons, follow me." The two groups left their hiding spot and made their way deeper into the Zone. Five minutes later they took up position outside the old Sunnydale Meat Market. Mia and her brothers and sisters lost it right there, all of them started to throw up do to the smell. Faith reached into her pack and pulled out enough face masks for the Van Helsings, "Wear these they'll filter out the smell."

Diana put her's on and took a deep breath, "What the hell made the smell?" Buffy looked at Diana, "That used to be the Sunnydale Meat Packing Plant." Fith raised her hand, "Heads up." A moment later a truck pulled up and the driver got out once he did he shifted into a Demon. He walked back to the trailer and opened the doors, when he did the screams of several dozen people could be heard. A moment later another Demon walked up with a Vampire next to him.

The Vampire smiled, "Well now what's on the menu to night?' The Demon truck driver smiled, "I have for you an international buffet this evening." The Vampire smiled, "Tasty." Faith sighed, "All unites listen up, Plans have change, converge on the old Sunnydale Meat Packing Plant. We have several dozen people to save." Faith turned to the others and gave a few hand signs and they were gone. Faith looked at the Van Helsings, "Now you'll see what a real slayer does." Robert looked at Faith, "I thought you said there weren't any Demons left?" Faith looked at Robert, "I lied, now lets move.

A few minutes later all the teams were in place without being noticed by the Demons at the meat plant or the Vampires. Faith was observing the Demons when she noticed six Demons that had an odd look about their face. Faith motioned to Buffy to look at the six Demons, "Could they be who I think they are." Buffy could see the distant pain in their eyes, "Oh my god it's them."

Faith looked at Buffy, "Are you sure?" Buffy nodded, "They look just like her." Buffy studied them for a moment, "I don't think they like what they're doing." Faith nodded, "I agree. I think these six Human/Demon Hybrids don't like the death." Buffy smiled, "That's Dawn in them." Faith nodded, "Dawn sure did love life. It's decided, we rescue the people and we rescue the six."

Faith raised her SuperSoaker, "All unites open fire, however there are six Human/Demon Hybrids that are next to the large entrance doors. Do not, I repeat do not harm them." Taking out the Demon and Vampire was easy, taking out the army of Demons that started to pour out of the plant that was going to take some doing. Then Faith seen it, the six Human/Demon Hybrids picked up weapons and started to kill other Demons that were coming out of the plant.

Faith was having such a good time watching the six fight she didn't noticed the Vampire sneek up behind her. The smiled she had disappeared when one of the Human/Demon Hybrids turned. The creature threw a battle ax right at Faith and then yelled, "Get down." Faith ducked, when she did she heard the ax hit something. When she turned she seen a Vampire shrug it shoulders and turn into dust. Faith smiled, and waved and started to get back into the fight.

Shego was fighting a Demon when he roared and attacked her all out. Shego lifted her right hand and flaired up her powers. She then launched a plasma ball at the Demon turning it's head into a charcoal briquet. Shego smiled, "Hothead." She then went to find another Demon to fight. Kim was fighting a Demon also, the Demon was loosing big time.. Kim decided to end the fight she also flaired up her powers. The Demon looked up, "Bite me bitch." Kim shook her head, "No thanks, you're not my type." Kim blasted the demon turning it into ash. Shego ran up to her, "What did it do piss ya off?" Kim smiled, "He wanted me to bite him, and I told him he wasn't my type. I then turned him into ash." Shego smiled, "What is your type?' Kim kissed Shego, "I'll tell ya when we get home."

Back at the hiding spot Mia was pacing infront of the window, "Where are all these Demons coming from." Francies looked at Mia, "Where do you think?" Robert sighed, "Nobody told me this place was like this." Diana sat back in a chair she was sitting in, "They did, they warned us about the Zone. But did we listen, no." Mia looked at her sister, "I don't listen to two bit ranking ametures wanting to make a name for themselves slaying Demons and Vampires." Just as she said that two Demons burst through the front door. As they were about to attack twin japanese girls wearing HALO type battle armor burst through the back door and each throwing a weapon that took the Demons heads off. Mia smiled, "Thanks."

One of the girls spoke, "No problem." The two looked at each other. Girl-One, "Two more down." Girl-Two, "And Just a few to go." The two spoke at the same time, "Because we be fast, and they be slow." The two then gave each other the high five. A moment later the two were gone.

Robert raised an eyebrow, "Ok, I'm convinced, we are way over our heads here." Mia shook her head, "I'm still not giving up. "Francies Sighed, "How much more do you need to see to convince you we're in way over our heads?" Mia smiled, "They're amateurs, just lucky two bit amateurs." Robert stood and walked to his sister, "No Mia they're not two bit amateurs. They now what they're doing." Mia shook her head, "I'm not listening to this shit any longer. As head of the Family my decision is final."

A few hours later Faith and Buffy were standing infront of the six Human/Demon Hybrids. Faith looked at the six, "I'm Faith and this is Buffy." One of the female Human/Demon Hybrids smiled, "We know who you are. You are the wife of Buffy who is the sister of gentel mother." Buffy smiled, "Why didn't you attack us when you seen we were coming?" The female Human/Demon Hybrid smiled, "Our mother had a gentel soul, what our father did not know is, that she has passed that to us."

Faith smiled, "Then come with us and see your mother." The female Human/Demon Hybrid "Our gental mother lives?" Faith nodded, "As we speak." The Human/Demon Hybrid looked at her siblings and smiled, "Then we shall follow." Buffy smiled, "Who would have thought it was possible, I have six nieces and nephews that are Human/Demon Hybrids." A few minutes later they arrived back at the hiding place where the Van Helsings were waiting. Faith smiled, "Time to go. Come tomorrow night there's going to be some very pissed off Demons and Vampires."

A few minutes later everybody was now at the hiding place. Faith looked at her watch, "It'll be best if we wait another thirty minutes for the the sun to come up. We'll then be able to leave the Zone without any problems." Mia nodded, "Good idea." Just as she said that the six Human/Demons Hybrids walked in. Mia jumped, "What the hell are they doing here?" Buffy walked up, "They're my neices and nephews, and they're under my protection."

Diana looked at them, "I see a gentelness in your eyes." One of the female Human/Demon Hybrids walked up, "I call myself Janice, and the gentelness comes from our gentel mother." Faith smiled, "The sun's coming up we better go." Mia snorted, "Just keep them away from me or they're dead." Buffy looked at Mia, "You'll have to get past me first." Mia shook her head, "Have it your way." Mia grabbed her things and left. Faith sighed, "She's going to be a handfull."


	28. Chapter 28

(Chapter-28)

In the Command Tent of Kinsey's forces a young sergeant turned to Talbert, "Sir the video from the UAV is coming in and the Zone looks like a war zone." Talbert smiled, "Of course it does sergeant, it was nearly destoryed a few years ago when the Slayers sealed off the Hellmouth." The Sergeant nodded, "I understand that sir, but what I'm getting at is. The Zone looks like a war just ripped through the place." Talbert sat his clip board down, "Put it on screen."

Talbert crossed his arms as he watch the UAV video, when he finished that he went outside and seen the smoke rising from several areas of the Zone. He steped back in and looked at the screen, "What the hell happened in there?" The sergeant shook his head, So far the UAV has counted over ninety Demon bodies, and that's not counting the piles of ash and dust from the Vampires." Talbert nodded, "Get me Kinsey on the line now." The sergeant nodded, "Right away sir."

A few minutes later Kinsey was on the screen, "What do you have?" Talbert shook his head, "I don't know sir, yesterday the Zone was quiet but this morning it looked like there was a war that ripped through it." Kinsey leaned foward, "Could it be the people you called in?" Talbert shook his head, "I don't know, I was about to call them when this situation came up." Kinsey nodded, "Let me know what you find out, Kinsey out."

Back at Faith's old house most of the teams had entered the tunnels and returned to the school. Faith looked at the Van Helsings, "Your more then welcomed to come back to the school with us." Diana shook her head, "Thank you for the offer, but we can be of more use out here. We need to keep Kinsey's forces thinking you're still in the school." Mia looked at the six Human/Demon Hybrids, "What do you plan to do with them?" Buffy smiled, "Introduce them to their mother."

Mia's eyes went wide, "Youre gonna let them live?" Buffy nodded, "Yes we are, they don't pose a threat." Mia snorted, "Just remember this, If I get a chance to, I'm going to kill them." Buffy walked up to Mia and was nose to nose with her, "And as I said before, you'll have to go through me first." Mia smiled, "As Yul Brynner said in the Ten Commandments, "So Let It Be Writen, So Let It Be Done." Janice touched Buffy's shoulder, "Come our Aunt, lets us go to your school."

Several minutes later back at the school the group was sitting in the main confrence room with the six Human/Demon Hybrids. Faith sat her coffee down, "What kind of Demon was your father?' Janice nodded, "He was what you call a Wraith Demon." Sam sat back, "I should have seen it." Another Human/Demon Hybrid turned to Sam, "I am Cameron, you have heard of the Wraith Demons?" Sam smiled, "Yes I have, and good news. The Wraith are not Demons."

Sam smiled, "May I see your hands?" All six showed Sam their hands, "I see you can eat regular food." Cameron nodded, "Yes, Our father could not. He had to absorbed the life energy from his pray." Jules leaned foward, "You said you didn't like what your father was doing, why is that?" Buffy smiled, "It's because of Dawn. Dawn had a most gentel soul, she loved life and she loved everyone. Her greatest passion was helping others."

Janice leaned forward, "Our father did not realize that when her rapped our gentel mother so she could concive us, her love and gentelness would pass to us." Faith smiled, "And where is your father now?" Cameron spoke up, "Dead, we took his life at the plant." Shego nodded, "He was the one that got the battle ax in the head." Janice nodded, "That is correct." Faith smiled, "We have a surprise for you after breakfast, and that is a trip into the future where you will meet your mother."

Back at the Command Tent Talbert was talking to Mia, "So you were the ones that went on a rampage in the Zone?" Mia nodded, "Yes sir, with a little help from those two bit wanna be slayers." Talbert raised an eyebrow, "If they helped you, how the hell they get out of the compound?" Mia shook her head, "They wouldn't tell me." Talbert nodded, "I'll contact you later." Talbert sighed, "Get me Kinsey again."

A moment later Kinsey was back on the screen, "What is now?" Talbert sighed, "I don't know how they did it, but the slayers got out of the compound." Kinsey rolled his eyes, "Of course they did, and I suspect they used Tok'ra Tunnel Crystals." Talbert nodded, "How do I find it?" Kinsey shook his head, "You can't, there's no way to detect them. Let me know if anything happens. Kinsey out."

Back at the school Faith, Buffy, Shego, Kim and the six Human/Demons Hybrids were in the vault infront of the active mirror. Faith smiled, "Where we're going you six will look like any other alien." Faith looked at her watch, "It's time." A few moments later all ten walked through the mirror. Once in the future Faith smiled, "Welcome to the twenty-fifth century."

The small group made their way to the transport pad where they would catch a shuttle to New Zealand. Three hours later they landed in Auckland, and grabbed a transport to the New Zealand Hospital. Once there the small group made their way to Dawn's privet room. When they entered Faith sighed, "She's still looking out the window as if she's longing for her mother."

Buffy sighed, "Maybe this visit will bring her around." Buffy walked up to Dawn and sat in a chair next to her, "Hey Dawnie, it's me Buffy. I have a very big surprise for you." Dawn looked at Buffy, "Did you find them, did you find them?" Buffy looked at Faith with tears in her eyes and then looked back at Dawn, "I found them Dawnie." A moment later Buffy guided the six over to her. Buffy took Dawn's hand, "Look who we found." Janice knelt infront of Dawn, "Hello gentel mother."

Dawn closed her eyes and opened them again seeing her six children in front of her, "Oh my god, they found you." Janice nodded, "Yes gentel mother, they found us. Meet your other children. These are your three sons Camron, Phillip and Michael. And we are your three daughters, I am Janice and this is Wendy and Pauline." Dawn looked at her children and broke down and cried and she hugged each one of them repeating the same thing over and over again, "My babies, my precious babies.". Faith looked at the others, "Lets find the Cafeteria, they need some time to get to know each other."

Several hours later the four returned to Dawns room and smiled as they seen mother and children getting to know each other. Faith smiled, "Brought you some fresh fruit kiddo." Dawn smiled, "Thanks Faith." Dawn looked at Buffy, "I know you might not want to tell me but how did mom die." Buffy stiffened, "I'm sorry I just can't talk about it." Janice spoke up, "Perhaps I can help, When our father killed your mother..." Janice paused for a moment and then continued,"...our grandmother he drained her of her lifeforce, It causes rapid aging and death in just a few moments."

Dawn nodded and sighed, "Did she suffer?" Janice looked at the floor, "From what I am told it is very painful." They talked for a few more minutes before the nurse came in, "Vis...My God. I need to get Dr. Mays." A few minutes later Dr. Mays walked in and smiled, "Well look who decided to join the world. Welcome back young lady." Dawn smiled, "It feels good to be back."

After introductions were made and a the once over with a Medical Tri-Corder the Dr. smiled, "If all goes well in the next few days, I'll conveniently turn my head and let ya bust out of this joint so you can go home." The Dr. did a bit of typng on the P.A.D.D., "And when you get home you'll need to excersize your muscles have weekened and you'll need to get them working again." Dawn nodded, "I will." The Dr. smiled, "Now visiting hours are over, time for you to get some rest."

Three days later Faith, Buffy, Dawn, Shego, Kim and Dawn's six children had returned to the school. Faith was filling her in on what has happened. Faith sat down, "And then there's the Van Helsings, most of them are ok. But their sister Mia is going to be some what of a problem." Dawn smiled, "Sound like she needs to see what the Zone is really like." Buffy smiled, "Already did, it just pissed her off. Saying we're nothing but a bunch of lucky two bit amatures. Her brothers and sisters think differently of us now since they seen the real Zone." Dawn nodded, "So what do you think will happen to Mia?' Faith sat back, "She eather get's her head on straight or she's going to end up dead." Dawn took a drink of her juice, "Did you invite them back to the school?" Faith nodded, "We did, but Diana said no. Stating they could be of more use to us out there then in here."

Dawn nodded and streched, "God I'm tired." Faith smiled, "I'm not surprised, come on lets get you home and into bed. You had a long day." Buffy smiled, "We have rooms set up at the dorms for the six." Janice nodded, "Thank you, some rest will be good." Dawn looked at Buffy, "Before I go I need a piece of paper and pen." Once Dawn had what she wanted she wrote something down. Dawn then looked at Shego, "I need a favor." Shego nodded, "Sure." Dawn handed the paper to Shego, "Can you get me these items? I need three of each and six of the last one on the list." Shego looked at the paper and smiled, "You'll have 'em tomorrow afternoon." Dawn smiled, "Thank you."

After getting Dawn settled in and then showing the six to their rooms at the dorm Faith and Buffy returned to the dinning hall where the others were. Jules smiled, "So how does it feel to have your little sister home?"

Buffy smiled, "It's been a few years but I'm happy to have her home." A moment later Rachael walked in, "This just arrived from an unknown transmission." Shego took the message, "It's from Mot, he says to stay out of the Zone or die." Faith rolled her eyes, "I hate it when people tell me to stay out of the Zone. I guess I'll have to go in the Zone just to piss him off." Just then everyone bursted out laughing.

Back at Talbert's Command Tent he looked at the screen, "Good news Mr. Kinsey, everything is in place for the extraction of the Goa'uld Mothership." Kinsey nodded, "Good, keep me informed of any changes. Kinsey out." Talbert snorted, "What an asshole." The young sergeant smiled, "I agree sir." Talbert looked at the seargent, "Did you vote for him?" The sergeant shook his head, "I was only seventeen when he became Vice President."

Talbert smiled, "He had it made as the V.P. anything happened to the President then he would become the most powerful man in the free world." The sergeant shook his head, "What made him resign?" Talbert smiled, "The President came into some infromation that could have Kinsey put to death. So he told Kinsey to resign or he would turn the infromation over to the Department of Justice."

The sergeant shook his head, "That's one reason I don't mess with politics." Talbert smiled and nodded, "Same here sergeant, same here. It's much safer being a soldier then being a politician" Talbert looked at his watch, "Keep an eye on the board sergeant, I'll be in my office." The sergeant nodded, "Yes sir." Talbert stood grabbed his newest edition of sports illustrated and headed to the portable toilets.


	29. Chapter 29

(Chapter-29)

The next morning Dawn was doing some excersizes with the six right next to their mother helping her in any way they could. At the dinning hall Faith smiled, "For all those years Dawn wouldn't talk to anybody, she would just sit and stare out that hospital room window. Now she's filled with new life." Shego nodded, "So what happens now?" Faith sat back, "They can't stay here." Jules looked up quickly, "You don't plan to seperate them again?"

Faith shook her head, "Not a chance, I'm going to return them to the future. They'll have a much better chance at a good life there then here." Buffy nodded, "They'd get no peace here with Mia looking for them." Kim sat her orange juice down, "Does Dawn know this?' Faith nodded, "We spoke to her about it last night, she agreed it would be for the best. She also said it'll give her a chance to get to know her children."

Janet smiled, "When do they leave?" Buffy shook her head, "Not untill she's up and walking again, as you all know her muscles have atrophied to a point where she can't walk. So with physical therapy and some functional electrical stimulation. She should be good in about a month or so." Faith smiled, "Plus she has the six right there helping her." A moment later Rachael walked in, "This just came from the British Field Office."

Faith read them message, "They came under attack a few minutes ago. The new security messures held and repelled them. They counted several hundred Vampires, about two dozen Unas." Faith stiffened, "And from what they say there was also several dozen Lycans." Faith looked up at Rachael, "Contact Diana Van Helsing and have her meet us at the house." Rachael nodded, "Yes ma'am." Jules smiled, "Don't want to talk to Mia?" Everybody spoke, "NO!"

An hour later The group was at the house talking to Diana. Faith leaned on a table, "Thanks for coming." Diana smiled, "No problem, what can I do for ya?" Faith nodded, "What do you know about Lycans?" Diana raised her eyebrows, "A lot, I can even tell you how they came to be." Buffy smiled, "Just a quick history rundown is needed." Diana nodded, "The first Lycan or Werewolf by bite came when a young man named Gunter Houser allowed himself to be biten by a Garou." Diana sat down, "The Garou Counsil wanted to see if the Garou abilities can be passed down to a normal human. It failed, with some very nasty side effects. The full moon caused him to change into a hybrid of the Crinos. He was also effected by silver, fire, and he would change when ever he got angry." Kim looked at Diana, "Was he able to change at will like a Garou?" Diana nodded, "Yes." Diana paused for a moment and then continued, "A year later he turned against those who made him the way he was. A year after that he found a way to kill Garous. However that was lost over the years." Bonnie nodded, "I'm one of a few left."

Diana shook her head, "I'm not so sure that's correct, a lot of the Garous went into hiding after the betrayal." Bonnie took Jules hand, "So there maybe a lot more Garous out there?" Diana nodded, "A great deal of them. You have to remember Garous are immortal, unless they are killed by another Garou, which is highly unlikely. Or killed by the lost secret, which remains a secret. And then there's the third and final way and that's at the hands of a Lycan, but only if they can get the upper hand." Faith crossed her arms, "Were they able to stop the Lycan?"

Diana nodded, "My Great, Great, Great Grandfather Abraham Van Helsing killed it." Diana leaned foward, "Most Lycans are immortal except when shot with silver, fire, or by a Garou such as Bonnie." Faith nodded, "The reason we asked is that our British Field office came under attack a little while ago by Vampires, Unas and Lycans." Diana nodded, "All my life I understood what Vampires, Lycans and Demons are. But I have no idea what an Unas is." Sam smiled, "It's a long story that we're not at liberty to tell."

Diana smiled, "Ahhh, something from outerspace that Uncle Sam and the rest of the world's governments want kept hush, hush." Sam smiled, "Something like that." Faith smiled, "We'll call ya if we need anything else." Diana nodded, "No problem." Diana turned, "Almost forgot to tell ya. The only way you can stop all the Lycans at once, is to find the orignal Garou that bit Gunter Houser and kill him." Faith sighed, "Finding him will be like finding a needle in a hay stack." Diana nodded, "That's the only way."

A couple of hours later the group was back at the school in the dinning room as usual. Before returning they went to a place called O'Grady's Bar-B-Q and brought back enough ribs, chicken and cole slaw to feed the U.S. Marines. And Shego had to stop at a department store to get the items Dawn wanted. While they were eating Dawn and the six now labeled Human/Wraith Hybrids entered. Dawn smiled, "Those are O'Grady's Ribs and Chicken." Buffy smiled, "You're welcome to join us." Dawn smiled, "Love to." Dawn looked up, "I want you six to join us also."

Shego smiled and handed the bag to Dawn, "Here's those items you wanted." Dawn smiled, "Thank you Shego." Dawn looked into the Bag and then at the six, "I know you maybe to old for these, but I want you to have them." Dawn gave Janice, Wendy and Pauline each a Raggady Ann doll, and she gave Camron, Phillip and Michael each a fire truck. But all six got a super sized Candy cane. The toys and Candy Canes were placed back in the bag for later as they went to eat.

They enjoyed the food and had fun talking about the time they had before the old Sunnydale was destoryed. Dawn streched and sighed, "That was excellent food." Buffy smiled, "You need to go home and get some rest, you had a long day." Phillip nodded, "Aunt Buffy is correct gentel mother, and you do look tired." Dawn nodded, "I am tired." Phillip smiled, "Then come gentel mother, we will take you home." Buffy smiled, "I'll bring the bag home later on."

As they left Faith smiled, "I don't know who's more protective of who the six to Dawn or Dawn of the six." A moment later they heard gunshots ring out. Faith reached behind her back and pulled out a 9mm as did the others. Once they were outside they seen several men in black assult gear fighting the six Human/Wraith hybrids. Buffy looked around to find Dawn, she was nowhere in sight. Buffy snapped, and grabbed the first man nearest her, "Where's my sister."

He smiled, "Gone, and Kinsey is going to love getting his hands on her." Buffy pushed him away pointed her gun at him, "Not gonna happen." She then pulled the trigger and killed the man where he stood. Buffy looked at the six, "What happened?" Cameron spoke up, "As we left the dinning hall we were ambushed by several men wearing all black. These men were told to keep us occupied while two others took gentel mother." Buffy looked at what was left of the main gate.

She walked up to it and was tarketed by several armed men, "I want to see your Commanding Officer." A few minutes later Talbert walked up, "What can I do for you?" Buffy walked up to Talbert, "You have thirty minutes to release my sister. Or I swear by all that's holy I will wipe you all out."

Talbert just snorted at Buffy's threat. But Faith and the others knew all to well that if Buffy says she'll kill 'em all, then there's nothing in the universe that'll be able to stop her. Talbert smiled, "Yes I have your sister, and no you're not getting her back. She's my prisoner until my operation her is over. Now go back into the school, if you come out past the gate again, My men will shoot to kill." Buffy looked at Talbert, "Thirty minutes." The group turned and returned to the dinning hall.

Faith looked out the window, "Now all we can do is wait to see if he'll release Dawn." Buffy stood there looking at the dinning hall weapons locker, "He won't release her." Buffy then walked over and opened the weapons locker and started to arm herself, "I just got my sister back, I'll be damned if I'm gonna loose her for a second time." Buffy left the dinning room and headed towards the main gate. Faith raised an eyebrow, "Lets help her."

Everybody included the six were now armed to the teeth and walking toward Buffy who was standing at the gate. Buffy looked at everybody, "Why are you here?" Cameron looked at Buffy, "They have gentel mother. We are helping you get her back." Faith smiled, "That goes for every slayer in the school." When Buffy turned She was amazed to see all the girls there. Buffy smiled with tears, "Thanks guys." Faith looked at everybody, "Lets move out." A few moments later they were going after Dawn.

Once the group passed the gates all hell broke loose The soldiers that were guarding the gate were cut down. Bullets were flying everywhere as they continued to move towards the main tent where Dawn was being held. Faith ducked down behind an APC (Armored Personel Carrier). Faith changed magazines in her XM-29 OICW (Objective Individual Combat Weapon) Assault Rifle. As she was peeking around the vehicle several rounds hit near her.

Faith pulled back and keyed her mic, "God, god. I need some help here." A voice came back, "Don't worry ma'am, I have the basterd in my crosshairs." A moment later a single shot rang out, "Ok ma'am, you're clear to move." Faith smiled, "Thank you." Faith moved around the vehicle and moved towards the others. Camron was on a fast move soldiers were droping dead left to right, as they were with the other five Human/Wraith Hybrids. Buffy raised her eyebrows, "Damn they're fast."

Phillip looked at Buffy, "Come the way is clear." Just as he said that four rounds ripped into his chest. But because of his Wraith physiology it wouldn't kill him, just slow him down some. Phillip looked at Buffy, "Go with the others and get gentel mother." Buffy heald his arm as he knelt on the ground, "But you're hurt." Phillip looked at Buffy, "I will be fine, you must go with the others and rescue gentel mother. If you don't they will destory her gentel soul, now go."

Phillip sat against a tree as he pushed Buffy towards the others. Buffy hurried and caught up with the others, "Phillip has been shot." Camron nodded, "Do not worry Aunt Buffy, he will be fine. He'll need to regenerate." Buffy nodded, "Lets go get your gentel mother." Janice nodded, "This way." Michael raised a hand, "Soldiers coming, eight of them." Buffy shook her head, "I don't hear anything." Michael nodded, "Our hearing is stronger then your's." A moment later they heard a soldier shouting.

Pauline tilted her head, "They are on the other side of that building, I will handle them." Before Buffy could say a word Pauline was gone. Buffy smiled, "That was fast." Wendy nodded, "She's the fastest of us six." A moment later they heard shooting and several screams, and then silence. Pauline walked around the corner, "Come the way is clear."

Faith, Shego and Kim were making their way closer to where Dawn was being held when Talbert called for a cease fire. Talbert walked out to where Faith was, "Lets talk in privet." Faith smiled, "We can talk here." Talbert nodded, "Fine, here's the deal, you return to the school, and Dawn lives. If you don't, she dies." Faith got nose to nose with Talbert, "If you harm her I swear you will die." Talbert smiled, "We both know you'll never reach the Command Tent and recover Dawn."

Faith smiled as she seen four black blurs hit the Command Tent and leave a few moments later. Faith grinned, "What makes you think we haven't got Dawn now." Talbert snorted, "Please don't make jokes, you're stand..." Before he could finish a Sergeant Reese spoke, "We have a problem sir." Talbert rolled his eyes, "What ever it is handle it." Reese called back, "Yes sir, but I should let you know Dawn Summers is gone."

Faith smiled, "Told ya." Talbert turned and stormed back to the Command Tent while talking on his radio, "All units open fire on those bitches." No sooner had he said that the shooting started again. Faith ducked down, "Asshole." Faith pressed her mic button, "Ok people lets head back to the school." It took several minutes to get back to the school, but everyone made it back. Faith looked at Rachael, "I need a count in thirty minutes, I'll be at the infirmery."

A few minutes later Faith, Buffy, Shego and Kim were in the Infirmery next to Dawn's bed. Janet was giving her the once over, "So far she fine, but with the way her muscles are it's no telling what could have happened." Dawn smiled, "I'm fine now." Wendy nodded, "Thanks to Me, Pauline, Janice and Cameron." A moment later Jules and Bonnie walked it, "We have the count, Kinsey lost several dozen men when we went to get Dawn back. We suffered no injuries or losses." Janice spoke up, "Except for Phillip, but he will be fine by morning."

Faith smiled, "Shows ya what good training can do." Buffy nodded, "Now all we have to do is figure out what he ment by us staying here at the school till they finished their work." Faith shook her head, "Their going after the mothership." Buffy shook her head, "I know that, but the way he said it he was talking about something else." Dawn spoke up, "I don't know if this helps but when I was in the Command Tent I seen a device on their main screen."

Sam walked up to Dawn, "What did it look like?" Dawn thought for a moment, it was round shaped and had some letters and numbers. They said RPTB-302 and RPTB-303." Sam raised her eyebrows. "That son-of-a-bitch." Shego looked at Sam, "What's a RPTB-302/303?" Sam sat down, "The RPTB-302/303 is Reverse Polarity Tractor Beam for the 302s and 303s. It can push things away from a ship or be used as a regular trector beam. It wasn't do to be installed on the 302 and 303s untill next year."

Sam reached over and picked up the phone and called the Command Center, "Rachael, it's Sam. I need you to contact Genneral Hammond." Rachael nodded, "Right away." Sam hung the phone up, "It seems Mr Kinsey still has a few sources in the Air Force who can get him anything he needs." Faith crossed her arms, "So what do you have planned?" Sam sighed, "We're going to have to sneek out there and get it back." Shego sat in a chair next to Sam, "Sounds easier said then done."

Sam nodded, "Talbert is going to have heavy security around that device." Sam looked at her watch, "I need to get over to the Command Center, Hammond should be calling back anytime." Faith nodded, "Let us know what he says." Sam nodded as she left, "I'll be right back." Shego sighed as Sam left, "I'm hungry, anyone want to join me at the dinning hall?" Everyone but the six and Buffy agreed. Buffy smiled, "I'll join ya in a little while, I just want to be with Dawnie for a bit."

Faith smiled, "Take all the time you need." Faith smiled and left to join the others. An hour later Buffy walked in and smiled, "She was asleep and the six are watching over her." A moment later Sam walked in, "Good news and bad news. The good news is this letter just came from Abby and Catherine. The bad news is we won't be getting any help anytime soon from the Air Force in recovering the tractor beam."

Bonnie dropped her fork, "But we need them to get it from Talbert." Sam nodded, "That's what I told Hammond, but right now all teams are off world dealing with a problem bigger then the Goa'uld, and the Lucian Alliance combined." Shego snorted, "What could cause that kind of problem?" Sam looked at the paper in her hand, "It seem they're dealing with a regligious group called the Ori."

Kim raised an eyebrow, "What are the Ori?" Sam looked at her paper, "They're from another galaxy, they teach a religion called Origin. And they don't like it when they get turned down." Shego snorted, "Sound like a bunch of religious fanatics." Sam shook her head, "Don't know, but but from what Hammond said, they possess some awsome powers." Kim sat back, "If it ain't one thing giving us a challange, it's another."


	30. Chapter 30

(Chapter-30)

The next morning the group was in the dinning hall having breakfast. Dawn smiled and sat her juice down, "I have to admit it's getting a bit boaring calling this group, 'The Group.'" Shego smiled, "Then what do you suggest we call our little group?" Dawn smiled, "Before the first Sunnydale was destoryed we called ourselves the 'Scooby Gang.'" Shego shrugged her shoulders, "Sound good to me, in fact I like it."

Buffy smiled, "Dawn always like the name 'Scooby Gang', she always says it gives class to what we do." Dawn smiled, "Well it does." Faith smiled, "Then 'Scooby Gang it is." Phillip looked at the clock, "Come gentel mother it is time for your morning excerises." Dawn sighed with a smile, "They worry to much about me." Wendy nodded, "That is because you are our gentel mother and we only want what is best for you."

A few hours later everybody was in the Command Center talking to General Hammond. Sam looked up, "Yes sir it's confermed it's the RPTR-302/303." Hammond shook his head, "How the hell did Kinsey get his hands on it?" Sam nodded, "We suspect he may still have people on the inside getting him whatever he wants." Hammond nodded, "I'll start an investigation on this end." Sam nodded, "In the mean time sir, I suggest that the newer MPTR (Multi-Phasic Tractor Beam) is installed on the fighters and ships."

Hammond nodded, "I'll pass it on. Hammond out" Sam sat back, "We have got to figure out a way to get that tractor beam back." Shego looked at Sam, "I know what a tractor beam does but why is this one so important." Sam nodded, "Most of the technology we have come from different alien races. We're just now letting out the infromation on the F-302s and The EBC-303s (EBC-Earth BattleCruiser). The MPTB and The RPTBs have just been given to us by the Asgard."

Sam took a drink of her bottled water, "The MPTBs and the RPTBs have just been engineered to fit the F-302s and EBC-303s." Jules nodded, "Even though you have it to help tow crippled ships, it could also be used as a weapon." Sam nodded. "In the wrong hands it can pull a plane right out if the sky. And I believe that's one reason Hammond won't send any air support." Bonnie leaned on the railing, "Then we need to get that device back."

A few minutes later back at the dinning hall the 'Scooby Gang' was talking about how to get the Tractor Beam back. Shego looked at Sam, "Will the Tractor Beam have any effect on the Al'Kesh with it's shields active?" Sam nodded, "Yes, the Tractor Beam is designed to either tow a ship or repell it. Even with the ships shields active." Kim looked at Sam, "How does the Tractor Beam lock onto the ship with it's shields up?"

Sam shrugged her shoulders, "It scans the shield for it's frequency and once it has it, it locks onto it." Kim smiled, "What if you rotated the frequency continuously so it can't get a lock on it." Sam smiled, "I think I know where you're going. If as you said the frequency is continuously rotated it won't get the Al'Kesh's shield frequency." Kim nodded, "Just one question, what's the range of the Tractor Beam Emitter?" Sam smiled, "It won't reach the ships in orbit if that's what you're wondering."

Kim sighed with relief, "Good, cause I would hate to hear that one of the ships got yanked out of orbit, and crash into a large populated city." Sam stood up, "I need to call Hammond and let him know what we came up with." Just as she was about to leave Rachael walked in with a look like something happened and it was her fault that it happened. Faith looked at Rachael, "Hey what's wrong?" Rachael looked at her hands, "I don't know how it happened, but our entire communication system is fried."

Faith stood, "That's impossible." Rachael nodded, "I know, but some how a virus got into the system and fried it. The entire system is going to have to be replaced." Rachael handed Faith a read out of the virus, "This isn't a normal virus, this is a logic-bomb virus. Who ever planted it knew what they were doing." Faith looked up, "I want you to run a full security probe. Start from the time Dawn got home from the future up to this morning." Kim looked at Faith, "Can you replace the system?" Faith nodded, "I have several back up systems."

Faith looked at Rachael, "Have Megan and her crew pull one of the spares from storage and get it hooked up." Rachael nodded, "Yes ma'am." Rachael turned and left. Faith crossed her arms, "How the hell did they get that logic-bomb virus in the system and avoid our anti-virus program?" Buffy sat back down, "I don't know, but the way Rachael runs a security sweep, we'll find out soon." Sam sighed, "I'll go to the Al'Kesh and use the communication system there to contact General Hammond."

Faith nodded, "In the mean time, we have some standard school work to do. So lets get to work and wait to see what happens." A moment later Hermione walked in, "Hey guys." faith smiled, "Hey, how's the class goin'?" Hermione smiled, "Great, I need you to sign off on this. It's says I have your permission to take my class to Diagon Ally so they can get their supplies and first wand." Faith smiled and signed the papers, "Have fun." Hermione rolled her eyes, "I'll try."

The usual school stuff flew past as usual, Faith looked in on Paige, Piper, and Phoebe. Hermione was in Diagon Ally with her class so they could get what supplies they needed for her class. Sam was using the Al'Kesh to communicate with General hammond while the new Communication System was installed. A few hours later Rachael walked into Faith's office, "I did a complete security sweep and found nothing out of the norm except this." She went to the tv/dvd player and played a security recording.

Faith walked over to the tv and watched it. Rachael looked at Faith, "Watch what happens at two minutes and at fifteen minutes into the recording." Faith seen what Rachael wanted her to see. Rachael looked at Faith, "Who ever planted that virus knew what they were doing to cause the security camera to do that. But what they didn't count on was the back up system that's kept classified in case something like this happens." Rachael put in another dvd and played it.

Faith sighed and slumped into a chair and closed her eyes. Rachael looked at Faith, "I doubt she even knew what she was even doing." Faith looked at Rachael, "Call the others together and have them meet in the main confrence room. And have her there to." Rachael nodded, "Yes ma'am."

An hour later in the main cofrence room Faith was standing at the podium, "Thanks to Rachael's security sweep we found out who planted the virus." Faith played the first dvd, "On this dvd you'll see that the video was manipulated to show that no one was in the hall leading to the Command Center." Faith played the second dvd, "What the person didn't know is that we had a classified back-up system which did record them." Faith hit play as the dvd played it showed Dawn entering the Command Center in her wheel chair and fifteen minutes later exiting. Dawn was in tears, "But I never went to the Command Center, I was at home in bed."

Faith went to Dawn and took her in her arms, "We know sweetie. We believe you were programed to do that and not even know you did it." Dawn cried, "I'm sorry Faith. I'm so sorry." Faith nodded, "I know sweetie, I know." Faith looked at Buffy who walked over to comfort her sister. Faith walked back to the podium, "I believe Dawn was programed in the future." Faith looked at the papers she had and then at the Starfleet P.A.D.D..

She brought up the doctors who were in charge of Dawns medical needs when she found one that stood out like a sore thumb, "And I believe this is the person who did it." The picture was that of Talbet's Great, Great, Great, Grandson. The man was a dead ringer for Talbert. Jules looked at the picture, "If he did it, how did he know what to do?" Faith smiled and picked up a dvd, "Easy, when this is all over and he loses he'll make a recording for his future grandson."

Bonnie nodded, "But how did that grandson know she was from the past and that she would return to the past?" Faith shook her head, "Kinsey, knows all about us. and what we do." Faith sat in her chair, "What some of you don't know is, is I met Kinsey when he was the V.P., Jules raised an eyebrow, "Why did you keep it a secreat?" Shego looked at Jules, "Because she didn't want us to think she was working for him, which was a possibility when we first met." Faith nodded, "Which is why me and Buffy decided to keep it a secreat until now." Bonnie smiled, "But we all know better now." Faith nodded, "Anyway, we had a good talk and he told me what he did including all the classified stuff. So I told him everything about us. Except for the Time Mirror. I told him we had help from people with that. So it'll be Kinsey who tells him."

Kim raised an eyebrow, "Why not go back and stop Talbert's future grandson from programing Dawn?" Faith smiled, "Can't what's been done is done. However we can make sure he never does this again. Who's up for a little trip to the future?" Everyone raised their hands. Faith smiled, "Good, be at the mirror room in one hour. This is gonna be fun."

An hour later the entire 'Scooby Gang' was in the mirror room ready for the trip. Faith looked at everyone, "You know the rules, we're going there to make sure this guy doesn't do to another person what he did to Dawn." Faith reached over and activated the mirror. Once through Faith looked at the time, "I'll need to contact Starfleet Security and have them meet us at the hospital." Insted of using the transport shuttle to New Zealand they used the transporters.

Once in New Zeland they were met by a young Starfleet Security Officer, "I'm Lieutenant Helen Williams, me and my team was sent here to assist you." Faith nodded, "This doctor had programed my wifes' sister to preform an act of sabotage. We're here to make sure he doesn't do it again." The Lieutenant nodded, "You lead the way." Faith nodded and lead the group into the hospital.

Once inside they made their way to where the Dr.s office is. The read the name plate 'Dr. Robert Talbert Psychiatrist.' Faith smiled and knocked on the door. The man in the room spoke up, "Enter." the door opened automaticly and Faith walked in smiling. The Dr. was doing some paper work and didn't even know it was Faith that walked in. The Dr. spoke while he did his work, "Please have a seat and I'll be right with you."

Faith smiled, "I don't think I'll need it." The Dr. looked up and went pale. Buffy walked in, "Hi, remember us?" Dr. Talbert sat back and sighed, "I see you discovered your sister fried your communication system?" Buffy nodded and crossed her arms, "She did a good job of it to. But you made one slight mistake. you neglected to tell her to check for a back-up to the surveillance system. When we seen it was her, we did a little thinking and a bit of research and found that you were one of her doctors."

Dr. Talbert shook his head as Starfleet Security walked in, "All those time my grandfather fought you, you always found a way to defeat him." Dr. talbert paused for a moment, "When he found out that you brought your sister here from the past, he made a recording letting me know what happened. Knowing you would be back for her, I did a little programing of my own." Faith nodded, "Trust me it worked, our communication system is fried."

Dr. Talbert smiled, "And that means Dawn is also dead." Buffy raised her eyebrows, "No she's not." Dr. Talbert shook his head, "She should have commited suicide when the job was done and you found out she did it." Shego smiled, "There's just one little flaw in that." Dr. Talbert looked at Shego, "And what would that flaw be?"

Shego smiled, "The thing about hypnosis is, you can make someone do anything you want, except kill themselves. It's survival instinct." Shego slowly walked around Dr. Talberts desk and got behind him. She then leaned in close to him , "And Being a Psychiatrist you should have known that." Shego looked at Lieutenant Williams and just nodded. Lieutenant Williams Looked at Dr. Talbert as two security officers took him into custody, "Dr. Talbert, you are hear-by placed under arrest. You are charged with violationing the Temporal Prime Directive. You are also facing charges from the Starfleet Medical Board."

Williams looked at Faith, "Thank you and I hope you have a safe trip home." Faith smiled, "We just wanted to see justice served for what he did to Dawn." Willam's nodded, "From the charges he has against him he's looking at several years in prison, and the lose of his medical license." William's looked at her watch, "I better get going, the paper work is going to be a killer." Faith laughed, "I know what you mean. Good luck Lieutenant."

As the 'Scooby Gang' took the transport suttle back to Los Angeles Kim Jules looked at Faith, "Why is Dr. Talbert being charged with violating the Temporal Prime Directive?" Faith looked at Jules and spoke up, "Because he recieved information from the past to alter the past."

Once they then returned to their own time they saw Rachael was waiting. Rachael smiled, "Welcome back." Faith nodded, "Is the new communication system up." Rachael nodded, "Came on line ten minutes ago. Sam's in the Command Center talking to General Hammond right now." Faith nodded, "Once she's finished have her meet us at the dinning hall." Rachael nodded, "Yes ma'am."


	31. Chapter 31

(Chapter-31)

An hour later Sam was sitting in her usual chair in the dinning room. Sam smiled, "I have good news and really good news. The good news is Hammond likes the plan we have to recover the tractor beam. The really good news is they found those who were supplying Kinsey with military equipment." Faith nodded, "Good, all we need to do to really piss Kinsey and Talbert off is take back the tractor beam."

Sam nodded, "And that's where the Al'Kesh comes in. I'll show you how to operate the ring transport system so you can beam up the tractor beam. As for me, I'll be in the pilot seat flying the ship and working the shields so they can't get a lock on us." Shego smiled, "While you're doing that, the rest of us will be creating a small diversion." Faith looked at Shego, "Just don't get hurt." Shego grinned, "Hey I'm immortal." Faith rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean smartass." Shego grinned, "Just jokin'"

A moment later Ann and Lara walked in, Shego and Kim smiled as they got up and took their daughters from the older women and went to the nursing area and proceeded to nurse their babies. Shego sighed, "Damn, that feels better. I thought my breasts were going to explode." Kim leaned back, "I know the feeling." Lara sat in a recliner and began nursing Ron, "The reason you feel like you're going to explode is because you didn't express the milk this morning."

Shego sighed, "I need to remember to do that." Anne smailed, "If you won't have the girls with ya that morning. Do what we do, set the breast pump next to the door that'll make ya remember." Kim nodded, "We'll do that." As the girls nursed their babies Rachael walked in, "This message just came in from Kinsey." Faith took it and read it, "The asshole wants to meet with us." Sam sighed and shook her head, "He just doesn't know when to quit." Faith smiled, "Ok, we'll meet, but under my terms."

Faith looked at Rachael, "Call Kinsey back and let him know we agree to meet, but on my terms." Faith wrote the terms down, "Let me know what he says?" Rachael nodded, "Yes ma'am" Faith smiled, "Oh and Rachael." Rachael turned and smiled, "Yes ma'am?" Shego smiled, "Starting tomorrow you and Hermione are on a three day vacation." Rachael Smiled, "Thank you ma'am." Shego looked at Faith, "You don't really think Kinsey will agree to your terms?"

Faith smiled, "Hell no, but if he want to meet with us he has to say yes." Buffy smiled, "I say we bring him to the main confrence room and make him feel comfortable." Faith gave an evil grin, "Hey Bonnie, lets have you there also, I think he should be introduced to your Crinos." Bonnie smiled, "The man's old. What do you ant me to do give him a heart attack?" Faith shook her head, "Not so drastic, just scare the shit out of him so he'll know we mean buisness." Bonnie smiled, "Ok."

An hour later the 'Scooby Gang' was standing in the Command Center. Faith leaned on the rail, "Ok Rachael, what did he say?" Rachael turned, "He agreed to your terms, he'll be here in four hours." Faith straightened up, "Ok girls lets get ready for our back stabbin' guest."

Shego and Kim had Anne and Lara take the girls and Ron to a newly made shelter where those who won't be involved will be. Faith looked at Hermione, "Hermione, I need you to have your talents present at the meeting." Hermione nodded, "I'll be ready." Faith looked at the clock, "Ok people we have four hours to get everything ready." A few moments later everyone except hermione left the Command Center.

Hermione walked up to Rachael, "I'll be back soon, and when I do I'll take you to Diagon Ally." Rachael wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist and pulled her in for a long passionate kiss, "You better." Hermione, kissed Rachael back, "I love you, "Rachael smiled, "I love you to, now get going before they think we're in here having sex again." Hermione smiled as she started to leave, "I wish." Hermoine left and Rachael returned to monitor the traffic going across her computer.

Almost four hours later everything was in place. Faith looked at Shego, "Who do we have at the main gate waiting for Kinsey to arrive?' Shego looked at her clipboard, "I put Billie Reynolds there." Faith smiled, "Good choice, when the action starts, she can hide and fight like tiger." A moment later Billie radioed Faith, "This is Billie, I have a Mr. Robert Kinsey here to see you." Faith smiled, "Send him up." Faith looked at the others, "Ok people inside, I'll bring him in when he gets here."

A few moments later Kinsey pulled up in a Limo. Once he was out he smiled at Faith, "Good afternoon Mrs. Lehane, it's good to see you again." Faith snorted, "Follow me." As Faith lead Kinsey to the main Confrence room Kinsey looked at her waist and seen her twin Glock 9mms, "A bit of fire power just for me being here." Faith opened the door, "I don't trust slimballs like you."

Kinsey took a seat Faith kept an eye on him as she stood at the podium, "Ok Kinsey what do you want?" Kinsey nodded with a smiled, "Right to the point, I like that. I've come here on behalf of the NID (National Intelligence Department) to give you a chance to turn over all items on this list. Once you have done that you will be free to go about and do what ever you do." Kinsey reached into his jacket and pulled out an envelope and passed it down to Faith. Faith opened the envelope and read it.

Faith smiled, "Well lets see here. No, no, no, and a double no. Not a chance, not in your wildest dreams and what part of no don't you understand." Faith looked up and smiled, "I can keep going on and on saying no. But I think you get the picture." Kinsey smiled, "I don't think you understand, if you refuse then my people will come in her and take what we want by force." Faith nodded, "And a lot of them are going to get hurt." Kinsey smiled, "Mrs. Lehane, I doubt you have enough firepower to stop me."

Faith stood up straight, "Mr. Kinsey, don't force my hand." Kinsey leaned foward, "Then you leave me no choice." Kinsey reached over and touched his watch. A few moments later morters were exploding as several tanks and APCs entered the grounds. Faith looked at Kinsey, "I told you not to force my hand." Kinsey shrugged his shoulders, "You left me no other choice." Faith smiled, "Hey Bonnie, play time." In a split moment Bonnie was across the table in full Crinos form."

Kinsey jumped from his seat, "Holy Shit!" Bonnie sniffed and grined as she shifted back to human, "And you also did it to." Kinsey looked at Bonnie, "What the hell is she?" Bonnie smiled, "I'm a Garou, a Werewolf by birth." Kinsey smiled, "I think I'll add you to the list." Faith shook her head, "Hermione can you please have Mr. Kinsey follow us please?" Hermione smiled, "My Pleasure." Hermione pulled out her wand and aimed it at Kinsey, "Imperio" A Moment later Kinsey stiffened.

Hermione nodded, "Walk to the door Mr. Kinsey." Kinsey automaticlly moved to the door. Hermione nodded, "As long as you're under this spell you'll be moving anywhere I want you to move." A few moments later the 'Scooby Gang' was outside taking cover. Some of the girls lost their positions but were still puting up a fight. Kinsey looked at Faith, "Agree to the list and I'll make the shooting stop." Hermione move to the bumper of the limo when a bullit hit the pavement and cause a flake of rock hit her hand.

Hermione jumped, "Son-Of-A-Bitch, that stings." She looked at her hand and seen that the flake of rock had made a cut across the top of her hand, she looked up and seen the soldier who did it, Hermione raised her wand, "Crucio!" The soldier doubled over in pain. Hermione snorted, "That's for causing my hand to get cut." A moment later the soldier staggered off out of the fight.

Faith looked at Kinsey, "I still have all my people, you're loosing yours. back 'em off now, or you'll loose even more." Just as she said that they heard a scream, looking up they seen a soldier pulling Rachael out of the command center building by the hair. Hermione went all pale, "RACHAEL!" Rachael brought the soldiers hand down and bit down hard. The soldier let go, "You fucking bitch." He pulled out his sidearm and fired one shot hitting Rachael in the shoulder.

Hermione screamed, "NOOOOOOO!' She raised her wand and screamed again, "AVADA KEDEVRA!" Just then a beam of energy shot from Hermione's wand and hit the soldier killing him where he stood. Hermione screamed again as she ran to Rachael, "RACHAEL!" She knelt down next to Rachael crying, "Rachael, Rachael, wake up please." Faith grabbed Kinsey by the collar of his shirt, "Is this what you want? Is this worth what's on that list?" Kinsey snorted, "You left me no other choice."

Faith shook her head, "Wrong asshole, I held out from giving my girls the order to kill. But if that's the way you want it, I can get on the radio and give the word." Kinsey looked at Hermione holding Rachael and sighed, "That won't be necessary." Kinsey pulled out his own radio, "This is Kinsey, Pull back to previous positions before the fighting started. I repeat pull back to previous positions before the fighting started."

Faith keyed her radio, "This is Faith, Kinsey's men are pulling back cease firing. Let 'em leave." Faith looked at Jules, "Once they're gone I'll want a full count." Jules nodded, "You got it." Jules and Bonnie jumped up and ran to start the count. Faith looked at Kinsey, "You made the right choice Mr. Kinsey. I'm letting you go, if I ever see you again. I swear by all that's holy I'll kill you myself."

Kinsey looked at Faith, "Mrs. Lehane, we both know the two reasons why I'm here. I may not get the first reason done. But I assure you I'll finish getting the second one. And I have given my people one order and one order only, and that is shoot to kill. So you better think twice before stepping foot off this property." Faith let go of Kinsey, "Leave Mr. Kinsey, and don't let me see you here again." Kinsey got up and got in his limo and left.

A few moments later Faith and the others were next to Hermione who was crying. Hermione looked up, "Please help her, please. I need her." Faith reached over and checked for Rachael's pulse and found it good and strong. Faith smiled, "She has a good strong pulse." A moment later Rachael started to stir and cry, "Ow my shoulder." Hermione sniffed, "We'll get you fixed up real quick." Rachael nodded and wimpered, "Ok."

A few minutes later Rachael was in the infirmery being looked at by Janet. Janet smiled, "Luck for you the bullet went clean through." Janet looked at her assistent, "Take her up to surgery, Dr. Thames is waiting." Rachael looked at Janet, "Can Hermione came with me?" Janet smiled, "Hermione is'nt allowed in the operating room. But I promise she'll be there when you wake up." Rachael nodded, "Thanks."

As Rachael left to have surgery done on her shoulder the others except Hermione left and went to the dinning hall. Faith sighed as she sat in her chair, "I would have never thought Rachael would get hurt being in the command center." Shego sat with a cup of coffee, "What I like to know is, how the hell he get in the Command Center in the first place?" Faith sat back, "Same here, with the security system we have he should have never gotten in."

Kim sat down with her soda, "Is the security system connected to the power grid coming from Sunnydale, or is it on it's own system?" Faith sighed, "It on the power grid from Sunnydale. But if that power is lost it switches over to an emergency back-up system. And then the security system is at a minimum, I should have seen it." Buffy shrugged her shoulders, 'No worries, we'll get in contact with Stark Enterprises and have them build us our own power plant."

Faith shook her head, "Not good enough. I want to take a run into the future and bring back a power system that we can rely on when the going get's tough." Kim nodded, "Make sure it's Starfleet approved." Faith smiled, "Hey, I get nothing but the best."

A few hours later Hermione walked in smiling, "Rachael's going to be fine. Janet said she can go home in a couple of days, but only if she remains in bed for at least a week. I smiled and told her that would be no problem."

Faith smiled, "You go girl." Just as Faith said that an owl swooped down and into the dinning hall dropping a letter infront of Hermione. Hermione stiffened when she seen it had the Wizengmont Seal on it. Faith seen Hermione stiffen, "Hermione, what's wrong." Hermione looked at Faith, "This letter is from the Wizengamot." Faith touched her shoulder, "What's that?" Hermione looked at the envelope, "Their the Court System for the Wizarding world." Faith looked at the envelope, "What do they want with you?"

Hermione opened the letter, "It's a summons, I must appear before the Wizengamont to answer to the charges of using the Three Unforgivable Curses." Faith shrugged her shoulders, "Just stay here." Hermione shook her head, "Can't if I ignore this summons they would send Aurors to get me." Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "What are Aurors?" Hermione looked at Bonnie, "Wizengamot Police." Faith sighed, "Is there anything we can do to help?" Hermione shook her head, "Not unless you're Merlin himself."

Kim looked up, "When do you leave?" Hermione sighed, "I'll need to tell Rachael first and then I'll use my portkey and head over to the Ministry Of Magic. The Wizengamot is located on the Second Floor. If found guilty I could be sent to Azkaban for the rest of my life." Faith nodded, "We'll all write a letter on your behalf letting them know what happed." Hermione nodded, "It might help, all we can do is see." A few hours later the 'Scooby Gang' was gathered in the main gym.

On the floor was a small vase. Hermione looked up, "Here goes nothing." Hermione knelt down and touched the vase, "Ministry Of Magic." All of a sudden Hermione was gone, but the vase remained. Faith looked at the others, "Lets head back, all we can do is hope our letters are good enough to help her." Janet walked in, "I have Rachael under sedation right now. she was a bit upset about what was going on." Faith nodded, "I hope everything goes well, cause if Hermione is sent to this Azkaban it'll kill Rachael."


	32. Chapter 32

(Chapter-32)

For the next couple of days the 'Scooby Gang' waited for some word from Hermione, but heard nothing. Faith asked Rachael and Rachael said these hearing could last minutes, hours, or even days. Faith took a drink of her soda, "This is getting on my nerves, what did she do wrong?" Kim sighed, "She used three curses that are said to be unforgivable." Faith nodded, "But she was defending her home and loved ones."

Buffy nodded, "Do you think our letters did any good?" Just as Buffy asked her question Hermione appeared, "If they didn't I sure the hell wouldn't be here." Everyone jumped up and went to Hermione. Faith smiled, "So what happened?" Hermione smiled, "With your letters and Professor Dumbledore's speach, all charges were dropped." Faith smiled, "Good, cause there's a certin girl in the infirery who want to see you."

Hermione smiled snd blushed, "I sure do miss her touch." Shego smiled, "Then lets get you over to the infirmery so you can feel her touch you." A few minutes later the 'Scooby Gang' was in the infirmery. Faith walked into Rachael's room, "Hey chica, how ya feelin'?" Rachael sighed, "Fine, but I miss Hermione." Hermione popped her head around the door, "You don't have to miss me now." Rachael glowed with happiness, "HERMIONE!" Hermione ran to Rachael, "God I missed you."

Rachael held onto Hermione like her life depended on it, "Take me home." Hermione kissed Rachael, "Only if Janet says you can." Janet smiled, "She can go home, but she has to remain in bed for a few more days." Hermione smiled, "No problem there, I think I can keep her in bed." Janet laughed, "I think we got everything covered." Janet wrote on Rachael's chart, "There, now go home."

Several hours later in the dinning hall the 'Scooby Gang' was going over the plans to recover the tractor beam. Sam sat her glass down, "Now this is the tricky part, once we get there I'll be rotating the shields frequency. If we do this right, we can keep them from locking on to us. Once we are over the tractor beam Faith will activate the Rings and transport the tractor beam aboard. Once you've done that you'll have about five seconds to shut it down before it rips us apart."

Shego smiled, "As for the diversion, I think a nice little frontal assult should keep them busy long enough for you to get the tractor beam." Kim looked at Shego, "Just be careful, you may be immortal. But the other girls ain't." Shego smiled, "I know, that's why I'll be taking extra precautions so they don't get hurt."

Sam folded up the papers, "Now that we all know what we're doing. All we have to do is set a time frame to pull this little stunt off." Faith nodded, "I say the sooner the better, once we have that tractor beam we can call in some air support and take down Kinsey and his men once and for all." Sam nodded, "I'll let Hammond know."

Shego looks at Buffy and smiles, "Before we go and piss Kinsey off even more. We have a special present for Faith. It's our way of saying thanks for being the best leader and best friend ever." Buffy lifts a woodebn box up and slides it over to Faith, "This is from all of us to you." Faith opens the box and was amazed to find twin Heckler & Koch USP Match 9x19mm. Faith picked one up, "These are just like the ones used by Angelina Jolie in Tomb Raider."

Kim smiled, "That's because they are just like 'em. We had to have them specialy ordered." Buffy hugged Faith, "We wanted only the best." Shego brought up a small box, "This goes with it." Faith opened the box and found duel assult rigs, "Thank everybody." Jules smiled, "You're always doing stuff for us, so we thought it was time to say thank you with a special gift."

Faith stood and put the assult rig on and holstered her new guns, "Well what do you think." Kim smiled, "I hate to say it, but that rig looks better on you then Angelina Jolie." Faith smiled, "Why thank ya, I do try and keep my girlish figure." Buffy rolled her eyes, "Thank god I'm wearing my boots today cause it's starting to get deep in here." Everybody laughed Faith looked at the clock, "Ok people, lets head over to the Command Center and let Hammond know about the plan."

Faith took a drink, "Once we get done there, we'll get some rest and then really piss Kinsey off." Bonnie sighed, "Hasn't Kinsey figured it out, every time he tries to do something to take us down it backfires." Faith sighed, "Lets not drop our guard on him, I think he has something up he sleve and is just waiting for the right time to play it." Sam nodded, "He has this thing about showing up when you least expect him." Faith smiled, "Now lets get over to the Command Center."

At the Command Center Sam looked at the main screen and spoke to General Hammond, "As I see it sir it's eather now or never." Hammond nodded, "Very well Major, and let us know when you get your hands on Kinsey and Talbert." Sam smiled, "Will dio sir." Hammond nodded, "Good luck and god speed Major, Hammond out." Hammond cut the connection. Sam turned, "Ok, it's all up to us."

Faith stood, "Ok people, come tomorrow morning. We are going to get that tractor beam back. We'll meet at the Al'Kesh after breakfast." Shego smpoke up, "To those of you who are not immortal, don't forget to wear your body armor." Faith nodded, "I agree, I don't want to be the one to have to tell your families that you were killed while trying to recover a piece of military equipment." Faith sighed, "Ok people lets get some rest and be back here in the morning."

As the group was heading out to get some rest Shego smiled, "You know Rachael is gonna be pissed that she can't be in the Command Center when the action starts." Faith smiled, "Janet wants her on bed rest, and Hermione is making sure she stays there." Kim smiled, "What if we get her a radio so she can listen in on the action?" Faith smiled, "That's a perfect idea, with it she can feel part of the 'Scooby Gang' again." Kim smiled, "And lets not forget Dawn, She'll need a radio also."

Buffy shook her head, "Nope, Dawn will be in the Command Center." Kim smiled, "Cool!" Shego snickered, "Just don't let Rachael catch her in there." Jules smiled, "Why not?" Faith smiled, "It's an unwriten rule that if neather me or Shego are in the Command Center, Rachael rules the roost in there. That is her domain, and she will let you know it is." Faith looked at her watch, "Well people, we'll see you in the morning."

Faith and Buffy walked up to their house as everyone else went to their house to get some rest. For they had a big day ahead of them.

Back at Talberts Command Tent he was going over some papers with Kinsey. Kinsey looked at the security report, "I want extra security around the Tractor Beam." Talbert nodded, "You expect them to try and take it?" Kinsey sat back, "With them bitchs, you can expect the unexpected. They're beginning to become the patron saints of the impossible." Talbert nodded, "They are good. I'll put another four squads around the Tractor beam."

Deep in the ship Mot was looking over some reports when an Unas walked in, "My lord there is something happeneing on the surface, the humans have moved more men into this area here." Mot looked at the map where the Unas was pointing, "Keep a watch on the situation and let me know of any changes." The Unas nodded, "Yes my lord." Mot looked at the map, "What are they up to?"


	33. Chapter 33

(Chapter-33)

The next morning everyone met at the Al'Kesh. Faith was just finishing up with puting on her body armor and new guns when she turned to see everybody standing there. Faith smiled, "One rule I expect to be followed, and that is we all come home alive. Do I make Myself Clear?" Everybody shouted at once, "MA'AM YES MA'AM!" Faith nodded, "Then lets get that tractor beam."

Faith, Buffy, Sam, and Janet were on the Al'Kesh while everone else was on foot. Shego looked at the others, "Lets get through the tunnel and into position." Without another word three hundred girls ran down the tunnel behind Shego. Thirty minutes later Sam checked the time, "You think they're in place?" No sooner had she said that Shego called on the radio, "This is Shego, we're all in place. Beginning diversion." A moment later three hundred automatic rifles opened fired.

Faith looked at Sam, "Lets do it." Sam fingures danced over the controle panel bringing the Al'Kesh to life. A minute later the Al'Kesh was in the air and headed to where the tractor beam was located. Faith went to the rear of the ship, "Rings are ready." Sam nodded, "Remember you'll only have about five seconds to deactivate the beam before it rips us apart."

At Talbert's Command Tent everyone was in a frinzy. Talbert looked at the main screen, "Activate the tractor beam, if they have any aircraft coming in I want to make sure we can knock them out of the sky." A moment later Kinsey walked in, "What the hell is going on." Talbert looked at Kinsey, "We're under attack sir." Kinsey put his jacket on, "Who's attacking?" Talbert rolled his eyes, "I'll give you three guesses but you'll only need one." Kinsey looked out the door flap, "Damn those bitches."

Kinsey turned, "I want every soldier we have guarding that tractor beam." Talbert looked at Kinsey, "If I did that sir then I won't have any men guarding our other vital areas." Kinsey was about to yell at Talbert but didn't because he knew Talbert was right, "Just put as many men on the tractor beam as you can."

On the Al'Kesh Sam was activating the shields, "Shields are active, I'm beginning to rotate the the frequency so the tractor beam can't get a lock." Sam looked at her watch, "Three seconds to target." A moment later the ship was rocked by the tractor beam trying to lock onto it. Sam turned, "Get ready." Sam brought the Al'Kesh to a stop over the Tractor beam.

Deep inside the Goa'uls mothership an Unas walked in to Mot's Command Center, "My Lord there is a battle going on on the surface." Mot looked at his monitor, "Who's in the battle?" The Unas looked at the monitor, "It seem there is a group of female humans and a male group fighting each other." Mot looked at the Unas, "And why should this concern me?" The Unas pointed to the tractor beam, "Because my Lord they are fighting over this tractor beam."

A moment later another Unas walked in, "My Lord, an Al'Kesh has stopped over the position of the tractor beam." Mot looked at the Unas, "I gave no premission for such a mission." The Unas nodded, "We are not flying it my Lord, the humans are." Mot Stood up straight, "Where did the humans get an Al'Kesh?" The first Unas spoke, "We suspect the Tok'ra." Mot sneered, "I will enjoy the day when the Tok'ra fall."

On the Al'Kesh Sam turned to Faith, "We're over the target, activate the rings." Faith pressed the buttons that would activate the rings. A moment later the floor opened up and the rings decended a few seconds later the entire ship was rocked when the tractor beam was transported into the ship. Faith turned quickly and deactived the tractor beam. When that was done she smiled at Sam, "Lets go." Faith then got on her radio, "This is Faith, item recovered. Return to the school."

On the ground the men that were fighting the girls were surprised that they just gave up and ran. One privet stood, "That it, they just run off when it was getting good?" Another privet looked at the man, "What's with you, you ready to die?" The privet shook his head, "No, all I want is a little action." The second privet smiled, "From the way things are goin' you're gonna get that action."

Back at Talbert's Command Tent Kinsey was in an uproar, "I want to know how they were able to keep the tractor beam from locking onto them." Talbet sighed, "We believe they rotated their shield frequency to keep the tractor beam from locking on." Kinsel leaned foward, "Can we get it back?" Talbert nodded, "Sure can, but it'll cost the lives of eighty percent of my men in the process." Kinsey sat in a chair, "Then we just lost our only chance." Talbert looked at Kinsey, "Only chance for what?"

Kinsey looked up, "To get that Mothership before the U.S. Air Force does." Talbert sat in his chair, "How long before the Air Force gets here?" Kinsey sighed, "One week at best." Talbert shook his head, "That doesn't give us much time, what do we do if we run into anymore Unas?" Kinsey looked at Talbert, "I don't care what you do with them, I want the ship."

Back at the school the 'Scooby Gang' was in the Command Center talking to Hammond, "Congradulations on recovering the tractor beam Captain, I'll be sending a team to bring it back here." Sam nodded, "I'll be waiting sir." Hammond nodded and cut the link. Shego looked at Sam, "I thought you were a Major?" Sam nodded, "I am." Shego looked at the screen and at Sam, "Then what was that all about?"

Sam crossed her arms, "It was Hammond's way of saying that the SGC has been compromised." Kim looked at Sam, "Are you saying the SGC has been infiltrated?" Sam nodded, "That's exactly what I'm saying." Sam looked at the Command Center's equipment, "Can you use this equipment to patch into the SGC's surveillance system?" Faith smiled, "Sure can, but I'll need Rachael here to do it." Faith picked up the phone and called Hermione and Rachael's apartment.

Faith smiled when Hermione answered, "Hey chica, I need you to bring Rachael over to the Command Center, I need her help." Hermione was none to happy, "Rachael should be in bed resting like Janet told her to do." Faith smiled, "Janet said it was ok this once. We need her because the SGC has been infiltrated, and we need to tap Into the security surveillance system." Faith smiled, "And besides we all know she hasn't been getting much rest since you got her home." Hermione blushed, "Shut up."

Hermione hung up the phone and looked at Rachael, "Gotta get dressed, they need us at the Command Center." Rachael sighed, "And I was just beginning to have fun looking at your naked body." Hermione smiled, "You can look at it when we get back." Rachael grinned, "Can I also touch the goodies?" Hermione kissed Rachael and smiled, "Only if you behave." Rachael smiled, "Ok, lets go."

Thirty minutes later Rachael was being pushed into the room by Hermione. Faith smiled as she watched Rachael reach into a bag of Bar-B-q chips and pull a few out and ate them. Rachael smiled, "Ok what do you need me to do?" Faith smiled, "We need you to hack into the Security Surveillance System if the SGC at Cheyenne Mountain."

Rachael grinned, "You want me to hack in? Into The U.S. Department of Defense? just to get into Cheyenne Mountain? We're talking 500 acres of hardware. Cray Supercomputers, Encryption Chips, not to mention more firewalls than the NSA, CIA and the IRS combined." Faith smiled, "Exactly." Rachael tossed up her chips to Hermione, "Hold my chips." Rachael whelled herself over to the computer and went to work. Sam smiled, "How long will it take?"

Rachael looked at Sam, "Not long, now shut up and let me work." Sam raised her hands, "You got it." Ten minutes later Rachael turned and smiled, "Anybody want to know who really killed JFK?" Sam smiled, "She's in." Faith looked at Sam, "How do you know?" Sam smiled, "When ever someone successfully hacks the Defence Main Frame they get that question." Faith raised an eyebrow, "How many hacked it successfully?' Sam looked at Faith and smiled, "Including Rachael. three." A few minutes later they had tapped into the SGC's Security Surveillance System

Sam looked at Rachael, "Can you brighten the screen more?" Rachael shook her head, "It's not me, it's them. The lighting is down to half of what it should be." Sam nodded, "Switch to the Gate Room." Seeing nothing there Sam sighed, "Switch to the holding cells." Rachael shook her head, "Nothing." Sam stood and looked at the main screen, "Switch to the main supply room." There in a room no bigger then a small werehouse was the staff of the SGC.

Sam smiled, "Now I need you to tap into the personal communication devices that each person has inplanted behind their left ear. I'll need you to bring up General Hammond's." Rachael did a bit of typing, "Done." Sam nodded and looked at the main screen and looked at Hammond, "General Hammond, it me Major Carter, do not answer me verbally incase you're being monitored. Just nod or shake your head for your answers. is Colonel O'Neill and the rest of SG-1 there?" Hammond shook his head no.

Sam sighed, "They off world?" Hammond nodded yes. Sam crossed her arms, "We're going to have to risk a verbal response, even thought who ever has you prisoner is watching you through the cameras like we are. Who has you prisoner?" Hammond looked around, "Blended Unas and Vampires." Sam nodded, "Understood sir, do you know how they got into the base?" Hammond nodded, "Beamed in." Sam nodded, "We're on our way sir. Carter out."

Sam sat in a chair, "Damn." Kim looked at Sam, "How did they get past us with out us knowing?" Faith looked at Kim, "They did it when we were going after the Tractor beam." Faith looked at Rachael, "Call all the teams together, we're going to save the SGC again."

Deep in his ship Mot looked at the Unas walking in, "What infromation do you have for me?" The Unas bowed, "My second in command has taken it upon himself to lead an attack in the humans SGC base." Mot looked at the Unas, "Was he successfull?" The unas nodded, "Yes my Lord." Mot nodded, "Excellent, now kill him for doing this without my premission. And then you will take over the operation." The Unas nodded, "As you command my Lord."

An hour later all the teams were assymbled in the main gym. Faith walked in and took to the podium, "Listen up people, we have a situation at the SGC. Vampires and Blended Unas have infiltrated the base. It's time to put our skills to use again." Faith looked out over the teams, "I want everyone to make sure they have extra steaks and Holy water/garlic extract/silver Iodine mix. SuperSoaker carriers you'll go with the new back packs this time. Ok people lets do this."

Everybody quickly got armed and ready and boarded the Al'Kesh. Once in the air Sam looked at her watch, "ETA, twenty minutes." Faith nodded and keyed her radio, "All teams double check your gear." A moment later Rachael called on the radio, "I found where the Vampires and Unas are holding up at, their in the second storage room and the leaders are in a small security room, it's like they're waiting for something."

Faith smiled, "They're waiting for us, but they don't know that we know right where they are." Buffy radioed Rachael, "Rachael, can you tap into the locking system and lock the Unas and Vampires in the Storage room area?" Rachael nodded, "Sure can, but it won't hold them to long." Faith smiled, "We just need it to hold them long enough for us to get into position." Rachael nodded, "Just let me know when you need the locks activated." Faith nodded, "No Problem."


	34. Chapter 34

(Chapter-34)

Twenty minutes later the Al'Kesh was over Cheyenne Mountian. Faith keyed her mic, "Rachael lock the doors." Rachael did some fast typing, "Doors are locked, but I don't know how long it'll last." Faith smiled, "It'll hold long enough." A few moments later they were all beaming into the SGC. Faith used hand signals to direct the team to where they need to go. Faith looked at Buffy, Shego, Kim, Sam and Janet, "Lets get to the security room."

The girls made their way to level eighteen where the security room was. Faith placed her ear to the door and looked at the others and nodded, "I hear about three of them, two Unas and one Vampire." They listened to the three. The first Unas looked at the second, "Disengage the locks, and put a block up so they can't be reengaged." The second Unas nodded, "Right away." The first looked at the Vampire, "Once the locks are disengaged I want you and the others to kill the invaders."

A moment later they all heard the locking system disengage. Faith smiled and stood infront of the door and knocked and brought up her twin guns. When the door opened Faith smiled, "Avon calling." Faith opened fired on the two Unas killing them where they stood. The Vampire was a different story, once the Unas were taken out Buffy brought up her SuperSoaker blasting a hole in it's head. The vampire turned to dust a moment later.

Sam quickly made her way to the computer, "Damn, they used a code to block me from reengaging the locks. Faith called Rachael, "Rachael can you reengage the locks?" Rachael called back, "Sorry they used a code that'll take me hours to break." Faith sighed, "Ok, just do what you can, and save a copy of it. I'll want to take a look at it later." Rachael nodded, "No problem."

For the next several hours the girls and the other teams went level by level taking out the Unas and Vampires. When they were done they all met in the SGC confrence room. Faith looked at Bonnie, "What's the count?" Bonnie passed a paper to Faith, "All the Unas and Vampires are dead. We lost four teams in the process." Faith sighed, "Place their names in the 'Hall Of Rememberance' their names will always be remembered." Faith looked at the paper, "As for the SGC personel they lost only two people."

Hammond sighed, "It's not right that you loose more people saving our collective asses when we only loose two." Faith smiled, "It's all part of being a Slayer General, we knew that we could die when we took this job." Hammond nodded, "We to have a 'Hall Of Rememberance' and each of those girls name and picture will go into the hall. I want everybody here to remember what they did for us." Faith smiled and nodded, "Thank You sir." Hammond stood, "It is I who should say thank you."

Once the 'Scooby Gang' was done at the SGC they returned to the school. Now sitting in the dinning hall everyone was having something to drink and a snack. Faith sighed, "I have an idea that will keep the SGC from getting attacked again." Shego sat her glass down, "Would that be a shield system?" Faith nodded, "Exactlly, and the only way to get past the shield is with a special code." Sam nodded, "Like the Iris on the Gate." Faith nodded, "Just like the Gate."

As the group continued to talk they all got a big surprise, Dawn slowly walk in the dinning hall. Dawn smiled, "Hey guys." Everybody looked up and smiled. Buffy got up, "Hey your up and walking. I'm proud of you." Dawn smiled, "Cameron felt it was time to start walking, and I agreed." Cameron nodded and looked at Dawn, "But you still take it easy gental mother." Buffy helped Dawn sit in her wheel chair, "I agree, and you young lady have had enough for the day."

Buffy looked at Cameron, "Please take you mother home and see that she gets some rest." Cameron nodded, "Right away Aunt Buffy." Once the six took Dawn home Buffy sat back down and smiled, "It's good to see her walking again." Faith smiled, "Won't be long before those six will be chasing her, or her chasing them all over the school." Shego laughed, "That'll be something to see." Kim looked at Faith, "When will you be sending Dawn and the six to the future?"

Faith smiled, "Not for another two weeks." Buffy sat back, "We can't risk her and the six being here with Mia and Kinsey wanting to get to them." Shego sighed, "Why would Kinsey want them?" Sam leaned foward, "The six will have the knowledge memories of the Wraith in the Pegasus Galaxy. And because Dawn was the birth mother she to will have some of the knowledge and memories." Janet looked at Sam, "Like you have knowledge and memories of Jolinar." Sam nodded, "Yep."

A moment later Rachael walked in. Faith looked up, "Hey chica, shoulden't you be home in bed?" Rachael sighed, "I need something to do." Janet smiled, "Just don't over do it." Rachael smiled, "I won't." Faith smiled, "What do you need?" Rachael handed a message to Faith, "This just came in from Diana Van Helsing. They've been monitoring the Zone, and something is going on in there."

Faith nodded, "Get Diana on the screen, we'll be there at the Command Center in a few minutes." Rachael nodded, "Right away." Faith looked at the paper, "According to Diana the usual activity that happens in the Zone has stopped. It seems that all the Vampires and Demons have converged onto one point." Shego looked at Faith, "The new High School?" Faith shook her head, "No, it seem they're converging on the old meat packing plant."

A few minutes later The 'Scooby Gang' was in the Command Center looking at Diana on the main screen. Faith nodded, "What have you got?" Daian shook her head, "Nothing new, just that all the Vampires and Demons are at the meat packing plant." Faith looked at Rachael, "Bring the satellite into position I want to see what's under the plant." A few minutes later they were getting some readings.

Faith sighed, "Damn, it looks like they built a couple of tunnels fronm the Mothership to the meat packing plant." Faith looked at the live satellite feed and then at Rachael, "Bring the camera over to this area here." The image changed. Faith's eyes widened, "Pan out more." What they seen was a total shock, Shego looked at the screen, "How big is that ship?" Sam looked at the screen, "That ship is three time bigger then the Mothership Anubis used when we were on Langara."

Faith crossed her arms, "According to this the ship is nowhere near New Sunnydale, so if it decided to take off the city will be fine." Shego looked at the screen, "Now we know why Kinsey wants the ship so bad. With it he could sit in orbit and rule the world if he wanted." Sam nodded, "Rachael, I need you to contact General Hammond." Rachael nodded, "Right away ma'am."

A few moments later Rachael turned to Sam, "Can't talk to Hammond right now ma'am. He's in a meeting with the President." Sam nodded, "Let me know the moment he's done." Faith looked at the main screen, "Hey Rachael, bring up that code that blocked us from reactivating the locks at the SGC." Rachael brought it up, "Here it is, I ain't seen anything like it." Faith raised an eyebrow, "What kind of code is that?"

Rachael shook her head, "I don't know. Now I can hack anything, but this code has me stumped." Buffy grinned, "If Rachael can't crack it I doubt no one can." Rachael took a drink of her water, "I can crack it, but it's going to take several days if not weeks to do it." Faith sighed, "I think I know of someone who can help with this. But it'll require a trip to the future." Buffy looked at Faith, "You think Jenny Keller might know what it is?"Faith smiled, "She is the one we buy our computer equipment from." Buffy smiled, "That is true, so if she doesn't know whaere it came from nobody will."

A few hours later the 'Scooby Gang' made the trip into the future and was now standing in Jenny Keller's shop. Faith smiled, "Hey Jenny, I got something for you to look at." Jenny smiled, "Anything for my favorite customers. What do you have?"

Faith handed Jenny the Iso-Linear Chip, "It's a program that kept us from engaging some locks. it's out of our systems now, but it's got us stumped where it came from." Jenny smiled, "Lets have a little peek at this program." A few moments later Jenny loaded the chip into a computer and ran the program. A moment later she backed away from the computer, "Where did you get this program?" Faith looked at Jenny, "Like I said it was used to keep us from engaging some locks."

Jenny took the chip out of the computer, "This program is Borg." Faith took the chip, "How did this Borg Program get on earth of the twenty-first century?" Faith pocketed the chip, "Is there any danger having the program?" Jenny shook her head, "Not with this program, all it's designed to do is keep you from engaging electronic locks." Faith nodded, "Thanks Jenny. Oh before we go we need some shield technology." Jenny smiled, "I love it, everytime you guys come in here you always buy something."

After buying the shield generators and power systems the 'Scooby Gang' returned to their own time so the tech teams can get the items installed at the school and SGC. Once back they went to the Command Center. Sam looked at Rachael and nodded. A moment later Hammond was on the screen, "What can I do for you Major?' Sam looked at the screen, "We have a huge problem sir. The ship Mot has is three time bigger then the Mothership Anubis used when we were on Langara."

Hammond leaned foward, "With a ship that size, there's now way we can keep it a secret." Sam nodded, "I understand. And we believe Kinsey is wanting it so he can sit in orbit and rule the planet." Hammond nodded, "I'm recalling the rest of SG-1 to assist you with this situation." Sam nodded, "We'll be waiting sir." Hammond nodded, "And in the mean time Major the Slayers crews have arrived to install a new power system and a shield generator."

Faith smiled, "That's so someone who isn't suposed to be there can't beam in again. It'll operate some what like the iris on the Stargate, you'll have a code to put in to gaine access." Hammond nodded, "I see that, the head girl just tossed me the manuel. I'll call you when everything is complete. Hammond out." Faith smiled, "Untill we get more infromation on what's happening in the Zone I say we go to the dinning hall and have something to eat."

Shego smiled, "Sorry not us, we have two little girl that want to see their mommies. And their mommies want to see them." Jules smiled, "Me and Bonnie have made some special plans for this evening." Sam smiled, "Me and Janet were thinking of having a quiet evening at home watching t.v. and just cuddling on the couch." Faith smiled, "Sounds fun." Faith looked at Buffy, "What do you say to a quiet evening at home. just you and me?" Buffy took Faith in her arms, "Sounds wonderful."

Rachael smiled, "And me and Hermione have a dinner date in Diagon Ally." So that evening insted of the usual evening at the dinning hall everyone spent the evening doing something else.


	35. Chapter 35

(Chapter-35)

The next morning after breakfast the 'Scooby Gang' was in the Command Center talking to Hammond. Hammond looked at Sam, "I need to let you know that SG-1 won't be joining you, the problem with the Ori is heating up." Sam nodded, "Do you want me to return to the SGC?" Hammond shook his head, "Negative Major, I want you there taking care of that situation. if that ship is as powerful as it sounds, we may need it in the fight against this Ori." Sam nodded, "Understood sir." Hammond nodded, "Hammond out." Sam sighed, "There went our back-up." Faith smiled, "What back-up?" Sam laughed, "Exactly."

A few minutes later the gang was back in the dinning hall. Faith sat back, "Ok people, I'm up for suggestions. Because I'm all out of ideas." Shego leaned foward, "Is there any way to get aboard that ship? They've got to have a ring system." Sam thought for a moment, "If It does have an active ring system, I may have something that will take out most of the Unas and possibly some of the Vampires and Demons."

Faith smiled, "Tell us girl." Sam sat back, "A couple of years ago the Tok'ra developed a toxin that will kill the symbiote. Upon a symbiote's death, they release a toxin into their host's bloodstream, which instantly kills the host. It is possible for the symbiote to not release the toxin, but this requires a conciouss effort on the symbiot's part. The symbiote poison is too fast acting to allow a symbiote enough time to not release the poison."

Faith leaned foward, "And you think this toxin will help us?" Sam nodded, "It could." Shego looked at Sam, "What effect does this toxin have on someone that's not blended?" Sam shook her head, "There's no effect at all." Buffy sat her glass down, "I say we give it a shot." Shego nodded, "I agree let's give it a shot." Kim looked at Sam, "How long will it take to get this toxin?" Sam picked up her glass, "A few hours, we have several cases of it back at the SGC."

Faith smiled, "How did you get so much of it." Sam smiled, "About a year ago a group calling themselves 'The Trust' made it to wipe out all Goa'uld, Jaffa and Tok'ra in the Galaxy. We raided their base and there was the toxin. The Air Force has had it ever since that day." Faith nodded, "Then lets call Hammond and get it sent to us." A few minutes later the 'Scooby Gang' headed back to the Command Center to call Hammond.

Sam looked at the screen, "That's correct sir, I'll need all the symbiote toxin we have." Hannond sat back, "Do you think this will work Major?" Sam nodded, "I believe so sir." Hammond sighed, "Very well Major, I'll trust your judgement. The toxin will be arriving at your location in fifteen hours." Sam nodded, "Thank you sir." Hammond nodded, "Hammond out." Sam looked at the others, "Now to build a delievery system."

A few minutes later the 'Scooby Gang' was back in the dinning hall. Jules looked at Sam, "What kind of delievery system you need?" Sam shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing fancy, it'll need to hold about five gallons of the toxin. When the toxin is relieased it becoms a gas." Jules nodded, "I think I might have something for ya. I seen a large five gallon glass jar over in the Physics Lab, would that do?" Sam nodded, "That would be perfect."

A few minutes later the gang was in the Physics Lab looking over the glass jar. Sam smiled, "This will be great, Now all we need to do is build a device that will shatter the jar and release the toxin." And a few hours later they had what Sam wanted. Shego smiled, "It's all timed. When the timer hits zero this lead rod will be forced into the bottom of the jar at a high speed. This will shatter the jar and release the toxin."

Sam nodded, "The toxin will be here in nine hours, lets make sure all the kinks are gone." Nine hours later the toxin was delievered and placed into the jar. Sam nodded, "Ok, I'll take the Al'Kesh over the ship and scan it for an active ring system, I should be back in about thirty minutes." Sam turned and left, she headed to the Al'Kesh and then headed to the ship to scan it.

Thirty minutes later Sam returned with a smiled a mile long on her face. Faith smiled, "I take it that they have an active ring system.?" Sam nodded, "And the idiots are using it." Faith smiled, "When do you want to make the drop?' Sam nodded, "Tomorrow afternoon, from what I can tell the Vampires sleep on the ship now. So if we hit them then, we can take them and the Unas out in one full sweep." Faith smiled, "Then lets get the toxin on board and ready to go for tomorrow."

The next morning everyone was in the dinning hall having breakfast. But this morning they had Dawn and the six joining them. Dawn sat her juice down, "So if this toxin works all that will be left is the Demons and Vampires on the outside of the ship." Sam nodded, "And those that are blended won't go near the ship knowing if they did they to will die. The Toxin has a half life of about five days." A moment later Rachael walked in, "Message from Hammond."

Sam took the message from Rachael and read it, "Good news, during the process of establishing a worm hole with the Pegasus Galaxy to stop the Ori from using their supergate we were able to destory an Ori ship." Shego looked up, "How?" Sam continued to read the message, "Then Ori ship was over the supergat when it was activated. As the event horizon expanded the ship was to close and was caught in the wake."

Shego smiled, "That's awsome, from what I hear it's damn near impossible to take out one of those ships." Sam nodded, "We know Asgard weapons can also destory them. But it will take weeks even months to retro fit the fleet." Faith smiled, "That's why you need this Goa'uld ship. With just a few minor adjustments to it's shields and weapons it to will be able to defeat an Ori ship." Sam nodded, "And that's why we can't let Kinsey get his hands on it either."

Faith sat back, "When we do this we're gonna need a distraction." Jules smiled, "Why not distract him with a brib of Naqahdah." Faith smiled, "Do speak." Jules smiled, "Let him know that you have come into a very larg amount of Naqahdah and tell him you're willing to bargin with him." Faith smiled, "And from what I know, he'll be to busy with the negotiations for the Naqahdah then be paying attention to what's really happening in the Zone area." Faith took a drink of her coffee, "Lets do it."

A few minutes later the 'Scooby Gang' was in the Command Center. Faith looked at Rachael, "Contact Kinsey." Rachael nodded, "Yea ma'am." A moment later Kinsey was on the main screen, "What do you want?" Faith smiled, "We need to talk." Kinsey snorted, "We have nothing to talk about." Faith raised an eyebrow, 'We're needing some supplies and would like you to let them in." Kinsey sneered, "No chance." Faith crossed her arms, "Not even for a trade of Naqahdah?"

Kinsey sat back in his chair, "I'm listening." Faith nodded, "We just came into a large amount of Naqahdah, and we're willing to negotiate a trade. A trade of Naqahdah for supplies." Kinsey nodded, "Lets meet then, at your school in say one hour." Faith nodded, "One hour then." Kinsey nodded, "Kinsey out." Shego looked at Faith, "Do you think he'll try something?"

Faith smiled, "No, this time he'll be on the up and up. Did you see that look in his eyes when I mentioned the Naqahdah? He's a greedy little SOB." Sam nodded, "You should have seen his face when Hayes chosen him for Vice President, the lust for power was raging in his eyes." Shego nodded, "I remember the day Kinsey resigned. The President said that it was a conflect of intrests that made him ask for Kinsey to resign."

Sam nodded, "In accuality Kinsey tucked tail and ran." Faith looked at the clock, "Ok people we need to get a sample of the Naqahdah and then get over to the main confrence room." Sam nodded, "And I need to get ready and head over to the zone and deliever our little package." A few minutes later Sam, Shego, and Kim were headed to the Al'Kesh to deliever the toxin, while Faith handled Kinsey.

As if on schedule, Kinsey rode up in a limo, as he got out he looked at Faith, "No need to worry, I don't have my men waiting for me to signal them to attack." Faith shrugged her shoulders, "Wouldn't have done you any good. Now follow me." Once inside Faith took a box from the podium and slid it to Kinsey, "This is just a sample of what we have." Kinsey nodded, "Yes, I know where it came from. Now what do you want?"

Faith sat in her chair, "We're willing to trade five hundred pounds of Naqahdah so we can bring in the following supplies." Kinsey looked at the list, "Why not let the Air Force bring these supplies to you?" Faith folded her hands on the table, "Mr. Kinsey, we both know the Air Force is busy right now with the Ori. And we both know what you'll do if we try to leave the school grounds." Faith leaned foward, "Now do we get the supplies for the Naqahdah?"

Kinsey sat back, "How do I know that you won't try to bring in any military equipment?" Faith smiled, "Mr. Kinsey we don't need any military equipment." Kinsey nodded, "That is true." Kinsey picked up the Supply list, "Going over this list I find that medical supplies will cost more the the five hundred pounds you're offering." Faith nodded, "How much more?" Kinsey smiled, "A thousand pounds more."

On the Al'Kesh Sam, Shego, and Kim were approching their target. Sam looked at Shego, "Get ready to beam the package down." Shego nodded, "Ready." Sam looked at her controle board, "We're over the ring targt do it now." A moment later the toxin was beamed into Mots ship. Shego looked at Sam, "Package delievered, lets head home." Sam nodded, "In a few hours we can return and take the ship from what's left of the demons and Vampires."

Back at the school Faith was still negotiating with Kinsey. Faith sat back, "You're asking for a lot." Kinsey smiled, "it's not much concidering the amount of Naqahdah you truly have." Faith nodded, "True." A moment later Sam, Shego and Kim walked in and took their seats. Sam looked at Faith, "That other project is complete." Kinsey smiled, "There is one other thing I want for these supplies." Faith nodded, "And that is?" Kinsey smiled, "I want a sample of Shego and Kim Possible's blood."

Shego and Kim looked at Kinsey and spoke at the same time, "Not gonna happen." Kinsey nodded, "Then you won't get the supplies you want. and I asure you no amount of Naqahdah will change my mind." Faith nodded, "I tell you what sir, I'll give you three thousand pounds of Naqahdah for the food supplies and five thousand pounds of Naqahdah for the medical supplies. Now before you say yes or no, I'll give you a full two days to think it over." Kinsey nodded, "I'll call you in two days with my answer." Faith nodded, "We'll be here."

A few minutes later they made a sweep of the room for any listening devices. They sat back down when they didn't find any. Faith looked at Sam, "How'd it go?" Sam smiled, "Package delievered and it was set off as planed." Faith nodded, "That means that the entire ship is flooded with the toxin." Faith sat back, "Come tomorrow I want to move in and secure the ship."

Sam nodded, "Once we secure the ship, I'll call Hammond and have him send in the recovery teams to take control of the vessel." Bonnie smiled, "I would love to see his face when he finds out all the Naqahdah has been removed, he is going to get pissed."

Deep in the Goa'uld Ship Mot a a few surviving Unas and Vampires were in a small shuttle. Mot looked at the first Unas, "Is there any way to vent this toxin out of the ship?" The Unas shook his head, "Not from here my lord." Mot nodded, "Prepair to launch the shuttle." The Unas nodded, "Yes my lord, we'll be ready to launch by tomorrow morning." Mot sat in his chair, "This planet no longer holds any intrest to me."


	36. Chapter 36

(Chapter-36)

The next morning the 'Scooby Gang' had breakfast and headed to the Al'Kesh when Rachael ran up to them, "This just came in from the SGC." Sam read the message, "It's from Hammond, They detected a high energy signature." Faith looked at Sam, "They gonna try and launch the ship?" Sam shook her head, "According to this the energy signature isn't strong enough for a ship that size." Hermione spoke up, "What about a ship the size of the Al'Kesh or a shuttle?"

Sam nodded, "Just might be that Mot and a few of the Unas and Vampires survuved by sealing themselves off from the rest of the ship." Faith sighed, "Then I say lets move and take the ship." Sam nodded, "I agree, sometimes when a leaders survival craft takes off an auto-destruct is engaged. If Mot has one I'll need to deactivate it." Shego grabbed her bag, "Then lets go." A few minutes later the 'Scooby Gang' and the other Slayer teams were aboard the Al'Kesh and headed to the Mother ship.

At Talberts Command Tent Kinsey was sitting at a desk reading some papers when Talbert looked in the room, "Mr. Kinsey, I need you to see this." Kinsey got up and walked into the main room, "What happening?" Talbert pressed a button, "We're picking up some strange energy readings from the Mothership. We believe it may try and take off." Kinsey looked at the energy signature, "That signature is to small for a ship of that size, it's probably a power generator."

Talbert nodded, "Also the Al'Kesh is back." Kinsey looked at the ship, "Is that the one from the school?" Talbert shook his head, "No sir, the one from the school is parked at Petersons Air Force Base Under heavy guard." Kinsey snorted, "Then they must being getting supplies from some where." Kinsey took his glasses off and pointed at the screen, "Keep an eye on the situation and let me know of any changes." Talbert nodded, "Yes sir." What Kinsey and Talbert didn't know was the school had a second Al'Kesh that was always cloaked.

On the Al'Kesh Sam had the ship hovering over the ring location. Sam turned, "You have a go." A moment later all the teams were beaming down into the Mothership Faith looked around and saw bodies and pile if dust where Unas Demons and Vampires lay. A moment later Shego, Kim, Bonnie and Jules beamed in. Shego looked around and a moment later started to scream in pain as did Kim. Faith looked at Shego, "What's wromg?" Shego was wanting to rub her arms and body, "My skin, it feels like it's on fire."

Faith turned to Kim, "What about you, "Kim was screaming, "PUT IT OUT, PUT IT OUT. PLEASE FOR GOD SAKES PUT THE FIRE OUT!" Faith looked at Shego who was also in the same type of pain. Faith then called to the Al'Kesh, "Sam beam Shego and Kim back to the Al'Kesh. Somethings wrong." Sam called back, "Beaming them up now." A moment later Shego and Kim were back on the Al'Kesh

Once back on board Shego and Kim's pain began to ease. Sam looked at her two nieces as she was wrapping up some nasty burns, "What the hell happened down there?" Kim was still sobbing, "I don't know Aunt Sammy, the moment we beamed onto the ship it felt like someone threw acid on me." Sam looked at Shego, "Did it feel the same way to you?' Shego who was also crying nodded, "Yes, god it hurt Aunt Sammy, it was like nothing I ever felt before."

Sam nodded, "We'll get you back to the school's infirmary and Aunt Janet will have a look at ya." Sam radioed Faith, "Faith, I need to get Shego and Kim back to the school ASAP." Faith called back, "Are they ok?" Sam sighed, "I think they will be, but the have some nasty burns on them that I want Janet to look at." Faith nodded, "Everything is fine here, go ahead and get them back to the school." Sam nodded, "I'll let you know how things are. Sam out."

At the school, Janet was looking at Shego and Kim's burns, "Lucky for you the burns will heal completely, and with your phsyology the minor burns have already completely healed. But some of the more nastier ones on your arms will still take a bit of time to heal." Shego nodded, "What caused the burns?" Sam spoke up, "I think it was the toxin and your mutant phsyology." Kim looked at Sam, "What about our special DNA?" Sam shook her head, "From what I can tell the toxin doesn't effect it."

Janet smiled as she put the last piece of tape on Kim's bandages, "From now on you two can not come in contact with the toxin, if you do this will happen again." Janet smiled, "Ok you two are good to go, just be back in here tomorrow to have your bandages changed." Shego looked at Janet, "What no sucker or stickers?" Janet raised an eyebrow, "Get or I'll force you to spend the night." Shego smiled, "We're gone."

Sam looked at Shego, "Why don't you two go to the Command Center and monitor the situation there, if I have to beam them back aboard the Al'Kesh I'll be bringing along the toxin." Shego nodded, "We'll be watching on the main screen." A few minutes later Sam was flying back to the Goa'uld Mothership while Shego and Kim went to the Command Center. Once there Rachael turned, "How's it goin'?"

Shego smiled, "Aunt Janet said we'll be fine, just as long as we never come in contact with the toxin again." A moment later Hermione walked in with a gym bag, "Hey you two, your mother sent this over. She said change so she can wash those you have on. Just in case the toxin has left some resedo. And she wanted me to tell you to have your asses home tonight, the breastmilk you espressed is running out." Shego nodded, "Let her know we'll be there."

Kim picked up the bag, "Lets see what mom sent us to wear." Shego smiled, "Awsome, she sent our blue jeans, t-shirts, Blue Jean Jackets and our hiking shoes. She's the best." Kim nodded, "You know it, lets get changed." When the two returned in their clean clothes rachael smiled, "If it wasn't for you two being a different color people would wonder if you were twins." Shego smiled, "We love it that way."

Back at the Mothership The 'Scooby Gang' and the other slayer teams made their way to the main control room Sam looked over the instruments, "He does have a self destruct system, but it hasn't been activated. Which means Mot is still on the ship. But before I do anything I need to disconnect the self destruct." A few minutes later Sam had disconnected the self destruct system, "There, now the ship won't blow up if he tries to leave."

Faith looked at Sam, "Where would he most likely be?" Sam brought a map of the ship, "My guess would be here. it's the only place that shows a power source apart from the rest." Faith nodded, "Then lets get there." Faith turned to the Slayer teams, "Teams Five and six will remain here and guard the main control room, the others will follow us." Several minutes later the 'Scooby Gang' and the rest of the Slayer teams arrived at a huge door. Sam looked to the side and found the latch to open it.

Sam looked at the others, "Stand back, "I'm opening the doors." Once they were open they seen what they saw all over the ship. Dead Unas, Demons and piles of dust that were Vampires. Faith looked around and found two ships that looked like Al'Keshs and three ships that looked like shuttles, "Which one do you think Mot's on?" Sam brought up a FLIR and pointed it at the ships, "I'm picking up some heavy duty heat coming off the third shuttle which means he's on that one."

A moment later the top of the mothership opened up revieling the basement of the new Sunnydale High School. Faith cursed, "Damn there goes the school." Sam watched as the shuttle lifted off and plowed through the floor and ceiling of the building. Sam sighed, "Thank god this was saturday." Once the shuttle left the top of the mothership closed.

Sam brought up the FLIR, "Hello, what do we have here?" Faith looked at the FLIR, "Why I do believe they just pulled a fast on on us." Sam nodded, "And I know why, they opened the top of the ship to vent the toxin from this area. These other ships are loaded with Unas, Demons and Vampires." Over a loud speaker a voice was heard, "Plus one Goa'uld God." Faith keyed her radio, "All Slayers EVAC now."


	37. Chapter 37

(Chapter-37)

Several hours later the girls reassymbled at the dinning hall. Sam took a drink of her water, "I can't believe we fell for that." Faith nodded, "But we couldn't have known he would want to leave and then change his mind. It's like he knew we would try and take the ship, so by opening the top of the mothership and sending out a remote controlled Al'Kesh he makes us think he was leaving. In the process venting what toxin was left and purify the air." Faith looked at Shego and Kim, "As for them, we should have done a bit more research before exposing them to the toxin."

Shego looked up from her baby, "Hey, I was the one who wanted to go in the ship not knowing what the toxin could do to me." Kim looked up from her baby, "Same here, so it isn't your fault." Sam sighed, "I feel like it's more my fault, knowing I should have done the tests." Anne went to her sister, "Kim and Shego are right Sam, you're not at fault. For all you know the test could have said there would be no reaction and the reactions still happen."

Sam started to cry, "But I feel I should have done something to keep my neices from getting hurt." Sam broke down and cried. Anne held Sam while she cried, "Your nieces are just fine now." A few minutes later Sam composed herself and rejoined the others, "We need to develope a plan that will allow us to defeat Mot." A moment later Hermione walked in, "It's Kinsey, he's wanting to speak to you about the deal.' Faith sat her soda down, "He's a day early, lets see what the asshole has decided."

As the 'Scooby Gang' entered the Command Center they seen Kinsey on the main screen. Kinsey seen Shego and Kim's arms in bandages, "What happened to them, nothing serious I hope." Shego smiled, "Just an accident in one of the labs." Kinsey nodded, "Glad to see you weren't hurt to seriouslly." Faith cleared her throat, "Lets stop the plesentries, what do you want?" Kinsey sat back, "I decided to turn your deal down." Fait crossed her arms, "I'm not surprised."

Kinsey folded his hands and leaned foward, "How so?" Shego smiled, "We knew you wouldn't just take the Naqahdah, we figured you wanted more." Kinsey smiled, "Then you won't get the supplies you need." Faith snorted, "No problem, we got them from another source." Kinsey laughed, "I knew the Air Force couldn't stay out of this." Sam shook her head, "Sorry to infrom you but the Air Force didn't help us. We recived our supplies from another source."

Kinsey was turning red with anger, "That's impossible, we've been monitoring everyone in the U.S. who could assist you and no one has helped." Sam smiled, "Mr. Kinsey, do you know what a ghost system is?" Kinsey rolled his eyes, "I wasn't born yesterday, it's a system to fool a hacker into thinking they successfully entered..." Kinsey sat back, "Let me guess one of the companies you went to for supplies has a ghost system."

Sam nodded and smiled, "And now we have enough supplies to last up for another six months." Kinsey slams his hands on the desk, "I don't know who's helping you, but when I find out they're going to pay." Faith crossed her arms, "It wouldn't be wise to go up against the company or companies that helped up Mr Kinsey. Their law teams will rip you a new asshole before you even take a seat in the court room." Kinsey reached over and cut the connection. Faith smiles, "Let us know when he calls back."

Back at the dinning hall everyone was at the table. Shego looked at Faith, "How long before he calls back?" Faith smiles, "I'll give him a few hours to think over what we talked about." Sam nodded, "He maybe slow sometimes but he ain't stupid." Faith sat back, "I think when he calls back he's going to have a new deal to pitch." Kim sat her tea down, "I can only imagine what it will be."

An hour later the 'Scooby Gang' was going over some plans to take out Mot and the Unas, Demons and Vampires. Buffy pointed to an idea, "How about we arm all the teams with toxin and they can use that to spray the Unas, Demons, and Vampires." Sam nodded, "Good idea, just one little flaw in that idea. And that is Shego and Kim won't beable to join in on the fun. And I don't want to use the toxin unless it's really needed, I'm not about to put Shego and Kim through that pain again."

Jules nodded, "I sent a sample to the lab department to see if they can find something to block it's effects so we could use it and have Shego and Kim with us, but so far everything they come up with fails. But I'll have them keep searching." Sam nodded, "SGC has been trying the same thing with no luck, hell we even tried it with space suites on and the damn stuff found a way in." Kim looked at Sam, "How's that possible?"

Sam shrugged her shoulder, "Don't know, that's something we haven't figures out." Kim smiled, "Jules, Sam send this to the labs here at the school and at the SGC. Have them put a piece of metal under a microscope and expose it to the toxin. Once you've done that place place a new piece of metal under the microscope but this time have a thin film of petroleum jelly covering it. Let me know what they find."

Sam and Jules looked at each other and nodded, and looked at Kim and spoke at the same time, "No problem." Shego looked at Kim, "What are you thinking?" Kim smiled, "You'll see." Just as Kim said that Rachael walked into the dinning hall, "He's back and I'm hungry. See ya back at the Command Center." Faith smiled, "Call the press Rachael is taking a lunch break." Rachael turned and smiled, "It was either take a lunch break or Hermione will make me sleep on the couch tonight." Everyone laughed. Faith patted Rachael on the shoulder, "She's got you pussy wipped." Rachael blushed, "I know." Faith smiled, "See ya back at the Command Center."

A few minutes later the 'Scooby Gang' was back in the Command Center. Faith looked at the screen, "What can I do for ya Kinsey?" Kinsey leaned foward, "As of right now all negotiations are called off, I am offically placing you under siege. You will turn over the Shego and Kim Possibles infants, and you will extract one pint each of their blood."

Shego looked at Kinsey, "Do you know it's illegal to be smokin' banana peel?" Kinsey shook his head, "Then I take that as a no correct?" Kim nodded quickly, "Damn you're good." Kinsey nodded, "While you were hold up in your little school, I was able to double my forces. I also have conciderable air support at my disposal. So make your decission give me what I want, or I'll take it by force."

Faith crossed her arms, "Mr. Kinsey, if you try and enter these grounds you will fail." Kinsey snorted, "We'll see about that." Kinsey ended the connection. A moment later Rachael walked in with two plates full of food. Faith smiled, "Damn girl hungry?" Rachael shook her head, "Ones for me and the other is for Hermione." Rachael handed Hermione her plate. Sam smiled, "Before you eat, I need you to contact the SGC." Rachael nodded, "Right away ma'am."

In his ship Mot was back in the main Command Center when an Unas walked in, "My Lord there is something intresting happening on the surface at the slayer school." What is it?" The Unas nodded, "It seems the Human that surrounded the school has doubled his forces. And from the position they are in it looks like they plan to assult the school." Mot smiled, "Intresting." The Unas nodded, "And here's something more intresting, the school is surround by a shield that is a hundred time stronger then ours."

Mot looked at his screen, "So the human that is surrounding the school has no idea that they have this shield?" The Unas nodded, "That is correct my Lord, If the human attacks the school he'll fail." Mot smiled, "Then let's watch him fail and see what the slayers do to him." The Unas bowed, "As you command my Lord." Mot smiled, "I think I'm having second thoughts about leaving this miserable planet."


	38. Chapter 38

(Chapter-38)

Back at the school's Command Center Faith raised an eyebrow and smiled, "Is he going to try and attack us?' Shego sighed, "Yep, and he thinks he's gonna win." Faith looked at Rachael, "Get Kinsey back on the screen." Kinsey appeared on the screen, "Decided to surrender before I attack?" Faith shook her head, "No, but I do want to let you know you won't be able to get past our shields." Kinsey smiled, "Nice try." Faith shook her head, "Kinsey don't attack you won't win." Kinsey smiled, "Here I come."

Faith stood, "The asshole is headed for his own destruction." Buffy looked at Faith, "Why do you say that?" Faith sat back down, "These shields are designed to take what ever is fired at it and redirect it back at the person who fired it." Buffy shook her head, "I don't understand." Shego looked at Buffy, "If a tank fires a sabot round at us, the shields will take that round fired at us and send it back at the tank.

Faith looked at the screen, "It's a program I installed just in case the Goa'uld Mothership attacked." Buffy looked at the screen, "Then shut the shields down." Faith shook her head, "It's to late, once he started firing the shield locks us out until it's no longer being fired on."

Back at Talberts Command Tent Talbert and his people watched as tank after tank, was destoryed with it's own shells it fired at the school. they watched as the men were cut down with their own bullets and granades.

Talbert picked up the mic, "Call off the attack, everybody that's left fall back to my position." Kinsey looked at Talbert, "How dare you call off the attack." Talbert looked at Kinsey, "If we continued to attack all our men and equipment would be destoryed in a few minutes." Talbert looked at the screen, "According to these readings, I have only ten percent of my forces left. I'm not going to risk them just so you can get your hands on two babies and some blood."

Kinsey looked at Talbert, "You will continue the attack or so help me god, I'll make you disappear." Talbert looked at Kinsey, "I need to see to my men." Kinsey crossed his arms, "Their no longer your men Talbert, as of this moment I'm taking charge." Kinsey looked at two guards, "Take Talbert into custody." The two guards just stood there defiantly. Kinsey looked at the men, "Do as you're told, take Talbert into custody."

Talbert looked at Kinsey, "They won't do as you say Kinsey." Talbert looked at the guards, "Take Kinsey into custody." Talbert looked at his communications officer, "Contact the school, tell them we need to talk." Kinsey looked at Talbert, "What do you think you're doing?" Talbert smiled, "What should have been done at the beginning. I'm ending this."

In the school's Command Center Faith and the others waited for word from Talbert's Command Tent. Rachael turned, "Talbert want's to talk ma'am." Faith turned to the main screen, "Do you want to surrender Talbert?' Talbert nodded, "I don't want to loose what men I have left. And as a sign of good faith I've taken Kinsey into custody and I'm ready to turn him over to you." Faith nodded, "We'll be deactivating our shields in five minutes, we'll meet you at the main gate." Talbert nodded, "We'll be there." Sam looked at Rachael, "Contact general Hammond and let him know what has happened and send him a copy of everything that was said between us and Kinsey." Rachael nodded, "Yes ma'am."

A few minutes later the 'Scooby Gang' was at the main gate watching Talbert walk up with Kinsey in cuffs. Talbert nodded, "I want to apologize, for what I have done to you and your school. And here's Kinsey, all cuffed up." Kinsey looked at Talbert, "You're going to pay for this."

Talbert looked at Faith, "Anything else you want me to do?" Faith passed Kinsey to Sam, "I want you and the rest of you men and your equipment out of Sunnydale by tomorrow morning, if you're not. I'll be calling in a few favores from the U.S. Air Force to help remove you." Talbert nodded, "Well be gone by tomorrow Morning as you said." Talbert looked at his people, "Pack it up, we're done here." Faith smiled and turned and grabbed Kinsey, "And now we're going to have a little talk."

Faith smiled, "As you already guessed we like to do a bit of time traveling. So what I'm going to do is, I'm going to travel into the future and bring back someone who knows the art of intrrogation." Faith looked at Sam, "Will you see to his comfort and needs. I'll be back in a day or so with a little help to questioning him." Sam smiled, "And when she gets done, I think Thor will want to have a little talk also."

A week later Faith and Buffy returned from the future with the one person that could get infromation from any one by just sitting in front of them and staring at them. Faith and Buffy walked into the dinning hall. Faith smiled, "Hey people, we're back." Shego looked up from nursing her baby, "Damn girl it's about time." Kim smiled, "Yea, Shego kept moping around like she lost her best friend." Faith smiled, "Well I'm back so you can quite moping around."

Jules smiled, "Who did you get to make Kinsey talk?" Faith smiled, "The only person who has made interrogation an art form. I want you to meet Elim Garak he's a Cardassian. And it's believed that he is still a spy for Cardassia." Garak smiled, "Please don't believe anything she says about me. I'm just a simple tailor." Buffy snorted, "And I'm the Pope of the Holy Roman Cathlic Church." Faith looked at Garak, "Right this way." As they went to leave Buffy and Faith stopped and turned and looked at Garak. Faith motioned with her thumb, "I want you to walk infront of us, I don't trust you walking behind us." Grak smiled, "My dear, there's hope for you yet."

Inside the Mothership Mot was reading the reports about what happened when the lead Unas walked in. Mot looked up, "What have you found out about their shields?" The Unas shook his head, "They're like nothing I ever seen. Our weapons would be usless against them. As I watched the male humans fire on the slayer school, every round that was fired was fired right back with at the person who shot the round." The Unas continued, "So if we fired on them our own weapons will be our destruction. It's as if these shields come from another time." Mot sat back, "Of course they do, the slayers have the ability to time travel." Mot thought for a moment, "Continue to scan their shields, I want to know the moment you find a weakness." The Unas nodded, "Yes my Lord."

Back at the school Kinsey was lead into a room that had two chairs and a table, and a door going into another room. A moment later Faith walked in, "Hello Kinsey, just want you to know that you're about to meet a good friend of mine. And I assure you that you'll be telling him everything we need to know." Kinsey snorted, "I'm not saying a damn thing." Faith smiled and pressed the intercom button on the table, "Please send in Garak."

A moment later Garak walked in with a note pad and pen and looked Kinsey, "Hello Mr. Kinsey, I'm Garak. And I'll be asking you some questions." Kinsey laughed looking at Faith, "Are you for real, this guy palys a Cardassian on t.v." Garak smiled, "I assure you sir, I'm the real thing." Kinsey smiled and looked at Garak and lost the smile when he realized that the being infront of him was real. As Faith left Garak smiled and took the seat infront of Kinsey, "Now let us begin."

Several hours later Garak walked into the dinning hall and smiled, "It was amazing how quickly he began talking and all I did was look at him." Faith smiled, "Like I said Garak, you make interrogation an art form." Garak smiled, "Yes well that may be, now that I have given you what you need. Can you kindly return me to my own time. My tailor shop can't function without me."

Faith nodded, "Lets go, the sooner you're back on DS9 the sooner I get back here." Faith handed Garak a P.A.D.D., "I decided not to pay you the agreed five hundred bars of Gold Pressed-Latinum, instead I'm paying you five thousand bars. That will give you access to one of many accounts we have in the future, you'll find in the account the sum of five thousand bars of Gold Pressed-Latinum." Garak smiled, "You are to kind."

So a few minutes later Faith took Garak and returned him to the future on DS9. Several hours later Faith returned and sat in her chair in the dinning room, "Now lets see what Mr. Kinsey has given us." What he had given was enough to bring down the governments of several free world nations including the U.S. Faith sat the P.A.D.D. down, "We going to need to talk to Hammomd and the President about this."

Shego looked at Faith, "What's on the P..D.D.?" Faith slid the P.A.D.D. to Shego. After shego read it she sat back on the table, "Excluding the President of the U.S., the Queen of England, and a few others. Most of the leaders of the free world are on this list." Faith nodded, "All I can say is, god help the world if this infromation gets out."


	39. Chapter 39

(Chapter-39)

A few days later the 'Scooby Gang' was sitting in the dinning hall when Rachael walked in, "Sam, General Hammond is on the line." Sam nodded, "I'll be right there." A few minutes later Sam and the rest of the 'Scooby Gang' was in the Command Center. General Hammond smiled, "Good news Major, Thor has talked to the Asgard High Counsil and they agreed to take care of Kinsey. All you need to do is be in position in thirty minutes." Sam smiled, "We'll be there sir."

Thirty minutes later the 'Scooby Gang' had Kinsey and were standing on the new soccer field. Kinsey looked at the girls, "You..." Before he could finish a blinding white light enveloped them and they were now standing on Thor's ship 'The Beliskner.' Kinsey looked around, "What the hell are we doing here?" O'Neill smiled, "Thor! Buddy! Good to see you. I think you know everyone here?"

The small Asgard nodded once and then turned to the senator. "Senator Kinsey, I believe we have met before. It seems that you did not take me seriously on that occasion." Kinsey sneered, "What? I have no idea what the alien is talking about." The rest of the group took a collective breath at the Senator's disdain. Thor looked at Kinsey, "I mentioned then that it was not wise to underestimate me."

Thor looked directly at Kinsey, "Now I have learned about your treachery with regards to the Choosen Protectors and their offspring." Kinsey looked around, "What?" He repeated, this time more angrily. Thor just stared at Kinsey, "While the Asgard do not normally interfere with the internal affairs of planets under its protection, we feel that this case is an exception." O'Neill folded his arms, trying desperately to stop the grin spreading across his face.

Thor tipped his head and regarded the Senator closely. "I did not believe humans were capable of such cruelty. Your actions put the whole galaxy in jeopardy and for that you shall be punished." Kinsey turned, "What on earth are you talking about? Mr. President, how can you allow this... this being to kidnap us in such a way?"

"Oh this isn't a kidnap Kinsey, more of a scheduled stop on the tour," the President said. "General Hammond was kind enough to fill me in on what has happened and I asked General Hammond to arrange the rest. Of course, as we are technically in Asgard territory, our laws have no jurisdiction."

"I too have read General Hammond's report," Thor continued, "I must say I am alarmed that something like this could ever be allowed to happen; but you are still very young, so these things are to be expected. I have consulted your legal regulations to decide an appropriate punishment. I believe a set number of years in prison is called for." Kinsey was purple with rage, "This is preposterous! You can't just send me to prison. There has to be a fair trail, a chance for me to defend myself."

Kinsey's jaw smacked shut and he whirled round the people standing there looking for some support. He found none. "This won't be the end; I'll have my lawyers all over you by the end of the day! You have nothing on me!" He bellowed. Thor blinked. "We have made a choice of suitable location. We will be there momentarily. Is everything prepared O'Neill?" O'Neill looked at the others and grinned broadly, "Yep, it's all good."

Sam looked up at the screen that displayed the chosen place; the new prison at the Alpha site. She returned Jack's smile, "Nice choice sir." O'Neill shrugged his shoulders, "It just popped into my head." Thor looked at Kinsey, "The Asgard High Council deems twenty years to be an appropriate amount of time." "What?" Kinsey cried. But before he could say more, he dematerialized and reappeared in a cell on the screen.

"You may converse with him if you wish." Thor said. Jack stepped to the console, "The thing is Kinsey, your lawyers won't know where you are; and we can't tell them – it's all highly classified you know." Thor blanked the screen before they heard the Senator's yell. Hammond looked at Thor, "Thank you Thor. I'm sure we would never have achieved this without your help." Thor nodded, "You are welcome General Hammond. The Asgard is proud to have such strong alies as the Tau'ri."

Thor bowed and walked back to the control panel. While they had been talking, the ship had jumped once more to be over earth. "Until we meet again," Thor bowed. A white light engulfed the whole party and they all found themselves where they started from.

A few hours later the 'Scooby Gang' was sitting in the dinning hall having something to eat and were talking about the recient events. Faith smiled as she sat her glass of tea down, "Now all we have to do is defeat Mot and get the ship from him so it can be used to fight the Ori." Shego nodded, "Now that's something I would like to see." Sam shook her head, "From what I heard no you don't. Except for the BattleCruisers that have been retrofitted with the Asgard weapons and shields. If your ship comes across an Ori ship it's over." Sam thought for a minute, "Can the Ori weapons penetrate Starfleet shields?"

Faith sat back, "I don't know, Starfleet shields are stronge." Sam sat back, "Is there a way to find out?" Faith shook her head, "Not without installing them on a ship and have them go up against an Ori ship." Faith leaned foward, "Oh hell no, you ain't using my Runabout." Sam smiled, "Don't worry, I was thinking of using the Al'Kesh." Faith smiled, "Then by all means teast the shields."

Everybody laughed. Sam smiled, "You really like that shuttle don't you?" Faith nodded taking a bite of her burger, "Yep, that's how we get up to date infromation on the planets for the school." Just as she said that a huge explosion was heard. Faith dropped her food and ran to the window, "We just had an explosion in the witchcraft wing." The 'Scooby Gang' ran to the wing to assist with the girls who were hurt. But when they got there they found no one was injured.

Faith scratched her head, "What the hell happened?' Piper walked out covered in sut smiling, "WOW!" Faith smiled, "What was that?" Piper smiled, "I was trying a glamour spell and it backfired." Faith laughed, "Backfired isn't the word for it." Piper smiled, "We'll have the mess cleaned up in about an hour." Buffy smiled, "While they clean up the classroom you need to get cleaned up yourself."

A few hours later the classroom was cleaned up and Piper was telling Faith what happened. Piper shook her head, "I still can't believe I added to much wolfsbane, the spell called for one twig of wolfsbane. So I added one twig, what I didn't know is that it requires one bare twig. The one I put in had little shoots coming off of it."

Buffy smiled, "Didn't it hurt when the spell exploded?" Piper shook her head, "Most spells just explode into a lot of sut. However there is one that not even I would do, it's a spell that can alter a persons mind. If that spell isn't mixed right it'll leave a creator the size of the great creator in Arizona where you were standing." Faith winced a bit, "Ouch." Piper nodded, "It almost happened to me. Lucky for me and San Francisco it just fizzled out." Faith looked at her watch, "Well time for me to get back to the dinning hall." Piper nodded, "And time for me to get back to the classroom." Faith nodded, "I'll talk to ya later."

A few minutes later Faith and Buffy were back in the dinning hall. Sam looked up, "Glad you could make it. I'm going to give Hammond a call and find out where the nearest Ori ship is so we can install the Starfleet shields on the Al'Kesh and test them against their weapons."

Faith nodded, "How long will it take to install the shields on the Al'Kesh?" Sam smiled, "Not long at all, I should have them installed in a couple of hours." Faith nodded, "Good cause we'll need ya here when we take on Mot again." Just then Rachael walked in, "It's Diana Van Helsing, she sounds desprite." Faith nodded, "We'll be right there."

Several minutes later in the Command Center Faith was looking at the main screen, "Hey Diana, what can we do for ya?" Diana was on the vrege of tears, "It's Mia, she going into the Zone tonight without any back-up." Faith's jaw hit the floor, "Is she out of her damn mind." Diana shook her head, "She said she's doing this to prove we don't need your help in taking out the Vampires and Demons." Faith rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Al right, we'll be there in about an hour. Just try and keep her there."

Diana nodded, "I'll try." Diana cut the connection. Faith looked at the others, "Make sure the weapons are fully loaded, " Faith then turned to Rachael, "Rachael put the teams on stand-by, I want everyone ready to move into the Zone at a moments notice." Rachael nodded, "Yes ma'am." Faith shook her head, "Either that bitch is crazy, or she has a death wish." Shego shook her head, "I don't know but we need to stop her or get her out of there."

An hour later the 'Scooby Gang' was at the wearhouse that the Van Helsings were using as a base of operation. Faith looked at Diana when she walked in, "Is Mia here?" Diana shook her head, "No, I tried to keep her here because you wanted to talk to her. But she said she had nothing to say to that two bit ameture." Faith nodded and turned and looked at the Paula, Richard, and Thomas, "I brought some weapons for you to use leave yours here. They won't work."

Faith looked at Shego and Kim, "I need you two to stay here with Diana and monitor the situation from this end." Shego nodded, "You got it." Faith smiled, "Besided we haven't gotten back the test results on the toxin screen yet." Kim nodded, "Better safe the sorry." Shego looked at her friend, "Be safe." Faith nodded, "I intend to." Diana looked up, "Bring back my sister please." Faith smiled, "Yes ma'am." A moment later they were all headed to the Zone to rescue Mia.


	40. Chapter 40

(Chapter-40)

As the others left for the Zone Shego, Kim, and Diana sat back and waited for the action to start. Shego turned to the regular t.v. to see the news, what she saw made her curse. Shego turned to the radio, "Damn, the infromation's out." Kim looked up, "What, how?" Shego grabbed the mic, "Faith we have a problem." Faith keyed her mic, "What's wrong?" Shego looked at the t.v., "Certin infromation is now out."

Faith sighed, "We'll need to handle this problem first, once we're done we can deal with that situation." Buffy tapped Faith on the shoulder, "Mia's coming back." Faith turned and keyed her mic, "Stand-by Mia's come back." Faith stood and approched Mia, "You ok?" Mia nodded, "Yes, I got half way to where I was going and decided to turn back and get..." Mia looked at Paula, Thomas, and Richard, "What are you three doing with her?" Paula looked at her sister, "We came with them to get you out of the Zone."

Mia snorted, "I don't need help from two bit amateurs." Faith looked at Mia, "You know, you're going to piss me off one to many time with this two bit amateur shit. And when you do I assure you, you'll be spending some time in the hospital." Mia smiled, "You and who's army?' Faith shrugged her shoulders, "I don't need an army." Paula stepped in between Faith and Mia, "Ok, now that she's out of the Zone. Lets head back to our base of operations."

A moment later Faith keyed her mic, "Hey Shego we're headed back. Mia decided to turn around." Shego sighed, "Good cause things are getting a bit dicey out there. And it seems what has been going on here in Sunnydale has gotten out also, so Sunnydale has closed it's borders." Faith nodded, "Have the Mayor meet me in the main confrence room." Sam pressed her mic key, "And call Rachael, and have her contact the Apollo and have them beam General Hammond to the meeting." Shego nodded, "Right away."

Thomas looked at Faith, "What's happening?" Faith shook her head, "Something that should have happened over a course of time." Sam nodded, "For some time now the military has been releasing infromation on the new F-302s and the EBC-303s. The infromation about the Stargate Program was do to be released sometime over the next year. Once that was done We we're going to release the infromation about everything else. But it seems someone released the infromation to soon."

Thomas shook his head, "So they know about Vampires and Demons?" Faith nodded, "That's correct, and that's why Sunnydale closed it's borders. With that infromation out, every wanna be Vampire Slayer and Demon Hunter is going to converge on this city." Sam looked at Thomas, "Which is why I want Hammond at the meeting." Thomas nodded, "Can we join the meeting?" Faith smiled, "Wouldn't be a meeting without you there. Glad to have ya."

A few hours later at the school's confrence room, the Mayor, General Hammond, The Van Helsings and the rest of the 'Scooby Gang' was also there. Faith took the podium, "First I want to apologize to General Hammond for the unannounced beaming to this meeting. Hammond smiled, "That's alright, It's happened several times before." Faith smiled, "As you all know there has been world wide riots since the infromation about the Stargate program, Vampires, and Demons. and Alien contact has been released."

The Mayor of Sunnydale turned to the others, "That's why I ordered our borders closed, I can't risk having every wanna be Vampire Slayer and Demon Hunter coming here and getting themselves killed." Mia popped up, "Like Faith and her people." The Mayor looked at Mia, "I assure you ma'am, Faith and her girls are no amateurs. if it weren't for them our city would be over run by the Vampires and Demons." Mia leaned forward, "They are two bit amteurs plain and simple, and as two bit amateurs they should be put in their place."

No one else seen it but a moment later Mia's eyes glowed causing the Mayor to back up a bit. Sam seen the Mayor back away from Mia, and then she senced it, Sam senced the presence of a Goa'uld in Mia. Sam slowly moved towards Mia without giving any hint of trouble, once she was behind Mia Sam grabbed Mia causing a struggle to secure her. Sam looked at Shego, "Help me hold her down." After a few minutes of fighting Mia was down and out thanks to Janet and her medical bag she always carries around.

Hammond looked at Sam, "What's going on Major?" Sam finaly stood, "Mia has a Goa'uld in her." The Mayor looked at Sam, "Is that what caused her eyes to glow?" Sam nodded, "Yes ma'am." Sam looked at the four security guards that walked in, "Place her in a cell untill we can question her." The four girls lifted Mia and carried her off. Sam looked at Hammond, "I couldn't let on that I senced the Goa'uld untill we were fighting."

Hammond nodded and looked at the Mayor, "Sometimes you have to sneek up on a person who has a Goa'uld in them just to take them down because the Goa'uld enhances their strength." The Mayor nodded, "I see what you mean." A few minutes later Hammond took the podium, "I would like to talk about damage controle." Sam raised her hand, "Has the infromation about the Ori been released?"

Hammond shook his head, "No that infromation is still sealed. By O'Neill's request that infromation has been left off the grid. He said it would cause problems for people to know that there is an alien species out there that will destory a whole world if one person says no to their religion." The Mayor was shocked, "They would kill a whole planet because one person said no?" Hammond nodded, "Yes ma'am"

Faith looked up, "There is a way to controle the Vampire and Demon problem, we let it out that the infromation that was released was for a new movie that was being filmed here in Sunnydale and that the city was seald off so the producers could finish filming it." Hammond nodded, "And the Air Force will let the public know that the fim infromation was sent to us by mistake."

The Mayor nodded, "And the road blocks can be explained as a safty precaution for the film crews." Faith nodded, "That just leaves the rest to deal with." Hammond nodded, "The Air Force will handle that, but it looks like we are going to have to give full disclosure on everything but the Ori at this time." Faith sat back, "That should buy enough time for somethings to calm down."

Hammond nodded, "What have you got on the mothership so far?" Sam leaned foward, "At this time it ain't going nowhere. It doesn't have the power source it needs. The shuttle crafts and ather smaller ships are fine." Hammond nodded, "Do you think Mot will leave the mothership behind if he needed to make an escape?" Sam shook her head, "No, he's put to much into the ship to just abandon it. All he needs is enough energy for the ship to take off."

The Mayor turned, "Can this Mot use energy from A nuclear power plant?" Sam shook her head, "No, the energy he needs is drived from Naqahdah. And we have controle of the only supply he had, so the only way he's going to get any more is to send shuttles off world to get it."

Hammond nodded, "Continue to assess the situation here for now, while I talk to the President about the current problem." Sam nodded, "Yes sir. And sir can you have the people at SGC to get a move on with the toxin tests?" Hammond nodded, "I'll make it a priority." Faith took the Podium again, "I want to say again thank you to General Hammond and Mayor Fran Willson for being here. Ok lets break this meeting up and get to work."

Faith looked at Sam, "Come tomorrow morning We'll be interrogating Mia or the Goa'uld." Sam nodded, "General Hammond just told me that the Tok'ra are sending some people in a few days to remove the Goa'uld from Mia." Faith smiled, "Diana, Paula, Richard, and Thomas will be happy to have their pain in the ass sister back." Faith looked at her watch, "Well it's time for dinner so lets head over to the dinning hall and get something to eat. And come tomorrow we'll see to our prisoner."

The next morning after breakfast the 'Scooby Gang' went to see Mia who was now a Goa'uld Host. Faith sat in a chair infront of the cell, "Good morning Mia." Mia turned and her eyes glowed, "The name is no longer Mia." Sam looked at Mia, "Then what is your name?" Mia nodded, "It is Amunet." Faith looked at Sam, "Who's Amaunet?" Sam shook her head, "I don't know. I'll have to ask Daniel."

Shego crossed her arms, "Amunet was the female aspect of an abstract for air and invisibility and aspect for Hathor. As Amunet continued to be identified as the goddess of air, she sometimes was depicted as a winged goddess, or as a woman with a hawk, or ostrich feather, on her head." Mia/Amunet smiled, "You know who I am." Shego shrugged her shoulders, "I like to read about ancient civilizations every once in a while."

Mia/Amunet smiled, "It is good, one should know who their gods are." Shego snorted, "You are no god." Mia/Amunet looked at Shego, "Why do you say such things when you know you will be punished?" Shego smiled, "I don't know, maybe because I know there's nothing you can do about it." Mia/Amunet brought up her right hand which had a ribbon device on it as she fired the energy was reflected back knocking Mia/Amunet on her butt.

Sam sat there amiling, "Didn't it strike you as odd that we allowed you to keep your weapons?" Mia/Amunet stood, "It did at first, but I brushed it off as a mistake for not searching me." Faith smiled, "Well we have some technology that will just amaze you if we showed you, but we're not." Faith sat back, "Now, what's Mot's intentions here on earth?" Mia/Amunet smiled, "Isn't it obvious, he's here to rule you as a god."

Sam shook her head, "That's already been tried." Mia/Amunet looked at Sam, "How is this possible?" Sam smiled, "Lets see, Ra tried and failed, and so has a couple of others." Mia/Amunet was shocked, "Gods can't die." Sam smiled, "They can if they have a mark-twelve nuclear warhead explode in their face." Mia/Amunet snorted, "You lie."

Sam sighed, "All the System Lords Apophis, Cronus, Nirrti, Yu, Bastet, Kali, Olokun, Morrigan, Svarog, Amaterasu and Camulus are all dead now. Their Jaffa rose up and fought against them and won their freedom." Sam smiled, "Hell even Anubis is dead now." Mia/Amunet looked at Sam, "Then that means there is no Goa'uld left except for those on the ship and carried by the now free Jaffa."

Sam shook her head, "I wouldn't say that, we still have to deal with assholes like Ba'al, Mot and like you." Mia/Amunet smiled, "Then there' is still hope for the Goa'uld to rule again." Just then everyone spoke at the same time, "Not a chance." Mia/Amunet snorted, "We Goa'uld will have our revenge." Sam looked at Faith and smiled, "Ten bucks girl, I told ya the Goa'uld would say it." Faith reach into her pocket and pulled out the money and gave it to Sam. Faith looked at Mia/Amunet, "Asshole."

A few hours later the 'Scooby Gang' was back in the dinning hall Sam sat her glass down, "I can honestly admit, that Goa'uld doesn't know a damn thing." Faith nodded, "We did get some infromation about what's happening inside the Zone. It seams they been sneaking out and bring back people to convert into Vampires and Goa'uld hosts." Sam nodded, "That's something we need to stop. From the infromation we have, Mot's forces are back up to full strength, minus the death gliders."

Faith sat back, "The the only thing I know to do is go in there with guns blazing at all ends." Buffy nodded, "Just one problem with that. Mot can still get away." Shego smiled, "Then I say lets have the Al'Kesh waiting to blow any shuttle that launches out of the sky." Sam sighed, "Not gonna happen, The Starfleet Shields weren't compatible and it blew all the relay circuts. It'll take at least four months to repair them." Kim looked at Sam, "What about the back-up Al'Kesh?" Sam shook her head, "It's being used as we speak." Shego looked at Faith, "What about your Runabout."

Faith sighed, "May as well be now then never. Ok she's in." Sam nodded, "Good, now we have a chance to take down Mot." Faith leaned foward, "Next thing we need to do is form a plan that will allow us to take that ship with the least casualties." Buffy smiled, "No casualties allowed." Shego sat her glass down, "Do you think we should call in the people from all the field offices?" Faith nodded, "I'll be sending the word as soon as this meeting is done."

Kim Spoke up, "How long will it take for them to get here?" Faith shrugged her shoulders, "Three or four days, Why?" Kim nodded, "We'll need to get the soccer field set up with tents for all the people coming in." Faith nodded, "I'll have supply get everything ready." Shego nodded, "Also have the five field kitchens set up, this dinning hall won't handle all the food needed to feed everyone." Faith nodded, "Once they get here we can then work on a plan to take out Mot and gain control of his ship."


	41. Chapter 41

(Chapter-41)

The next day saw the crews of the Canadian field offices and Alaska arrive at the school. Faith smiled as they got off the bus, "Welcome back to the school girls, we got tents set up on the soccerfield. And dinner is in an hour. Jules will fill you all in on what's happening." A young girl sighed, "I hope so, all I was told to do is pack up all my clothes and come back here."

An hour later at the dinning hall Jules was sitting with Bonnie, "I can't believe that girl, I tried to explain to her three times why she's here and she just dosn't get it." Bonnie smiled, "You want me to have a talk with her?" Jules looked at Bonnie, "No thanks, I know your talks. They requires the help of the Crinos form." Bonnie blushed, "Well, at least she'll get the message." Everyone at the table laughed. Faith spoke up, "Ok listen up, we got crews coming in from Europe tomorrow."

Jules smiled, "I'll show them to the tents." Faith shook her head, "They won't be going to the tents, they'll go to the apartments." Sam raised an eyebrow, "Why there?" Faith sat back, "The crews that are coming in from Europe are just as seasoned as we are. There will be a man with them, his name is Rupert Giles. When he gets here he is to be givin a house of his own and full access to every room in the school." Shego nodded, "I'll have his Master Security Card ready this evening."

Jules sat her soda down, "What's so important about this Rupert Giles?" Faith sat back, "Rupert Giles is just one of many names he's gone by. But there is one name his true name he has never told anyone what it is but me." Jules smiled, "What is it?" Faith shook her head, "I can't tell you, he would. Any way Rupert has been at this longer then any of us. In fact Rupert is way much older then he appears." Sam smiled, "This is getting better and better every time something happens."

As everyone was talking Hermione walked in, "Hey Faith. Rachael needs you to come to the Command Center. She's picking up some strange readings from the Zone." Faith nodded, "We'll be right there."

Several minutes later Faith was in the Command Center. Rachael looked up, "Glad you're here, a few minutes ago I was monitoring the situation in the Zone when Diana radioed me about some readings in her area of the Zone." Faith looked at the main screen, "What did she pick up?" Rachael pressed a couple of buttons, "This." Shego raised an eyebrow, "What the hell is that?" Faith looked at the screen, "That my dear friend is a tunneling drill." Bonnie looked at the screen and her eyes went wide, "Are they drilling towards the old high school?" Faith nodded, "They intend to reopen the Hellmouth." Buffy sighs, "We'll need to let Rupert know when he get here."

The next day was a flurry of activity. They had people coming in from Europe and they needed to get them settled in. Then the one person the 'Scooby Gang' was waiting for arrived. Buffy smiled and ran up to Rupert, "Rupert!" Rupert smiled and hugged Buffy, "Hello Buffy, How are you?" Buffy smiled, "Doin' great." Rupert looked at Faith and smiled as he held his arm open, "You to young lady." Faith smiled and walked up, "Hello Rupert." Rupert looked at the two, "So how's married life for my two girls?'

No sooner had he asked that Dawn walked up with the six next to her, "Hello Rupert." Rupert slowly turned, "Dawn?" Dawn walked up, "Yep, it's me." Rupert took Dawn in his arms and hugged her, "I thought you were dead." Faith cleared her throat, "That's a long story that's best told over a good pot of tea." Rupert nodded, "Of course, and I just happen to have brought some all the way from London with me." Faith smiled, "Great, now if you'll follow us we have a house all set up for you."

Several hours later Faith, Buffy, Rupert, Dawn and the six were sitting in Ruperts new house. Rupert sat his tea down, "So Dawn has been in the future this whole time?' Faith nodded, "And when we found the six here we helped then escape Mot and his Unas and Vampires and they helped bring her back." Dawn smiled, "These are my children. These are my sons Camron, Phillip and Michael. And these are my daughters Janice, Wendy and Pauline."

Rupert smiled, "And you have six beautiful children." The group talked for a few more hours before breaking up for the evening. Faith looked at Rupert, "See ya at the dinning hall for breakfast?" Rupert nodded, "I'll be there." And sure enough he was. Jules smiled as she sat her coffee down, "Faith mentioned that you've been at the Slayer game longer then anyone here. Much longer, and that Rupert Giles is just one name you go by?"

Rupert sat his coffee down, "That is correct. And it's time I quit hiding my true identity." Rupert stood and took his glasses off, "I have been going by many names, but my true name is Gabriel I am an Achangle of God." Rupert took off his Jacket and shirt and a moment later he had wings. They watched in awe as he had a heavenly glow around him. Sam smiled, "Why are you here?" Rupert nodded, "I have come to do battle with the first evil." Janet leaned foward, "So you've come to fight the Devil himself?" Rupert nodded, "Yes."

Bonnie looked at Rupert, "How long have you been waiting?" Ruperts wings disappeared as he put his shirt back on, "I have been waiting for his arrival since the human race started walking the earth." Rupert put his glasses back on, "And when he comes, God will send me to where ever he is to fight him." Faith smiled, "Well I'm just glad that you're with us for now." Rupert nodded, "Yes, well about that."

Rupert pulled some papers from his jacket, "This Mot is tunneling to the old Hellmouth. You can rest your over worked brains, there's nothing there but some Uber-Vampires. Buffy sat back, "Damn, them suckers are hard to kill. If Mot get's to them and implants Goa'uld Symbiotes, it'll be damn near impossible to stop them." Rupert nodded, "Which is why I'm here. I have developed a new steak that will easily penetrate their hard skin."

Faith sat back, "That's good to hear, the last time we went up against them most of the old Sunnydale was destoryed." Buffy looked at Rupert, "What makes these steaks any different from the ones we've been using?" Rupert nodded and pulled one out of his jacket, "Because they are made from the Ash tree." Faith smiled, "Of course, it's said that when Judas betrayed Jesus he hung himself on an Ash tree. The devil made him the very first Vampire."

Jules, raised an eyebrow, "Then what are we using to kill these Vampires?" Buffy smiled, "Regular wooden steaks that have been soaking in holy water, garlic extract and silver iodine solution. Hell that'll kill any Vampire. But to kill a Vampire without the solition you need a steak made out of Ash tree." Jules shook her head, "I still don't understand." Faith smiled, "Judas was the one who betrayed Jesus. Judas commited suicide by hanging himself from a Ash tree. Get me so Far?"

Jules nodded, "I got ya so far." Faith smiled, "He was made the first Vampire on that Ash tree by Lucifer. And making the Ash tree the only real wood that can kill a Vampire." Jules took a drink of her coffee, "I understand now." Rupert smiled, "Good cause you me and several girls are going on a field trip to cut several Ash trees, bring them back here and turn them into steaks." Jules nodded, "Just let me know when you want to go."

Faith smiled, "That trip will have to wait till the rest of the crews get here. Which should be by tomorrow evening." Rupert smiled, "Untill then, I'll be checking out what kind of library this school has to offer." Faith smiled, "I think you'll like what you see."

Shego smiled, "Me and Kimmy have planned to take our girls on a mommy/daughter picnic and a trip to the zoo." Faith smiled, "It looks like everybody has something planned for the day as well as us having crews coming in. So you guys that have something planned for the day go and have fun. I'll be here welcoming the crews as they arrive." And with that said everyone left to do what ever they had planned.

Over the course of a week things were being prepaired for the assult on the ship to take out Mot and the other Vampires and Demons. The Tok'ra had removed the Goa'uld from Mia, and now she's back to her old bitchy self and calling the girls at the school two bit ametures . Several huge loads of Ash trees were delivered and are now in the process of being made into steaks.

Rupert stood on a hill over looking the soccer field when Faith and the rest of the 'Scooby Gang' walked up. Faith smiled, "Hey Rupert." Rupert smiled, "Hello girls." Faith looked out at the tents and the others practicing, "So what do you think?" Rupert nodded, "They're getting better each day, sadly some of them won't see the end of the battle alive." Faith sighed, "That's the part I hate about fighting these type of battles."

A few minutes later in the dinning hall the group along with Dawn and her children were going over the plans for the assult. Faith looked at the map, "With the amount of people we have and the weapons we have we should be able to pull it off." Shego nodded, "I agree, but lets not take any unnecessery risks." The entire group agreed with that. Faith looked at the maps, "I noticed that every time we go in and have a good fight to keep up our skills, they leave a small opening here at the plant."

Janice looked at the map, "That's a trap, they hope you will fall for the bait and take to the opening. They would then close the opening and trap you there and then kill you." Faith smiled, "That's what I thought, it's an old ploy in battle tatics. Give the enemy a small opening and if they take it close it and finish 'em off." Jules smiled, "I know one ploy I'm not falling for." A moment later Rupert walked in, "Ah good, you're working on a plan of attack."

Faith nodded, "We were talking about an old battle plan where one would leave an opening for the enemy to go through and then you would close it and eliminate the enemy." Rupert nodded, "I know that plan well, many armies fell because of it. Now a days most armies never fall for it." Kim looked at the maps, "Janice what is the most protected spot in the Zone?" Janice looked at the maps, "That would be here, by the old pizza resturant."

Shego looked at the spot, "Now why would they be protecting a pizza resturant?" Cameron looked at the map, "Because it's the entrance to the Unas hive." Sam looked up, "Their breeding more Unas?" Cameron nodded, "Yes, in five days this lot of Unas will be ready to hatch." Phillip looked at the maps, "The second most guarded place is at the meat plant, that would be the entrance into the ship and the tunnel going to the old high school."

Faith nodded, "We're going to need to do a two pronged assult." Cameron looked at Faith, "I would like to go on this mission with you?" Janice looked at her brother, "Our mission is to see to gentel mother's safety and to the safety of this school while they are away in the Zone." Cameron nodded, "Agreed." Dawn walked up to Cameron, "It's not that they don't want you there, it's just that each person has an important role in the coming battle."

Dawn touched Cameron's arm, "And yours is to help protect this school and everybody that's here, including me." Cameron touched his mothers cheek, "Ever since we have been reunited you always know what to say. I will remain here at the school." Dawn gave her son a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you." Faith looked at Rupert, "How's the new batch of steaks coming?" Rupert nodded, "Just about finished, they should be finished by this evening."

Faith nodded, "Good by tomorrow evening we'll need to be ready to make our move." Just then Mia spoke up as she and her brothers and sisters walked in, "Not without us you ain't." Faith looked up, "Hello Mia." Mia sighed, "I want to say I'm sorry, you and your girls are no two bit amateurs. If anybody's a two bit amateur it's me." Mia looked over and seen Rupert, "Rupert, Rupert Giles?" Rupert nodded, "Yes, I'm Rupert Giles."

Mia smiled, "I wouldn't have believed it, You knew our Great, Great, Great Grandfather Abraham Van Helsing." Rupert nodded, "I did indeed, he was an amazing man for his time." Mia nodded, "We still use his work as a guide in our own." Faith smiled, "Good, and you can add this work to yours. Tomorrow night we'll be going into the Zone. our objectives are these two positions here and here." Mia looked at the map, "The meat packing plant I can understand, But a pizza resturant?"

Faith nodded, "It's a Unas breeding center, we found that out from Cameron." Mia looked up and smiled, "I also want to apologize to you, I said some nasty things about you and I didn't even know you." Cameron nodded, "Gentel mother taught us never to hold a gruge towards someone, it is bad for the soul." Mia offered her hand and Cameron accepted it, "Plus she always says, 'Never judge someone from what is on the outside, but from what is within."

Mia smiled, "Your mother is a wise woman." Cameron nodded, "She is indeed." They turned back to the table and continued listening to Faith, "One thing important to the Van Helsings, If you notice an opening in their ranks, don't fall for it it's a trap." Thomas snorted, "Don't we know." Diana smiled, "Sadly we almost fell for that trick on a few occasions." Faith leaned over, "So have we when we started." The group laughed.

For the next several hours they went over the plans. They even went as far as who will be on which team when the battle startes. Faith sat back and streched in her chair, "That's about it people. there's nothing more to do except make sure everything is ready." Jules spoke up, "Me and Bonnie will head down to the soccerfield and let the girls there know what we have planned." Faith nodded, "And me and Buffy will fill in the Europian group, I have special plans for them."

Faith stood, "Ok people lets get some sleep, we have a big evening ahead of us tomorrow night." A few moments later the meeting broke up. As they walked home Kim wrapped her arm around Shego's, "How many do you think we'll loose tomorrow evening?" Shego shook her head, "I don't know. But right now I want to get home and be with our daughters, and have some special time with them." Kim smiled and kissed Shego's cheek, "I can't think of anything more important then that."

As Mot sat in his chair in the main Command Center the First Unas approched him, "My Lord, there is a large amount of activity coming from the school. Over the past week they had three large trucks deliver large trees. Plus humans have been arriving but not leaving." Mot sat there looking at his main screen, "Have all the troop put on alert, they're getting ready to attack us with full force." The Unas bowed, "Yes my lord."


	42. Chapter 42

(Chapter-42)

The next evening was a blur of activity, all the teams were being assymbled and weapons were being passed out. Faith looked at her watch, "Two hours before sunset, time to get into position." Faith looked at Shego, "Since we haven't gotten SGC's test resolts back, you and Kim along with your two teams will remain here with the six and guard the school." Shego nodded, "It'll be here when you get back."

Faith turned to the Van Helsings, "You and teams six through ten will guard the gates leading into New Sunnydale, I don't want to risk any Vampire, Demon or Unas escaping." Mia nodded, "We can assure you, none will get past up." Rupert walked up, "I finished the new steaks and each girl will get twenty each, so use them wisely." Faith looked at Rupert, "Aren't you coming?" Rupert shook his head, "Sadly no, this is not my fight. Here I'm just a guide."

Faith smiled, "And a damn good one to." Rupert smiled, "Thank you, now you be safe when you go in there." A few moments later over four thousand slayers made their way to the Zone knowing some of them won't be returning. Shego walked up next to Rupert, "How many do you think won't be returning?" Rupert shook his head, "I wish I knew child, I wish I knew."

On Mot's ship he was watching the main screen, as he watched the screen he can see some of the slayer teams moving into position. Mot looks at the first Unas, "Move the troops into position. And be sure to leave a small opening by the old power stastion. I want it to look like we're short on men. And when they take the bait we close in and destory them." The first Unas bowed, "Yes my Lord."

As the teams moved into position one of the slayer team leaders smiled, "This is team leader twelve, Just to let you know they're trying to trick us into taking the opening in the lines trap." Faith called back, "Where at?" The team leader smiled, "At the old power station." Faith shook her head, "Mot's making that play early, just remember don't fall for it." The leader smiled, "Understood."

Back in the ship the first Unas looked at Mot, "All our men are in place my Lord." Mot Nodded, "Once the sun is down, order the Vampires to attack. but for now have the Demons and other Unas open fire and attack." The first Unas nodded, "Right away my Lord." Outside the ship the 'Scooby Gang' and the rest of the teams made their way towards their objectives when all hell broke loose.

Faith and her team were penned down behind an old truck. Faith keyed her mic, "This is Slayer-One to all teams, sundown in five minutes. get ready for an onslot of Vampires." Just as she said that reports of Vampires were coming in from all the teams. Faith nodded, "I see 'em, they decided to make an early run." Faith shook her head, "This is going to be a long night." All of a sudden team eleven made a frantic call, "THIS IS TEAM ELEVEN WE'RE BEING OVER RUN BY VAMPIRES AND DEMONS, I REPEAT WE'RE BEING OVER RUN BY VAMPIRES AND DEMONS. WE NEED BACK UP, WE NE..."

Before she could finish her transmission was cut off. A moment later Shego called in, "Faith good news, General Hammond just called. He said if you can hold off for a few hours he'll have several F-302s, several Apache Helicopters, and about ten teams of ground troop arriving to help us." Faith nodded, "I hear ya, let's hope they make it quick." Shego nodded, "How's it goin' out there?"

Faith sighed, "We lost Team-Eleven." Shego nodded, "Didn't team eleven have the twins on it?' Shego shook her head, "No, the twins are on team five." The reason Shego asked is that the twins were do to walk the isle and get married to their girlfriends. Shego smiled, "Just keep an eye on 'em I have two very nervus girls here wondering." Faith smiled, "I'll make sure to keep an eye on 'em."

Over at the Van Helsings postions things weren't going to well. Mia keyed her mic, "Helsing-One to Slayer-One, we're about to be over ran here." Faith called back, "Pull back to another position." Mia grabbed her weapon and turned to her teams, "Pull back to a new Position."

Back at Faith's position things weren't to good eather, "Damn these two positions are well guarded."

Back at the school several squads of Vampires and Demons and Unas were making their way towards the main building when Bonnie looked up at the screen, Hello, we have some unwanted company coming in from the North-East Sector." Jules smiled, "Would Bonnie like to change into her Crinos form and go play with the naughty Vampires, Demons and Unas." Bonnie nodded quickly, "Yes, Yes, Yes,! I would love to go play." Jules smiled and looked at Bonnie, "You're still here?"

Bonnie jumped up and ran outside and shifted into her Crinos form and ran to where the unwanted invaders were. Shego laughed, "You're cruel." Jules looked at Shego, "I'm cruel to Bonnie?" Shego smiled and shook her head, "No, you're cruel to the Vampires, Demons and Unas." Jules smiled, "Why thank you." Shego looked at Rachael, "Let the six know they're needed in the North-East Section, Bonnie can handle her own, but there are to many Vampires, Demons, and Unas for her to stop on her own."

Rachael nodded, "Yes ma'am." Kim looked at the main screen, "I estimate at least two to three hundred in the attacking force coming over the wall." Shego nodded, "Leave it to Bonnie and the Six, they'll be able to handle that bunch." Kim smiled, "There they go the Six are now in the fight." Shego smiled, "A dollar say's they'll have 'em all taken out in as little as five minutes."

Jules smiled, "My dollar says ten minutes." Kim smiled, "You're both wrong, they'll have 'em all gone in as little as eight minutes." Rachael looked up "I say fifteen minuts max." Shego smiled, "You're all going to loose big time." As they watched the fight on the screen Shego looked at the clock and sighed, "Well there went my dollar." Kim snickered. Shego smiled, "Don't laugh sweet cheeks, eight minutes is coming up real fast."

Kim looked at the time and cursed, "Damn, there went my dollar." Jules and Rachael smiled. Jules looked at the time, "We're coming up on ten minutes and the Vampires, Demons, and Unas are all but gone." But it wasn't ment to be Rachael smiled, "That's ten minutes and counting." And just as she said the last Vampire, Demon and Unas fell at the fifteen minute mark. Rachael, "Yes, hello McDonalds." Shego sat in her chair and smiled at Rachael, "Damn you're lucky."

Back at Mots ship the first Unas turned, "My lord, the attack at the school failed, "Should I send more men?" Mot shook his head, "No, continue to concentrate on the situation here, and continue the tunneling to the old high school. I want to reopen the Hellmouth there and bring in some of those Uber Vampires." The First Unas nodded, "Yes my lord." Mot looked at his main screen, "Once I have those Uber Vampires, I'll be unstopple."

Several hours later the battle wasn't going to well for Mot Several teams of slayers had made their way to the old meat plant and secured it. They now had a way into the ship and to stop the tunneling. He figured they had the building, but they didn't have the tunnels yet. The first Unas looked at Mot, "What are your orders my Lord?" Mot watched the main screen, "Continue the tunneling, The building may be theirs now, but we still control the tunnels." The Unas nodded, "Yes my Lord."

Faith sat in a chair and sighed, "We have the old meat plant, but we still need to gain control of the tunnels." Faith keyed her mic, "Hey Shego anything on the reenforcements?" Shego looked at her computer, "They're still two hours out." Faith sighed, "And those two hours can feel like two hundred." Faith called Shego back, "Let me know when they arrive." Shego smiled, "You got it."

Shego sat back, and called Faith again, "Wish I was there fighting with ya." Faith snorted, "No you don't." Shego raised an eyebrow, "Why?" Faith sat back in the chair she was in, "Because there's enough symbiote toxin in the air to land you in the hospital for several days." Shego smiled, "I know but I still would like to be there." Faith smiled, "I agree." Faith looked at her watch, "Well chica, time to get back into the fight. We still have a pizza resturant to take." Shego nodded, "Good luck."

An hour and fifty minutes later somewhere over western Califorina O'Neill and the rest of the reenforcements were ready for action. O'Neill looked at the clock on the control panel of his F-302, "O'Neill to strike force, we are ten minutes from target, prepare for attack run." Teal'c called O'Neill, "Colonel O'Neill, Should we not contact the school before we make our run?" O'Neill shook hids head, "I knew I was forgetting something."

At the Command Center Shego was watching some of the action when a young girl looked up, "We have several inbound aircraft coming in from the east." Shego pressed a button and transfered the radar to the main screen. She was about to call the aircraft when O'Neill called first, "This is O'Neill I have an inbound strike force." Shego smiled, "Do the troops have the required weapons." O'Neill nodded, "The affermitive."

Shego nodded, "All teams will go straight to the Zone except for one team. They will remain here at the school for added security." O'Neill nodded, "Copy that, Team-Seven you will land at the school. All other teams will proceed to the Zone." Shego picked up her mic, "Faith call everyone back away from the Pizza resturant and take cover. Buffy you have the laser paint the building." Shego looked at the screen, "Colonel O'Neill, Pizza Resturant is yours and it is painted."

O'Neill called back, "Copy that two minutes from target." A young girl siting next to Faith looked at her, "What does she mean the target is painted. That building is a dump." Faith smiled, "She doesn't mean it like that. Buffy has a laser that will target the building for the inbound F-302s. The laser helps their missles hit what their fired at." The girl raised an eyebrow, "So the laser is acting as a GPS for the missles?" Faith nodded, "That right."

O'Neill looked at his weapons store, "One minute to target, all missles armed." A 302 pilot called O'Neill, "Hunter to Flight leader, I'm having problems with my arming sequence. Request permission to leave flight group and head to Edwards for repairs." O'Neill nodded, "Copy that Hunter, have a safe trip." O'Neill looked at his clock, "Five seconds to target. Five...Four...Three...Two...One. Flight leader Fox-One." A moment later several missles ripped into the old pizza building destirying it.

Faith smiled and keyed her mic, "Flight Leader this is Slayer-One. Delievery complete." O'Neill smiled, "As we always say 'Delieveries made in thirty minutes or less.'" Faith laughed, "Yea, well you better have a talk with the cook, my pizza was burnt." ONeill smiled, "Sorry, you didn't say how you wanted it cooked." Faith looked at the teams that were landing. A young woman ran up to her, "I'm Captain Yevette Keller, I was told to report to you for my orders."

Faith smiled, "You have only one order Captain. Kill all Vampires, Demons, and Unas." The Captain nodded, "Yes ma'am." Faith sighed, "Now that the pizza resturant and the Unas breeding center is destoryed lets take care of the tunnels leading to the ship and hellmouth." Buffy smiled, "You lead, I follow." Faith leaned in and gave a quick kiss to Buffy, "I love you." Buffy smiled, "I know."

After making several attack runs O'Neill looked at his weapons store list, "This is Flight Leader, time to head back to base."

Shego was sitting in her chair when O'Neill made his call. She leaned foward and keyed her mic "Flight Leader this is Slayer Command, thanks for the help." O'Neill responded, "My pleasure."

Shego called Faith, "Hey girl, the 302s are heading back to base now." Faith keyed her mic, "Understood, we're headed over to the plant now and try to take the tunnels." Shego rubbed her face, "Just be carful." Faith nodded, "I intend to." Kim keyed the mic, "Hey Faith, isnt there still a way to get down into the basement of the old high school?"

Faith nodded, "Yea, why?" Kim smiled, "I just came up with a plan that will stop them in their tracks and keep the Hellmouth closed so the Uber-Vampires don't get out." Faith smiled, "Speak it girl." Kim smiled, "Send Sam back to get some of the Tok'rs tunnel crystals, then you make a tunnel going from the school to theirs and then you can hit them from two sides." Sam smiled, "I heard what was said, and I'm on my way back to get the crystals."

In Mots Command Center Mot sat in his chair watching a desperate situation. He looked at the first Unas, "Have my escape shuttle prepaired." The first looked at Mot, "We don't have te power to energize the power cells, it was all being diverted to the hatchery to speed up the incubation process before the that hatchery was destoryed." Mot sighed, "Do we have enough to activate the self destruct?' The first shook his head, "No my Lord, even if we did I would not be able to activate it."

Mot leaned foward, "Why not?" The First handed Mot the readings, "There is an algorithm implanted in the self destruct program preventing me from accessing it. I have never seen an algorithm like this." Mot sat back, "Then what do we have left?" The First nodded, "We have only hope the tunnel to the Hellmouth is completed before we are defeated." Mot nodded, "Keep me informed of the situation, "I'll be in my privet chambers." The First bowed, "Yes my Lord."


	43. Chapter 43

(Chapter-43)

Out in the Zone Sam had returned with the stones needed, "Got 'em, according to Shego, Mots tunnel is about a hundred yards do west. With the way they have been tunneling it'll take them another three days to get here. For us we can intercept them in fifteen minutes." Faith took the crystal, "Lets do it." Faith turns and slams the crystal into the ground causing the crystal to form it's own tunnel.

Back at the school's Command Center Shego was going over some data when she dropped her pencil, "Damn they're walking right into a trap." Kim looked up, "What? What's Wrong?" Shego looked at Kim, "The tunnel they're intercepting is a fake. According to these latest readings there's enough tnt down there to take out half of Southern Califorina." Shego grabbed her mic, "Faith this is Shego...Faith...Slayer-One this is the Command Center, you need to answer."

Shego threw the mic down, "Damn, the tunnel must be blocking the signal." Kim stood, "What are you going to do?" Shego stood and headed to the weapons locker, "I need to get there as fast as I can and stop them." Kim placed a hand on Shego's arm, "What about the toxin?" Shego nodded, "Kimmy, If I don't they're all going to die." Before she could leave they felt the ground shake from an explosion inside the zone. Shego looked dowards the main doors, "Dear God No."

Kim and Shego ran outside with several others in time to see a massive fireball rise into the air. Rachael looked at Shego, "Do you think they were in there when the explosion happened?" Shego shook her head, "I don't know, go inside and get on the radio and try to raise Faith. Me and Kim are headed into the zone to see if we can find them." Rachael nodded, "Yes ma'am." A moment later Janet ran up, "What the hell was that?"

Shego looked at Janet, "Trouble, I need you to get all your medical supplies ready. From the way that explosion happend, you're going to have a lot of casualties." Janet nodded, I'll get ri...Sam, is Sam alright?" Shego looked at Janet, "You'll know when we know. Now go get ready." Shego called rachael, "Rachael, me and Kim are headed into the Zone let us know if Faith calles." Rachael nodded, "Right away Ma'am."

Several minutes earlier at the old high school Sam pressed another crystal in to finish the tunnel, "This is the last one." As she slamed it in a hand appeared trying to stop her. Sam jumped back, "What the hell?" A moment later an Uber-Vampire appeared up from the ground, "It's a trap you must run." Sam looked at Faith, "What..." Faith yelled, "EVERYBODY EVACUATE THE TUNNEL NOW!" A few moments after Sam left the tunnel the explosion accured.

Several minutes later, everyone was beginning to recover from the explosion. Faith sat up and gave a cough and looked at Buffy, "That's the first time I ever listened to a Vampire." Sam brushed the dirt off her clothes, "Why did that Vampire save our lives?" Faith shook her head, "Can't think about that right now, I want a count." Sam just nodded and began to take a count.

Inside Mots ship they weren't doing to well eather, the explosion resolted in half the ships systems being damaged. Mot got up off the floor, "What's the damage?" The first unas looked at his command screen, "Most of our systems including weapons and shields are no longer functioning. Life support is still operational but is down to thirty-five percent." Mot nodded, "What about internal and external sensors?" The first nodded, "They remain uneffected." Mot nodded, "Scan the tunnels that are going towards the Hellmouth?"

The first nodded and made the scan and sighed, "Just as I feared my Lord, The tunnels were destoryed. It'll take another two months to get back to where we were." Mot nodded, "Very well concentrate our remaining forces on the protection of the tunnel leading from the plant to the ship." Mot sat back, "How much explosives do we have left?" The First shook his head, "We have just enough to collaps the tunnel's entrance. and that should only hold the slayers off for at least an hour."

Mot nodded, "What is the status of our forces?" The first looked at his screen, "We are down to fifteen percent." Mot nodded, "What of the Slayers?" The first shook his head, "Unknown at this time." Mot sighed, "Can any of the shuttles launch, " The First turned, "No my Lord, the hangers were damaged during the explosion. Even if they could fly, they wouldn't be able to get out." Mot slamed his fists into his chair, "Damn those Slayers."

Back at the old high school Sam slowly walked up, "I have the count on Group-On. Out of the fifteen teams we came in with we have only nine left, as we know Team-Eleven was taken out by a group of Vampires, Demons and Unas. All the others were taken out from the explosion. I waiting for the count from the outher groups." A moment later Shego and Kim ran into the old school, "What the hell happened?" Faith looked up, "There was an explosion, and what the hell are you two doing here?" Shego shook her head, "We couldn't raise you on the radios."

Faith looked at her radio and looked at Sam, "It may have been the tunnels energy signature blocking the signal." Faith looked at Shego, "What did ya want?" Shego sighed, "We were trying to let you know that you were walking into a trap." Faith sat on some rubble, "We know, an Uber-Vampire warned. It's warning gave us enough time to get out of the tunnel, and into that foxhole." Kim looked around, "Why wasn't this building obliterated? in fact immortal or not, why aren't you all dead?"

Faith shrugged her shoulders, "Just lucky." Kim shook her head, "Nobody's this lucky." A moment later they heard a sound thay hadn't heard in a few months they looked over at an area that was clear of rubble and watch the TARDIS appear. Faith stood and smiled, "I think we're about to get our answer." A moment later the Doctor walked out and smiled, "We'll I see it worked." Faith looked at the Doctor, "What worked."

The Doctor smiled, "It was genius, I literally phased you and this building out of time for a few moments saving your lives and this building." Faith nodded, "What about the others." The Doctor gave a sad look, "I couldn't reach them, the range of the device I used was limited. Trust me, I would have saved them if I could." Faith gave a slight smile, "I know you would have Doctor, I just had to know is all."

The Doctor nodded, "Well, my work is done here. Got to go." Buffy smiled, "You're not gonna stay?" The Doctor shook his head, "Wish I could love, but Rose is on another planet getting the royal treatment and should be about done." Faith smiled, "You be careful you mavrick." The doctor smiled, "I'll try." The Doctor turned and a few moments later the TARDIS was gone."

Faith looked at Shego and Kim, "You two get back to the Command Center, even with the small amount of toxin that's in the air now is causing you to get burns." Shego nodded, "See ya when you get back." Faith smiled, "No problem." Faith looked at her watch, "Ok people lets wrap this up so we can go home." Buffy looked at Faith, "I'll have a complete count in a few hours." Faith just nodded and headed back outside.

At the Alpha site prison Kinsey was pacing his cell when a guard walked up and wispered, "Let's go sir, we only have a few minutes to get you to the Al'Kesh we have." Kinsey looked at the guard, "I want the pilot of that ship to set course for earth. I have a score to settle with SG-1 and a school full of slayers." The guard nodded, "Yes sir." Kinsey looked at his clothes, "And I want something else to wear." The guard smiled, "We have some clothes for you on the ship sir." Kinsey smiled, "Excellent."

Back on earth the battle was in a wind down stage, the 'Scooby Gang' has finaly takin control of the tunnel that lead to Mot's ship. The Air Force seeing that it was a good time to take the ship sent a few more troops. Shego had the slayer teams that remaind at the school joined in the action so the ship could be taken. All they had to do was wait for Faith to give the go ahead.

While sitting in the Command Center Shego looks up at the main screen just as Hammond called. Shego smiled, "General Hammond, what can I do for you?" Hammond sighed, "I need to speak with Major Carter." Shego shook her head, "She about to take Mot's ship, is there a message I can give her?" Hammond nodded, "Since it does concern you also, I believe I can tell you. Four hours ago earth's Greenwich Mean Time Robert Kinsey had escaped the Alpha Site Prison."

Shego sat back, "Does anyone know how he got out?" Hammond nodded, "It seems there was an NID operative at the prison, he was able to disable the systems long enough to get him out." Shego nodded, "I'll tell Sam what happened, but I want you to know General. If he comes here and tries to take my children, hurt the ones I love. I will kill him out right." Hammond nodded, "Understood, Hammond out."

Back in the Zone Faith was entering the tunnel to start the assult on the ship. Faith raised her weapon, "Lets do this." Just as she was about to enter the ship Shego called, "Sam this is Shego." Sam keyed her mic, "Go ahead Shego." Shego called back, "I'll make this brief. Robert Kinsey escaped the Alpha Site prison. Shego Out." Sam keyed her mic, "Kinsey escaped?" Sam waited for an answer but didn't get one. Sam looked at Faith, "What the hell was that about?"

Faith shook her head, "We'll find out when we get back to the school. But for now lets take this ship." As Faith was about reach for the latch to open the door into the ship she causiously puled her hand back and reached into her pocket and pulled out a Starfleet Tri-Corder and scanned the door, "It's clear." She looked back, "Once I open this door there's to be no talking, use hand signals to communicate. Lets go." Faith opened the hatch door into the ship and motioned for all the teams to spread out.

In his Command Center Mot sat in his chair defeated, "I see no other choice but to surrender." The first bowed, "What ever you command my Lord, I will obey." Mot took a deep breath, "Signal the Slayers, We Surrender. Have all the rest of the Unas put their weapons down." The First nodded, "And what of the Vampirews and Demons?" Mot Sat back arced his arms and folded his hands under his chin, "Kill 'em all, they served their purpose." The first nodded and smiled, "With pleasure my Lord."

With in minutes the last of the Demons and Vampires that served Mot were eather killed off by Mots' Unas or by the 'Scooby Gang' and the other Slayer teams. Faith was looking around, "That takes care of the Vampires and Demons, Now where are the Unas?" A moment later Faith was being called by Mot, "This is Mot, I here by surrender to you unconditionally. This is no trick, the entrance to my Command Center is open and I await for your arrieval."

Faith looked at everyone, "Be on alert it could be a trick." A few minutes later they were standing in the Command Center of Mots' ship. Faith looked at Mot, "I should kill you where you stand for what you did to my girls." Mot nodded, "You could, but you won't. The infromation I know could be very useful." Faith walked up to Mot and was now face to face, "And that's whay I'm letting you live."

An hour later Mot and what was left of his Unas werelocked up in a security cell. Faith and the others were now in the school's Command Center. Sam looked at Shego, "Did General Hammond say how he escaped?" Shego nodded, "it seems the NID had a man on the inside of the prison. He was able to disable the security system long enough to get him out." Kim looked at Shego, "Did Hammond say anything about Kinsey returning to earth?"

Shego shook her head, "No, but I suspect he will. And I already told General Hammond I won't be taking him prisoner this time." Shego stood up and left the Command Center. Faith raised her eyebrows is surprise, "I think we better find Kinsey first before she does." Sam looked at Faith, "Why? he'll only get what he deserves." Faith nodded, "I know, but I don't want to see Shego become a cold blooded killer."

Some where in orbit around Mars, Kinsey was going over some plans that will get him Shego and Kim's daughters. But will also get him the blood samples he wants. Kinsey looked down at the papers and then at the pilot, "Activate the cloak and head for earth, if these plans go right I'll have what I want."

A moment later the pilot turned, "Sir, there's two EBC-303s in orbit." Kinsey looked up, "Can they detect us?" The pilot shook his head, "I don't think so. I not worried about being detected here in space, its when we enter earth's atmospher." Kinsey nodded, "That's right, as we enter the atmospher the air around the Al'Kesh will heat up. Do your best to get us in with out being detected." The pilot nodded, "Yes sir." The young man turned the Al'Kesh towards earth to make his run.


	44. Chapter 44

(Chapter-44)

Kinsey wasn't expecting a rough ride when they entered the earths atmospher, he expected a smooth one. Kinsey looked at the pilot, "I thought we would be having a smooth entry." The young man nodded, "We would sir, but the terbulance is caused by the energy given off by the cloak and shilds." Kinsey shook his head, "In english son."

The young man nodded, "The cloak is keeping us invisiable, where the shields are protecting us from burning up as we enter the earth's atmospher. And by using the two together as we make entry is causing us to have a rough ride." Just as he said that the ride smoothened out. The young man reached over and shut the shields off, "We're through sir." Kinsey nodded, "Good, but can we still be detected?" The pilot nodded, "Yes sir, but to do that the person has to know what to look for."

Back at the school everybody was in the dinning hall talking about recient events. Sam sat back in her chair, "With Mot and the rest of the Unas in Air Force hands, we can get back to doing other things." Jules looked at Sam, "How long will it take to get the ship out?" Sam took a drink of her soda, "Not long, it seems that over the years Mot has built a launch Bay around the ship. So all we have to do is make the needed repairs and reenergize the ship and we're good to go."

Bonnie nodded, "And the Air Force can use that ship in the fight with the Ori. By the way, how is that situation going?" Sam sighed, "It's going ok, Hammond told me they were able to divert a global disaster when a cure for a plague the Ori passed to us was found." Faith shook her head, "I bet that wasn't easy to make a cover story for." Sam shook, "But it was easy."

Sam took a drink of her soda, " We just told the public that an agent for U.S. AMRID (U.S. Army Research for Infectious Diseases) was transporting a virus to a secret disposal facility when air turbulance on his flight caused the container to be damaged. And the cure was being manufactured to be given to those who were infected." Jules smiles, "At least they believed it." Sam nodded, "That they did." Shego leaned foward, "What do we do about Kinsey?"

There was some uneasiness at the table when Kinsey was mention. Shego nodded, "So nobody has any ideas what to do." Shego stood, "Let me know when you have something. I'll be at home with my daughters." Shego turned and left the dinning hall. Faith sighed, "That girl needs some help." Kim looked at Faith, "Does she? Answer me this, what would you do if Kinsey was after your daughter and also wanted your blood?" Kim stood up and left to join Shego. Buffy sat her glass down, "We all would do the same damn thing."

Kinsey had the pilot of the Al'Kesh land at a NID Facility in the Shenandoah National Park. Once inside he made a few calls, one was to his wife so she would know he was fine and appoligize to her for not mentioning the classified trip he had to take. The other was to another operative, The call only lasted a few short seconds, "This is Kinsey, let the others know I back on earth." Kinsey hung the phone up, he then walked out to the ship and gathered the papers he had.

Kinsey smiled at the pilot, "Come on in son and get yourself something to eat, we're gonna be here for a while." The pilot nodded, "Yes sir, and thank you sir." As they went inside kinsey smiled, "While your at it, how about puting on a pot of coffee? The stuff they served at the Alpha Site prison could be used as engine oil." The young pilot laughed, "I know what you mean sir, it'll be ready in a few minutes." Kinsey nodded, "Now let me go over these plans again."

Back at the school at Shego and Kim's house Kim found Shego playing with the girls, "Hey, you ok?" Shego looked up and nodded, "Yea, I'm fine. It's just that I thought we seen and heard the last of Kinsey when he was put in prison." Kim sat next to Shego, "Hammond told Sam the Air Force and SGC is doing everything they can to locate him." Shego sighed, "I know they are."

Kim smiled, "I have an idea that will get your mind off Kinsey for a while. And that is we make up a nice picnic lunch and just me you and the girls go away for the day and have some fun." Shego smiled and kissed Kim, "You sure know how to perk someone up. I like that idea." All of a sudden Shego had a thought and called Sam, "Sam answer me this, did Kinsey get injected with the new isotope tracker?" Sam nodded, "Yes but he's somehow blocking the energy signature."

Back at the NID Facility Kinsey was siting on a stool in a lab with a lab worker. The young lab worker turned, "Ok sir, the moment I remove this collar I'll have just a few seconds to nutralize the isotope before they can use it to locate you." Kinsey nodded, "Do it." The lab worker quickly removed the collar Kinsey was wearing to block the isotope signature and went to work to nutralize it. The worker sighed with relief, "Done, the isotope is nutralized."

Kinsey nodded, "Was the isotope exposed long enough for the Air Force to pick-up?" The lab worker shook his head, "No sir." Kinsey stood up, "Good, I don't want them to find me untill it's to late for them to do anything." Kinsey got up and headed back to the office he was using to go over the plans he made for one last attempt to get Shego and Kims daughters and their blood.

Back at the school Shego and Kim had packed up a picnic and was about to leave with their girls when Faith walked up, "You guys think it's safe to go on a picnic with Kinsey loose?" Shego looked up, "I'm not going to stay locked up behind these shields 24/7 just waiting for that asshole to be caught. As I said, if he tries anything he'll have to deal with me." Faith sighed, "I understand..." Shego looked at Faith, "No Faith you don't understand."

Shego placed Sharon in her car seat, "You don't have Kinsey chasing you for your children or blood." Faith nodded, "No I can't understand that, but there is a mad man after the children and blood of my best friends. And all I want is them to be safe." Shego nodded, "Then back up a bit and let us have some room." Faith nodded and sighed, "Fine but the first sign of trouble I'm locking you guys up behind these shields." Shego sighed, "What ever."

As Shego and Kim left with their girls Anne walked up, "What wrong?" Faith sighed, "It's Shego, she's being bullheaded and stubbern. I don't think she realizes the ramifications if Kinsey succeds in getting his hands on the children and their blood." Anne smiled as Lara walked up, "Trust me Faith she knows now answer me this. Do you realy think Shego would take Kim and their daughters out on a picnic if there was any danger of Kinsey being in the area?" Faith shighed and smiled, "No she wouldn't."

Anne smiled, "Then stop worring, wait strach that. Don't worry as much, and have some faith in her judgement, no pun intended about the faith part." Faith smiled, "I know what you ment." Anne smiled, "Good cause I came here to let you know that Buffy called and they need you at the Command Center." Faith raised an eyeberow, "Why didn't she call me on my cell?" Lara shifted Ron in her arms, "Maybe she couldn't reach you because you don't have it with you."

A few minutes later Faith was back at the Command Center looking at Hammond on the main screen. Sam sighed, "How long ago?" Hammond looked at his papers, "We lost the Isotope signature fifteen hours ago." Faith looked at Hammond, "Then he could be here in Califorina already." Hammond nodded, "He could be, so be on the look out." Jules spoke up, "Is there any way of tracking him?" Hammond nodded, "There is one but that method is like trying to find a needle in a haystack."

Jules, shook her head, "I don't understand." Sam answered Jules, "We would use satellites to locate his DNA Signature in a country of several million people is damn near impossible." Bonnie sighed, "Then we'll have to wait till he makes his move." Hammond nodded, "And when he does he'll do it in a way you'll lest expect it." Faith nodded, "We know all to well about that." Hammond was about to talk when Msgt Harriman walk into Hammond's office, "We have a problem sir."

Hammond looked at the screen, "Stand-by California." A few moments later Hammond returned to the screen, "I'll have to get back with you Major, deep space radar has picked up a large asteroid headed towards us. Sam stood, "Do you need my assistance sir?" Hammond shook his head, "Not at this time Major." Sam nodded, "Just let me know if you do sir. By the way sir how big is this asteroid?" Hammond nodded, "Major if this asteroid hits earth there will be nothing left of the planet. Hammond out."

Faith raised an eyebrow, "What does he mean by that?" Sam looked at Faith, "It means this asteroid hits earth it will destory the planet. This is what we call a planet killer. The planet will be destoryed, the moon will more then likely be knocked into space and be picked up by one of the other planets and become it's moon." Bonnie wistled, "That's one big rock." Sam nodded, "Some get even bigger."

Out in deep space the asteroid heads for earth but this asteroid is different it's hollow. inside the asteroid is a vast vault of infromation and DNA samples of a life form long since gone. The asteroid was built in hopes some day another civilation will have the technology to bring back the life contained within it.

Back at the SGC Hammond was going over the last batch of reports on the asteroid when SMsgt Harriman walked in, "Sorry to bother you sir, but you need to look at this. A few minutes ago we detected an energy serg from the asteroid. It's slowing down sir." Hammond looked up, "Slowing down?" Harriman nodded, "Yes sir." Hammond sat back, "Get me Major Carter on the line right now." Harriman nodded, "Right away sir."

Several monutes later Sam sat back in her chair, "Can it be determined what the power source is?" Hammond nodded, "As it got closer it was determind the power source is way beyond our current technology." Sam nodded, "Could this be of ancient design?" Hammond shook his head, "I first thought of that, but who ever built this... this what ever it is. Is way smarter then the ancients." Sam nodded, "Have you contacted Thor?"

Hammond nodded, "It'll be a few days before he gets here, I'll keep you informed of the situation. Hammond out." Sam looked at the others, "Well people we don't have to worry about getting hit.' Shego looked at the picture of the asteroid, "I wonder what's inside of it." Sam shrugged her shoulders, "Nobody knows yet." Faith smiled, "I would love to know what's in there." Sam smiled, "We'll just have to wait on that."

Outside Washington D.C. Kinsey was meeting with some NID operitives, "I want as many men as possible, when I go for their children and their blood. I want to make sure I have the manpower to pull it off." One of the men nodded, "What about their protective shielding?" Kinsey smiled, "Leave that to me, I have found a way to terminate those shields."


	45. Chapter 45

(Chapter-45)

A few days later Kinsey was standing in a tent that was now his Command Center looking at four men, "I hired you men because I was told you'll do a job with no questions asked." The older of the men nodded and pulled a cigar from his mouth, "Just as long as it's with in reason." Kinsey crossed his arms, "How does twenty million reasons sound?" The older man smiled, "Twenty million sound like a perfect reason, what do you want done."

Kinsey smiled, "My daughters were taken into this religious compound with their daughters, I want you to get them out. I hired more men to help you if you need them, just tell me what you need and I'll get it." The older of the men nodded, "First, I want you to find out if there's any delieveries going into the place. Second, I need to know what kind of protection they have around that place." Kinsey nodded, "Done."

The older man looked at the other three, "Face, Murdock, B.A. I want you three to case the joint and see what they have in security technology." Murdock nodded, "You got it Colonel." Smith turned back to Kinsey, "Sorry about that, it just that some findings leave out a few details. So we like to have a look around and see what they have for ourselves." A moment later a young privet walked up, "Here's the delievery infromation you wanted sir."

Kinsey nodded and took the papers, "it seems that they have several delieveries today. U.S. mail..." Smith looked up, "We don't mess with the mail service." Kinsey nodded, "I was about to say that you shouldn't mess with it." Kinsey continues looking, "They also have a fresh produce, meat, and dairy delievery. They have a delievery from a package service at three tomorrow." Smith looked up, "Let me see that one?" Smith looked at the infromation, "It's a package from Stark Enterprises."

Smith checked the delievery company, "It's being delievered by S.P.D.S. (Sunnydale Package Delievery Service)." Smith nodded, "This is how we'll get in for a quick recon." A few moments later the other three walked back in, The large black guy looked at Murdock, "Get off me fool, before I use you as a plug for one of those water cannons." Smith turned, "What have ya found?"

B.A. Looked at Smith, "This place is like a fortress Hannibal, they have water cannon monitors all around the place, as for security cameras it all basic stuff. But what has me baffield is the protective shielding around the place, these shields are something out of a scifi movie." Kinsey nodded, "A lot of their security messures are from the future, these religous freaks have the ability to time travel."

Peck looked at Kinsey, "Wait a minute, I happen to have graduated from M.I.T. and I know time travel is impossible." Kinsey smiled, "Mr. Peck, you're going to find out real soon that these bi...women are the patron saints of the impossible." Smith looked at Murdock, "Murdock I want you to take over the delievery of a package coming to this place by S.P.D.S." Murdock, "Once inside you want a quick visual recon?" Smith nodded, "Get in and get out." B.A. Sighed and looked at Murdock, "Crazy Fool."

In the school the 'Scooby Gang' were having some fun in the dinning room when Hermione walked in, "Hey Faith, you're needed in the Command Center." A few minutes later the 'Scooby Gang' was in the Command Center looking at the main screen. Hermione looked up, but before she could speek Faith looked around, "Where's your better half?" Hermione blushed, "It's that time of month." Faith smiled, "No need to say more, now what have ya got?"

Hermione looked at the screen, "A few minutes ago three men cased the walls of the school the black man counted the water monitor cannons and found out that we're surrounded by a shield. The other two checked out what type of cameras we had." Shego walked to the main screen, "Bring up their faces again?" Hermione did a bit of typing and showed their faces. Shego smiled, "I know who these guys are." Faith smiled, "So do I." Kim raised an eyebrow, "Who are they?"

Shego smiled, "The blach man is Sergeant Bosco 'B.A.' Baracus, the more good looking one is Lieutenant Templeton 'Faceman' Peck, and the third one is Captain H.M. 'Howling Mad' Murdock. And their leader is Colonel John 'Hannible' Smith." Faith smiled, "They are the legendary A-Team." Kim was in awe, "I thought they were sent to prison after the Gulf War?"

Faith smiled, "They were, but they escaped so they could clear their names. Now they take odd jobs here and there while they try to clear theIr names for a crime they never commited." Shego crossed her arms, "They were chased for the first year after their escape by the Stockade's Commanding officer Colonel Lynch. When he couldn't get 'em, the Army sent in Colonel Roderick Decker."

Kim smiled, "And he hasn't caught them yet either?" Shego shook her head, "No but he does have a respect for the team Smith in particular, for their ingenuity and teamwork." Jules looked at the screen, "Why would they be casing the school?" Faith looked at the screen, "My gut tells me it's Kinsey who hired them." Shego nodded, "And you can be asured Kinsey hasn't told them the truth." Kim looked at the screen, "I say we try and contact them for a one on one meeting."

Faith looked at Kim, "You have given me an idea, if we can get in contact with the A-Team, then we can let Colonel Smith know who hired him." Shego nodded, "I think I know how to make contact with the A-Team, but it'll take a couple of hours to pull off." Faith smiled, "Go for it girl." Faith smiled as she looked at the main screen, "In the mean time, lets move our security alert up to condition-two. I want to be ready if something happens."

The next day The 'Scooby Gang' was back in the Command Center watching Shego do her magic on the computer, "During the night I was reading 'Soldier Of Fortune' and it had an E-Mail address to write to if someone needed to contact the A-Team. I traced it to a Chinese Laundry belonging to a Mr. Chang. I left a message and a place to meet, all we have to do is wait for a responce." Faith nodded, "How long will that take?" Shego shrugged her shoulders, "It can be between now an..."

Just as Shego was about to finish her sentance she got a reply to her e-mail. Shego leaned foward, "Damn that was fast. They agree to meet us." A moment later Rachael turned, "We have a delievery from Stark Enterprises at the gate." Faith looked at Rachael, "On screen." Faith smiled as she seen who was making the delievery, "Let 'em in, but be careful." Shego smiled at the person, "Howlin' Mad Murdock." Faith nodded, "Must be doin' a quick recon."

Kim looked at Faith, "Aren't you worried that he might try something?" Faith shook her head, "No, he won't do anything without the others help. However when he unloads the packages and leaves, I want everything scanned for listening devices." Faith looked at the others, "In the mean time me and Shego will be meeting with Smith." Buffy stood, "You are taking some back-up with you." Faith shook her head, "Can't chance it."

An hour later Faith and Shego were at the prearranged meeting sight. Faith looked at Shego, "Are you sure they'll be here?" Shego nodded, "Mr Chang said that Smith will be here." A few minutes later the two girls walked into the old warehouse Faith's hands were just itchin' to grab her twin guns when they heard a voice, "That's far enough, B.A. take her guns." Faith looked at B.A., "Ya touch the guns and you die."

Hannibal raised a hand, "Never mind B.A., if she was gonna use them she would have the moment we appeared." Hannibal lit his cigar, "Now, Mr. Chang said you needed the A-Team." Faith looked at Hannibal, "What we need is for you to listen." Hannibal blew out some smoke, "Alright, I'm listening." Shego crossed her arms, "I know you like to keep your client's name a secret, but is this the man who hired you?"

Hannibal looked at the picture, "Yea it is, that's Mr. Robert Preston. He's hired us to rescue his two daughters and grandchildren from your cult." Faith pulled another picture out, "Do you know who this is?" Smith grinned, "Of course, that's Mr Preston." Faith pulled another picture out, "And this one?" Hannibal snorted some smoke through his nose, "Again that's Mr. Preston."

Shego took all three pictures, "The person you identified as one Mr. Robert Preston is realy former Senator and former Vice President Robert Kinsey." Shego pulled out a picture of Kinsey and the President together after their election victory, "You're being paid by a man to retrieve four people who is of no relation to him." Peck looked at the pictures sighed, "She's right Hannibal, this is Former Senator and Former Vice President Robert Kinsey. How could have I missed it."

Hannibal looked at Peck, "Don't blame yourself Face, we been out of the loop for so long we all forgot what he looked like." Face nodded, "But I still should have seen it when I did the background check." Hannibal looked at Faith, "Since he isn't related to the girls he want out of there, then why does he want them.?"

Shego crossed her arms, "That's a long story plus it's classified." Hannibal took a puff off his cigar, "Then just who are the girls he wants?" Shego smiled, "He wants me, my girlfriend who is also a mutant and our daughters." Hannibal blew out some smoke, "Why does he want a pair of mutants and their daughters?" Shego shook her head, "Again the story is a long story, and it's classified." Hannibal nodded, "Then tell me this, does it have to do with your mutant powers?" Shego thought for a moment, "In part."

Murdock, "Just wat are your powers?" Shego smiled, "My power is being able to produce green plasma fire, my girlfriend Kim, her power is the same as mine. The only difference is she produces red plasma fire and she's red in color." Hannibal took a puff on his cigar, "As of now our contract with the good Mr. Preston AKA: Robert Kinsey is terminated." Faith smiled, "You're welcome to hold up at the school if you like?"

Hannibal nodded, "Face, Murdock Load up the van, make sure you leave nothing behind except the usual sign for Decker." B.A. shook his head, "I hate it when he leaves that message." Faith smiled, "Why?" B.A. looked at Faith, "It means he's on the jazz." Faith smiled, "What's the jazz?" Murdock smiled, "It means pretty ladie, we'll be seeing some action soon."


	46. Chapter 46

(Chapter-46)

A few hours later the girls were back at the school talking to General Hammond. Faith crossed her arms, "I think it's the only way sir, by letting them know about our DNA we'll be forming a greater trust." Hammond nodded, "I understand that Faith, but they're wanted by the Federal Government, and to devolge such infromation could be risky. What if they try to use that infromation to blackmail you?" Shego stepped foward, "I don't think they will sir."

Shego also crossed her arms, "We already spent a few hours with them and I feel they can be trusted." Hammond sat back in his chair, "I'll take your word under advisement and give you my decission with-in twenty-four hours. In the mean time, you are not to mention one word about the special nature of your DNA." Shego nodded, "All they know at this time is that Kinsey wants us because of our powers." Hammond nodded, "Lets keep it at that for now. Hammond out."

Over in the dinning hall the A-Team was sitting at a table having some food. B.A. looked at Hannibal, "How did we get mixed up in this? And what does a former Senator want with two lesbian mutants and their children?" Hannibal shook his head, "I couldn't tell ya B.A., but I'm not about to let him get his hands on them." A few minutes later the 'Scooby Gang' entered the dinning hall.

Faith smiled, "Hey guys, can ya join us at the Scooby table?" The team got up and joined the others, Faith smiled, "First of all, I want to thank the A-Team for joing us here at our school. And second as a S.O.P. (Standard Operating Proceedure) I want you to have the usual warning. That warning is as follows-Under no circumstances are you to enter the Zone at night. Zone travel is limited to daytime only and with in approved routes."

Hannibal nodded but it was Murdock that spoke up, "What's so dangrous about this Zone, that keeps someone out at night. And makes them travel during the day and only on approved routes?" Hannibal looked at Murdock, "Because Murdock, if you leave the route or travel at night the Vampires or Demons will get you." Murdock smiled, "But the news said they were fake, it was all a film being done here in Sunnydale."

Faith smiled, "That was just a cover story to keep every wannabe Vampire Slayer and Demon Hunter from coming here and getting themselves killed." Hannibal leaned foward, "Several years ago Murdock a war was fought here the nearly destoryed this entire city, what you see as the Zone is what's left of Old Sunnydale." Faith looked at Hannibal, "How do you know so much about what happened here?"

Hannibal smiled, "My sister's husband is from here, he was here on business when the big battle was fought." Faith smiled, "Has he been back since that day?" Hannibal shook his head, "No he hasn't." A moment later Hermione walked in, "A couple of messages here, one is from Mia, they're going to patrol the boundries of the Zone. And Kinsey wants to speak to the A-Team." Hannibal sat back, "I was wondering how long it would be before he contacted us."

A few minutes later The A-Team was in the Command Center with the 'Scooby Gang' talking to Kinsey. Kinsey looked at Hannibal, "Have you got my daughters and their children?" Hamnnibal looked at the screen."Mr. Preston, or should I say Former Senator Robert Kinsey?" Kinsey nodded, "So you figured out who I am? And I fgure this means that you won't be fulfilling the contract?" Hannibal nodded, "If they were your daughters I would, but since they're not no."

Without anyone seeing Faith move she gave a silent signal to Rachael to bring the schools shields to full power. Kinsey smiled, "Then you leave me no choice but to make a full scale assult on the school so I may get what I want." A moment later Kinsey cut the connection. Hannibal looked at Faith, "I want you to know Kinsey has a device that can nutralize your shields." Faith smiled, "We know, we gave it to him."

Hannibal smiled, "You gave it to him?" Faith nodded, "Yep, see, we want him to think he has the upper hand. When he enters the grounds he'll get one big surprise." Hannibal smiled and stuck his cigar in his mouth, "I like how you think." Faith smiled, "Hey, I love it when a plan comes together." Hannibal looked at Faith took his cigar out of his mouth blew out some smoke and smiled, "Hey that's my line."

That afternoon Faith was walking Hannibal around the school's perimeter. Faith smiled. "When we found out that Kinsey was here again, I secretly had a few additions put in. The first is that the top of the walls are covered in tacks. Second is a eight foot deep by three foot wide trench done up all along the walls perimeter. The last thing I put in is a collapsable road. With a flip of a switch I can force any type of vehicle into an underground garage."

Hannibal smiled, "Couldn't have done better myself." Hannibal looked around, "If that doesn't stop 'em what will?" Faith sighed and crossed her arms, "If that doesen't stop 'em, the only thing we have left is brute force." Hannibal nodded, "B.A. might like that." Faith smiled, "I'm hoping it doesn't come to that, so I'm going to pull in a few favors." Hannibal nodded, "Now that I know what you have, we need to talk about Kinsey's forces."

At Shego and Kim's house Kim was talking to her mother, "Damn it mom, you know it'll be much safer at the SGC with the girls." Anne nodded, "I understand Kim, but I'm not leaving my daughters here to fight Kinsey and not have their family close by." Shego sighed, "Mom, Kinsey wants Kasey and Sheki so he can train them as a weapon. And he wants our blood so he can clone us and build a privet army. An army that will be loyal to him and him alone."

Kim nodded, "That's why we need to sneek you out, if he catches wind that you're about to leave and you have the girls with you. He'll have every Mercenary Air Force after you." Lara walked up to Anne, "I agree, all those who have no buisness in fighting should be evacuated. Including you, me, and the children." Anne sighed, "Just let me know when we'll be leaving." Kim gave her mother a hug and kiss on the cheek, "Thanks mom."

Over in Kinsey's Command Tent. Kinsey was a bit pissed, "I want to know how they were able to turn on us so quickly." Kinsey aid shook his head, "Could they have been paid more?" A moment later a voice spoke up, "No, they didn't take more money. They changed sides because you hired them to get something. And what ever that was it led them here."

Kinsey looked up, "Who are you." The Colonel walked up, "The names Colonel Roderick Decker, and I'm after the A-Team." Kinsey smiled, "Well Colonel get in line." Decker walked up, "I don't think you truelly understand the mess you're getting into sir." Kinsey smiled, "Yes I do Colonel."

Kinsey stood up straight, "That's why I'm going to kill them when I launch my attack." Decker looked at Kinsey, "Mr. Kinsey, "I don' think you realize who you are dealing with." Kinsey smiled, "Come now Colonel, are you sayin' my five thousand men is a now win situation?" Decker looked at Kinsey with distrust, "You send that many men in there sir, don't forget one thing." Kinsey snorted, "And what's that." Decker turned to leave, "A good supply of body bags."

Decker stopped from leaving and looked at Kinsey, "Strictly speaking, they slipped up." Kinsey looked at Decker, "Is that right? That's just great. Colonel, you came out here to find out why some of your machines blew a gasket! Well, we all appreciate your concern Colonel, I will try to be extra careful!."

Decker smiled, "No You'll be dead. You don't seem to want to accept the fact you're dealing with experts in guerrilla warfare, men who are the best, with guns, with knives, with their bare hands. Men who've been trained to ignore pain, ignore weather, to live off the land, to eat things that would make a billy goat puke. During Desert Storm their job was to dispose of enemy personnel. To kill! Period! Win by attrition. Well the A-Team was the best."

Back at the school Hannibal was with Faith and Shego as they returned to the dinning hall. Hannibal looked at B.A., "B.A. I need you, Murdock and Face to lend a hand on setting up a few welcome surprises for Kinsey and his men." B.A. nodded, "Just let me know where you want the traps set up and I'll have them there." Hannibal nodded, "By the way, I seen Decker arrive a few minutes ago."

B.A. looked up, "Decker? how did he find us so fast?" Face nodded, "Yea Hannibal, we weren't expecting him to arrive untill a few days after this job." Faith stepped foward, "Decker found you because Kinsey planned to turn you over to him when you finished the job he hired you for." Face sighed and shook his head, "That back stabbin' son-of..."Shego looked at Face, "Hey watch you language." B.A. spoke, "Yea fool, there's children around."

Face nodded and smiled at Shego, "Sorry, will you let me make it up to you with a dinner date tonight?" Shego crossed her arms, "You'll have to ask my lovely wife-to-be, and mother to my daughters there if it would be ok." Face turned and seen a smiling Kim walking up, "Never mind." And all B.A. did was stand there and snicker at Face when he found out Shego was a lesbian and mother. Face looked around the school, "Just how many of these girls are lesbian?"

Faith smiled, "All of them except for three of our teachers, and they're already married and have children." Face shook his head, "This place is no fun." Hannibal slapped Face on the back, "Cheer up Face all that will soon change when Kinsey tries to enter the grounds." Faith nodded, "And that could be any time now, Kinsey has been moving his people into position."

Several hours later B.A. looked at Hannibal, "Everything's set Colonel, if they come over the walls and fall into the ditches the catapult system I put in will fling them back over the wall." Faith smiled, "That's something I never thought of." Hannibal smiled, "When you've been at it as long as we have. You'll come up with a few ideas." Faith smiled, "Oh, I had a few good ones. But that one slipped by me."

Faith turned and looked at Jules and Bonnie, "Sorry Bonnie. We won't need the Crinos this time." Murdock straightened up when he heard the word Crinos, "Crinos, what's a Crinos." Bonnie looked at Murdock, "You tell me, the way you stiffened when you heard the word. Tells me you know more then you're letting on."

Murdock started to studder, "I...I...Don...don't know what you're talking about." Bonnie walked up slowly and sniffed, "You're a Garou." Murdock closed his eyes, "Yes I am." Hannibal looked at Murdock and Bonnie, "What the hell is a Garou? and what is a Crinos?" Bonnie looked at Murdock, "Should we show them?" Murdock smiled, "Why not." Bonnie looked at Hannibal, Face and B.A. and smiled.

A moment later standing there infront of the other three members of the A-Team were two twelve foot tall, five hundred pounds, large razer claws and huge teeth killing machines. Face found himself behind Hannibal who was hiding behind Faith and Shego. B.A. however just stood his ground, "A dog, the Crinos is a dog. I told you eating all those dog biscuites would turn you into a dog. Now look at ya fool, don't expect me to clean up after you."

B.A. smiled walked to a tree grabbed a stick and threw it, "There ya go fool, go fetch." Bonnie and Murdock's canine intincts kicked in and the two ran after the stick. When they realized what just happened they turned and found B.A. laughing and running back to the dinning hall. Faith smiled, "That was wrong, and funny."

A few hours later everyone was sitting in the dinning room. Jules looked over and smiled as she watched Bonnie and Murdock talk. Faith smiled, "How's it goin' Jules?" Jules took a drink of her Iced Tea, "I'm just happy that Bonnie has someone to talk to about her wolf nature." Faith smiled, "Here they come." Murdock smiled at Bonnie, "If you have anymore questions just call me and I'll try and answer them." Bonnie smiled and gave Murdock a hug, "Thanks Murdock."

Jules smiled as Bonnie sat on her lap, "So what did you two talk about?" Bonnie took a drink of Jule's tea, "Basic things about being a Garou. I fond out that Murdock is over three hundred and sixty years old." Faith smiled, "Immortality."Bonnie nodded, "Unless another Garou kills me, but that won't happen because no Garou has ever killed another since they had to kill the one that we know about. But that's by Garou Counsil orders. And then there's the lost way, and thankfully it still lost." Murdock spoke up, "Don't forget the Lycan, but they would have to get an early upper hand to take out a Garou."

Faith looked at her watch, "Ok people lets hit the beds and get some sleep, I have a feeling that Kinsey is gonna make his move tomorrow." With that said everyone went home for the evening expecting a big day in the morning.

Just outside the school's main gate Kinsey smiled and looked at a young colonel, "Get your people ready you attack in the morning." The Colonel nodded, "Yes sir." Kinsey smiled, "Come tomorrow the children will be mine along with the other two's blood."


	47. Chapter 47

(Chapter-47)

It was cool and rainy the next morning when everyone met at the dinning hall for one last brifing. Faith look everyone, "I don't know when Kinsey will attack, but when he does he's going to throw everything he has at us. I just hope the few surprises we have laid out will help take him down once and for all." Faith took a deep breath, "I want you all to return once we're done." Faith looked out the window and seen it was starting to become day. Faith took a drink of her coffee, "Lets do it."

In Kinsey's tent he looked at the time, "It's seven-thirty." Kinsey picked up the remote, "It's time bitches." Kinsey pressed the button, "Move in."

A few seconds later several dump trucks moved up to the wall and dumped the dirt they had over the wall filling in several key points of the ditch the girls had dug. The next thing that moved into position were bridge layers, they moved into position at the entrances of the school and laid their small bridges. Shego's eyes were wide open, "Son-Of-A-Bitch." Shego keyed her mic, "They just laid a small bridge over the trap door at my gate and they also dumped several loads of dirt into the ditch." Faith called back, "I know they're doing the same over here." A moment later Hannibal spoke up, "I didn't expect this, Decker must have told Kinsey the way we work." A moment later Faith and the others heard gunfire. Shego looked to where it was coming from, "Jules what's going on?"

Jules called back, "The assholes started to fire on us when they came over the wall and through the gate." Faith called Jules, "Do you need any help?" Jules shook her head and smiled, "No thanks, Except for the one that gets through every now and then, we're just sitting back and letting Bonnie have fun." Faith smiled, "You're crule." Jules smiled, "I know." Faith called the others, "Everythings fine people, Jules and Bonnie has it all contained. Just concentrate on the situation in your area."

What they didn't know is that the other attacks were just a diversionary ploy so Kinsey could make his way to the privet quarters. Once there he smiled as he saw through a sliding door the two girls were in their carry-all playing in the living room of Anne and Lara's house. Kinsey smiled, "Bingo." Kinsey looked at a seargent, "Move in."

Back at the main compound of the school Shego was taking out Kinsey's men from left to right. Shego keyed her mic, "Hey Faith, this is to easy." Faith nodded, "I agree, we should have been pushed back some. But we're gaining ground." Shego sighed, "I don't like this, Kinsey's up to something. But what? and why haven't we seen him?"

Back at Anne and Lara's house the two were about to sit and have coffee when several armed men burst through the door. Ann stood up, "Who the..." Before Anne could finish one of the men hit her in the face with the butt of his weapon, "Shut the hell up bitch." Kinsey walked in, "You idiot, I told you not to harm them." Lara was holding Anne and looked up, "You're going to regret you hit her."

In the living room area the two girls were crying, Lara was getting up when the same guy hit her also. Kinsey grabbed the rifle from the soldier's hands, "What part of I Don't Want Them Harmed' don't you understand?" The man sighed, "Sorry sir but she was getting up." Kinsey shook his head, "She was going to calm the children." Kinsey called for the medic, "You better pray they're alive."

All of a sudden Shego stiffened and then keyed her mic, "Faith, who's guarding our houses?" Faith called back, "No one. The houses were situated where access would be damn near impossible." Shego shook her head, "I need you and Kim to meet me at the houses. The rest of the girls can hold these guys off." Faith raised an eyebrow, "You don't think Kinsey is at the houses?"

Shego shook her head, "I don't know but If he's there, then he went up through the North-East Section again." Faith nodded, "I'll meet you there." Kim called, "I don't understand." Shego keyed her mic, "The only way a person can get to the houses except from the front is from the North-East section of the school." Kim nodded, "Which is in the Zone." Faith called, "That was before we took it back." Kim was worried, "I'll meet you there."

A few minutes later Faith, Buffy, Shego, Kim and the rest of the 'Scooby Gang' including the A-Team arrived at the houses. Kim lowered her binoculars and looked at Shego, "Kinsey and his men are in mom's house." Shego was breathing hard, "And mom and Lara are babysitting the girls." Kim looked through her binoculars again, "I don't see mom or Lara." A moment later Hannibal spoke up, "This is Hannibal, "I see two women laying on the floor in the kitchen, there's a medic at their side."

Kim screamed, as she did her eyes went totally red and a moment later her entire body was enveloped in red plasma fire. Shego looked at Kim, "Oh shit." Shego stood infront of Kim, "Kimmy calm down." Kim grabbed Shego by the front of her traditional Black and Green bodysuit and threw her over by Faith." Faith knelt beside Shego, "You ok Chica?" Shego nodded, "Yea, but there's no way of stopping Kimmy now. She's in the rage."

A moment later Dawn and the six walked up. Dawn looked at Kim and then at Shego, "Is there anyway of stopping her?" Shego shook her head, "If there is I would sure like to know. because when she enters that house everyone except for mom, Lara, Ronny, Kasey and Sheki will be killed." Dawn looked at Kim moving towards the house, "Dear god in heaven."

A few minutes later Kim was at the door to her mother's and Lara's house she reached up and touched it turning it into ash. Kinsey looked up, "Oh, Shit." All the soldiers raised their weapond and fired at Kim, but before the round could reach her they disintegrated into nothing. Kim just stood there as they fired everything they had at her. The only person Kim was looking at was Kinsey. She wanted Kinsey, she wanted Kinsey so she could kill him for allowing her mother and step-mother to get hurt. And if anyone got in her way, they would die also. Kinsey looked at the sergeant that hit her mother and step-mother, "You remember what I said about the girls killing you for hurting their mother and step-mother?" The sergeant nodded, "Yes sir." Kinsey looked at him and smiled, "Well soldier you better count your prayers, because hell is coming for dinner and we're on the main menu."

Kim stood at the door in total rage as she entered the house she looked to her right and raised her left hand and turned the two soldiers standing there into ashes. She then moved towards Kinsey. Kinsey smiled, "NOW!" A moment later a fire retardent was sprayed at Kim knocking her to the floor unconscious. Kinsey looked at his men, "Tie her to the chair, her so called girlfriend will be here soon. and when she enters the house she's to be sprayed also."

A few moments later Kim woke up, "What the hell hit me?" Kinsey smiled, "Fire retardent, you didn't think I would come here again without some kind of defence did you?" Kim tried to fire up her powers but they kept going out. Kinsey smiled, "As long as you're covered in that retardent your powers won't work." Kim smiled, "You forgot one thing Kinsey." Kinsey smiled, "And what would that be?" Kim looked up, "I don't need my powers to kill you."

Kim snapped the ropes that held her to the chair she was in. Kim stood, "I have come here to chew bubblegum and kick ass... and I'm all out of bubblegum." Kim lept onto a soldier that was standing a few feet to her left. Once she was on his back she grabbed his head and gave it a quick twist snapping the mans neck and killing him where he stood. Kim grabbed the mans side arm and shot the next two in the head.

While she was killing his men, Kinsey walked over to where the girls were picked them up and slippeed out the the back way through the slidding doors.

Just as the last man went down Shego and the rest of the 'Scooby Gang' walked in. Shego looked around, "Kasey, Sheki. It's mommy." Shego quickly went towards their nursery, "Kasey, Sheki, it's mommy. Answer me." Shego looked in the nursery and seen it was empty. Shego turned and a moment later she to became enveloped in green plasma energy as she screamed, "NOOOOO!" Kim looked up, "Dear god no." Kim looked at Janet, "Help mom and Lara, I have to help Shego." Faith looked at Kim, "Can't we hit her with this fire retardent to knock her out?" Kim shook her head, "No, fire retardents have no effect. I'm gonna have to get through to her the old fashioned way."

Kinsey looked at the sergeant, "Are they following us?" the sergeant looked over his shoulder, "Yes sir. the one named Shego is now enveloped on green plasma fire." Kinsey nodded, "Regular fire retardent won't work on her. You'll need to use this chemical compound to stop her." The sergeant looked over his shoulder, "Here they come now sir." Kinsey nodded, "Now and get them aboard the Al'Kesh." The Sergeant nodded, "Yes sir."Once aboard the Al'Kesh Kinsey handed the two little girls to a nurse, "Here take these screaming brats, their giving me a headache." The nurse took the girls.

Back on the ground Shego and Kim were at the position of the sergeant when he threw the compound at Shego. When Shego was hit she staggered back and fell unconscious. A moment later Kim and an unconscious Shego were on Kinsey's Al'Kesh.

Kim looked up and seen that she and Shego were surrounded by several armed men. Kinsey walked up and smiled, "I told you I would get what ever I want." Kinsey looked at the men, "Take them to the medical lab and prep them for a blood withdraw." Kinsey turned to leave but stopped and looked at Kim, "Just to let you know, your children are in good hands. And they will be trained to protect this planet."

Kim snorted, "More like take out those who cross your path." Kinsey crossed his arms and smiled, "Well a man does have to protect himself." Kim snorted again, "At what cost?" Kinsey looked at his men, "Take 'em." Kinsey turned and left. A few minutes later in the Al'Kesh's infiirmary Shego was struggling against her restraints, "Where is he? where's Kinsey so I can ring his neck?" Shego snapped the restraints on her left arm and let herself go.

Once Shego was free she walked up to the security camera, "I got news for ya Kinsey. There's gonna be hell to pay, and I'm the devil. You wanna know why? I'll tell ya' I ain't Daddy's little girl anymore." Shego reached up and ripped the camera off the wall. Shego turned, "Where are they keeping the girls?" Kim stood, "Two decks down in a makeshift nursery." Just as kim and Shego left the infirmery two guards fired tranquializer darts knocking Kim and Shego out. The third guard looked at the other two, "Get them back in the infirmery and strap them down."

Back on the ground everyone was at the Command Center. Rachael turned, "The Al'Kesh is in a stationary geosynchonus orbit above us right now." Sam nodded, "Get me the Apollo?" A moment later Colonel Ellis appeared on the main screen, "How can I be of service Major?" Sam nodded, "I'm about to send you the coordinates of an Al'Kesh that has Kinsey aboard it. he kidnapped two children and their mothers."

Ellis nodded, "I'll move the fleet into position. Ellis out." Sam sighed, "All we can do now is wait." Faith looked at Sam, "Can't we take the Al'Kesh here?" Sam smiled, "Yes we can, lets get going." Faith looked at Rachael, "Keep us informed on how Anne and Lara are doing." Rachael nodded, "Yes ma'am." A few moments later the Al'Kesh Sam was piloting was now headed to meet the other in orbit.

Sam radioed the Apollo, "This is Major Carter aboard the Slayer School's Al'Kesh, we will be joining up with you within the hour." Ellis called back, "Copy that Major, Once you arrive command of the fleet will be turned over to you. Ellis out." Sam sighed, "Lets hurry and get there."


	48. Chapter 48

(Chapter-48)

An hour later Sam and the others were along side the Apollo headed to where the rest of the fleet had surrounded the Al'Kesh that Kinsey was on. Faith looked out the window, "How much further to the fleet?" Sam pointed and smiled, "Does that answer your question?" Faith nodded, "Now all we need to do is get aboard." Sam looked at the ships, "We can't use the rings, so we'll have to use good ol' Asgard technology." Sam radioed the Apollo, "This is Major Carter prepare to recive six people."

The Apollo responded, "Copy that Major, prepare to be transported." Sam looked at the others, "Here we go." Sam called back, "Ready Apollo." A few moments later the six was standing in the transport area of the Apollo. Sam looked at the Airman, "Where's Colonel Ellis?" The Airman nodded, "You'll find him on the bridge ma'am." Sam nodded, "Thank You Airman."

Once on the bridge Sam looked at Colonel Ellis, "Colonel, I need you to target the Al'Kesh's engines and weapons and disable them." Colonel Ellis nodded, "Weaps, target the engines and weapons on that Al'Kesh and fire." A moment later the weapons officer turned, "Weapons and engines disabled." Sam nodded, "Open a channel." The communications officer nodded, "Channel open ma'am." Sam looked at the screen, "This is Major Carter, you have kidnapped four people from the Slayer school, return them to us at once."

A moment later Kinsey appeared on the screen, "Major Carter so nice to see you. Before we continue I just want to say valiant effert on disabling my ship. Shouldn't be to long though before we have our engines and weapons back." Kinsey smiled, "As for returning the children, I can't do that Major, those two girls are to important to the survival of the human race to let them go. As for their mothers they're a different story. Once I have their blood, you can have what's left."

Faith looked at the screen, "Listen up Kinsey you lay one hand on them, or if they're harmed in any way. I swear by all that's holy and to all those here I will kill you. And don't think I won't." Kinsey shook his head, "I wouldn't doubt that at all Mrs. Lehane." Sam crossed her arms, "Return the four, or we'll take them back by force." Kinsey snorted, "Try it and they die. Kinsey out."

Sam looked at the others, "I'm going to get my nieces back." As she turned the others followed. Once in the transport area Sam looked at the others, "You don't have to come with me." Faith smiled, while loading her weapons, "Just try and stop us." Sam nodded and looked at the Transporter officer. "I want you to set three of us here in the infirmary and the other three here in the cargo bay area on deck three." The officer nodded, "Yes ma'am."

Sam Janet and Faith were first, they were transported to the infirmary, where Buffy, Jules and Bonnie was transported to the cargo bay area. Buffy looked around, "It seems they made this cargo bay a nursery, any idea where the children are?" Before they could answer a woman spoke up, "I have them over here. Are you friends of the mothers?" Jules had her P-90 leveled at the woman, "What's it to ya?" The woman sighed, "Thank God."

Faith looked around there against the wall on two beds were Shego and Kim were strapped down. Janet checked on her nieces. Janet smiled, "Their alive and well, just druged to keep them asleep." Faith smiled, "Where's the children?" Sam shook her head, "Not here." Faith nodded, "Janet get these two back to the Apollo. We'll continue the search." Janet nodded, "See ya soon." A few moments later after contacting the Apollo Janet and an unconscious Shego and Kim were transported back to the ship.

Faith and Sam made their way out of the infirmary and down the hall to an elevator. Faith looked at Sam, "How does this thing work?" Sam looked behind her and then at Faith, "Look for the symble that looks lik the infinity symble and press it." Faith looked at the sides of the doors and found it the symble and pressed it. A moment later the elevator opened. Once inside Sam reached up and pressed a button to get the elevator moving.

Back at the make shift nursery Jules looked at the nurse, "Who the hell are you and why do you have my two best friends daughters?" The nurse was shaking, "Please don't shoot." Jules just looked at her, "Then answer my question?" The nurse nodded, "I'm Sergeant Marsha Williams, I was brought here to care for these two children. A man named Robert Kinsey..." Jules raised a hand, "We know who he is."

Williams nodded, "I was working on the Pediatrics Ward of the Academy Hospital when I was transported to this ship. I was told to care for these children or I would be blown out an airlock." Buffy snorted, "News flash sweet cheeks, once he was done with your services. You'll be found dead in some ally in either downtown Denver or Colorado Springs." Williams looked shocked, "He said I would be paid for my work?" Buffy smiled, "You sure will, your payment will be having your throat cut from ear to ear."

On the elevator Sam and Faith positioned themselves on either side of the elevator. Sam pulled out two granades and pulled the pins, "Once the doors open I'll toss these out, when they go off open fire." Faith nodded, "Ready when you are." A moment later the doors opened and the soldiers waiting for them opened fired. A few seconds later they stopped and watched as two fragmentation granades were tossed out. A young privet closed his eyes, "Shit!" The last thing he heard was the granades going off.

A moment later Sam and Faith stepped out of the elevator and opened fired taking down the last of the soldiers in the hall. Sam sighed, "Ok lets get to the cargo bay." The two made their way to the cargo bay where Buffy, Jules and Bonnie were. When they entered Buffy looked at Faith, "What the hell was going on out there? it sounded like World War Three." Faith sighed, "It was close to it." Sam smiled, "Good you found the girls, lets get the hell out of here."

A few seconds later Kinsey and several dozen armed men entered the cargo bay. Kinsey folded his hands behind his back, "You're not going any where with those children. You may have gotten the other two off this ship , which I will get back in do course." Sam looked at Kinsey, "Hey Kinsey, has anyone ever told you that you're and ass." Kinsey smiled, "All the time." Kinsey looked at Williams, "Your services are no longer needed."

Williams snorted, "If you think I'm going to let you blow me out an airlock or let one of thoses assholes cut my throat. You better think again." Kinsey smiled, "I don't think you have a choice Miss Williams." Kinsey looked at a seargent, "Make it look like she was murdered while being raped." Just as he said that Faith, Buffy, Sam, Jules, Bonnie, the girls, and Williams were beamed off the Al'Kesh.

On the Apollo, Shego and Kim were waiting for their girls to arrive. Kim and Shego ran to their girls holding them afraid that if they let them go it would be some sick joke of Kinsey's. Sam turned and headed for the bridge. Once there she looked at Ellis "Get Kinsey on the screen."

A few moments later Kinsey was on the screen. Kinsey was seathing, "Don't think this has stopped me." Sam shook her head, "Give it up Kinsey, you've been defeated." Kinsey smiled that's what you think." Sam watched as Kinsey reached over with his right hand and pressed a button. A moment later the helm officer looked at Sam, "I'm picking up a massive energy reading coming from the Al'Kesh." Sam looked at the Helm board, "The Al'Kesh is set for self destruction."

Sam looked at the screen, "What are you doing?, you just activated the self destruct." Kinsey smiled, "If I can't have those girls, then no one can." Kinsey cut the connection. Sam looked at Ellis, "Pull the fleet back, the Al'Kesh is going to blow." Ellis nodded, "Ellis to fleet, fall back. The Al'Kesh is set to explode. I repeat all ships are to fall back now." A few minutes later the Al'Kesh expolded like a nuclear bomb.

Sam looked at the screen, "Any sign of an escape pod?" The Helm Officer shook his head, "No ma'am." Sam sighed, "Got himself killed because he couldn't get what he wanted, and that was power." The Helm Officer turned, "Excuse me ma'am, there were no signs of an escape pod. But I did detect a second energy source aimed into deep space and into our cargo bay just as the ship was exploding."

Sam looked at the board, "Let me see." Sam smiled, "Those are transport signatures. Kinsey and his men were able to get off the ship, his men transported into our cargo bay. Any idea where his went?" The Helm Officer shook his head, "No ma'am it happened so fast I didn't have enought time to track it." Sam patted the man on the shoulder, "That's alright Lieutenant, we'll be seeing Kinsey again, it may not be for a while. But we'll be seeing him again." Sam looked at Ellis, "Have a security team and medic go down to the cargo bay. Have those men disarmed and then see that they get medical care they need. I'll be in the Infirmary if needed." Ellis nodded, "Yes ma'am."

Several hours later back at the school, Kim and Shego were visiting Anne and Lara at the school's infirmary. Kim smiled at her mother, "So what did Janet say?" Ann smiled, "She said the blow to our heads were hard enough to give us a cut and to knock us unconscious." Shego smiled, "Any long term side effects?" Lara looked up from nursing Ron, "Nope, we'll have a doozy of a headache for a couple of days. But nothing else."

Janet walked in, "Ok people visiting time is over. You two leave unless you want me to admit you and give you a complete phsycal six months ahead of time." Shego smiled, "We're gone." Shego and Kim gave Anne and Lara a kiss and hug and returned to the dinning hall where everyone was waiting. Faith looked up and smiled, "How's your mom and Lara doing?"

Kim smiled, "They're doing great, nothing serious." Sam smiled, "Janet told me she might let them go home tomorrow, She just want's to keep an eye on them over night." Shego nodded, "Rather safe then sorry." Jules nodded, "So do you think we seen the last of Kinsey?" Sam shook her head, "Not a chance, we'll be seeing him again. I can't say when, but we'll be seeing him." Bonnie sighed, "So what's on the agenda for the 'Scooby Gang'?"

Faith smiled, "Well come tomorrow Dawn and the six will be headed through the mirror and returning to the future. As for us we'll be right here doing what we do best. Slaying Vampires and Demons with the Van Helsings." Shego smiled, "Sounds good to me. Now if you'll excuse me and Kim. We have two very happy little girls who want their mommies. So we'll be taking them home and have some fun time." Faith bowed her head and smiled, "Please do, and we shall see ya in the morning."

Somewhere outside the earth's solor system Kinsey was standind on a strange ship when a man with a pale looking face and holding a staff in one hand and a book in the other walked up, "You are Kinsey?" Kinsey turned, "Yes, I'm Kinsey." The Ori Prior nodded, "Hallowed are the Ori." A moment later his staff glowed enveloping Kinsey in a white light. Several minutes the light faded and Kinsey now looked like the Prior. The prior nodded and spoke again, "Hollowed are the Ori." Kinsey nodded, "Hollowed are the Ori."


End file.
